


Time Forgot

by ClockworkFlames



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Blood, CAN I PLEASE STOP UPDATING AT 3 AM?, Death, Depressing Thoughts, Descriptive wounds, Distrust, Disturbing Themes, Everything has an explaination, Exploration buddies, F/F, F/M, First fanfic on AO3 cause everything else is on fanfiction.net lol, Flowey Is A Dick, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I can't write smut to save my life, I don't think there's any gore but i mean idk, I honestly have no idea how long this story will be but I already have a general idea laid out, Like so many trust issues, Like there is a shit ton of story here plz understand, M/M, More tags will be added as the need arrises, My first undertale fanfiction so who-hoo?, No Smut, Nonbinary Frisk, Okay serious tags now, Other, Protective Toriel, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has never been in a FIGHT, Reader is honestly a really shitty dodger, Romance is gunna be hella slow between Sans & Reader so prepare yourselves, Safe For Work, Sans Is A Dick, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sign Language, Slow-ish Start, So many questions so little answers, So much angst, Sorry guys but no skele-dong, There's a lot of angst but I swear you get some cute moments too!, This is gunna be a roller coaster of feels, Timelines, Trust Issues, Undertale Continues, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Unnamed Reader, Who are your friends?, You better start figuring out who you trust and who you don't, You're probably gunna die a lot tbh, absolutely terrible puns, death is gunna be your new best friend, feels trip, have fun with that, hurtful comments, i need to stop updating at ungodly hours, okay im adding a gore warning just in case, plus this is more focused on building a relationship and escaping, puns, reader is female, revival, rude comments, seriously though who had the bright idea to put bridges over dark abysses and NOT add guardrails?!, sfw, slight gore, soul shattering, story heavy, the slowest of burns, unlikely friends, we're like 302 resets in btw, why am i only good at angst?, you hate the idiot who didn't put guardrails on all these bridges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFlames/pseuds/ClockworkFlames
Summary: When you fell into the Underground, you were only 13.Found by Toriel, you didn't hesitate to go with her. You lived with the goat monster who had taken you in and, though you knew that there was more to be explored, you never wished to leave the place you resided in. For 8 years, everything was perfect. You finally found a place that you called home.Then someone else fell down - Frisk.When they fell down, you watched as the world around you seemingly became a game. It started with the odd sense of deja vu that seemed to become a regular occurrence in your life. Once you watched the child murder Toriel in cold blood for the first time only for the loving monster to reappear with no recollection of what had happened, you knew something was wrong.You began to lock yourself in your room whenever everything restarted and, once the child left, you would reappear to discover what had happened in your absence. After this constant pattern, it seemed as if Frisk had finally forgotten your existence in the flood of resets and timelines.Time forgot your existence and that was fine with you.However, everything changed once again when you were the one to answer the knocking on the old ruin doors.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Undertale Fanfiction as well as my first fanfiction on AO3 and I'm hoping it isn't too shaky of a start up.
> 
> This story is probably gunna have a little bit of a slow start since I do want to make sure we get a build up of some things. Due to that, you probably won't hear a lot of Sans until at least chapter 3 or 4. However, I promise it'll all be worth it! Anyway, I plan to (hopefully) have chapter 1 out sometime tonight as well so be on the lookout for that if you enjoy this prologue.
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated so feel free to message and you've got a 99% chance of me replying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling head first into a dark hole wasn't exactly the way you had hoped your escape would go. Luckily, a kind soul at the bottom of the drop is willing to help you.

Prologue - The Fall

 

You were running through the thick forest of Mt. Ebott, doing your best to bob and weave through the foliage and trees. The moon was suspended in the pitch black sky, stars dancing through the air. Though the dark clouds tried their best to block out everything, slivers of silver light were still able to brighten a bit of the path before you. Although the downpour of rain was horrendous, you forced yourself to continue forward. Booming thunder drowned out the cries of the poor soul who had been forced to try and bring you back to the hell you were finally escaping from. Every once in awhile, a strike of lightning would temporarily let you see what was before you with more clarity. All in all, you probably could have chosen to run away on a night with better weather. However, there was no turning back now.

Taking another step in your mad dash to freedom, you stepped into a rather slick mound of mud. Losing one of your sneakers, you yanked your foot away in hopes of breaking free from the mud pile. While the attempt had been successful, the amount of force behind the action caused you to stumble with your next step. Catching your foot on a vine hidden in the dark, your body pitched forward. Instinct kicked in as you tossed your hands out to catch yourself before face planting the ground. Instead of feeling the moist ground beneath your hands, the only thing there was air.

Before your brain could process anything, you were falling. Cold rain pelted your back as you desperately flailed around in the dark pit. Trying to find something to grab hold of, your hands grasped at thin air as you continued your descent. Before long, your limbs were crying out in pain for everything to just stop. You had overexerted yourself enough from running and all this flailing was getting you nowhere. Finally giving in, you went limp as you fell. For a moment, it felt as if the fall would seemingly never end. However, the moment soon came where you smashed your head onto the ground.

Of course, it was no surprise that you had blacked out from the impact. 

* * *

 

After what felt like an eternity, your consciousness finally came back to you. Practically prying your eyes open, the first thing before your face was the gaping hole that you must have fallen down. Staring up at the sunny sky in wonder, the first thing that came to mind was the fact that morning had come while you were out cold. The next thing to hit you was the fact that you should have died from such a drop. Despite the fact that fate never seemed to be on your side, it seemed as if it had decided to be merciful enough to let you live longer. Perhaps that was your reward for finally escaping the hell hole you had once been forced to call home despite the fact that it had never truly held a place in your heart.

Despite your 13 year old age, you were not a naive child. Forced to grow up quickly in the presence of adversity, the world had revealed just how cruel it really was. Even if people tried to sugar coat things, you already knew the truth behind it all. The world was not a kind and loving place like many tried to make you believe. If you were dealt a bad hand of circumstances, everything could fall apart at the drop of pin. There was nothing that could stop the world from falling apart, yet you had never given up hope in a brighter tomorrow. Although the world was terrible, there was still good in the Earth. Everything had an opposite, two sides of the same coin. You knew that. All you had to do was wait for your moment to finally taste a piece of happiness.

The sound of rustling stirred you from your thoughts. Hearing a small gasp, you finally forced yourself to move. Pushing yourself into a sitting position, every muscle in your body screeched for the movement to stop. Feeling the ground beneath you, it took a moment before you glanced down and realized that you had fallen into a bed of yellow buttercups. Letting your hands graze the flower petals, you simply took a moment to appreciate the soft feeling of their touch against your palms. Ripping your eyes away from the flowers, you soon caught sight of the being before you. To be honest, you couldn't help the tiny squeak of surprise that left your mouth.

Before you stood a creature who resembled a white-furred goat. As you continued to stare, your eyes quickly caught sight of the small set of sharp horns that curled inwards slightly. Two floppy ears hung down, making it a little past the creature's shoulders. Besides that, a pair of fangs were visible due to the fact that the creature's mouth was open slightly - probably from the shock of seeing you. Long eyelashes seemed to surround her soft eyes, which were a surprisingly pretty dark red. In fact, her eyes made you feel as if you were gazing into a dark glass of red wine. The figure wore a long purple robe that displayed some strange symbol you had never seen before. The symbol was a striking white that seemed to make it pop out on the robe. Finally dropping you eyes to the paws that she had for hands, you silently wondered if this was some weird dream you were having or perhaps the drop really had killed you.

"Another child...?" the creature finally whispered, their voice sounding rather feminine to your ears. Drawing your eyes back up to their face, you carefully pushed yourself onto your feet. Although you were a bit wobbly, it seemed as if you were still able to stay standing. Before you were able to speak, the monster finally rushed to your side. Kneeling before you, their eyes met yours as they spoke, "I am sorry, it has just been a while since I have seen a human child. Please, there is no reason to be afraid. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins which you have fallen into. Could you perhaps tell me your name?"

Taking a moment to get your bearings, you stared for just a moment longer. The woman before you seemed rather kind and you saw no reason to distrust her. Perhaps it was a bad idea but you always had lived by the 'innocent until proven guilty' mentality. Realizing that you were taking a bit long, your voice finally broke through the silence that had started to settle around you two, "My name is _____."

"_____? What a lovely name. Are you hurt, my dear?" Toriel questioned, her eyes taking you in. Her paw never left your shoulder as she knelt before you. While the weight of the paw was definitely something you could feel, it felt comforting instead of unnerving. With a small nod, you replied, "My head really hurts and I think I have a few bruises. I'm a bit surprised that I'm not worse..."

"Do not fear, my child, I will take care of you. We can head to my home and I will take care of you there," the woman hummed, a small smile gracing her features. After a hesitant moment, you returned her smile with one of your own. As Toriel stood up, she removed her hand from your shoulder only to scoop you up in her arms. A bit shocked at first, it didn't take long for you to find comfort in her soft fur and warm embrace. The slight sway in her walk made you feel as if you were being rocked back and forth. Before long, the comfort that her presence brought you was enough to help you fall asleep.

For the first time in a long time you finally felt safe. It was absolutely lovely.


	2. The Passing of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For eight years, you peacefully grew up with Toriel at your side. It seems as if a child has finally come to crash the party.

Chapter 1 - The Passing of Time

 

After your arrival at Toriel's home, it wasn't long before you started to make yourself at home. The woman did everything she could for you. Not only did she cook you food whenever you were hungry, but the kind woman had even gone out of her way to start sewing you clothes. While she was a little rusty due to it being a long time since touching her sewing machine, it wasn't long before she seemed like a natural at the task. Toriel had even been able to find you some new shoes. While they were simply a pair of old brown boots, you took the gift as if it was the best present you had received in years.

During your stay, you were staying in a small, yet cozy room. While the floor was wooden just like the rest of the house, there was a rather large carpet in the room. While the outer edges of the carpet were lined with triangles, the inside was lined with stripes. In one corner, a side table stood beside a drawing of a buttercup which had been pinned to the wall. While a small lamp rested on the side table, there was also a dark wooden stool placed beside the desk. A set of shelves lined with toys was pushed up against the wall as well, a pile of papers and an empty picture frame took up most of the room on top of the shelf. While there was a closet as well, it seemed that all the hangers were empty. You mentally reminded yourself to hang up all the clothes that Toriel was making for you. Continuing to explore your room, it wasn't long before you took notice of the two stuffed animals resting near a standing lamp. Although you weren't sure what animal the stuffed toys were supposed to be, you could tell that they were meant to be a pair. While one was white, the other was a dark brown. Drawing your attention to the box of shoes resting at the foot of the bed, you dug around to see if you could find any more pairs that would fit you. Unfortunately, it seemed as if everything was either too small or too big for you. With a small huff, you grabbed both stuffed animals before hopping onto the bed with them. Resting your head of the fluffy white pillow, you stayed on top of the soft, quilted blanket. Gently setting the two stuffed toys beside you, it wasn't long before you drifted into your own thoughts.

There was evidence suggesting that other children once lived there as well, but you simply thought that perhaps Toriel had once had children of her own. They had probably just grown up and left the house to go start their own lives away from home. After all, humans did such things all the time. Of course, there was also the possibility that there had been other children to fall down before you. After all, Toriel had seemed to know that you were a human so it only made sense that she had seen other human children before. Perhaps they had decided to leave and explore more? It seemed a bit odd since you could never see yourself leaving such a kind woman behind, but you didn't know the situation. To each their own. If other children had been dumb enough to leave Toriel's home, it wasn't your fault that they couldn't appreciate the love that was definitely being given to them.

Everything about the place just felt so right. It had been years since you had been shown such sincere affection and it meant the world to you. While at first you had planned to leave so that you were not a burden on the goat monster, the woman quickly reassured you that the company would be greatly appreciated. Time seemed to flow quickly while you were are her side. Being around the kind monster took away all your fears of the unknown. With Toriel at your side, it wasn't a stretch to say that you felt invincible.

* * *

 

A week into your stay, you had finally gotten the courage to call your caretaker 'Mom'. When she hadn't responded right away, panic had set in as you wondered if you had messed up. Biting down on your lip, you stared down at your bare feet on the wooden floor. Trying to fumble out an apology, it wasn't long before your small body was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug. After you tensed up for a slight moment, you relaxed into the familiar sense of Toriel's hugs. As the monster buried her face into the shoulder of your shirt, it took a moment before you felt the fabric starting to grow a bit wet. Realizing that the woman must be crying, you quickly wrapped your arms around Toriel to return her hug.

"Sorry," you whisper, your tiny fists taking in bundles of her robe. Trying your best not to start crying as well, you timidly questioned, "Did I upset you? I won't do it if it upsets you! I-I just really see you as my mom and I thought you wouldn't mind it! Please don't send me away! I don't wanna be alone again!"

You knew that you were getting ahead of yourself and jumping to conclusions. Toriel hadn't even said if she was upset or not but you always had been one to fear the worst. Right now, you were doing your best to hold yourself together and not start rambling. You tended to ramble quite a lot as your own defense to get out of awkward discussions or topics. However, before you could continue to worry, Toriel lifted her face away from your shoulder. Looking up at you, the woman broke the hug to wipe at her eyes. Taking a moment to calm down, the caring woman finally gave a smile, "My child, I am not upset. If anything, I am simply overcome with joy. They were tears of happiness, I promise. If it makes you happy, please continue to call me Mom. I would be honored to be your mother."

Pausing for a moment, a wide grin soon took over your face. Practically launching yourself into the woman's arms, the force was enough to knock Toriel over onto the ground. Laughter filled the air as you both lay on the wooden floor of the living room. Tightly hugging the fluffy goat, you buried your face into her shoulder. No longer letting your fear hold you back, you chirped out, "I love you, Mom!"

For the rest of the day, laughter filled the air as the two of you did everything together. Cooking, reading, and sewing were just a few of the things you helped Toriel with. Although you were unaware of it, your declaration of love for the parental figure in your life was enough to revitalize Toriel's soul. Her soul had been slowly crumbling away for years, breaking a little more every time another child left her behind to face the rest of the Underground. While you were the seventh child to fall since the tragedy which had befallen her family years ago, the woman had a feeling that things would be different.

Toriel had a feeling that you would stay.

* * *

 

Time passed by in the blink of an eye.

As you grew older, Toriel began to trust you with more and more things. By the time you were 16, the woman you considered your mother had already told you all about the six other children who had passed through here before you. With her vivid memory, the goat had seemingly painted pictures in your mind with her words. She was a very descriptive soul due to her love for reading and you could tell just how well it had served her. While you did wish to know every single detail about the children who had passed through before you, there was no way you could force her to do such a thing. You could tell that it was a sensitive subject for her, so you were just glad to hear anything at all.

The first human to fall down was a young girl by the name of Gabriella, although Toriel distinctly remembered that the platinum blonde had always preferred Gabby. When she had fallen, Gabby had just turned 14. The girl had skin that seemed as white as Toriel's fur and her eyes were as blue as the piece of sky that could be seen through the hole she had fallen down. Gabby kept her hair out of her face with a faded light blue ribbon. Dressed in jean overalls with a white blouse underneath, the child had taken the time to re-tie her red converse before explaining everything to Toriel. Apparently, the blonde had been out with her family on a picnic that was meant to be part of her birthday party. While exploring the woods and pretending to be an adventurer with her toy knife, the girl had fallen down. The child had a light blue SOUL full of patience, staying with Toriel for quite a while. In fact, Gabby had been patient enough to stay for entire month before finally leaving the Ruins on the one night that Toriel had decided to sleep in her room and not on her recliner.

Next to fall was a rather tough boy by the name of Tyrell. He had a rather wild mop of curly brown hair that complimented his mocha skin. A rather manly orange bandanna was tied around his head although it did little to help with his unruly hair. His hazel eyes seemed to burn with a fighting spirit as he walked through the Ruins as though he had lived there all his life. Donned in khaki shorts and a red tank top, the boy wore some rather beaten up black sneakers that looked as if they had seen years of use. Although it was a bit odd, the boy had a pair of tough black leather gloves that he never seemed to take off. Though Tyrell had never actually hurt a monster, the boy did use intimidation to scare off monsters. His orange SOUL was full of bravery, walking up to her door and knocking on it as if he wasn't in an unknown world. Surprised to see a human at her door, Toriel had let Tyrell in. Tyrell was quick to explain that he had fallen down while out exploring with a group of friends and had gotten separated. After she had explained everything to him, the 12 year old had stated he wished to go and find a way home. Feeling as if she had no right to stop him, Toriel has let him leave. She had always regretted that action.

Third was a red haired child who called himself Dustin. His hair was a shaggy mess that was always hidden under a worn cowboy hat. His sun-kissed skin was covered in what had seemed like thousands of freckles. Wearing brown cowboy boots which had spurs, it seemed as if the child was really trying to fit the role of cowboy. Blue jeans covered up most of his boots while a loose black vest was tossed over his rather dull yellow dress shirt. Although Toriel had never witnessed it herself, apparently the child had dusted a few monsters out of fear before she had found him. When she had first seen the empty gun held in Dustin's hand, Toriel had panicked and almost lashed out. However, the child had quickly put the weapon away when he discovered that Toriel could lead him out. The child had explained how he had been out hunting with his father when he had fallen down and, although his father had stated he would come back with help, the child knew his father was bad with directions. His father would probably be unlikely to lead whoever he brought back to the hole, so the child deemed it his duty to get out all on his own. Dustin had a bright yellow SOUL full of justice and, once he had found of the situation, he had forced his way past Toriel in hopes of saving monsters and getting justice for the two humans who had never returned. Toriel's heart had nearly broken when Dustin became another child who never same back.

Alexa was the fourth child to fall to the Underground. Her hair was as black as the night sky while her dark blue eyes seemed to be as deep as the ocean. While some parts of her skin reminded Toriel of chocolate, she was surprised to find patches of white skin littering the child's body as well. Toriel had originally thought that Alexa was injured in some odd way, yet the child had reassured her that it was nothing to worry about. For only being 15, Alexa seemed to know quite about vitiligo - which was what caused her skin discoloration. Although some people had found it weird, the girl had prided herself on her unique skin. Apparently the town had tried holding a play on Mt. Ebott in hopes of bringing in people to come to the location, but she had been the main dancer for the show and had fallen before it was to begin. Dressed in her light pink ballet shoes and matching old tutu, Alexa enjoyed dancing around to entertain Toriel. Due to her experience in ballet, the girl seemed to be an expert in dodging whenever a monster tried to attack her. Her dark blue SOUL was full of integrity, so the human was very truthful when she expressed her desire to leave. Although Toriel had tried to stop Alexa from leaving the ruins, it seemed as if the girl had danced right through her fingers and left.

Kyle was the fifth to fall, surprised that his foggy glasses hadn't broken due to the tumble. With a rather torn up note book in his pocket, the child was one who loved to learn. In fact, the reason he had fallen was because he had climbed up Mt. Ebott in hopes of learning more about the mountain that children were told to stay away from. With his neatly kept brown hair and matching brown eyes, the child had gone home with Toriel in hopes of learning everything her could. Wearing a simple black jacket over a plain purple t-shirt, Kyle's eyes always glittered as Toriel taught him all she knew. His black pants were too long for him and nearly covered up his white sneakers, but the goat monster had been sure to sew them and fix the length for him. For a child who was only 11, he seemed to know more about the world above than any of the other children had. Over time, Toriel taught Kyle all about the Underground and allowed him to read all the books she owned. As time passed by, the woman soon had nothing new to teach him. A bit displeased with his inability to learn more, Kyle had started going into the ruins to learn about monsters. Before long, he was killing monsters to learn more about their deaths and how other monsters would react to such things. Finally learning all the the Ruins had to teach, Kyle decided it was time to move on. With his purple SOUL full of perseverance, the child continued to push and push until Toriel finally allowed him to leave.

Finally, the last child to fall before yourself was a girl by the name of Cindy. The tan child had a love for cooking and seemed to be exceptionally good at it. Cindy had been on Mt. Ebott to look fresh herbs when she had fallen down below. The girl had curly blonde hair which was styled in a pixie cut. Wearing a stained white apron over her green sundress, the girl's white flipflops had flower patterns on them which reminded Toriel of buttercups. While the girl of only 12 years taught Toriel how to cook human food, the monster taught Cindy how to make monster cuisine in return. It wasn't long before the pale chef had heard about what was happening. Although Toriel had tried her best to shield the truth from Cindy, it seemed like it was inevitable for the child to find out. Her green SOUL was filled with kindness which cried out for her to do something to help everyone stuck below ground. With a heartfelt goodbye, Cindy took a pan that she had deemed as her own and left Toriel behind. It seemed that not even Cindy's kindness had been able to stop the people behind all the unnecessary deaths.

After listening to everything, you placed your hand of Toriel's in a comforting gesture and thanked her for trusting you with such information. Throughout her entire description, you had hung off of every single word. It was nice to know that she saw you as someone mature enough to handle such information. You would make sure she wouldn't regret telling you such a thing. Watching Toriel push herself onto her feet, the woman hummed that she was going to start making dinner. Once she left, you spent your time drawing every single child - including yourself - in one large picture. Although you weren't the best artist, you spent a good hour on the piece and had nearly used up your crayons completely. Proud of your work, you made sure to present the drawing to Toriel at dinner.

Watching Toriel hang it up on the fridge was its own gift.

* * *

 

When you turned 18, Toriel surprised you with an amazing present. Although it had taken a while, she had finally been able to get the room on the right side of her bedroom complete. Since the room you had been staying in until now was a guest room, Toriel had given you the new room as one to call your own. It was an amazingly thoughtful gift and you had hugged her until she had finally stated that she needed to start making your 'special birthday dinner'. Letting go of the monster, you watched her head into the kitchen before finally entering your bedroom.

The room was about the same size as Toriel's bedroom. There was a dark wood desk pushed up in one of the corners of the room with a matching chair resting before the desk. Walking over to the desk, you turned on the small black lamp that rested on top of the desk top. Watching the room brighten up, you took in the rest of the room. The walls were painted white while the ceiling above your head had been painted to look like a starry night sky. You wondered for a moment how this had been done before you remember the hole you had fallen down so many years ago. Perhaps the person who painted your ceiling had caught a glimpse of the night sky that way. Turning to see the closet before you, it only took a moment for you to walk over and open it up. Smiling as you saw your clothes hanging up, it took a moment before you realized that more clothes had been added to your collection. You would have to thank Toriel for sewing you more outfits later. Beside the closet was a rather large set of shelves which you would have to fill up with all your personal belongings later on. A queen sized bed was pushed up against the wall and was covered with a set of dark blue sheets. A cream comforter rested on the bed while a matching pillow rested at the head of the bed.

Flopping onto the bed, you buried your face into the new pillow and took a moment to take it all in. You finally had a room to call your own. It had been years since you had such a luxury. In fact, you hadn't even had your own room back on the surface in quite a long time. As you got comfortable, you reminded yourself to bring in those two stuffed animals - which you had learned were froggits thanks to Toriel - from the old room. You had grown attached to the set of stuffed toys and despite you ability to think of good names for them, you felt like they had become apart of your everyday life. It would feel odd to leave them in the guest room.

After a short nap, Toriel had come to wake you up for dinner. Heading to the table, it seemed as if the lovely woman you called Mom had whipped up for favorite food. Digging into the delicious meal, it wasn't long before your plate was empty. Helping Toriel wash dishes, it wasn't long before everything was cleaned up. It seemed as if the surprises only continued when Toriel handed you a cupcake with a single candle on top. As Toriel sung you happy birthday, you stared up at the goat monster with a smile on your face. It wasn't long before the song came to an end. Taking a moment to make a wish, you soon blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for, my child?" Toriel questioned, picking up the used candle and tossing it out. Giving a small giggle, you took a moment to delicately cut the cupcake in half. Cleaning the cake crumbs and frosting off the knife, you soon dried the item before putting it away. Handing Toriel her half of the cupcake, you picked up your own before smiling, "If I tell you my wish then it won't come true. It's a human tradition to keep it a secret, Mom."

"Oh alright, I will not ruin your fun," the woman hummed, a content smile on her face. Before you took a bite of your half, you jokingly tapped Toriel's cupcake half with yours before stating, "Cheers!"

As you two ate your cupcake halves in the silence of the home, it felt as if everything was right with the world. After cleaning up, you both turned in for the night. Making sure to grab the two stuffed toys, you placed them on your bed before falling asleep.

_I wish that I could take Mom to the surface so that she could see its beauty. If anyone deserves it, it's her…_

* * *

 

When you turned 21, you had taken it upon yourself to help out around the house whenever Toriel was out and about. Since you were a human, it seemed as if you were unable to go with her everywhere due to the possibility of running into members of the Royal Guard. While you were a bit disappointed and not being able to see all of the Ruins, you didn't let it hinder you for long. As long as you had Toriel, everything was fine. You didn't need anyone else in your life, your mom was more than enough to make you happy. She had cared for you ever since your descent into the ruins. Everything was peaceful and right with the world. For once, you had found a place where you belonged.

Unfortunately for you, it seemed as if you wouldn't be the only human in the Underground much longer.

At the bed of buttercups you had once fallen into 8 years ago, a new human had just fallen. Meeting the flowers head on, the child literally face planted into the ground. A human child had once again fallen to the Underground. Wearing a blue sweater with two purple stripes running horizontally in the middle, the child seemed a little bit swamped in the fabric. It was almost as if the sweater was just a size too big. Along with the sweater, they wore blue jean shorts and a pair of brown leather boots. Their straight brown hair ended at their chin in a rather cute bob cut. Short bangs ended just above their eyes, yet it seemed like they could grow and cover up the child's eyes any day now. For a moment, brown eyes glanced around before finally pushing themselves out the bed of flowers.

It seemed as if the Angel had returned - Frisk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had considered taking all the children and their descriptions from this chapter and moving it to a different one. However, I thought it would be odd to have Toriel explain everything to the reader and it not actually be in this chapter. Hope it wasn't too much information at once.


	3. February 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another child has finally found themselves in the Ruins, however it seems that they have no intention of living their life there.

Chapter 2 - February 22nd

 

For most of the day, you had been running around the house cleaning. From mopping the wooden floors to sweeping the rugs, you were doing your best to keep on top of all the chores. Although Toriel always insisted that you allow her to do some, you always insisted on doing them yourself. After all the floors were cleaned, you took a moment to relax. Sipping on a cold glass of soda, you pulled out your phone and checked your messages. Finding nothing from Toriel, you decided to check out your horoscope. While you never were one to believe in such a thing, you always found them a bit entertaining to read. If anything, it always helped you laugh a little when they were obnoxiously wrong.

"Let's see... February 22nd..." you mumbled to yourself, glass of soda still in hand. Walking out of the kitchen with your drink, you take a seat at the living room table. Finally finding your sign, you raise an eyebrow as you read aloud to yourself, "Oh god, who the hell writes these things? 'This day will become a curse that will feel as if it's attached to your very soul. Beware, for you will soon find yourself dreading this very day with every fiber of your being.' Geez, I wonder who they pay to bullshit these things..."

After finishing off your drink, it isn't long before you clean the cup and put it away. Once that's once, you once again get back to cleaning up around the house. Moving onto the furniture, you grab a damp rag and move into the guest bedroom to start wiping things down. Several hours pass as you busy yourself with meaningless chores in hopes of passing the time. Although you could easily sleep to pass time if you really wanted to, you found that was a quick way to throw off your sleeping schedule and your body wouldn't appreciate that.

When Toriel came home with several extra bags of groceries, you had found it rather odd. Watching the goat monster scurry past you without a single hello, you stopped wiping down the dining room table. Tossing the damp towel onto your shoulder, you placed the tiny decorative place mat back into the center of the table. Making sure to put the tan pot of golden flowers on top of the mat, you glanced over at the entrance to the kitchen. Although you could hear Toriel moving around in the kitchen, it was impossible for you to tell just what was going from where you were standing. After rubbing your hands onto the front of your jeans a few times, you deemed them dry enough. Making your way to the kitchen, your ears quickly picked up on the familiar tune that Toriel was humming. Whenever the woman was extremely excited over something, she would hum this tune without realizing it. Over time, it had started to become a habit that you had picked up as well.

Staying in the doorway of the kitchen, you leaned against the wall and watched in silence as you tried to figure out just what was going on. While Toriel had put away most of the food she had come home with, you caught sight of several ingredients that you recognized. Realizing that she was making cinnamon-butterscotch pie, you wondered what the special occasion was. While she usually did make pie as dessert, cinnamon-butterscotch was usually only saved for special occasions since it took a bit more work to make compared to other pies. After watching for a few more moments, you pushed yourself off of the wall before grabbing a hair tie off of your wrist. Once your hair was tied up, you walked into the kitchen and placed the damp rag beside the sink. Washing your hands, you dried them on the spare towel hanging on the fridge thanks to a magnet. Turning to Toriel, a smile graced your features, "So what's the special occasion this time, Mom? If I remember correctly, the last time you whipped up some cinnamon-butterscotch pie was for my 21st birthday."

Startled by your voice, Toriel's head quickly whipped around to look up at you. Seeing the surprise in her eyes, you felt your eyebrows furrow together in confusion. Though earlier you had thought the kind creature had run past you without a word because she was carrying so many heavy bags, you now wondered if she had even realized you were there. It wasn't often that Toriel was so unperceptive of things, so it was a bit troubling to see her missing your obvious presence. Lightly biting the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from voicing your concern, you eyes never left her face. After a moment, the surprise in her wine red eyes quickly turned to joy. Turning her attention to the stove, you watched in awe as she quickly lit the burner with her fire magic. Despite the fact that you had grown up around magic for eight years now, you were still impressed every time you saw it in action.

"Oh, it is a surprise, my dear! After I finish making this pie, I will be going to pick them up. Would you mind helping me out with the cooking?" Toriel asked, already starting to work on making the pie crust. Catching onto the word 'them', you raised an eyebrow in confusion at the implication. Never before had Toriel actually had someone come over so you were a bit surprised to know that you would be having a guest. Under the assumption that you would be meeting one of Toriel's close friends, your small smile turned into a huge grin. Quickly moving beside your mom, you began to make the pie filling. After quite a bit of work split between the two of you, it finally came time for everything to be cooked. As a comfortable silence settled down in the kitchen, you grabbed three plates as well as silverware before heading back into the living room. Setting the table, you were about to call out to Toriel when a knock at the door caught your attention. Placing the final plate down, your eyes gazed in the general direction of the door.

"I'll go get the door!" you called out, making sure that Toriel could hear you. Quickly making your way to the door, you fling the door open with every expectation of seeing another monster. However, when you seen no one at the door, you pause for a moment as confusion sweeps over you. Glancing down slightly, your eyes finally latch onto a sight that you certainly hadn't expected - another human. As you stare at the 8 year old in stunned silence, it seems as if they stare right back. Taking in their appearance, you pause before glancing over your shoulder. A bit unsure, you shakily call out, "Um... Mom? There's someone here that might need some help..."

Hearing some clattering from the living room, it isn't long before you see Toriel appear behind you. Moving out of the entrance so that Toriel can see the little visitor that had arrived, the goat monster gasps before quickly dashing forward. Kneeling before the brunette child, Toriel takes the child's hands in her own as she begins to fuss over them. As Toriel examines the young child for injuries, you stand off to the side in silence and watch the scene unfold before you. Biting down on your bottom lip, it isn't long before your mind is starting to piece things together. For one, it seemed as if Toriel already knew the child before them. Second, you knew that children falling into the Underground was quite unusual. Putting everything together, you concluded that the pie must be for the little tot before you. Watching Toriel stand up, you quickly bring your attention back to the situation at hand.

"Well, it seems as if you are unharmed. I guess it was rather improper of me to leave you alone in that hallway, even if I did give you a cell phone. I should not have put your life at risk in hopes of giving you a little surprise. I am quite sorry about that, my child," Toriel sighs, obviously a bit disappointed in herself. Ruffling the child's hair, a small smile finds its way back onto the goat woman's face rather quickly. Turning the child's attention to your form, your mother explains, "This is my daughter. I am sure the two of you will get along very will! Now then, I think introductions are in order."

Realizing that Toriel was staring at you expectantly, you give a warm smile before squatting down to the child's height. Holding out a hand for the sweater-clad child to shake, you happily chirp out, "My name is _____. Nice to meet you, kiddo! No need to worry around either of us. Mom is really sweet and I promise that I'm kind too. We whipped up a real nice treat for ya, so why don't you come on in and give me a name while you're at it?"

After a moment of hesitation, you watch the child spell their name out in sign language. As a wave of confusion sweeps over you once more, you can feel your face heat up in embarrassment as you find yourself unable to figure out what was being said. When the child realized that you couldn't understand what was being signed, they took your outstretched hand and filled it so that your palm faced the sky. With their other hand, the child wrote the letters out on your hand with their left index finger. Paying attention to what was being written on your hand, you cautiously questioned, "Frisk...?"

Watching the child grin, they nodded their head before grabbing your hand and giving it a firm shake. With a laugh, you shook their hand back before letting go. Holding the door open, Toriel walked past you while Frisk stayed behind. Assuming that the goat monster was going to get the pie on the table, you waited patiently for the child to head in as well. Once they were out of the doorway, you firmly closed the door before locking it. After making sure it was locked, you turned around to see that Frisk was waiting for you. Smiling down at the child, you stated, "You'll have to teach me sign language when you get the chance so that we can communicate easier. Of course, that's if you'd be alright with it."

Frisk vigorously nodded their head at your words, a wide grin on their face. Happy with their answer, you quickly lead the way to the living room. Once the two of you took your seats, it wasn't long before Toriel came back with the pie. Placing the warm pan on the table, the woman cut pieces of all three of you before placing them onto the plates. Happily eating the pie, it wasn't long before all three of you finished eating. Once Frisk had finished their slice, a rather loud yawn left their mouth before they rubbed at their eyes. With a smile on her face, Toriel hummed, "I think it is time for you to get some sleep, young one. Come now, I will show you to your room."

As Toriel left with Frisk, you stood up and began to put clean up the dining room table. After putting the rest of the pie on the kitchen counter, you went back to gather all the dirty dishes left on the table. Beginning to clean everything in the sink, you fell into a rhythm as you hummed to yourself. Once every dish had been washed, you dried them off with a towel before putting them back into the cabinet. Once everything was done, you turned around and leaned your back against the counter. Closing your eyes, you tilted your face up towards the ceiling as you tried to process the entire day.

You certainly hadn't expected another human to fall down in your lifetime but it was a little nice to have another person of your own species with you. However, you had to wonder just what an 8 year old child had been doing alone on Mt. Ebott. Not only that, but they were a young child that was mute. Certainly they hadn't gone onto the mountain with a group of people. Back when you had fled up the mountain, it was already illegal to be on the property. In fact, the state government had fenced off Mt. Ebott in hopes of keeping civilians away due to all the missing children that had piled up over the years. In order for Frisk to have fallen, they must have climbed over the fence unless it had been taken down in your time living with Toriel. Even then, there was no way that someone wasn't looking for the child. Just what was going on?

Disrupted from your thoughts by a rather soft cough, your eyes opened up before you turned your gaze onto the figure standing in the kitchen doorway. As Toriel smiled at you, the woman made her way to your side before placing a hand on your shoulder. Relaxing a little bit, you were about to speak before Toriel beat you to it, "Thank you very much for cleaning up. I must admit, I was a bit worried that Frisk would be a bit more cautious around us but they seem to be adjusting nicely. I believe it will be quite nice to have another soul in this house. We can be like one big family, yes?"

"Of course, Mom. I'm certain they'll love you just as much as I always have," you reply, making sure to keep your voice low. After all, you didn't want to wake up Frisk. Silence seemed to fill the kitchen once more, however this time it didn't seem as peaceful as it had been earlier that day. If anything, the silence felt a bit suffocating. It wasn't long before Toriel's voice broke through the silence, "I cannot allow them to leave the Ruins. If I allow that child to leave, I will once again be sending a youth to their death. You understand that, yes?"

Pausing for a moment, you stared at Toriel as you took in her form. While you could tell that your mother was trying to best to show herself as a strong individual, you understood just how much it had hurt her to continuously allow children to leave and never return. When she started to try and stop them, she was only hurt worse by every failure that had occurred. With a small nod, you gently pulled the fluffy woman into an embrace. Burying your face into the fabric near her shoulder, you simply whispered out, "It's alright, Mom. I'll stick with you through everything, no matter what decisions you make."

Standing in the kitchen, you stayed in one another's embrace for what felt like quite a while. Although Toriel never made another noise after your final words, you could feel the fabric of your white wool sweater start to grow damp. Feeling something stir within you, you decided that you would stay strong for Toriel. No matter what, you would do everything in your power to make sure that you could keep the wonderful woman before you happy.

* * *

 

During Frisk's stay, the child had been a great teacher when it came to sign language. While the brunette was constantly teaching you new signs, you did your best to keep up as best you could. Throughout the several months that Frisk had been at your side, you had caught onto sign language rather quickly. In fact, it only took a total of four months before you got most of it down. Sure, sometimes there was a sign that you didn't understand, but usually you were able to take a pretty good educated guess at what it was. Lucky for Toriel, she had no need to learn sign language. It seemed as if the goat monster's magic would subconsciously connect to Frisk's soul whenever the child would sign. Due to this, her magic would practically read the signs for Toriel. When you had figured that out, it was yet another reason for you to be awed by monsters and their magic.

Once the fourth month of Frisk's stay began, you could tell that the child seemed to be a bit bored of the place. While the three of you had definitely become one happy little family over the time you had been together, it was becoming increasingly obvious that Frisk wanted to go out and see the rest of the Underground. The child was getting antsy and they had already explored the entirety of the Ruins. As you watched the brunette get more and more bored, you began to worry that soon they might begin to ask how to leave. Trying your best to keep Frisk's interest, you were always trying your best to figure out things to do. Sometimes the two of you would just stay inside the house and cook while other days you would set up a scavenger hunt in the Ruins for Frisk. At first, it was really fun for both of you and all the interactions had definitely forged a strong bond between the two of you. However, soon enough even those events became boring and repetitive for the 8 year old.

The once happy and warm atmosphere of the house was slowly beginning to grow cold and tense. Despite everything, it seemed as if you were unable to fix the problems that were beginning to plague your small little family. Even the once joyous and pun-filled dinners in the living room had become silent. Watching your tiny family fall apart at the seams, it felt as if you own soul was breaking along with it. Despite your best efforts, it seemed like you would be unable to keep everything perfect.

You just wondered how long it would be before everything crumbled.

* * *

 

It was towards the end of Frisk's fifth month with you and Toriel that everything finally began to go downhill. In fact, it had began in the middle of the night. While you had originally woken up from your dreams to grab a glass of water, you paused in the hallway when you saw Toriel and Frisk in the living room. As the two were illuminated by the fire in the fireplace, you watched with a small smile on your face. At first, the two of them seemed so peaceful. Snatching your phone out of the pocket of your pajama pants, you snapped a photo silently. Slipping the item back into your pocket, you moved to make yourself known. However, before you could speak, you noticed that the air around the two had begun to become tense. Deciding it may be best to stay hidden, you kept silent and watched from the shadows of the hallway. Watching in silence, your eyes widened as you watched Frisk sign something you had wished would never be brought up.

_"How can I leave the Ruins?"_

Toriel's once warm demeanor suddenly turned cold as she closed the book in her hands. Standing up, the hardcover book had been tossed onto the armchair the goat monster had risen from. Demanding that Frisk go to bed, the white-furred woman dashed past the child and started heading in your direction. Not wanting to be seen, you quickly moved beside the potted plant which stood next to the railing of the stairs. Squatting down in hopes of being hidden better, you held back a sigh of relief as the darkness hid you from Toriel's gaze. As you stayed there in silence, Frisk soon passed by you as well and ignored Toriel's words by following the goat monster downstairs. Horrified by everything going on, you finally stood up to your full height once again. Gripping onto the railing beside you as if it was the last thing tethering you to your sanity, you took several deep breaths to calm yourself down.

Despite your better judgement, you shakily made your way into the basement as well. Walking down the long purple stone corridor, you could faintly hear the echos of Toriel's voice. After quite a bit of walking, you were forced to face the horrifying scene before you. In Toriel's desperate plight to keep Frisk in the Ruins, the goat monster had challenge the child to a fight. While Frisk expertly dodged several flaming attacks, the brunette continued to show Toriel mercy. Several minutes passed by before Toriel finally gave into Frisk's pleas. Letting the flames leave her hands, the kind monster pulled Frisk into a hug. Although you could tell that Toriel was speaking, you were unable to make out what was being said. Breaking away from the hug, Toriel quickly left Frisk behind. As the goat monster sprinted past you, your eyes caught sight of the glimmer of tears beginning to form. Biting the inside of your cheek, you turned your attention towards Frisk once more. Walking forward, you called out just as the young child rested their hand on the large set of doors, "Hey kiddo, you really gonna leave without telling me goodbye?"

Hearing your voice, Frisk quickly turned around to face you. Obviously surprised by your presence, the child began to rapidly sign. Giving a rather downtrodden half smile, you made your way towards the small child. Standing before them, you placed a comforting hand on their shoulder as you patiently waited for them to calm down. As their brown eyes stared up at you, their signing stopped before their hands finally fell to their side. After a moment, you finally whispered, "Ya know, I knew that you would end up leaving us at one point. You might be a little kid but I can tell that you were meant for big things. I'm not gonna stop you from leaving but... please stay in touch. In the past five months we've been together, Toriel has grown to see you as one of her own children and I've grown to see you as my younger sibling. Of course, maybe you d-!"

Before you could finish talking, Frisk had leapt into your arms. Feeling yourself begin to topple over, you quickly wrapped your arms around the young child before your back hit the ground. Although it definitely wasn't a hard landing, the tumble was definitely going to leave a bruise or two. Smiling to yourself for a moment, you pushed yourself into a sitting position as you kept Frisk in your arms. Pulling away slightly, you placed a small kiss on the child's forehead. Smiling down at them, you wiped away a few stray tears that had begun to form in the child's eyes. Rocking them back and forth gently, you murmured, "I'll always be a phone call away. Stay determined, Frisk. If anyone can give Mom the gift of the surface, I'm sure that it would be you. So please... be safe. If things get too dangerous, just call me and I'll let you back in."

Giving a solid nod, Frisk soon stood up once again. Pushing yourself to your feet soon after, you dusted off your pajama pants before watching the child's back. As the Ruin doors slowly swung open, a rush of cold wind smacked you in the face. Wrapping your arms around yourself and shivering, you caught sight of the tall evergreen trees on the other side. Wide eyed at the beauty beyond the other side of the door, you stared in awe as snow covered everything before you. Was the snowy weather before you done by magic as well? No matter how it was being done, it certainly was awe-inspiring. Forcing your eyes back on Frisk, you watched as they walked off into the distance. As their silhouette began to get smaller, the doors slowly began to close. Soon after Frisk disappeared beyond the horizon, the large purple doors closed to once again hide the winter wonderland from your sight.

Letting out a soft sigh, the puff of air that left your mouth became small white whips that soon dissipated thanks to the cold air still in the room. Turning on your heel, you soon made your way back upstairs. Dragging your feet down the hallway, you stopped as you heard sobbing from Toriel's room. Gently opening the door, you closed it behind you in hopes of not startling the woman. After a moment, you shuffled towards the goat monster. Standing before the miserable monster, it took a moment before you rested a shaky hand on her shoulder. Surprised by your sudden touch, the woman gasped before her head shot up. Staring at you with tear-filled eyes, the white-furred monster seemed to suddenly go into hysterics at the sight of you. Pulling you into a tight hug, Toriel choked out, "I-I thought... W-When I s-saw you down-n there I... I thought y-you were going to leave as well, _-_____!"

As realization dawned on you, you shook your head before hugging the woman back as well. Allowing the woman to sob, you buried yourself in her warm embrace. Trying to hold your own tears back, your voice cracked as your own tears started to break free, "N-Never... I would never leave you, M-Mom. This is my home."

Despite the time, the two of you stayed in each other's embrace through the night. Once the tears had finally run dry, the two of you clung to each other before exhaustion caused both of you to fall asleep. In your sleep, you held onto Toriel as if she was the only thing that mattered in this world. Her grip on you was the same.

* * *

 

During the time that Frisk was gone, you got text messages from them regularly. Sometimes they would send you pictures of themselves or some of the things they were doings. Watching them traverse through Snowdin, you were awed by all the snow. Though you had saved all the pictures that Frisk sent to your phone, some of your favorite pictures from Snowdin had to be the dogs playing cards at the booth as well as the selfie with Frisk and two skeletons whom you assumed were related. When you asked about the two, the child was quick to confirm that they were brothers who went by the names Papyrus and Sans.

For the selfie, Frisk was squished between the two monsters. While both skeletons were anatomically inaccurate, they were both distinct in their own ways. The one on the right of Frisk had a skull which was more vertical and geometric than the other. Practically towering over Frisk, the skeleton was sitting in the snow so that he could get in on the picture. With a toothy grin on his face, his pupil-less eyes resembled vertical slits. However, despite his lack of pupils, his eyes seemed to sparkle as his skeletal pseudo-brows were raised and proved that his smile was definitely real. He wore a white chest plate with gold trim around the edges of the sleeves and hem. The red gloves he donned had gold trim and matched his knee-high boots. While his blue briefs were held up with a golden belt, the final item tying the whole piece together was the red scarf tied around his neck which fluttered in the wind.

Meanwhile, the skeleton on the left was much shorter than the other one. Despite that, the skeleton was definitely still taller than Frisk by a foot. With a lazy dimpled smile plastered on his face, it was obviously that he was rather relaxed in the photo. Though his large eyes were half-closed, his glowing white pupils were focused on the camera as he threw up a lazy peace sign. Donning blue hoodie with white fur lining the hood, it was easy to see the white t-shirt underneath since he hadn't bothered to zip the jacket. Though the black basketball shorts with white stripes on the sides seemed ridiculous, it was the pink slippers on his feet which made you snort.

Glad that things were going well, you told Frisk about everything going on with you and Toriel. Although Toriel was still upset that Frisk had left, they were trying to push past it all. However, for the time being, it seemed as if she were struggling with it. Along with that, it seemed as if some dog had snatched up the goat woman's phone and run away with it. Frisk got a laugh out of that, though they hoped that Toriel would get her phone back soon since the child had been messaging them. Reassuring Frisk that you had been updating your mom, the brunette gave you their thanks.

As time continued to pass and days turned into weeks, Frisk updated you on their adventure. Sending you photos of Waterfall and Hotland, the child was telling you everything that had gone on. At first, they had been chased through Waterfall by a fish monster named Undyne. However, the brunette was quick to state that they were fine and uninjured. After that, Frisk had met up with the Royal Scientist named Alphys. Apparently, Alphys was a yellow dinosaur-like monster who had created a robot body for Mettaton. When you explained that you had no idea who Mettaton was, the child scolded you for not knowing the Underground's biggest star and told you that they had actually appeared on several episodes of his T.V. shows. Once you promised to watch the episodes, it seemed as if that had placated the kid.

* * *

 

A month into it all, Frisk had sent you a rather adorable picture of them in Waterfall. Apparently, they had been able to successfully win over Undyne and they were now best friends. Staring at the picture, you giggled at it and smiled. It seemed as if Frisk was sitting on Undyne's shoulders and had taken a selfie from there. Finally having a picture of the infamous leader of the Royal Guard, you finally had a face to the name. The woman was an anthropomorphic fish monster. Beautiful blue scales covered her entire body and her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Red and blue striped fins were on the sides of her head, reminding you of ears. As her face was pulled into a huge grin, it was easy to see her sharp yellow teeth. Though she wore red eye shadow, her left eye was covered up by a plain black eye patch. Her left eye reminded you of a cat's eye, with a black vertical pupil and a yellow sclera. Simply donned in a black tank top and blue jeans, it was impossible for you to see her shoes due to the angle. However, in the background, you could see a fish-shaped house burning not too far away.

Soon after, that picture was followed by yet another one. However, Frisk had claimed that it was snapped inside of Alphys' lab. While Frisk was all the way in the right of the picture, two more figures were in the photo as well. In the middle of the selfie was a humanoid robot who you assumed was Mettaton. He had black hair with a long fringe that seems to cover his right eye. His pale 'skin' was definitely flawless and you were almost jealous before reminding yourself that it was all metal. The visible metal segments below and above his left pink eye caught your attention. While he had a pink chest piece with what seemed to be a pressure gauge on the left side and a speaker on the other, his narrow metallic waist had an odd box contraption with what looked like a pink cartoon heart inside. The black shoulder guards above his segmented arms were quite large. While his hands had white gloves, his long black-clad legs ended in pink high-heeled boots which seemed to end mid-thigh.

All the way in the left of the photo, a reptilian monster seemed to be rather embarrassed by the photo. Her cheeks were red as her eyes glanced in the direction of the camera. Surprisingly, they were rather close to Frisk's height, perhaps only an inch or two taller. She had bright yellow scales and round black glasses which rested on her face. While two teeth were slightly protruding from the monster's mouth, you couldn't help but think it looked oddly cute on this monster. A matching yellow tail could barely be made out in the background of the photo. Realizing that the figure was wearing a white lab coat, you concluded that the person must be Alphys.

Knowing that Frisk was getting along with everyone on the other side of the door, you found yourself relaxing quite a bit. As you texted the child back, you felt an odd yearning in your soul. Letting out a soft sigh, you replied before flopping onto your bed. Letting your phone slip from your grip and hit the bed, you stared up at the ceiling in silence. Letting a hand move to rest of where your heart would be, you closed your eyes in silence. Deep down inside, some part of you wished to be out there meeting everyone as well. A part of you craved adventure and friends. However, you wouldn't leave Toriel behind to live here alone. They were your mother and she meant the world to you.

* * *

 

Two months into their adventure, Frisk finally stated that they were going to meet the King of Monsters - Asgore.

Stunned by this news, you were quick to tell Toriel just what was going on. Dashing into the kitchen, you caught sight of Toriel filling up a ceramic mug with golden flower tea. As she picked up the mug, the monster turned around to catch sight of you. Taking in your frazzled form, the woman raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of her tea. Trying to catch your breath, you leaned against the wall for support as you stared down at your feet. While you were doing that, your mom finally questioned, "Is everything alright, _____? Would you like a cup of tea? It always helps to calm me down."

Jolting your head up, your hair flew out of your face as your eyes caught sight of Toriel. Not thinking of the consequences behind your words, you shouted, "Frisk is going to meet the King of Monsters! I kept trying to tell them that it was a bad idea but they insisted that it was the only way to free everyone!"

Mortified by your words, Toriel's eyes widen as her grip on her mug loosened. As the cute purple mug slipped from her grip, the item crashed onto the tile floor. Shattering from the impact, ceramic and tea covered the kitchen floor. Not bothering to clean it up, the goat monster swiftly moved past you. Turning to follow after her, you were right on the furry monster's heels as she flew down the stairs. Watching her push open the Ruin doors, you were surprised to see her starting to walk forward. Dashing to catch up, Toriel froze when she heard your footfalls. Turning to face you, the woman's face was filled with anguish. Before you could move past her, a furry paw fell onto your shoulder and gave a soft yet firm squeeze. Shaking her head, Toriel stated, "My child, you must stay here. Asgore is... a very dangerous man. He wishes to free everyone by breaking the barrier with seven human souls. He already has six and Frisk will be the seventh if I don't get there in time to stop him. If... If you come along, he would possibly kill you to either be the seventh soul or as a backup soul in case a second plan is needed. Please _____, I beg you, stay."

Staring up at Toriel, you couldn't believe the words filling your ears. Even though she had told you all about the barrier and the history behind it as well as the way to break it, you had not realized the king's plans. Biting down on your bottom lip, you realize you should have put the pieces together when you had heard about the barrier and the six children who never returned. Cursing your stupidity, you felt tears filling your eyes as you stared up at Toriel. Letting one of your hands rest on the paw Toriel had placed on your shoulder, you gave the fluffy appendage a tight squeeze. Desperation filled your eyes as you pleaded, "Please come back with Frisk. I need the two of you to come back home safely. I... I don't want to lose both of my family members."

Giving a soft smile, the goat woman placed a soft kiss on the top of your head. As the thumbs of her paws wiped away tears that had begun to flow without your realization, Toriel murmured, "I promise, my dear. I will be back before you know it."

With those words said, the woman turned on her heel and headed out the door. Once the doors closed behind her, you sat down on the floor and waited in silence. Despite how comfortable the floor was, you stayed in that spot and started at the large purple doors in silence. Minutes soon became hours as you tried to pass the time by humming to yourself and playing games on your cell phone. Refusing to move, it wasn't long before you began to grow bored. Minutes became hours and soon enough an entire day had passed. Starting to grow worried, you moved to call Frisk when a text suddenly caused your phone to buzz. Seeing it was from Frisk, you grinned before clicking on the message. Staring at the picture before you, your eyes widened in shock as a gasp left your lips.

It was a picture of Toriel and the rest of Frisk's monster friends staring up at the sunset. While all the monsters had been in awe of the sight, the child had taken a picture of all of them from behind. Watching the picture suddenly get blurry, it took a moment before you realized that you had started crying again. Letting out a little laugh, you wiped away your tears with the back of your hand. Frisk had made your wish finally come true. Grinning from ear to ear, you hugged your phone close to your chest and curled up into a ball as joy began to fill your being. However, without warning, a flash of white similar to lightning striking obstructed your vision.

Looking up in shock, you watched in an odd mix of confusion and horror as everything around you suddenly became white. Before you could question it, the white space surrounding you suddenly morphed into black. After what felt like an eternity of floating in nothingness, you soon found yourself jolted back to reality as you fell onto your bed. Completely confused by what had just happened, you took a moment to process everything. Turning your attention to your phone, you tapped the screen. Staring at the bright screen in the darkness of your room, you felt your eyebrows furrow together in confusion. Although you weren't exactly sure why, sometime deep inside you told you that the date you were reading just couldn't be possible.

February 22nd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly probably the longest chapter I've ever written throughout my years of fanfic writing. I usually try to limit myself to 2000 words but this chapter is 6574 words so...
> 
> I'm sorry if it's a really long chapter but I knew exactly where I wanted this chapter to end. I just didn't realize it would be so long.
> 
> As I said, it's rather story heavy and I'm obnoxiously descriptive.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Maybe I should look into a beta reader...


	4. Stuck on Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deja vu is an unwelcome sucker punch to the gut.

Chapter 3 - Stuck on Repeat

 

Throughout the entire day, you couldn't help the odd sense of deja vu that seemed to cling to everything you did. From cleaning the house to reading your horoscope, it felt as if it had all been done before. Sure, you had experienced deja vu once in awhile during your life in the ruins but never so prominently. Even when Toriel dashed past you with more food in her arms than usual, your mind somehow wasn't surprised by what was an unusual sight. A bit confused by the revelation, you moved into the kitchen in hopes of bringing it up with Toriel. However, you were whisked into helping cook up a cinnamon-butterscotch pie before you questions could even leave your mouth.

The worst part was that even the conversation felt as if it had been done before. Finding the situation more and more frustrating, it wasn't long before you fell silent and sunk into your thoughts. Patiently setting the dining room table with three sets of dining wear, you tried to figure out just why the feeling of deja vu just wouldn't leave you. Before you could try to piece things together, several knocks on the door startled you from your thoughts. Although a bit weary, you called out so that Toriel could hear you, "I'll go get the door!"

Rushing to the door, you flung it open without another thought. As if already expecting a shorter figure to be at the door, you had subconsciously shifted your eyes downwards. Catching sight of the brunette child before you, you found yourself unable to speak as a wave of deja vu ran into you worse than it had for the entire day so far. Feeling as if your breath was caught in your throat, you simply continued to stare at the kid before you. Before anything could be said between either of you, clattering from the living room caught your attention. It isn't long before Toriel moves you out of the entrance so that she can see the little visitor that had arrived. As a gasp left them, the monster knelt before the brunette child. While the scene continued to unfold, you continued to stare in silence. It felt as if you were re-living an entire scene that had happened before. As your eyebrows furrowed together, you slowly fell into a daze as things continued. Why did everything feel so familiar?

When your gaze finally felt back onto Toriel, her slightly concerned look snapped your mind back into the present situation. Quickly taking in the scenario, it feels as if your brain is acting on autopilot. Despite the fact that the entire fiasco was making you rather uncomfortable, you did your best to give a believable warm smile before squatting down to the child's height. Holding out a hand for the sweater-clad child to shake, you tried to push aside your uneasy feelings, "My name is _____. Nice to meet you, kiddo! No need to worry around either of us. Mom is really sweet and I promise that I'm kind too. We whipped up a real nice treat for ya, so why don't you come on in and give me a name while you're at it?"

Without hesitation, the child spells their name out in sign language. Processing what had been signed, you feel your uneasiness skyrocket. Finding yourself unable to talk, the child takes your unresponsiveness as a sign that you don't understand. As the brunette reaches out to take your hand, their movement quickly stops as you mumbled, "Frisk, right? What an interesting name."

Hearing you speak their name, Frisk's head jolts upward to stare at you. While their face is a mix of confusion and shock, your emotions were a cocktail of disbelief and unease. As the silence starts to grow tense, Toriel is the first to react. Perhaps she hadn't picked up on the atmosphere but you were rather glad that she had broken through the silence, "I had no idea you understood sign language, _____! It is great to know that you and Frisk will be able to communicate so easily. I was quite worried about the predicament but it seems all that worry was over nothing."

"I didn't realize I knew sign language either..." you mumbled under your breath, hands falling to your side and clenching into fists. While Frisk seems to catch what you had said, it seems as if Toriel was too distracted by her giddiness to hear your words. While Toriel leads Frisk inside for some pie, you stay outside for a moment. Leaning against the doorway, you can't help the rush of fear that seems to flood your veins. Just how in the world had you learned sign language? Throughout all 21 years of your life, there had never been a moment when you had even attempted to learn the language. It made no sense that you were able to understand Frisk's signs, yet you had and it absolutely terrified you. What was happening to you? Did this have something to do with the constant sense of deja vu that seemed glued to your back?

Trying to calm yourself down, you closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was hardly the time to be freaking out and, even if you did, it would be no help. Relaxing a bit, you left a sigh leave your lips before letting your eyes slip open. Heading inside, you closed the door behind you before making sure it was locked. You would get to the bottom of all this - you were certain of that.

* * *

 

At the end of Frisk's second month with you and Toriel, the child had been adamant about leaving. While you weren't surprised that the brunette was going to leave the Ruins, something inside you felt as if they were supposed to stay around longer than they were. Unable to face everything going on, you had ultimately locked yourself in your room. Although you knew that your mom was downstairs with Frisk, you were scared to see just what was going on. For some reason, you had a feeling that you already knew exactly what was going on in the basement. It felt as if something was blocking your memories yet you found yourself unable to retrieve them. The harder you tried to focus on what you were forgetting, the worse your head began to hurt.

After what felt like hours, soft sobbing from Toriel's room seemed to creep into the walls of your own room. Pushing yourself to your feet, it didn't take long to make it to the goat monster's room. Knowing the exact reason that your mom was crying, you simply sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. As the large woman held you tight and sobbed into the fabric of your shirt, your eyes stared intensely at the wall before you. Frisk had made your mom cry twice now and you were a little upset with the child. Had they really felt the need to leave such a kind woman behind twice? Wait...

Twice...?

Confused by your own thoughts, your eyebrows furrowed together as you bit down on the inside of your cheek. There was no possible way that Frisk could have left the Ruins twice. In fact, it was impossible for all of this to be happening twice. Perhaps you were way more tired than you had realized. After all, there was no way to re-live a scenario. Right?

* * *

 

When Frisk had started to send you photos of their adventures, you had gone from excited to unsettled in an instant. You had definitely seen all of the photos before, even if it was impossible for such a thing to occur. What was even more confusing was the fact that you seemed to already know the names of the monsters presented in the photos as well as several details about each one. For one, you had already known that Sans and Papyrus were brothers without Frisk having to tell you. Besides that, you had also known about the fact that Alphys was the Royal Scientist and that Mettaton was one of the shy monster's creations. The fact that you even knew about Undyne's crush on Alphys without the young child hinting at it was probably the strangest detail of all.

After a month of being away from the Ruins, the child had confided in you that they were going to see the King of Monsters in hopes of destroying the barrier. Knowing that it would be impossible for you to convince them not to go through with their plans, you simply wished them luck before adding that you would be with them no matter what. Once that text was sent, you were quick in informing Toriel of Frisk's irrational decision. Somehow knowing that she would be in the kitchen, you walked in only to catch sight of Toriel filling a ceramic mug with golden flower tea. As she picked up the mug, the monster turned around to catch sight of you. Not bothering to sugar coat the announcement, you simply showed the goat monster the text that Frisk had sent you. When you noticed the ceramic mug beginning to slip from your mom's hands, you swiftly took the warm mug of tea into your grasp.

The goat monster swiftly moved past you so that they could head down to the basement. After carefully putting the mug down on the kitchen counter, you turned on your heel and trotted down the steps. By the time you had made it downstairs, it seemed as if Toriel had already pushed open the Ruin doors. Dashing to catch up, Toriel froze when she heard your footfalls. Turning to face you, the woman's face was filled with anguish. Stopping at the pained look on her face, you were once again punched in the gut by deja vu. Before you mom could speak, you cut through the silence, "I... I know it's dangerous for me to go with you so I won't hurt you more by begging to go along. So I just... Please come back with Frisk. I need the two of you to come back home safely. I... I don't want to lose both of my family members."

Toriel stared at you a moment before a soft smile seemed to grace her face. With a soft nod, the goat monster gave a firm nod, "_____, I promise that I will come back with Frisk. We can be a family again. Please do not worry for my sake. Thought it has been a while since I have used the full extent of my magic, I can use it if the need arises. Thank you for being so understanding, my child. I do not know just what I did to deserve you, yet I am so glad you decided to stay by my side all those years ago. Thank you for everything."

With those words said, the woman turned on her heel and headed out the door once more. Forced to watch her silhouette disappear over the horizon before the doors closed behind her, you had a sickening feeling that she would not be returning in the way that you wished. Despite your anxiety about the whole situation, you tried to make yourself comfortable on the cool stone floor. Minutes soon became hours as you desperately stared at the door for some sign of Frisk and Toriel's return. Refusing to move, it wasn't long before you began to grow desperate. Soon enough an entire day had passed and, starting to grow worried, you moved to call Frisk when a text suddenly caused your phone to buzz. Seeing it was from Frisk, you found that you were hesitant to check the message which had been sent. Taking a deep breath, you finally forced yourself to click on the mail from Frisk. Staring at the picture before you, your eyes widened with a mix of horror and recognition as you felt the air leave your lungs.

It was a picture of Toriel and the rest of Frisk's monster friends staring up at the sunset. While all the monsters had been in awe of the sight, the child had taken a picture of all of them from behind. During the time that your eyes seemed glued to the photo, all of your missing memories seemed to slam into you full force. This was not the first time that you had gone through all of this. Somehow everything had looped around and been redone. The prospect of being forced to live through everything a third time absolutely terrified you. Forcing yourself to your feet, you took off in a mad dash towards the Ruin doors. Reaching out a hand in a desperate attempt to flee from the situation, the smooth skin of your palm barely made contact with the stone doors before everything flashed white.

Standing in the bleak nothingness of the white world, your grip on your cell phone suddenly tightened. Once everything shifted to black, you found no point in staying on your feet. Allowing gravity to take you, your body collapsed into a huddled ball on the floor. Squeezing your eyes shut, you began to softly sob as you murmured to yourself. It wasn't long before you once again found yourself on your bed. Grasping onto the two Froggit plush toys, you curled up once more and began to fall into hysterics.

"Not again... I can't do it again... Please... I... I can't watch Mom get hurt again. She deserves better. So much better... So much..."

* * *

 

Time and time again, it seemed that Frisk would pass through and the same situation would happen. While the brunette's adventure began to take less time, it seemed to only force the resets to become more frequent. When you had originally tried to bring up the problem with Toriel, the goat monster had questioned if you were feeling sick before taking your temperature and heading to bed. Quickly realizing that you were the only one in the Ruins who remembered every single loop, you had begun to keep the problem to yourself. Instead of talking to other monsters about the problem plaguing you, it had become much easier to fill your journal with information from every single reset. As a way to keep things organized, you had been sure to number every single reset. Making sure the journal was safely hidden in your room so that no one could find it, you found yourself beginning to hate February 22nd.

Maybe this was punishment for making fun of that damned horoscope.

After the 23rd reset, you had begun to wonder just how long this would go on for. Although you had tried your best to get down to the bottom of things, you kept coming up with dead ends or ridiculous answers. At one point you had considered confronting Frisk about everything but you had deemed it as too risky. If you brought things up with Frisk, you could seem insane if it turned out that they weren't behind any of it and didn't remember any of the resets. Even if the resets hadn't started until Frisk had fallen, that didn't mean that they were connected to the occurrence. If anything, the barrier breaking could be what caused everything to restart. You wouldn't put it past the mages who had formed the barrier to create such a cruel side effect.

Throughout your research into the strange phenomenon, you had started to become a bit of a recluse in your room. While you were always there to welcome Frisk and eat with everyone, you often used for free time to try and piece everything together. The desk in your room was slowly becoming cluttered with papers. Some of the papers were written notes and instances where you noticed slight differences from other timelines, although others were simply theories on what was going on. During your investigation, you were quick to notice that you and Frisk didn't seem to have a set pattern. Perhaps that was because the two of you were human? You weren't sure but there was no way that you would give up on discovering the creator of this mess.

* * *

 

It was the 78th reset where things suddenly took a huge change.

At first, everything had seemed normal. After setting the dining room table up, a knock on the door had informed you of Frisk's arrival. Preparing yourself for the beginning of another reset, you wondered just how long it would take this time. Last time, it had taken only three weeks before the barrier had been shattered. If things kept going on like this, you wondered if there would be a time when it merely took a week for the young child to make it through the entire Underground. Shaking your head, you did your best to clear those thoughts from your mind.

After calling out to your mom, you were quick to open the door. Staring down at Frisk, the small smile on your face slowly slipped away as you took in their appearance. Feeling your eyebrows furrow together, you nervously chewed on your bottom lip. It was definitely the same human child that had arrived for all the other resets yet something about them put you on edge. Once again, they wore a blue sweater with two purple stripes running horizontally in the middle. The blue jean shorts and a pair of brown leather boots seemed the same as well. Their straight brown hair ended at their chin in the same bob cut with bangs that could grow and cover up the child's eyes any day now. When you finally took in the child's face, you sucked in a quick breath through your teeth.

Since when had Frisk's eyes been red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a shitty chapter title? Probably.
> 
> Was this a good chapter? Hopefully so!
> 
> Luckily this chapter didn't go into 6000 words, so that'll be a mini victory for me. It's more like 3000 words but I'm glad with where things ended. I know there wasn't much dialogue between characters this chapter, but this chapter was supposed to focus more on the Reader and their struggles with the first reset as well as their path as things begin to repeat again and again.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated!


	5. Despite Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything had been going so well...

Chapter 4 - Despite Everything

 

Stunned by the red-eyed child, you were unable to pull your eyes away from the sight. Locked in a staring contest with Frisk, it felt as if you had been dunked into an ice cold bucket of water. A mix of anxiety and fear seemed to wrap around your body as you struggled to come to terms with everything. The repeats had been going on for quite a while and they had damaged your ability to deal with new situations. After all, nothing had changed in quite a long time. However, now that you were faced with a new ordeal, your brain seemed unsure of just how to react. You were absolutely terrified by the sudden change and you wouldn't be surprised if it showed on your face.

Before long, Toriel dashed past you to look over the brunette for any wounds. As you watched the scene unfold once more, it seems as if everything was going as it always had. Forcing yourself to calm down, you once again played the roll you always did. Once Frisk followed Toriel into the living room, you closed the door and took a moment to yourself. Leaning against the locked door, you took several deep breaths as you tried to calm down. Despite the red eyes that Frisk had, everything seemed to be going alright. Perhaps you were just freaking out over nothing. There was no need to jump to conclusions and fear the worst so quickly.

After you felt that you had calmed down enough, you pushed yourself off the door and headed into the living room. Taking your place at the table, you were quick to start a conversation like you always did. As you and Toriel spoke to Frisk about how they would love the Ruins, you couldn't help but feel as if the child was more reserved than normal. During these conversations, Frisk was usually so expressive and signed throughout the conversation. This time though, the child was seemingly eating their slice of pie in relative silence.

"How do you like the pie, my child? I know you said that cinnamon was your favorite but I hope you are quite alright with the presence of butterscotch as well," Toriel hummed, a smile on her face as she finished off the last piece of her pie slice. Freezing a bit at her words, your eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Cinnamon? Throughout the previous resets, Frisk had always preferred butterscotch whenever they were asked. It may seem like a little change to any normal person, but you had been through enough resets to know just how hard it was to try and switch a singular thing during a reset. Just what had caused Frisk's change from butterscotch to cinnamon?

As Toriel stood up and gathered all the dishes, Frisk stood up and dusted a few crumbs away from the corners of their mouth. As Frisk was distracted by the task, you took a moment to examine their form a bit more. Throughout all of the resets, you don't think you had ever seen their sweater quite so dingy. Thought it was still the same colors it had always been, it almost seemed as if the colors were a little faded. Not only that, but it seemed as if there was something white dusted onto the fabric towards the ends of the sleeves. Whatever it was, a quick wash would be able to get it out. Out of the corner of your eye, you could had sworn you saw something glitter near the pocket of their shorts as Frisk shuffled around for a second. When you directed your eyes at their shorts, you saw nothing that could have explained the odd glint of light. Perhaps your mind was just playing tricks on you?

Bringing your eyes back up to Frisk, you now noticed that their red eyes lay on your form. A bit embarrassed to have been caught staring, you gave a nervous chuckle. Standing up from your seat, you scratched the back of your head before letting your hands fall back to your sides. Directing a soft gaze onto the child, you finally spoke up, "Sorry about the staring, kiddo. I'm just getting lost in thought today, I swear it's nothing personal. Now then, since Toriel's busy with the dishes, why don't you go hop into the shower? I'll clean your clothes while you're at it. I'm sure it won't take too long and we have some spare pajamas you can wear in the meantime."

After a little moment of hesitation, Frisk finally signed out an 'okay'. With a smile coming onto your face, you gently took their hand in your own. Guiding them to the restroom, let go of their hand to turn on the water. Checking a few times with your own hand to make sure the liquid was at a warm temperature, you turned to Frisk once you were sure the water wouldn't burn them. Ruffling their hair a bit, you gave a small smile, "Alright kiddo, I'll hop on out for a moment so that you can hop into the shower. Just leave your clothes near the door and I'll snatch them up in a moment."

Once you exited the bathroom, it didn't take long for you to hear the thud of clothes hitting the door. Giving Frisk a minute to get into the shower, you glanced down at your hands and paused for a moment. Realizing that your hands seemed to be faintly coated in something, you took a moment to rub your hands together. Piecing together that it was dust, you wondered just where in the world it had come from. Not only that, but the presence of dust set off some annoying itch in the back of your mind. Unfortunately, you couldn't figure out just what your mind was desperately trying to recall.

Snapping away from your thoughts, you forced yourself to focus on the task at hand. Deciding Frisk had to be in the shower, you opened the door and grabbed the clothes left on the floor before once again closing it. Walking away from the bathroom, you moved to the small wash basin outside which was often used to clean clothes. Making sure there were no items in the short pockets, it wasn't long before you washed them and hung them to dry. As you started to work on cleaning the sweater, it didn't take long until you got to the sleeves. Running your hands over the white powder on the ends of the sleeves, it took a moment before you recognized it as dust. Realizing this must have been where the dust on your hands came from, you did your best to wash it off of the sweater. Though it took a bit more forced than you would have thought, all of the dust soon left the sweater. Hanging up the object, you took a moment to empty and clean the basin before moving back inside.

Scouring the guest room for clothes that would fit Frisk, you paused as you heard the door open behind you. Turning around, you saw Frisk standing hesitantly in the doorway with a towel wrapped around them. Their hair was dripping with water, causing the wood floor to be a bit slippery. As they carefully made their way into the room, you moved back to continue searching for clothes. While you were busy searching, you heard a little bit of clattering behind you. Once you finally found some clothes which would fit them, you faced the child once again. As Frisk sat on top of the closed chest which held several pairs of shoes, you could have sworn that they almost seemed a bit nervous. Flashing them a grin in hopes of helping them relax, you held out the grey sweatpants and red shirt you had found them.

"Here you are, Frisk. These should fit you but if they don't, you're free to search through the closet for different clothes. Your own clothing should be dry in the morning, so I'll bring them to you in the morning," you explained, placing the pajamas on the bed. As you glanced at the back of Frisk's head, you found yourself beginning to relax a bit. Although they were a bit more reserved, Frisk still seemed to be the same child you had grown to know through all the other resets. It wasn't fair to them that you were acting odd around them due to their different eye color and like of cinnamon. Making a silent promise to yourself to be nicer to the child from now on, you calmed down considerably and felt yourself finally falling back into step with how you usually acted. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off your shoulders, you gave a small hum, "Good night, Frisk. If you need anything, my room is the one closest to the bathroom."

Moving to the red-eyed child's side, you gave a small smile before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on top of their head. Straightening up once more, you twisted around and moved towards the door. As you moved to turn the doorknob, a soft yank on your shirt cause you to stop moving. Glancing over your shoulder, you raised an eyebrow as you saw Frisk tightly holding onto your shirt. After a moment, the towel-clad child finally released your shirt before signing out 'Thank you'. Feeling your heart soar at the small gesture, you were glad to see that they were finally beginning to calm down around you. Giving a laugh, you reached down to ruffle their hair once more. A bit grumpy at the action, Frisk quickly moved to fix their hair once again.

"Anytime, sweetie. Sweet dreams," you replied, finally opening the guest room door. Exiting into the hallway, you firmly closed the door behind you before moving to your own room. Shuffling through the door to your bedroom, you closed the door before locking it. Taking a moment to grab a violet nightgown, you tossed the clothing on before moving towards your desk. Starting to jot down all the new changes in your journal, you paused once in a while to chew on the end of the pen. After you felt as if everything was done, you made sure to gather all of the loose pieces of paper you had written theories on. Neatly folding them up, you placed them in the journal before closing it. Taking the journal into your hands, you wrapped it up in the clothing you had originally come to the Underground with while you were 13. Once the journal was wrapped up, you placed it under the mattress of your bed.

Although you weren't sure why, it seemed as if your clothes from the surface were unaffected by the resets. Of course, you had figured this out on accident during one of the previous resets. It was during the 5th reset that you had grown frustrated with your journal of information being empty after every reset. In a fit of rage, you had stormed around your room and completely trashed the place. At some point, everything inside your closet had ended up all over your desk. Once your fit of anger had subsided, you hadn't bother to clean up the mess you made until the next day. During your cleaning, you had put away most of your clothes. Since you had found yourself unable to toss out your original clothing due to the sentimental value they held to you, you found yourself folding up the tiny clothing. Before you had a moment to put them up, Frisk had texted you about them going to meet Asgore. Tossing your folded clothes on top of your journal, you ran to tell Toriel and waited for the next reset.

When the 6th reset had occurred, you were surprised that your journal was not in the same place it had always been. Turning your room upside down, it took a while until something fell out of your old childhood shirt with a thud. Realizing it was the journal, you had picked it up and sighed as you opened it and expected it to be blank. When the first pages of your journal were filled with black ink writing from the last timeline, your heart had frozen from the shock. A bit skeptical at first, you had simply been putting your journal inside those clothes as a way to humor the possibility. However, when the 7th reset had come along and your journal once again held all its writing, you were ecstatic. Ever since that discovery, you had been putting anything important into your journal and wrapping it up in your old clothes from the surface. It was odd and completely nonsensical but you weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Once your nightly ritual was complete, you flopped onto the bed and buried yourself in blankets. Letting you eyes slip shut, your mind was running around with several new theories about everything going on Underground. Fighting with yourself, it took a while before sleep finally began to sweep over you. Glad to feel sleep beckon to you, it didn't take much longer before you fell into the darkness with a sigh.

* * *

 

As promised, you had given Frisk back their original clothing the next morning. They seemed much more comfortable in their sweater and shorts, relaxing more after they were back in the familiar fabric. As you and Toriel went through the day with your daily routine, you couldn't help but realize that you hadn't seen Frisk much at all. In fact, it wasn't until dinner that you had actually seen them in the house once again. Welcoming Frisk back, you asked them about their day and received a rather vague answer. Deciding not to let it bother you too much, you settled into the quiet and finished the food on your plate. Once everyone was done eating, you gathered all the plate from the table and moved into the kitchen to clean.

While you busied yourself with cleaning, your ears picked up some chatting from the living room. Smiling to yourself, Toriel's soft voice as she spoke to Frisk was nice as some background noise. However, it quickly turned into what sounded to be a little bit of an argument. Catching onto the familiar dialogue, you felt stuck in place as you put the last dish away. Frisk was planning to leave so soon? They had never left the Ruins so quickly in any run before. Hell, the second day of their stay wasn't even finished yet!

Quickly moving out the kitchen, you found that the living room was now empty. As your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach, you dashed forward and barely caught sight of brown hair near the stairs. Forcing yourself to push forward, you nearly tripped over your own feet on your way down the stairs. Barely catching yourself, it took a moment before you regained your balance. Despite your haste, you really didn't want to injure yourself on the stairs.

By the time you were finally downstairs, you could already hear the battle between Frisk and Toriel begin. Making your way down the long corridor, you soon caught sight of the two standing face to face. Calming down a little, you took a step forward and prepared for the goodbye you would soon have to give to Frisk. Watching the scene for a moment, a glint of light caught your eye once more. Moving your eyes to the child's left hand, your blood felt like ice in your veins as you caught sight of a knife. With wide eyes, you propelled yourself forward in a desperate attempt to stop the child.

Unfortunately, you were too late as the damage had already been done.

In one slash, Frisk had cut through Toriel as if she was butter. A stunned look overtook your mother's face as she moved a hand on top of the gaping slash, almost as if she was unable to process just what had happened. Falling to her knees, the goat monster felt tears spring into her eyes as she shakily looked up at Frisk. Pain ghosted her face for just a minute as she finally gasped out, "I-I see... By keeping you here, I was n-not protecting you... I-In fact, I was protecting all the monsters w-who live beyond this d-door. Y-Yet I... I also put my dear _-_____ in danger..."

"You are n-no better than _him_ ," she spat, her gaze becoming fierce. Letting out a dull laugh, Toriel's form seemed to become fuzzy as she winced once more. After a few weak breaths, the woman's eyes finally fluttered shut. As Toriel's form disintegrated into a pile of dust on the floor, you watched on in mute horror. By the time everything was done, a nasty sob finally left your throat. Stumbling over to Toriel's remains, you ignored Frisk as you fell to your knees beside the pile of dust. Continuing to cry over your mother's remains, it took a moment before that nagging feeling from last night finally it you full force.

Throughout your 8 years living Underground, you had never seen a speck of dust in the Ruins. Yet somehow, Frisk had become covered in dust after being here for only a day and a half. Putting the pieces together, you were forced to realize that the child you had been caring had come to you covered in evidence of their crimes. As you had just learned, monsters turned to dust once they were killed. With the information in your head, it didn't take much to realize that the brunette child had killed quite a lot of monsters before even arriving at your home. You had been caring for a murderer without ever realizing it. Not only that, but you had helped wash away the evidence without any knowledge of the truth.

Forcing yourself onto your feet, it took a moment before you stared down at Frisk. Clutching your hands into fists at your side, you bit down on your tongue as you stared them down. Ignoring the tears streaming down your face, you couldn't help the pain that seemed to be attacking your very soul. Feeling utterly betrayed by the child you had trusted for so long, you took a step towards Frisk. Despite everything that had just happened, the brunette didn't seem remorseful at all. In fact, their red eyes seemed void of emotion as they took in your grief-stricken form. After a moment, you finally choked out, "Why...? Why would you do this, Frisk? Did you really hate us that much...?"

Instead of responding, the child simply tightened their grip on their knife. Feeling anger bubble inside you, your face contorted into a mixed expression of anger and grief. Wiping away your tears with the back of your sleeve, you forced yourself to take control of the situation. Letting your hands fall limp at your side, you forced your voice to stay steady, "I... After seeing this, I can't let you leave. If I simply allow you to walk out of here, I'll be putting anyone beyond this door at risk. I may have never met anyone beyond this door before but... If you go beyond those doors, you may kill more monsters than you already have. You have already taken my only family away from me. I won't allow you to put someone else through the grief I'm feeling right now."

Pausing for a moment, you took a few deep breaths to fight back the tears that were trying to force their way back out. Straightening up a bit, you felt something bloom within your chest. Although you were unsure of just what the feeling was, it calmed you down and helped you feel just a little bit stronger, "You and I... We'll live in these ruins together. I'll take good care of you, I promise. I... I might not be able to ever forgive you for what you've done to my mother but... Perhaps one day, you will finally understand what you have done wrong. When that day comes, maybe I'll finally be able to forgive you."

Hearing your words, Frisk's face twisted into an enraged scowl. Before you could react, the child charged you with a screech. Feeling pain blossom onto your chest, it took a moment before you realized that the brunette child had just attacked you the same way that they had hurt Toriel. Clutching the wound on your chest, you fell to your knees and curled in on yourself. Allowing tears to fall once again, you shook your head before staring up at Frisk. Taking in their ruby red eyes, you gave a weak smile as a hollow laugh left you, "Were we really that big of an annoyance to you...? Last night in the guest bedroom, I could have sworn that you truly cared for me. Tell me, was it all just an act? Was all of this a lie, sweetie?"

Although their face stayed stoic, Frisk's eyes started to get a little bit glassy at your words. Watching a tear stream down their face, you took in the look on their face before closing your eyes. Letting out a sigh, a sad smile graced your face before you finally whispered out, "I see... I know you hate us both but please don't forget us. If anything, at least Mom deserves to live on in your memory. Even if I'm forgotten, please don't forget Toriel. I would say be safe, but I fear that you're not the one in danger."

Even though your eyes were closed, a faint purple glow seemed to force your eyes back open. Coming face to face with a purple cartoon heart, you stared at it in awed silence. Noticing the cracks littering the object, it took a moment before you realized that this was a soul. You had heard your mother tell you about them a lot, although it had mostly been about the souls of the six other children before you. However, you were finally face to face with your own soul. Reaching out with a shaky hand, your soul turned grey and shattered before you could ever touch it. The sound was similar to that of shattering glass and it seemed to echo down the empty corridor. As your soul shattered, your body seemed to lose its life force as you fell limp on the ground.

Once you stopped moving, Frisk walked past you in silence. Pushing the Ruin doors open, the cold air of Snowdin filled the hall as the brunette child left the Ruins. Not once looking back, it seemed as if the entire Ruins had become void of life. As the Ruin doors closed with a loud thud, it seemed as if the place would no longer have any residents within its walls. For once, it seemed as if the Ruins finally matched its namesake. The place was desolate and empty, not a single soul resided in the area now. After what felt like an eternity, the shattered pieces of your soul seemed to glow a faint purple.

Despite everything, you were filled with PERSEVERANCE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really painful to write, to be honest. It wasn't hard to write but it really hurt me to kill off Toriel like that. I'm so sorry Goat Mom, please forgive me.
> 
> Ended this on 3,880 words, so it was a little lengthy. I actually ended up cutting this chapter short since I had a bit more I wanted to add but i felt it word be better at the beginning of the next chapter.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defying all the odds, your perseverance pushes you forward as you reawaken.

Chapter 5 - Continue

 

When you opened your eyes, you were floating in a sea of never-ending darkness. As you tried to move, it felt as if the shadows surrounding you were as thick as molasses. After what felt like hours of struggling, you were finally on your feet. Taking in the empty space before you, it seemed as if there was nothing around you for miles. Breathing in seemed to take more effort than it was worth, wincing in pain as your chest seemed to scream from the action. Trying to remember what had happened, it wasn't long before you were forced to face the truth.

"Frisk... They killed Mom. Not long after, they hurt me as well," you mumbled to yourself, a frown growing on your features. Placing a hand over where the wound had been on your chest, you pull away soon after. When you find no blood on your hand, you're rather surprised. Letting your hands fall you your side, a sigh leaves your lips as you speak out loud, "I'm dead. I don't know where I am but I know that I'm dead..."

Even after you spoke the words, it seemed as if your brain couldn't process what you had said. After an eternity of standing in silence, you finally forced yourself to move forward. Although walking took a lot of strength, you hoped that perhaps you would be able to find your mother in the darkness. The two of you had died together, so there just had to be a chance that you could meet again. Wandering the shadows, you called out in hopes of finding anyone else with you. Despite your best efforts, there was no one to be found. Forced to wander the darkness alone, it was a harsh blow when you finally realized that you were alone.

Feeling tears start to slip down your face, you instinctively moved your hands to cover your face. Sobbing into your hands, your body started to shake as you leaned over slightly. Throwing your composure to the wind, you screamed into the darkness, "I don't want things to end like this! I still have so much to do! I need to take care of the Ruins in Mom's place and do my best to make sure her legacy lives on in the Underground. If another child ever falls down one day, I want to make sure that I can help them just like Toriel did for me so many years ago. I want to stop Frisk before they regret everything they've done down here. I can't afford to simply give in and die. No matter how hard things get, I'll put myself back together and continue forward. I'll do it for Toriel! No... The entire Underground!"

Falling to your knees, your cries began to get worse. Planting your hands on the floor beneath you in hopes of grounding yourself, your body heaved and shuddered with your sobs. Grinding your teeth together, you tried to calm down as you took in deep breaths. Although your words had been spoken in desperation, your soul seemed to hum in agreement with your words. Out of the darkness, a patch of buttercups seemed to grow beneath you. Feeling the sudden appearance of petals beneath your hands, your eyes snapped open in shock. Taking in the sight of the lively green grass and pale yellow buttercups, you seemed to slowly calm down. Pushing yourself up so that you were sitting on the heels of your feet, your eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion, "How...?"

Not long after, a bright glow seemed to appear before you. Wincing at first from how bright the light was, you tossed your arm over your eyes in hopes of weakening the blow. Once your eyes finally adjusted to the brightness, you let your arm fall down to your side. With wide eyes, you took sight of what lay before you. A singular white word seemed to float before you, proudly displaying the word 'continue' in capital letters. The situation was completely odd and reminded you of a video game, but you were too stunned to question just what was going on. At first, your body hesitated when you moved to touch the word. Your brain just couldn't seem to make sense of the situation, however your soul was obviously pleased with the entire situation. Deciding to follow your soul, you tossed away your rationalization and placed your hand on top of the word.

A flash of white overtook you, yet you were not afraid. Instead, you felt oddly serene.

* * *

 

Waking up with a start, you felt the cool floor of the Ruins on the side of your face. Rolling onto your back, you stared up at the cave ceiling as your body gasped for air. While you tried to steady your ragged breathing, the soft sound of sobs seemed to echo throughout the hallway. A bit confused, you wondered if someone had found their way here while you were out. Perhaps another monster? You weren't quite sure.

With shaky hands, you finally forced your body upwards so you could take in the situation. Finding yourself still in the basement of your home, you took a moment to grab your cell phone from your pocket. Even though you had felt as if you had been floating in darkness for an eternity, it had only been a minute since Frisk had attacked you and left. Forcing your phone back into the same pocket, your eyes swept over the area in hopes of finding whoever the crying was coming from. Unable to find anyone else around, you lifted an eyebrow in confusion before catching sight of Toriel's dust. Although it was undisturbed, it seemed as if a single golden flower had found its way beside the dust pile.

Finding enough strength to push yourself onto your feet, you carefully walked over to the dust pile. Kneeling before your mother's dust, you did your best to make sure that the sudden movement didn't cause a breeze and mess with the remains. At your movement, the sobbing suddenly stopped before the golden flower jolted to attention. Spooked by the action, a yelp left your mouth as you fell backwards onto your butt. Staring at the golden flower, you quickly realized that the flower had a face. While you stared at the flower in confusion, the flower stared back in stunned silence. Before you could speak, the flower beat you to the punch as it growled out, "What are _you_ doing alive? Just a second ago, I saw your shattered soul on the floor!"

Although the flower was trying to be intimidating, you caught sight of a stray tear caught in the corner of its eye. Rationally speaking, this monster must have been the one crying although you were unsure as to why they felt a need to hide such a thing. Pausing for a moment, you left out a small sigh before giving an uncomfortable half smile, "Honestly? I have no idea. With the strike that Frisk laid on me, I should be just as dead as Mom is but... I guess I just got lucky. Took quite a lot of floating in the darkness but I finally found a way to wake back up. It's too early for me to give in... you know? Anyway, what are you doing here, bud?"

"It's Flowey, not 'bud'," the monster hissed, his petals seeming to stand on edge. It reminded you of a cat when they got upset but you decided to keep that thought to yourself. Patiently waiting for the flower to continue, it wasn't long before Flowey spoke, "I'm just here to make sure that everything is going to plan. Lucky for me, practically everything is going smoothly. Well... everything except for _you._ You weren't supposed to wake back up!"

"It's _____, not 'you'," you state, making a slight jab at Flowey from earlier. While the flower glared at you, you simply met his eyes and stared in silence. Although Flowey had given you his reason for being here, you couldn't help but feel as if he was just trying to cover up the fact that he was obviously upset moments ago. Even without Flowey's help, it was easy to tell that he was upset over Toriel's death. Though you weren't sure how he was related to Toriel or why he was upset, you decided that it could wait for another time.

"You _idiot_! I don't care what your name is! In fact, I should just kill you where you stand so that you don't get in Chara and I's way!" Flowey spat, his face turning into a grim grin. Cackling a bit, several white pellets seemed to surround the flower as he started to grow taller. Never taking his eyes off you, the floral monster snickered, "In fact, I think that's just what I'm going to do. Now then, why don't you just stay still for me? You can join your pathetic 'mother' in the afterlife! After all, in this world, it's kill or be killed!"

Before anything could happen, a sudden knocking on the Ruin doors froze both of you in place. As if in sync, you both stared at the door in silence. Although you were unsure as to what was going on, you could have sworn you heard Flowey mutter something about 'smiley trash bags' under his breath. When Flowey's attention turned back to you, you were quick to force yourself onto your feet. Preparing yourself for an attack, you were a bit surprised to see the pellets suddenly disappear into thin air. Anger laced in his voice, the monster grumbled, "Don't think I'm sparing you, you disgusting pile of flesh! I just have better things to do than mess around with someone not worth my time. I'll end your pitiful existence soon enough."

Unable to react, you watched in silence as the flower disappeared into the earth below him. When Flowey didn't return, you tried your best to make sense of everything that had just happened. You had so many questions flowing through your head and barely any answers. Just who in the world was Chara? What sort of plan had they made with Flowey? Why was the deaths of you and Toriel so crucial to their plans?

With everything being so different from all the other resets, you had no idea what you should do. As you stood in silence and tried to piece everything together, it wasn't long before two more knocks on the door tore you away from your thoughts. After a moment of hesitation, you finally shuffled towards the door. Standing before it, you couldn't help but feel ridiculously small. Trying to find your voice, you finally whispered out, "Who's there?"

For a minute, the hall grew silent as no one answered your question. Perhaps whoever was on the other side of the door had already left. You wanted to open the doors and check, but you were also afraid of just who could be on the other side. What if it was someone else who would try to harm you? If you were to open the doors, what would happen if you were yanked out and unable to return to the Ruins? Who would take care of the Ruins and take care of Toriel's remains? You couldn't risk leaving behind everything due to your curiosity. Before your thoughts could get any darker, a rather deep baritone voice called out, "hawaii."

A bit confused, you felt your eyebrows furrow together in confusion. Was this a knock knock joke? While you were a bit of a fan when it came to dumb jokes, you had only heard Toriel make such jokes before. You weren't aware that other monsters had a sense of humor. Then again, most of the other monsters in the Ruins were unable to speak English. However, the thing that bothered you most was that this monster seemed to know of places on the surface. Did monsters all know about the places topside or just this one? Realizing that you were leaving the person on the other side of the door hanging, you quickly fumbled out, "H-Hawaii who...?"

"i'm fine, pal. hawaii you?" questioned the voice on the other side of the door. For a moment, you began to laugh as you leaned your forehead against the cold Ruin doors. However, your laughter soon turned to sobs as you once again fell to your knees. Of all the times to be asked such a question, of course someone would ask how you were right after your mother had died. Unable to keep your voice steady, you buried your face into the palms of your hands. As you continued to cry, the voice cautiously stated, "you know, usually the person i'm telling these jokes to through the door laughs... i can already tell you're not her just by your voice. so tell me kid, who are you and where's the old lady?"

"M-Mom is... Mom is dust..." you whisper out, forcing your own voice to stay steady. For an awkward period of time, there is silence between the two of you. At first, you wonder if the person on the other side of the door has left after hearing your words. Despite that, you timidly asked, "Are you still there...? If so, is there any chance you can listen to me? I just... I have a warning for you."

When there's no reply, you almost feel like giving in and leaving the door. Instead, you raise a hand and knock on the door twice. When no one responds to your knocking, you do it once again. You realize that now must be a terrible time to be telling jokes but you feel as if it may be the only way to hear the voice again. After a moment, you feel relief flow through you as the same deep voice softly questions, "who's there?"

"Icy."

"icy who?"

"Well, you certainly don't see me. These huge doors are in the way," you hum, letting the pun loose. It isn't long before you hear a chuckle from the other side of the door. Feeling a small smile grow on your face from your success, you wipe the tears away from your eyes. Shifting around so that your sitting on your butt, you find yourself in a much more comfortable position. After a moment, the voice suddenly acknowledges you again, " _icy_ what you did there. that was a good joke, kid. now then, why don't we talk about this 'warning' you have and the fact that my friend is dead?"

"Of course," you mumbled, the small bit of joy suddenly dissipating from your being. Letting out a sigh, you lean against the door as you speak, "My mom and I found a child who had fallen into the Ruins last night. Everything seemed fine but... I was foolish and didn't realize just what it meant when I realized their sweater was covered in dust. This child... they killed my mother before trying to kill me. They wounded me but I somehow survived. They left just a little while ago. As long as they continue to go deeper into the Underground, I have no doubt in my mind that they'll try to kill everyone."

Although you knew that you were giving the bare minimum, you didn't feel comfortable going into detail about the fact that your soul had somehow pieced itself back together. In fact, you weren't even comfortable enough to tell this complete stranger that you were a human. Your mother had always warned you against telling other monsters you were human since they could send the Royal Guard after you. It just wasn't something you could risk. Hearing a hum leave the person on the other side of the door, their voice broke through the silence, "who exactly is this child?"

You hesitated for a moment, feeling your heart break at the fact that you were about to sell out Frisk. Biting down on your bottom lip, you finally found your voice once more, "I... I'm begging you, please don't kill the child. If you can just capture them and bring them back here, I'll take them back in and find a way to destroy the Ruin doors afterwards. That way, they'll be unable to escape and everyone else out there with you will be safe. That child... they already killed everyone in the Ruins except for me. W-We can just live our days in here together... Me and them..."

"kid, you didn't answer me," the voice growled, obviously getting annoyed at the fact that you were trying to avoid the question. Despite the fact that you had never seen the person on the other side of the door, you were already scared just by the tone their voice had taken. As if frozen in place, you felt a shiver run down your spine as the monster demanded, " **w h a t  i s  t h e i r  n a m e ?** "

"Frisk. Their name is Frisk. They're just an 8 year old child..." you whisper, letting your eyes slip shut. Although you feel terrible for selling out the person you consider a sibling, you know that it's a necessary evil. If you didn't give them away, you would be putting the whole Underground in danger. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you let an entire race of monsters die out for one person you cared for that had tried to kill you. Once the name had been spoken, you expected everything to be over. What you didn't expect was the monster to take in a sharp breath of air as if they couldn't believe your words. Before you can question just why the monster seems so shocked, you felt the door suddenly shake as something slammed into it. Completely spooked by the sudden blow, your blood turns to ice as a terrifying voice spits venomous words your way.

"if there's anything I hate more than murderers, it's filthy liars. **o w n  u p  t o  y o u r  s i n s  a n d  s t o p  t r y i n g  t o  b l a m e  i t  a l l  o n  a n  i n n o c e n t  c h i l d ,  y o u  p a t h e t i c  w a s t e  o f  s p a c e .  j u s t  w h o  d o  y o u  t h i n k  y o u  a r e ?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if Sans would ever believe someone he's just met, especially when they tell him that Toriel is dead and Frisk is to blame. Did you really think you could be friends so easily?
> 
> So anyway, this chapter is just a little over 3000 words. I got everything I wanted into this chapter, which I'm quite happy with. Along with the introduction of Flowey and Sans, I'm pleased with the fact that I was able to slip in a mention of Chara. I hope it didn't seem out of place.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Survival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might not have died like the child intended but were you truly living or were you merely surviving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for +100 kudos and +25 bookmarks! All the support is very appreciated!
> 
> Edit: New chapter title thanks to Jzzy!

Chapter 6 - Survival?

 

Violently shivering due to the venom laced in the monster's words, you found yourself unable to make a noise. No matter how many times you opened your mouth, not a single sound passed your lips. Terrified of what may happen next, you scurried away from the door on all fours before pushing yourself back onto your feet. Back facing the door, you focused on the sound of your frantic heartbeat in hopes of finding some sort of stability in the situation. Unsure of what to do, you faced the Ruin doors once more and were surprised to see that they were somehow undamaged. As if it would make your fear dissipate, you wrapped your arms around yourself as you stared in silence. While your brain ran a mile a minute, it seemed as if you were still unable to find a way to respond.

"now that i've realized you're a liar, you've finally decided to keep your trap shut? that's certainly no fun, _pal_ ," the voice hisses, their last word dripping with sarcasm. Grinding your teeth together in annoyance, your grip tightened on your body. Sick of the way you were being treated, you spat back, "I know exactly who I am and there's certainly no reason for me to explain myself to you! I've given you my warning and if you decide not to listen, it certainly won't be my fault! I can't force you to believe me so I won't even bother. No matter what happens from here on out, I'll be able to rest easy knowing that I've done everything I could to warn you about Frisk."

As a tense silence settled between you and the monster, you wondered if they were finally going to leave. Even though you couldn't see anything beyond the door, you could practically feel the magic-fueled hatred rolling off the monster in waves. Although it was unspoken, it was obvious just how terribly you had angered the monster. Their presence behind the door was enough to make you cower, yet you had a feeling that their magic was much stronger than what they were letting on. Trembling in place, you were finally able to find your voice. Of course, you ended up deciding to tempt fate, "The way you're acting... Have you already met Frisk?"

Immediately after the question was asked, you were able to faintly hear the erratic sound of wind. It reminded you of a terrible storm, yet the noise disappeared soon enough. As soon as the noise had vanished, it seemed as if the terrifying presence hanging in the air had gone with it. After several minutes of silence, you realized that the monster on the other side of the door had left you alone. For a moment, you wondered if it had been your question which had sent them away. You had honestly just been curious due to the way they had spoken about Frisk. In your eyes, it had sounded as if their comments had come from past experiences with the child. However, that was impossible. After all, the monster had arrived at the door only a minute after the brunette had left.

From here on out, you were going to have to survive on your own. It was a terrifying realization since you had relied on Toriel's protection for eight years, but now you would have to do it all alone. Of course, it wouldn't be hard to do since Frisk had killed everyone in the Ruins despite the fact that the monsters would have never harmed someone with malicious intent in mind. The monster on the other side of the Ruin doors would be unable to enter without you opening the doors, so you knew he wasn't a problem. As far as you were aware, you only had to worry about Flowey coming to possibly attack you again.

Before leaving the basement, you silently promised Toriel's remains that you would have her go through a proper monster funeral. Of course, that required searching the old monster tomes in Toriel's room for exactly what to do but you were willing to do anything for your mother. Whether she was alive or dead, Toriel would always be the most important thing in your life. She was the mother figure you had always wished for as well as the peace of happiness you had always wanted from life. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Frisk had decided to finally break what little happiness you had finally acquired.

Finally back upstairs, you simply went on autopilot as you maneuvered through the house. Deciding to take a shower first, you took the time to stare at yourself in the mirror. Although you had somehow come back from the dead, it seemed as if your clothes still showed just what had happened. The deep slash made by Frisk had cut through your clothing, exposing the skin below. While the wound had seemingly been healed, the surrounding cloth was still soaked in your own blood. Dirt clung to the blood that coated your clothes and skin, practically covering the area. Struggling to peel off the clothing, you tossed it to the ground before slipping into the shower. Letting the warm water flow over you, you took time to wash away all the grime on your body. Using the shower as an escape, you let your mind become as foggy as the bathroom. For this singular moment, you were going to simply forget everything that had happened. Once the shower was over, you would force yourself to focus back on the task at hand.

This shower would be your last peaceful moment so you just wanted to soak it all in and enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

 

During the time that Frisk was gone, you had started getting regular visits from Flowey. Whenever the flower visited, he would always start off with tossing a few pellets your way before taunting you about the Underground's impending doom. After that, the monster would update you on Frisk's genocidal path in hopes of making you suffer but it never seemed to have the effect he wanted. Once the update was given, you and Flowey would simply sit around and chat a bit. Usually it would consist of you asking questions and Flowey answering you with some snide remark but you were just glad to have the company. Whenever you asked a question too personal, he would hit you with a pellet before disappearing for the day. A few times, you had actually been able to have a decent conversation with the little devil and he would show some emotion besides hatred. Although Flowey would never admit it, you were pretty sure that you were starting to grow on him a little. If not that, then maybe he just found a little comfort in being able to talk with someone else. Either way, you hated to admit that the crude flower's visits were actually starting to become a daily occurrence that you enjoyed.

Once Flowey had told you about the fact that the child had slaughtered half of Snowdin, you had simply realized that Frisk wasn't going to stop in their path of destruction. Despite the fact that you still felt utterly betrayed by them, you still cared for their well being and hoped that they wouldn't die. For now, all you could hope was that the monster on the other side of the door had finally taken your advice and warned the rest of the Underground. Perhaps the monster would even be able to rally up the Underground and force the young child back into the Ruins like you had hoped. Even though there was a small chance of that happened, you wouldn't give up hope on the idea.

Besides Flowey's visits, it had also become a common action for you to go into the basement and check on the Ruin doors. While you would check several times a day, you never seemed to run into the monster from a few days back. As if it would summon the owner of the voice back, you would sometimes give a few bad knock knock jokes as you had when you originally met. Every time that you were left empty handed, you felt a little disappointed with the situation at hand. Though you wanted to simply dismiss it as bad timing between the two of you, there was no denying the fact that the monster simply didn't plan on coming back to the door. There was even a possibility that the monster had already become a casualty but the memory of just how strong their magic had seemed at your first meeting dismissed those thoughts. Even so, you continued to check every day in hopes of finally hearing from them again.

Fueled by your perseverance, you planned to push forward and continue with your day to day actions until something positive finally came from it.

* * *

 

Once a week had passed since Frisk's initial departure of the Ruins, Flowey had informed you of the fact that the child had eradicated everyone in Snowdin except for one monster that had seemed to be able to escape. When you asked which monster that was, the flower had once again muttered something about 'smiley trash bags'. Remember that was what Flowey had called the voice from the other side of the doors, you were glad to know that the monster you had confided in had successfully survived. Even if they hadn't believed you at first, it was nice to know that your message still had a chance of getting out there. Perhaps the monster would finally follow through with what you had asked, although you weren't very confident in such a thing happening. Despite the fact that the monster you had spoken with was still alive, they had not returned to the doors and spoken with you.

Several times you had considered going out on your own and trying to help the monsters, but the fear and rationalization in your head stopped you from doing so. Not only were you scared of Frisk and the voice that had accused you of doing the killings, but there was also the fact that you were a human. With you being a human, it wouldn't be surprising if monsters attacked you due to what Frisk was doing. If a young child was going around on a genocide, you could only imagine what the monsters might believe a mature human would do. If you went out now, you would only scare the monsters more and possibly die in the process. It just didn't seemed like a good idea in the long run.

It wasn't long after that you were told about the defeat of Undyne which was soon followed by the purging of monsters in Waterfall. Flowey explained that Frisk had killed Undyne once before the fish monster had somehow pulled herself back from being dusted. Even Flowey wasn't sure how the red-haired female had done such a thing, yet he was quick to dash your hopes and tell you that the brunette child had simply offed the warrior a second time. Knowing that Frisk had killed off the leader of the Royal Guard, you were rather terrified for the rest of the Underground. Not only had the monsters lost their hero to a young child but now they were also being hunted by the same beast that had dusted their ideal savior. Knowing that the brunette had gotten strong in such a short amount of time, you were terrified to know just how much worse they could get. It seemed that Frisk didn't care if they were killing off people who had been their friends in past resets, which strengthened your belief that the child couldn't remember previous timelines. After all, certainly no one would purposefully hunt down people who had been friends with them in previous timelines.

Two weeks passed before Frisk had finally finished off the monsters in Waterfall and moved onto Hotland. Although Frisk never came across Alphys, they had found Mettaton as their next adversary. Fighting the mechanical star, it seemed as if he should have had the upper hand since he had been made to kill humans. In a cruel twist of fate, it seemed as if Mettaton had been easier for Frisk to defeat than anyone before him. Flowey had found the situation quite hilarious but you just thought it was another terrible death on the pile of bodies slowly being added to Frisk's murder spree. As an offhanded comment, Flowey had explained that Mettaton was just a ghost attaching himself to a mechanical body. Even though the mechanical body had easily been killed, Mettaton himself had survived since he was a ghost and it was impossible to harm his form. Though you wondered just where the ghost might have gone, the golden flower admitted to having no clue to the monster's whereabouts.

It wasn't until Frisk had been gone for an entire month that you finally felt the odd shift. One moment you had been cleaning the dishes you had used and the next moment you had been back in the dining room without any warning. Completely confused, you stood in silence before you started to move again. However, it didn't take long before you were randomly standing in the living room once again. Once the sudden disturbances had started, Flowey had come in without any warning. When you questioned just what was going on, the golden flower seemed surprised by the fact that you had realized the sporadic little resets. Being rather vague with everything, the flower simply stated that Frisk was dealing with a rather tough opponent and was repeating the battle a few times.

Although Flowey hadn't flat out said it, the information was enough for you to know that Frisk had something to do with the resets. Along with that, it had been enough for you to realize that the little beast remembered resets just like you did. Feeling hope swell in your chest at the realization that you weren't alone, your face lit up in a grin. Before you could question the flower any further, he scurried away and disappeared into the ground once more. Deciding that you could always interrogate the flower when he got back, you decided to head back down to the basement. Although you doubted that the monster you had spoken to long ago was still alive, it had become an odd part of your daily ritual.

Surprisingly, you were able to get downstairs without anything being reset. After sitting there for a few minutes, several resets started up again. Frowning a bit, you decided to simply sit down in the basement and wait for all the resets to end. Truthfully, it was starting to get a bit nauseating to move around only to be dropped back in the place you had been moments. In this moment of random small resets, you were glad that you had been keeping up with your journal daily. With all these sudden resets, it would have been a pain to try filling it in now. Resting against the corridor walls, you spent your time messing around on your phone and absentmindedly counting just how many tiny resets would happen.

It wasn't until the resets were in the hundreds that they finally stopped. Finally feeling comfortable to stand up, you forced yourself onto your feet and patted the dirt off of your clothes. Before you could head back towards the stairs, two knocks on the door caught your attention. With wide eyes, you quickly scurried to the door. Without hesitation, you questioned, "Who's there?"

"dishes..."

The voice sounded weaker than you had ever heard it before. A bit worried for the person on the other side of the door, you bit down on your bottom lip. Before you could respond, you could hear several shuddering coughs from the other side of the door. After a moment, it seemed as if the coughing had stopped although you were still rather concerned. Resting a hand on the Ruin doors, you softly called back, "Dishes who?"

"di-dishes a rather bad apology..." the voice sputtered out, their joke quickly followed by several more nasty coughs. Their voice was shaky and you could hear the fact that they were struggling to breath. Giving a rather pathetic laugh, you admitted, "You know, I stopped by every day in hopes of hearing from you sooner. I even told some pretty bad jokes. Are... Are you alright over there? You honestly don't sound too good."

"don't w-worry, 'm fine. 'bout to visit my bro is all..." was all you received as a reply. Not very confident in that answer, you were about to speak when the monster beat you to the punch, "listen kid, i don't have much time left. just... take care of yourself, 'kay?"

Hearing their words, you didn't hesitate on your next actions. Desperate to remember the face of the person you had been speaking to all this time, you pushed on the Ruin doors with all of your strength. Even though it was against your better judgement, you felt the need to have a way to remember this monster besides bad jokes and a voice. Putting all your strength into it, you barely opened the doors in time to watch the horror unfold before you. Although you were unable to take in the full appearance of whoever was on the other side of the door, you caught sight of the huge yet painful smile plastered on their face. Before you could speak, the hazy white figure turned to dust before your very eyes just like your mother had. Letting out a heart-rending sob, tears freely spilt from your eyes as you fell to your knees in utter despair. Staring at the dusty blue jacket and red scarf that lay before you, it seemed as if the world had come to an end. Covering your face with your hands, you let your emotions run wild as you fell into hysterics.

It wasn't long before the world turned dark once more and you were once again thrust into a true reset. However, despite your best efforts, your mind simply couldn't forget the image of the fuzzy smile that had awaited you on the other side of the door. As you floated in the darkness and waited for the torture to start again, you wondered just who it had been that you were speaking with. No matter who it was, you knew one thing was certain. The dust of everyone beyond that door wasn't just on Frisk's hands, but it was on you as well. While Frisk might have dust on their hands, the weight of that dust rested on your mind.

Though you may not had done the killing, you hadn't gone out and tried to stop Frisk. Even though you had warned a monster about the child, they hadn't believed your words. When you realized that the monster hadn't believed you, you should have gone out yourself and tried to warn others. Instead, you had hidden behind the Ruin doors due to your fears of Frisk and the voice that had threatened you. In the end, you had failed the Underground and you hadn't even been able to learn the face of the monster that had listened to your plea. Perhaps you were being harsh on yourself yet your couldn't help putting the blame on yourself.

You would have to try harder next time because you weren't giving up, even if your heart felt like it was being torn to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had a hard time deciding on what I wanted to name this chapter so I'm not surprised if the chapter name is a little bleh.
> 
> Once again, the chapter is a little over 3000 words. I'm pretty glad with how this chapter turned so hopefully you enjoyed it as well! As always, comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had never realized how easy it was to be replaced.

Chapter 7 - Erased

 

As you floated in the dark abyss, you slowly began to grow anxious as time continued to pass on. Although you couldn't be sure just how long you existed in that empty space for, you knew that it was longer than any reset had taken. Though you had assumed that the darkness consuming you was due to a reset, perhaps something else had occurred. With all the changes in this timeline, you wouldn't be surprised if it had ended with something besides a reset. Perhaps this was the end of it all and you would be forced to exist in the void for an eternity. The inky dark around you seemed to wrap you up in its embrace, acting as a blanket of sorts. While time continued to move forward, it seemed as if there was no escape from the dark. Slowly giving into the soft whispers and tight embrace of the shadows, your eyes fluttered shut as a soft sigh left your lips.

Once your eyes were closed, it felt as if you became part of the abyss itself. Your mind felt empty, yet there was a slight buzz in the back of your head that seemed to be giving off a warning. Ignoring the buzzing in your brain, you simply sank into the numbness that surrounded you. Before your form could be completely consumed by the void, another form seemed to appear by your side. As the figure reached out, its hands grabbed onto your form before pulling you free from the darkness. Snapped back to your senses by the gentle force of the tug, you instinctively opened your eyes to figure out just who had grabbed you. With wide eyes, you practically froze at the monster that froze before you.

Looking into the empty sockets of a skeletal face, two small white eye lights seemed to be focused on you. Staring at the white bone before you, there were prominent cracks in the monster's face. While the one of the left side of his face went down from his circular eye socket and ended a little bit above his mouth, the other crack went upwards from his half-shut eye and seemed to trail all the way towards the back of his head. Though the figure seemed to be draped in the shadows surround you both, you could catch a hint of a white shirt hidden beneath the black cloak. Realizing that the skeleton still had you in his grasps, you glance down to look at the hands on your forearms. Although the white bone hands had large holes in the palms, they seemed to be functioning just fine. Even though the monster had never released his hold on you, it wasn't unnecessarily tight and it gave you a sense of being grounded back into reality. Staring at the figure, you found it in yourself to speak, "Who... are you?"

 

“Ḑ̷̨̢̛̟̗͙̦̹̫̲̖̄̅̈̔͊͗͒̈̃̊͝o̶͍̯̹̫͐̈͊̒͗̓̾̾͘̕͘͝ ̴̩̩͍̈́̇̎͑̆͌̑̏ǹ̷̡̩͇͎̤̖͔̝̌̎͊̈̈̔͂̆̐͂͒ǫ̸̛͚̙̣͔̙̻͖͚̺̳͙̕͘t̸̪̮̥̟͎͓̪̪̯̥̭̆̄ ̴̨͎̼̞̲̥̠̳̮̞̻̗̥̜̜̌͒̉̓̽̋͗̽̋f̴̢̢̛̛̱̯̲͕̦͚̪͎̦͚͈̟̐̈́̔̓̑̽̈̈̇̑̓̏ȩ̷̟̗̥̃͋͌̽̉a̶͉̍̓r̴̢̩̰̖̱̙̣̭͎͈̝͚̼̼̈́̃ͅ,̴̡̨̝͈̠͔̫͎͔͉͕̱̏͆̓͂͠ͅ ̶̼͖̤̬̞̭̘͓̰̫̣̥͚́̅̾͐̽̈̌̓̈́ͅẙ̸̧̢̥͙̮͉̺͎̖̖͍͐̇̑̇̊̂̇͑̏́͠o̵̡̥̙̼̙͇̽̑͋́͜ú̸̳̘̼̺̓̆̓̆̌͑͆̿͐͐̅̓̕͝n̴̜̋̎̾͆̀̎͑̆͌͘͝g̸͈̉̈́̀̌́̾̅̌̕ ̵̡̛̙̭̫͖̇͒̈́̎̏̄̅̒͆͘͜͜ͅo̵̤̬͇͍̜̹̖͂̒̐̈͂̋̂̽͒́̎͌͝ń̴̗͇̞̣̻͉̝͓̦̤̙̠̒͑̆̋̑̇̒̎̅e̸̜͊̄͒.̷̠͇͉̔͆̑̈́̎̋͛͆̚͝ ̵̨͇̬͍̹̦͗͒̓͐̀̏͘͜I̶̢̯̱͆̏̓ ̵͕̥̯̺̠̹̅͌̍͗̉͝ḋ̸̡̧̘̠̳̑̈́͆̕͝o̸̧͔͇͕̲̮̝͓̘̰͗̊͋͂͂̎̃̉̽̚͘͠ ̵̼̹̱͒͒̿̎̂̈̏̀̄̑͑n̴̢͉̝̣̬̺̼̼͂̎̆̓̈́̃̚͝o̴̹̩̮̣͚͈͗t̶̨̡͙̲̘̲͎̣̣̣͔̘͎̟͋̅͘ ̶͖̳̫̗͚̟̮̤̐̐͌̍̀̎͊̂̒̃̕͜͝ĩ̵̩͍͓̭̞̖͇̉͊̓̾͐͂͊͌͐̎͠ṅ̴̢̢̬̖͙̼̫͉̻̭̉̂͌͋̑̑͐͐̊̓̇ť̷̡͙̜̦̫̰͓͚̝͈͇͎̬͇̗̀͊̎͛̅͠e̸͚̋͂̄̂̑͠n̴̨̛͉̺̭̪̻̱̏̅̎̈́̉̈̏̅͋̈́́̐͜ͅd̶̢̥̜̭̻͔͓͎̙̊̓̀͋͐̓͑͛̅͑͒̕͘ ̸̨̱̼̟̦̮̮̲̖͓̝̈́̐͛ṫ̷̨͕̤̳͈͚̬̍͐́̓̒̀̓ơ̷̟͕̞͇̹̪͚̏͐͛͗̈́̕͜ ̵̢̱̰̩̞̣͌͋̾̍̾̈́͘ć̷̹̲͕͒̈́͂̇̌̀͜ȧ̷̟̞̘̦̦̭̪̮̪͓̻̹͉̀͊͋͗͝ͅủ̷̟͎̟̜͎̲̰̼̳͇̰̩̃̎̏͆̿͗̈́̆͠͠͠͝s̸̨̗̪̝͔̤̜̀̾̄͗̕e̴̤̹̖̦̒̏̆̄͘ ̶̡͔͕͕̼͐͒̑͐̉͂̂̈́͝y̸̛̩̯̣̣̎̊̃͝o̵̧̡̡͎͎̥̼͈̳̞̿͛͒͊̀̐̇̇̔͂̚͜͜u̴͍̫̟̇̐̈́̈́̆̽͊͋͝͝ ̴̨̨̤̘̺͍̲͇̪̜̹͒́̇͑͋̎͜͝͝ḧ̸͙̣͖̳̞̙̺͈̙̣͕͓̗́̃̋̀̇̿̽͠â̶͙̜̽̀͝r̴͓̹̙̭̲̠̣̼̙͇̦̼̐̀̔̉͊̽͐̂̂͜͝m̴̭̞̺͉͈̬͇͉̲̳̃̎͂̆̎̈́̋́̍͆̓̄ͅ.̸̛̬̻͕͖͎̞̦͎̳̤̻͗̓͊̾̾̈́͊̿̾̌͠ ̵̞͎͇͇̝͋̒̕h̶̡̞̣̠̠̜̩͉̰̱̤͉͆͜õ̴̞̤͕͊̍̆̎̽͝ẇ̷̟̼̩͔̠̟̘̭͇̺̩͓̗̋͌͋͆̽̈́͑͝ͅͅë̴͚͈͓̞̗̻̜́̉͂v̵̞̱̝͉̞̥̟͐̒̃͗́̇͊͊͂̾̃ͅë̴̢̗̻͍͍̲͔͍̪̙͍͆̄̈́̆͗͊̆̇̌͘̕ṛ̶̨̨̟̯̦̯̈̓̏͂̿̎̔̾̓̚,̵̫̯̼̬̟̠͕͉͙͒̑͆̎́̊̈́͛̅̇̍̇͐͘͜ ̸̧͚͖̤̆̅̑͊̾̄̇̕y̷̰̣̌͆̃̐̒͒̍͌̌̔̕̚͠ò̵̟͕̼̻̫̜̑͑̍͂̄ų̴̭͍̩͓̥̭̪̙̺̱͎̦͚̔̓͊ ̸̡͓̝̱̥̗͚̫̻̰͓͎͆̀͌̏̏̽͂̂̋̑͜͜͝͝ͅm̴̢̨͍̙̤̳͕̪̫͈͖͉̖̘̉̾͂͂͑͑͂̓̊̾̄͌͜͠ų̶̭̮̤̹̳͎͍̦̮̰̌͌ṡ̸̨̢̻̦͚͈͍͔͇̌͗̄ṫ̵̝̩̤̰̰̫͈̻̠̈́ ̵̧͚̫͍̱͕̠̮̠͒̅k̷̛͈̙̱̺͖̼̟̔̍͐̏͠ẻ̴͖̱͎̣͇͖̘̫̟͊̄͂̐̃̽͆̐̔͊̌̓͘͝e̴̢̙͎̠̣̘͈̱͍͉͎̝̦̦̾́p̷̧̠̭̤͈͍̑̇̓͐̅̃̔ ̸̯̻̂̑̇͑͂͛͌̈́̋̄̿͌̉͘͝ỷ̶̧̡̟̯͎̝̥̜̘̮͗ơ̶̡̺̰̳̳̹̤͎̲̖͋̀͊͊̒͊̅̈́͛̑̕͜ų̶̛͔̗̹͓̻̘̘̝̗̝̩̜͈̦̏́͋̑͌r̸͈̼̰̯͎̱̮̫̿͛̒̿̽̓͘͜͝͠s̸̢̧̡̪̬̪̠̬̘͔͛͑͋͜͠ĕ̷̡̧͙̟̦̤̱̹̦̦̝̦̻̪̀̐̚̚͝͝l̶̨̧̛͙͍̯̪͙͕̠̣͓̳̋̀̾̐̔̀̊̕̕͝ͅͅf̴̰̱̠͎̤̫̻̰̮̮̫̈́͒̇̾̐̾̌̅́̿̀͆͠ͅ ̵͎̭̩̽͌̍͋̃̽̚i̴͈̼̲̞̯̙̩̹̻͊̅̊̓̇̒͛̚ͅn̸̡̺̟̝͓̮͍̙̙̲̙̑̇̽̅͆̏̅͆͌̕͜͝͠͠ ̶̦̪̈͋͒̊̈́̆̕͘͝t̷̡̧͙̥̬̲̳̥̟̀͘͜͜h̷̨̢̢̘̲͕̺̼̗͔̜͎̳̊̌̈̑̅̈i̵̛͔̇̓̏́͛͒̌̓͋͝s̵̘̟̥̫̦̩͔͕̤̩̗͛͛̿͂̌̓͛̍͆͌͗́ͅͅ ̶̨̛͓̙̀͋͋́̑̔̏̀̏͒̑͝ȓ̶͍́͌͒͋̽͐̃̿́́ĕ̷̦̻̞̰̼͕̔͌̀͋͘͠a̵̤͚̳̱̘̥̪͈͑̒l̴̢͓̟̖̥̬̥͕̲̪͗̈́̏̏̔̓͒́̅͌͝i̷̧̯͓̺̥͓͇̭̽̈́́̿̈́t̴̡̰͔͚̣̳͉̃ẏ̷̱͖̜͖͕͔̭̻̳̰̩̆̑͂̈͋̆.̷̨̞̘̮͔͉͇̼̱̈́̌̓ ̵̨͓̠̩̣̦̭͇͖͕̭̤̱̦̺̏̃̾͛̕I̸̛̦͚͇̞̼̪̼̦̤͉̬̗̔̃̽͌̂̒̆̍͑̿̌̋͠f̴̢͉̣̼̯̯͎̮͕̳̥͍̙̀̈͛͑̊͊̎̆̓͂̑͘͠͠ ̵̫̤͓̬͉̒̋t̴̢̨͉̦̟͖̎̋͊̌͋̃̊͛̌͗͠h̴̨̡̧̻̥̝̝̩͚̟̰̃̇͛͌́͑̈͠e̶̢̱̩̖͑̌̓̃̊̃͒̽̇͋́͗ ̵̧̠͉̍͐͝d̴̢̞̠̬̗̮̥̪̦͉͛̉̈́̐̾ͅã̴̰͈͇̑͂͆̓ͅŗ̵̛̮͈̭̬̗͚̃̏̆͑̿͜͝ķ̵̛̖̜̇̈́̽̾̔͌̔̾̅̅͘͝n̷̢̖̥̟͌̂̿̒̋͐́̆̐̐̕ȩ̶̗̼̮̳̂̉̃̈́̍̾̈̓̊̃͐̓̀̊ͅs̵̨̙͕͙̰͙͖͇̪̜͓̲͚̝̤̈́̏̋͆̊̅͊̓s̵̢̛̰̜͕̻͙̟̠͚̥̖̟̘̍͂͑̈́̓ ̷̤̪̪̙͆̋̐͝c̴̨̗̓͊̈́̔̊͊̀͌͑̽͝ǫ̴̢̦̥̤̰̮͎̝̺̼̭͛͌͂̿̀͘ͅn̸̛͍̤̭̋̓̆̓͌̒͒̄̓̐͋͘s̸̛̺̳̗̺͑̌̾͗̄̑̿̂͂̈́͝͝u̴̧̜̖͕̎m̷̢̫̹̖̲̾̊̚͜ẽ̷͙͉̰͍̫ͅs̷̨͉̬̩̯̘͓̱̼̓̎͊̐̓̿̿͝ͅ ̴̩͓̩̯͙̭͗̈̀̊̃̏͗ͅÿ̸͎͇̘͇̰́̈́͌̆̎̆̚ͅơ̶̱̱̱̩̌̑͌̒͒ṳ̵̡̢͙͔̞̺̦͔̪̘̲̃͜ͅ ̸̛̻̩̞̪͕̖̃͊̓̒̒͝d̷̡̗̹̩̪̱̯̠̺̱̠̜̰̟̃̏̽̋̚͠u̷̩̠̤͓̺̤̖̠̞̝͓͎̳̓̑ͅr̷̡̡̘̯͈͍̫̰͎͖̎̎̈́͘͝ỉ̶̳͚̦̉̎͂̋n̷̢̲̹͎̳̱̠͔̈́ģ̸͕̰͉̥̻̠̰̯͖͔̙͖̓̈́̕͝ ̷͙̰̭̰̦̈̃͋̉̐͠͠a̵̧̧̪͇̐̓̇̏ ̵̢͔̱̞̿̊̔̅̋̉͝t̶̜̻̥͚̩̳̞̣̦̤̰̭̲̃̓͌͒i̵̠̼͚̰̯̮̼̮̞͔̠͋m̷͚̩̲̳̺̠͙͐̅̒̃̎̒̈́͂̈́̕ȅ̴̤l̵̢̺̼̘̙̹̖͔̙̜͑̍͌̋͘͝͝i̸̡̤͊̏̊̋͂͑̚͠n̷̛̦͈̞͆̔̑̽ĕ̸̹͝͝ ̵̨̖̹̳̫̘̼̮̜̿̍e̸̥̱̹̘̩̰̭̦͚̫͐̌͊̍̃͑͐̈̉̔̇̚ŗ̷̟̲̖̖̙̳̩̱̜͋̇̈́̊̉̎̐̀͜a̴̭̭͗̅̆͗͑͊̊͘s̶̤͔̼̪̯̹̽̌̈́̕u̴̧̫̲͍̭͍͎͎̗̫̍̌̅͋͒͐̓r̵̨̛̫͓͍̪̀͑̂̊͐͘͝ė̸̜̺̗̭̬̦̦̦͚̠̍̈́͗̚͜͠,̶̳͚̐̈́̍͛̑̈́̆͗̓̌̋͂̈͂ ̷̪̳̒̉͋̇͑̚̕̚͝͝y̶̲͔͔̱̟̮͇̏̑̓̍̋̓͐͋͆̑ͅơ̸̧̯̩͚̜̻̞͎͉̟̺̩͚̟̈̀̈́̈̈͛̅̅͐̕͠ṷ̶̡̯̝͕̼͓̭̝̬͍̻͐́̑ ̴̡̧͖̼̳̪̬̳͎̜̣͙̯̱̂͊̈̊̑̆̄͆͗͆͜ẃ̷̬̟̺̻͇͔̠̬̗̘͠į̶͕̦͉̫͇̘̮̘͒̒l̵̡̮̤͕̙̝̗͚̟̻͈̱̬͆͐̌͐̔̈́͌͛̂̽͝l̷̢̡̖͈̠̼͕͎͉̟͇̤͕͑͌̋̔̒͜ ̷̖̐͛̒͋̌̚͠b̷̨̟̪̥͚̘̙̪͍͚̯̱̠̉̿͝͝e̵͖̘̺̬̻͉̙͔̻̬̥̙͙̹̒̊̌̾̌̃ ̴̒̑̔͌̎̏̇̚͜l̷̢͈̱̭͍͙̯̱̦͍͚̻͖̏̾͗͂̈́̉ͅe̶̡̙̟͔͇̳̫̮̠̟̬̱̤̙̫f̶̤͍͓̣̽̏́̓͝ţ̷̬̜̠̠͈̻͍͙̬̋̊̒̾͑̀͌͌̈́̕͝͝ ̷̡̡̛̥̩̭̳̹̜̫͈͈̇̃̐̈́̔̈́̔͜͠ͅb̵̢̻͕̺̰͙̯̥̘̳̈̿̑͗̊̚̕̕ē̵̡̮̖͒͌̚h̶̢̢͍͈̦̝̟͓͕͔̻̖͓͔͈̑̅̇͑į̵̩͉̳̙͉̘̙̫̙́́̊͌̅̽͌͜n̵̢͕͇̰̱̠̩͉̖͕̟̓̄͆̃͐͘d̶̨̩̱̺̘̜͉͐̋̈́̏͛̒̄͋͗̓͆͘͘ ̵̧̢͓̲͓͚͕̗͈͔ͅį̵̛͎̰̜̽̔̔̀͊͌̊́̚͝͝͝ņ̷̡̪͔̜̪̻̯͓͈̳͙́̋́̂̏̌̒͜ ̶̯̹̫̐̀̇̀̊̓̈͐̉͒͊͘ͅt̸̢̙̺̝͚̂͐͑̓͜h̸̨̲͇̜͊̄ē̸̜̱̘̲͙͍̳͔̆̍ ̷̢̧̨͙̲̟̘̞̋̓̐̓̂͒̔͐͐̎̍̚̕ͅV̸͎̘̟̞̔̎̽̓̓̎͆̂̒͑̚͝ő̸͙͎̦̫͚͔̟̜̣̺̦͑͗̎̾̆̀́į̵̤͈̙͎̫͉̦̖̝͔̹͌͑̾̉̑d̵̝͈̭͔̻̙͓̊͗̑́̍̎̀̅̇̂̈́͠.”

 

The skeleton before you was speaking, yet the voice that left him was garbled and sounded like a mess of static. You couldn't make out a single word being said, confusion growing on your face as you stared at his mouth. You were hoping to possibly read his mouth and figure out what was being said, yet the task was impossible due to his lack of lips. As if realizing your inability to understand, the skeletal figure before you suddenly seemed downtrodden.

Before you were able to speak, it seemed as if the darkness surrounding you was finally starting to thin out. When the monster before you realized this, he released his grip on you and took a step away. Staring at the skeleton, he raised his hands for a moment before pausing. As if deciding to drop the idea, he let his hands fall back to his side before straightening up a bit. Watching you in silence, the figure's mouth opened once more.

 

 

“̵̤̺̉̅̓̈́̕"W̶̨̝̙̬͙̹͓̣͈̓̔̐ͅͅe̶̛͔̞̗̖̯͚̫͉͔̿̐̌̒̅̓͆̚ ̸̢̛͖͎͓̙̂̈́̆͛͛̅̑̇̈͛̒͒͂͛̑̔̈́̂̕͘͝͝w̶̨͎̺̤̱̟̬̦̿̀͆̐͐̒͘͝ï̵͚̭̫̹͖͇͈͂́̚͜l̷̢̘͇͍̟̯͈̝͈̦̺̺̹̫̹͍̅̈́͑̊͊͗̽͆̔̽͝l̶̛̛̝͖̦̩̘̦̲̠̜̟̗͎͎̹͖̖̥̮̈́͗̏̃͆͑̂̓̐̓̆̆̈̔͐̑̔̍̌͘̚͘̚͜͜ ̴̢̢̢͍̞̖̪̰̳̺͍̻͓̩̣͉͕̬̅͛̆ͅm̸̡̫̜̮̜͈͉͈̟̟̦̲̲͇̥̫͆͌̃́̾͋̈́̌̃͋̍͊͆̾͆̔̏͛̌̾̕̕͠͝ͅe̴̖̯̊͒̍̎̐̔̈́̉͗̽͌̐͋̓̎̈̚͝͝͠ẹ̵̛̛̈̽̍̌̎͛͊̿̎̂̊̏̿̂́͠t̵͙̾̒̎͒̔̈͒̋̀̍̃͑͑͑̈̔̕̚̕̚͝ ̶̡̻̺̮̐̄̓̒͌̐̂̂̇̽̊̅͒̐́́̿̐͂͝â̶̧̛͎̩̿̒̓͂̋͌̆̒̎̈́̇̊̚ḡ̶̢̧̲̼̱̤̮̭̤̰͚͇͛̒͛̍͆͂̒̌̓͆̎̌̍̕̕̕̕͝͠a̵̧̧̗͇̞̟̼͎̱͍̬̥͓͇̣͉̞͑̋̒͐̈́̈́̏̓̃͝ĩ̶̡͇͍̞̺͔͓̬͕̝͓̤̞̲͍̹̳̣̟̬͎̦͖͊͜n̴̛̛̤̼̼̖̙͈̥͈̙͈̔̊́͑͌̓̀͂̌̓̎̇̍̚͘͜,̸̨͚͍̙̘̻̩̘͔̲̺͇̭̹͙̥̯̩̭̅͆͜͠ ̸̧̢͙̟̞͖̱̼̱̣͓͔̺̱̥͕̝̇̒̽̿̆͑̑̒͘͜c̵̢̢̛̩̜͊͋̉͗̐̇̂̓̊̀͒̆̍͠ḩ̵̛̲̼͖̤͈̹̖̍̇͒̇̄̊͒̒̚̚͝i̴̧͎̖̩͍͖̦̪̥̰̗̐͛̐͌̽̄̌̓̑l̵̛̬͔̮͌̌͆̏̉͆̇̑̐̅̊̾̽͗̍͗̐̈́̒̚̚d̷̯̭̠͎̹̜̤͕͕̦̂͂͌̒͑͋̅͊̑͘͘͝͝ͅ.̷̡̳͖̟̟̮̠͙̪̤̞̫̙͉̟̓̅ ̴̨̡͎̠̟͖̹̙̪͊́͗̒͋̀̏̑̃̒͛̎͋̇͌̂͑̍̾̉̈̕̚͝W̴͎̹̖̲̱̻͈̼̯̃̋̂̌̒̃̄͗̽̂̂̒̍̓̽̈́̕͠ͅi̷̗̾͌̈̋̾͛̑̈́̄͋̈́̐͗̐͐̉̿̎͝͝͝ẗ̷͚̼͕̻́̆̈́̍͆̍̌̄̒͑͒̄͂̾͘̚̚͝h̶̢͔̣̞̼̞̯̣͑̅̐ͅ ̵̛͍̑͛̉̃̀͂̎̇̿̑͑̓͊͂̕̚͝͝͝͝͝t̸̖̬͙̗̗̓̈́̒͐̎̓͂̃́̑͌͘͠͠h̶̢̟͓͙͎̳̙͖̰͔͇͙̾̎͋̋͐e̷͈̞͖͔̮͎͙ͅ ̵̜͍̦̗̞̱͕̑͋̋̇̾̕a̵̡̛͓̘̮̙̹̓̿͋̇̈̒̇̄̓͆̔̓͐͋̈́̐̓̔̚̕͝͝͝m̶̺̯͚͚̖͈̮̤̜̓̂͆̃͠ͅǫ̷̡̧̛͙̗͈̺̲͈̮̰̦̣̻͉͔͎̥̟͎̪̟͎̰͇͗͂̈͊͌͆̂͌͛̌͐̚̕͝ů̵̠̣͔͚̣̭̰́̑̈́̂̔̚͝ň̶̥̟͂͑͑͒̈́͋̓͂̒͑̈́̇̅́̃̈́͑̏̓̽͛̈́̚͘ṭ̸̛͉̮̙̃͆͒͐̂́̓̆͌͌͒̕̚͠͝ ̵̝̗̭̟̞̠̯͚͚̣͕͕͕̲̻̩͚̦̈̎̄̏̒͛̇͒̈̕̚̚͘͜͜ͅͅo̶̡̞̠̙͇̬̞̟̗̯̟͍͇̞̖̼̜̹̟͇̠͍̎̓̽̔͑͊͐̒̈͐̉͛̄͘͜͠ͅf̴͖͂̑̓̽̔͘͘ ̵̛̣̝̣̲͕̼̘̻̫̌̅̓̿̋̀̈́̌̒͑̂͑̂̒̑̏̒͋̋̕̕̕̚ͅp̸̡͍͚̲̻̠͈̪̻̮̮͔̼̞̳̰̹͋͛͋͗̈͜ȩ̷̩̙̜̤̻̱̼̥͇́̂͗̄͆̔̎͜r̵̨̛͎̱̭̝̜͎̬͎̰̦̝̖̞͓̬̭̲̭̘̼̯̿̀̍͊̐̀͗͒͑͋̒̑͛͆͐̄̿͝s̵͕̱̤͇̬͚̟̪̼̲̰̼̟̳͎͈͍̻͊̃͊̾̄́̇̍͒̈́̚̕͜͝͝e̷̢̗͍̟͕͚̖̰͐̽̃̆͋͐̄̃͑̐̓̚v̴̧̨͙̣͚̭̫̰̯̠̼̝̦̙̻̞̞̱͙̻̈͂͊͆͂̿͛̉́͂̈̏́̒͛͠͝͝ë̵̛̯́͐͊̓͐͗͋̈́͒̓̊̏͐͊̏͌̏̀̕̚͠͝r̸̡̡̧̛͇̦̻̻̥̞̳̐̇̍̓a̵̧̭͖̩̬̳̰̲͇̜̟͔̲̪̺̝̮͛̿̇ņ̸̧̡̨̯͕̫̰͖͚͉̦͕̙̟̺͔̯̲͍̫̫̍̄̇͆̊̾̾ͅc̶̜̖̎̄̑̊̾͆͊̋̍͌́̽͊̈̉̏̇͋͋̈́̎̐͘̕̕e̴̢̥̤͇̺̗͊̒̿͂̐̀̐͒͊̓͝ ̵̛̛̠͇̟̜̹͔̝̗̥̣̰͙̖̲̯͇̠̹́̂̃̈́͘͜͠į̵̢͇̯̩̪̞͎̫̬̞͖̼͚̏̐̊̄̈́̈́̎͜͝͝ͅ ̶̡̡̡̛̩̫͔̯͍̤͖͓̻̪̞̲̩̹̰͙͖͊̒̿̀̊̇̾͆̃̑̄̈́̃͒̊̚̚͘͝͠š̷̛̘̗͉̗̹͎̌̅̎̐̏̈̆͐̀̈͌̈̋̈̒͗͝͝͠͠ę̸̢̧̛̜͇̖̯̥̰̤͚̘̠̻͇̻͕̥̩̔̊̒͛͛͆̊̂̊͊͝͝͠͠ͅǹ̴̨̛̥̱͔̙̺͎̙̭̭̪̩̫̰̼̭̼̦͍͉̬̈́͐̾̃̍͆̌̽̚͜ͅͅs̸̢̻̫̠͎̟̲̜͇̦̞̮̩̮̬͎̣̜̦̜̎́̎̄̈́̆̄̔͑̃̌̑͋͐̂͗̌̓̅͑̂̾ͅḛ̵̢̨̡͎̣͙͈̪͚̯̩̞̞̟͍̮̠͙̞̻͍͖̒́͋̅̈͌͌̀͝ ̶͎̼̬̫̠͙̹̺͎͍͓̺̬̦̣̞͍̮͍̤̜̩͙̌͒͆̃͛͆̈́͗̇̓w̵̢̡̭̭̺̩̱̞̫̳̜̦͚̻̩͕̜͕͛͊͐̓͜͜i̵̧̨͙̤͈͔̝̣͎̥̻̝̙͓̱̦͎̭̘̖̬̤̙̺͝ͅẗ̴̨̟͍͓̞̘̘̥͇̹͈͕͚͎̤̻̯̙̯͐̄͜ͅh̸̡̝̖̬͖͑̓͆̾̈͑̿̔͊̄̊͑̈́̂̓̓̕͘͝͝͝ͅi̸͉͙̤͐n̷̛̛̗̮̳̝͙͓̗͓͐̔̒̅̅̀͘͜ ̴͈̳̟̰͉͓̯͉͕̒͝y̶̨̢̡̳̝̩̮͚͓̪͆̓̋̈́̈̎̎̀̃̀̀̈́̏͆̀̓̚͜͝ơ̸̡̡̡̢̠͖̘̱̮͓͚̦̖͐̑͌̇̈́̇͆̓̔̾͋͛̔̍͛͊̿͆̉͝u̴̧̙̫͖̦̤̞̲͔̥̖̿̾͆́̂̎̀̏͗͂̏̌̏͛͊̿͋̚͝͝͝͠ͅ,̶̡̼͈̺͇͋̓͆̔͒̈̒̋̂̓̉̿͐̇̑̏̑̈́̈̈́̾̄̕̚ ̶̨̛̼̝̗̟̘̻́̆̓̉̍͆͆̑͛̒͐́̌̈́̋̿͛̚͠͠͝I̸̢̞̼̱̙̥̝͎̳͕̣̟̺̙͉͖̝̲̾̆̅̓̊̔͛̃̀͋͋͗̂͊̕̚͝ͅͅ ̴̨̛̲͉̼̠̗̳͍͎̠̦͚̮̗̊̈́̍̈́͐̃̇̆͂͘̕ͅͅa̵̡̻̒͊̊͐̋̈͋͝m̵̝̀̎͋̎̌̽̿͐͗̚̕͝ ̷͙͕̒͋̔̔̋͜s̶̠͙͔̱̳̭̠̝͇͇͌́ư̸̢͓̼̰͔̪̫̟͖̫̙̞͇̥̮̟̘̳̬̰͓͎͔̄̾͛͒́̃̅͜ŗ̵̢̢̡̻̘̙̪̺͕̼̝̦͚̥͇̝̤̟̭̩̖̙̪̿̇̅́͆e̶̡̧̧̛̝͙̯̳͙̟̩̩͔̖̘͓̖̺͔̭͓̒͒͂̐͐̑͌̐͐͌̕͜͝͝ ̵̡̳̳̹̝̭̦̫̾͋͌͆̓͝ţ̷̦̥̦̗̺̳͔̻͊̔͜h̴̦̖̬͙͎̺̜̮̗͕̉̍̒̉̄͛̇̄̃̋͌̈̇̅̽̊͗͂͊͆͛ͅa̷̡̧̛̛̞̟̱̤͖̲̘͍̗̻̭̮̻͙̺͎̝̥͊̓̄͌̐͂̓͂͝ͅt̴̛̼͉̔̈́͑͛̆̌̿͒̿͗͊̔̐̀̕͠͝ ̷̛̱̙̯̗͙̪͓̦̻̝͇͕̜̝̬̮͔̥̘̥͔͛́̈́̈́͑̌͋̇̈̿̈́͋̓͗̚ý̵̳̻̋̒̒̏̃͆̆ợ̵̠̭̞̇̎̆̿͐͑͌̾͒͐̓̚͠ŭ̵̡̼̖̭͚̜͎̙̙̩̟̝̟̲̤͔̻͎̬͉̝͂͐̿̽͊͋̏̂̃̌̆͜ͅ ̷̨̨̢̖̬͖̝̲̪̤̟͕̗̙͈̞͇̹̺͈̝̹̜̮̯̽́͂͛͊͗͌̊̊̏̈̍̕͝w̸̱̰̫̖̱͕̹̼̹̰̼̰̘̆̃̈i̴̧̞̪̦͓̭̫̳̲͉͔͈͎̼̼̖͍̱͔͙̣̤̇̿̓̋͒́̒̌͑̋̿̂̃̒͋̾͋̽̈̏̈́͘͜͜͝͝l̸̪̩̗̤͍̣͉̬̳͂l̸̡̧̪̟̺̱̣͚̼̪̼̫̹̘̋̿̽̑̓̃̾̾͂̓̋̏̊̒̓͋̂͒̃̾́͝ ̴̢̯̰͙̜̲͕̦͉̖̖̳̰̲̼̞̰̜̱̤͔̓͂̐̎̇̌̔̒́̇̀͑͊͑̐̏̈̍̆͝b̵̢̫̦̥̗͕̍͑̓͂͆͂̓̆͑̕̚ę̶͚̲͈͖̻͔͇̺̤͓̺͕̼̒̿ ̵̡̨̛̯͕̹̯̞̹̳͙͚̔̆̔̋̂a̶̢̧̛̛̳͎̘͎̟̘̱̻̭̺͎̳͒́̎̅́̋̓̚b̶̨̺͍̯͖̻̫͚̹̖͎̫̳̘̣͍͙̃̿͒̐͌͌̈̌̀̋̀͜͝͝l̴̙͍͚̜͍͙̈́͐̃̈́̑͊̓̏͛͒̅͊̑͘͜͜e̸̢̢̢̱̖̬̼̠̭̲̗̜̲̝̩̪̗͖͎̿͐̑̈̆͌̾͑̆̔͗͝ͅͅ ̸̢̧̞̖̺̬̝̗̩̩̮̝̗̳͓͚̫̰̹̬̌͑̎̊̑̃͒̈́͜͜͠ͅt̵̢̫͙͊͆̈̃͊̀̽̌͊͋̒̽͋̓̏̔̚̕͝ǫ̷͚͙̳̜̭͍̭̻͓̮̳̰̾̑̏̈̀͛̏̏͂̾̏̑̿̀̈̈́͆̽̅̚͝͠ ̷̨͓̜̫̬̆̊̿͆̈́̓́m̸̢̻̈́̿̎̄͆̍͋̆̓̿͊̓̈̕ą̵̧̡̢̢̛̗̠̱͖͖͇̻͈̗̞̜̯͓̌͋̓̓͛̈́̈́̇̆̊̏͐̈́̐̍̊̽͂̋͆͘͝͝͝k̷̤̤͖͇̆͛̂͗̋̂͑̎̋̈́̍͗̏̊͗̅͌͒͒͘̚͘ͅe̴̡͍̞͚̻͕̽̓̉͊͐̽͂̽́̇͛̎̇̒̀̚̚̕ ̸͚̲̳̘̫̼̘̟̗̦͕̣̞͕͈̝̣̹͚͙͖̖͋̂̈́́͆͘̕͝͝á̵̡͖͔̟̯̝̫͍̩̟͔̟̜͙̣͛͂͐͑̕̕͜ͅ ̸̞̰̟̮̥͈̮͚̖̜̥̪̫̰̅̏́̆̐̏̔̽̃̐̐͘̚̚͜͠͝͝d̶̢̨̢̛̹͇̹̤̮̪̝̝͇͓̝͔̲̣̮̳̻̯̟̩̈͒͑̏̈́̓̔͂̓̽̐͗̾͌̏͘͠i̵̦͙̘͉̝̥̬͚̼͔͔̥̝̻͐̆̀͝͠ͅf̸̢̯̲͍̦̳̭̻̺͇̳̻̺̃̈́̏͆͜͝͝f̸̨̡̩̗̰̱̭͆̾͊̓̎̀̚̚e̶̖͍̖̗̞̥̗̯̩̩̲̗͎͊̔̂͂͊͗̄̈́̋͗̔̓̂͂̄̎̔̾̅̇͗͜ͅͅŗ̷̺͎͎̌̎̿͒̔͑e̶̜̱̼̫̿̊͊̉̃͑͂̓͗́͂̊͜n̷̛̛͚̼̠̹̝͕̱̦̦̠͚͈̮͙̦͆͊̆͗̓̌͆͛̈́̽̂̈́̓̍̃̌̉̌̽̾c̴̡̼̲͇̓̇͊͗́̈́͆̋͒̀̎̚ē̸̢̪͉̯͇͙̱̜̣̜͎̃̇̈̄͛̎͆̆̍̂̂̕̕͠͝.̸̧̧̛̬͚̫͖̬̣͖͇͓̼̯̣͓̿͑͆̓̒̅̐̓̏͝͝ͅ ̴̨̡͖̭̻̐̏̑̿͋͑̍͗͌̈́͂͑͐͊͝ͅͅD̷̨̢̘̼̲͎̣̰̬͇͎͇̭̜̠̬͈̱̜̳͇͎̝̰̹̃̓̃̿͗̽̊̈́̓̂̿͋̆͠ǫ̶̨̡̨̘̼͔͎̦͍̺̻̻̹̱͓͙͖̯̜̦̱̏̂̂̍̌̃̈́̆͐͐̎̓͊̃͘͠ ̷̨̞͓̟̬̺̟͇͔̠͎̯̝͕̞͔̪̭̐̆̂̓̆̿̈́̈́̎̽͘̕͠͠n̸̡̲̦̭̻̯͙̰͔͙̘͇̎̇̿̒ͅǫ̷̘͚̲͚̞̟̥̝̈̈́͆̃̑̈̽̋͜t̷̙̄̅̇͌̂̉̌̄̂͗̋͝ ̴̢̨̡̡̡̝͔̲̺͉̘̟̣̞̠̹̳͔̤̮͎͒̐͋͋̄̓̐̄̿̂̅̒̔̑͒̊͘͝ͅā̶̝̜̞̞̤̟̙͎͚̮̮͇̩͜ļ̸̨̢̛̮͙͔̫̜̭̝͈̳̘̲̥̩̯̠̝̞͇̗̥̇̓̏͗̉̍̓̐̉͌̕͜ľ̷̨̡̺̹͕̥͖̤̬̘͈̮͎͉̘̳̜̻͇̼͇͇͜ơ̶̢̧̢̰̪̦̟̻̩̘͉̙̞͎͈̟̲͖̼̗̘͙̰̆͛̽̐̌̋̈́̏̉͜w̷̛̹̲̻̜̺̘̰̻̥̣̘̓̐͂͗̊̈́͌͒̇̐̕͘͘ ̵̧̝̬̺̝̤̠̺͓̬̼͚̩̇̓͘͝f̸̛̖̌͋̏̇̓͐͠e̵̙̣͙̙̤̗͎̺̻͇̹̬͇͓͐̇͝a̷̙͖̯̣̮̝͈̤̜͚͍̺͈̟̬̫̘̤͕̳̫̞͙̻̪̎̏̈́r̷̢̡͕̫̠̫͓͇͐̄̾͗̆͘͘ ̸̨̨̡̭̻̥͖̣̠̟̠̹̖̦̃͒̌̋t̷̢̤͎̰̭͖̜͓͈̭̝̱̊̆͛̊̍̑̑̂͝ͅợ̸̧̢̝̞̥̠̠̞̣̳͋̀̃̂̀̑̅̈́̀͑̓̈́̌̋̊̑̒͌͝͠ͅ ̵̛͍͖̖̪̮̦̲͕̦̺̃̈́͆̓̈́̅̃̏̂̏c̵̭͓͖̼̘̯̭͍̜͆̈̃̓̍͛̌̏̿͑̚͘o̷̢̨̦̱͈̯͉̲͍̻̣͉̻͎̥̲̬̭̮̳͙͊̔̆͌͝͝ͅņ̵̛̛̆̈́͗̓̍̏̄̂̊̎͆̇͐͛̌̈́͋̋͘͠͠ş̸̗͈̤̹͇̘̗͖͖̰̣̝̝̦̮̙͔͒͆͗͌͒̋̽͋́̋́̇͛̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅư̴̦̮̺̞̪̬̺̖̼͓͍̞̳̯̔̈͑m̷̖̲̙̼̭̤̘̘̻͚͇̪̣̱̱̩̫̈̎̂̽͌̿͂͂͗́͒͂̾͊͛͘͜͠ȩ̵̢̲̯̦̞̠̰̪̺͓̩̍͌͜͝ͅ ̸̨̧͇̘͉̳̖͔̙̮͍͛̄̾͜͝y̷̨̨̢͉͈͙͎̭͇̱̞̳̻̬͈̗̣ǫ̴̧̛̘̭̹̝̘̺̘̳͈͈͖͚̞̓̆̿̂̾̈́͗̐̎̔̐͛̂̍̓̓̍̈́̕͜ú̵̧͕̻͖͓͉͇̗̅͌̀̎̊̒̑́̌̓̋͊̚͠.̵̧̱͉̬͓͉̟͉͗̉͑̈́͗̍̈̐̋͋̾̄̌̏͜͝͝ ̶̢͎̳͇͈͍̰̜͖͚̰̟̞̠̃Ť̶̛̪͖͓̓̅̍̌̄̅̂̐̄͒͋͋̾̆̑̓i̵̜̻̙̱̱̊̏̌͌̈́̒͛̀̉̎̿̔̍̈̓̋̿̽͛̚̕͘͝m̷̨̛̛̬̳̖̫͈͉̬̩̮͎̰̰͈̩̱̬͆͆̑͊̒̈́̅̈́͑͐̍̈́͒̿̆̾̕͘͘͝ę̸͖̬̦̱̼̂͛̿̉̇̈́̏̆͒̈́̓́̎͒̇͘ͅ ̶̲͓̠̬̳͕̱͎̳̙͖̻͖̙̹͈͆̓̅̑̅̒̓̔͊͊́̎̀̊̎̏̌̓̕͘͘͜͝͝w̷̧̛͇̫͈̔̃͑̎̄̔͛̓̍̆̓͐̾̓̚͝i̸̲̪͍̒͊̐̒͗̇̌̂͆̊͆̇̉̄̇̉̏͛̚l̴̯̣͔̭̼̩̫͓̝͈̙̊̋̑̌̈́̅̊͜͝ͅļ̸̛̭̦͇͙͓͖͕̞͉̠̩̰̳͈̬͙̙̜̣̠̦̱͛̀͐̓͜͝͝ͅ ̶̛̮͓̻͕̳̂̒̑͐̍̓̓̇̇͋̅̒̀͗̌͑͑̕̚͝͝ͅg̵̨̧̡̮̘̪͖͙̟̮̹͈̹̮̬̠̗̭̘͗͊̆̓̆̾̓͗̽̏̿͐͋̚͝ư̸̯͉̤͇̥͙͕̏̏͛͋̒̍̔̓͗͛̋͂̉́̚̕͜͝i̸̛̬̺̲̟̪̫̩͍͚̾͊̍̍̚d̴̢̛̘̺͍͖͇̦͖̱͔̂̃̿́̒͆͗̃̄̅͛̕͜e̶̛̝̳̤̝̍̀̋͋̐̑̅͋͜͠͝ ̷̡̨̘͉̠͍̼̯̬̠͍̜̮̪̺̫͔̮̤͚̮͐̉̔̅̄͂̌͑̄̋̇̀̋͋͘͜͝û̵̢̧͔̠̖͈̝͓̯͉̤̱̳̬̠͔͇͖̺̭͉̕ş̸͎̠̻̞͎͙̗̲̝͓̭̠̘̫̳̤̬̜͈͍̥͉̖̮̐͌̀̽͆̑̏͆͗̉͗̐͆ ̸̧̡̢̺͕̤͖͖͔̦̳̻̹̩͍̦̬̘̮̮̺̟̑̍̓̏͒̃̾̅̚͠b̴̨̡̮̼̻̦̠̯͕̬̙̲͈͍̭̜̆̆͗̌̈́̓̔̿̉̅͝a̸̢͙̯̲̪̯̖͉̙͔͛̋̐̊͗̈́̈́́͌́̄̍͗͗̅̾̚̕͜͝͠ç̴̡̨̢̠̤̱̺̤̥̝̯̜͈̗̝͂͑͌̄̑̈́̒͊͠k̶̙̙͉̅̎͊̾̋̄̍̊́͛̔̄̑͒͋̎̔̆͘͠ ̶̻̊̽͊̉̌̋͊̈͂̍̒͗̇̅́͐͌͗͘͘͠͠ṫ̶̢͓͎̲̫͈̳͗̏̍̽̕̚̕͝o̸̦͇͍̳̟̙͙̻̰̱̫͗̉͒͌͆̉͂̈̄̍̾̆̽̄̄͒̚̚͜͝g̸̫̜̗͊̃̋̚ẻ̴͇͉̳̫̭͈̰͙͖̇̎̎̒̇̈̈́̿̍͌͊͑̆̓̚͜͜t̸̗̣̮̠̗̤͈͔̝̎͛͂͑̓͌͐̇̄̔̍̆̈́̈́̑͑̂̏̕̕͠͠͝h̸̻̺̟̩̙̘̬̰̗͈̥̫͇̫̿͗̈́͗͒̈́̇͆͂͝é̷̛͓̬̭̗̳̖̘̺̪̺̣̠̠̥̟͉͕̖̇͋̓͛̎̇͆̐͌͋̀̐̏̇̋́̃̚͠͠ͅr̵̢̨̢̡̦̤̱̲̲̙͉͚̙̪͉̺͈͔̯̲̥̘̪̟̿̒͊̇̾̈̉͊̚̚͜͝ ̷̡̢̣̘̫̞͙̫̳̪̳̥̝̺̖͖̮̻̫̥͍͚͆̐̆͊͋͒̓̒́͋̀͠ͅͅͅs̶̺͈͚̺͓͙͓̙͗́̈́͂̈́̚͜͠ỏ̶̬̹̼͕̞͎̭̜̘̲̱̬̬̰̻̲̥̌͛̌̂͘ơ̸̢̻̺̹̳̩̜̹̼͍͉̪̲̩͉͉͈͙͖͉̫͆͐́̈̓̎̅̉͊͋̇̒͊̓̈́̔̄̚͘͜͜n̶̡̨̢̻̦͖͔̤̤̪̯͔̠͔̮̗͉̥̳͑̽̾͆͒̍̅̋͗̏̓̓́̕͝ ̸̡̡̢̥̠̥͕̼̝̯̳̜̱͕̗̘͓̫̌͋̎͗͑̈́͆̓͆͌͑͊̉̆͊̇̓̉͘̕͜ě̶͙̟͇̝̻̗̱̱͉̖̙̳̥̳͓̖̹͉̪̙̞͓͌͗͛͠ͅͅn̷̖̎̿̽̋͑̌͒̈́̽̔̂̊̄͘ȍ̸̧̧̡̗̣̣̩̬̤̻̼̱̖̩̬̻̹̪͕͖̹͚́̽̔͑̄͛͜ͅu̶̡̢̨̳̝̜̹̳̩̓͗̈̽͗̋͌͛͆̓̋̊͊̅̂̀̄̉͊̑̈̕̕̚g̷̛͎̬̮͈͚̜̹̼̚͘h̶̢̞̬̺̪͉̥̼͕̬͓̹̼̝͎̗̦͋̈́̓̉̐̃̓̄̍̄̏́̑̇̐͝͠͝.̶̜̼̘̲̣͙̲͉͇̩̘͓̠͚̦̙͒

”

 

Still unable to understand the words buried beneath the static, you frowned as you desperately tried to pick up on anything. As a light seemed to break through the darkness, the skeletal figure disappeared from your sight. Looking around in confusion, your eyes caught sight of two tiny forms off in the distance. Although it seemed as if the light was coming from the direction of the two figures, you were unable to move from your spot. Once again, the world flashed white and the familiar feeling of a reset jolted through your being. Blinded by the light, your eyes squeezed shut as you waited for the inevitable.

* * *

 

Waking back up in your bed, you found yourself unable to move from your spot. Staring up at the ceiling in silence, it took some time before you forced yourself out of bed. Instead of starting your usual routine, you simply walked over to your door and locked it. Turning your back to the door, you slumped against it soon after and curled in on yourself. Silently crying to yourself, you wondered just how you were going to act natural for this timeline. Beyond this door, you would have to face all of the monsters that had been killed in the previous timeline. While you were glad that everyone was alive once again, it was too emotionally exhausting to face them all and pretend as if they hadn't been dead. Just how in the world were you going to look at your mother without breaking down? However, that wasn't the worst thing.

The worst thing would be facing Frisk and pretending that you hadn't watched them kill your mother. You would have to smile at the child who had gone on a genocide in the Underground. In fact, they had tried to kill you too and you still weren't exactly certain why you had lived. You were pretty sure that would be another problem to solve all on its own, yet you had a decent idea as to why you might have survived the attack. If you opened the door and saw red eyes again, you weren't sure just how you would react. Just the thought of going through another timeline like that was too much for you to handle.

After sobbing for a few minutes, your tears finally ran out. Forcing yourself onto your feet, you ignored your bloodshot eyes and got ready to face the day. Although you went through the same act you always had, it seemed as if Toriel had picked up on your somber mood. When your mother had asked just what was wrong, you had simply told her that you had a rather bad nightmare last night. While it wasn't completely the truth, the kind monster seemed to accept the reason and gave you a hug before you both started cooking cinnamon-butterscotch pie. Letting the silence consume you, it wasn't long before you heard the dreadful knocks on the door. Calling out to your mom, you ran to the door and prayed for the best.

Coming face to face with Frisk, you let out a sigh of relief when you were met with brown eyes once more. Soon enough, everyone was at the table eating the freshly-baked pie. As things went on, you easily picked up on the differences in this timeline. For one, the conversation at the table was entirely different that it had ever been before. Although Frisk had been silent for most of the discussion last time, it seemed as if they just couldn't stop signing this time. However, the other thing bothering you was the fact that it felt like you were simply a third party watching the conversation. It almost felt as if Frisk and Toriel had forgotten that you were at the table. Even though you tried to join in several times, one of them would talk over you or you would just be ignored altogether.

When everyone had finished eating, you stood up and picked up the dishes. Silently fuming to yourself, you watched Frisk run down the hallway and towards the restroom. Turning your eyes back to the table, you picked up the plate in front of Toriel. Seemingly startled by the action, the goat monster's head jerked up to look at you. Watching confusion flash in her eyes, you raised an eyebrow as you paused for a moment. As if it was some sort of sick joke, the white-furred monster asked, "When did you get here, _____? Oh, forget that question. It does not matter right now. Have you met Frisk yet? They are such a sweet and obedient child. I am sure the two of you would get along!"

Freezing up at her words, you felt a sharp pain in your chest. If this was supposed to be a joke of some sort, you weren't appreciating it much. In fact, it was pretty cruel and you were definitely wounded by her words. Piling her empty plate in your hands along with the rest of the dirty dishes, you frowned before whispering, "I've been here all day, Mom. We made pie together and everything. I answered the door when Frisk got here and I've been at the table the entire time..."

"Oh! I am sorry, my child. I could have sworn you have been in your room all day though. Perhaps I am just being forgetful today, it happens to monsters sometimes when you are as old as I am," Toriel replied, standing up from her chair. After pressing a kiss to the top of your head as an apology, the goat monster left to go help Frisk get ready for bed. Moving to the kitchen, you cleaned the dishes in silence as you contemplated everything that had just happened.

* * *

 

Once night rolled around on the third day of Frisk's stay, you found yourself unable to sleep. Instead of trying to get some rest, you focused on filling your journal up with everything that had happened so far. Ever since Frisk had arrived, it seemed as if your presence was buried beneath the child's existence. Whenever Frisk would start speaking with your mother, it seemed as if the monster would completely forget that you were there. Once the child would leave Toriel alone, it would be as you were visible to your mother once more. It had begun to get so frequent that you had finally decided to lock yourself in your room. Whenever it came to meals, you would simply eat in your room and clean your dishes alone when done. Watching your mother forget you time and again was just too hard on you, so you decided to stay out of the way until the brunette child finally left. You couldn't figure out exactly why this change had started but you assumed it had something to do with your extended stay in the darkness or the genocide timeline itself.

In the middle of the night, you heard noise coming from the hallway and paused in your writing. A bit confused, you put your pen down before getting up from your desk chair. Silently opening your own bedroom door, you caught sight of Toriel heading down the hall and towards the stairs. After the monster went down the stairs, you decided to pursue her. As you walked through the cold basement, you wondered just what your mother could be doing down here so late at night. It wasn't long before you caught sight of Toriel sitting next to the Ruin doors. Hiding in the shadows of the corridor, you were silent as you listened in on what was going on.

"knock knock."

Hearing the familiar voice from the last timeline, you blocked out the conversation and bit down on your bottom lip. Realizing that this was how Toriel knew the voice on the other side of the door, you suddenly felt as if you had stumbled upon something private. While you had considered coming back to the doors and hopefully meeting the voice again, it seemed as if that was an idea that you would not abandon. Whoever stood on the other side of the door seemed to make your mother happy with these private joke nights. However, this scene simply reminded you of the fact that the voice hadn't been there for you in the last timeline. No, they had been there for _Toriel_ and you had simply been the bringer of bad news. You didn't want to interfere with something that had never been meant for you, so you silently promised yourself to stay away from the doors from now on.

Staying in the shadows for a bit longer, you leaned against the wall and closed your eyes. Listening to the jokes exchanged between the two, you focused on ingraining the deep voice of the unknown monster into your brain. Though you never planned to speak with them again, you still wanted to remember the voice of the one who had died giving you an apology in the last timeline. After several minutes had passed, you decided that you had intruded on the private moment long enough. Pushing off the wall, you turned your back to the scene and headed into your room. Falling onto your bed, you fell asleep with a heavy heart.

* * *

 

When Frisk left, you were there to comfort your mother once again. Unfortunately, it seemed as if this time your comfort just wasn't enough for the goat monster. Watching your mother fall into her sadness, it seemed as if she was constantly on edge. If she wasn't out of the house, Toriel was down in the basement speaking with the unknown monster on the other side of the door. The monster would give your mother updates on Frisk's well being, which was something she was constantly grateful for. If the topic wasn't about Frisk, the two would simply exchange knock-knock jokes or silly stories. Though you were upset to see your mother in such a state, you were glad that someone was able to cheer her up since you were no longer able to.

With Toriel in such an upset state, it seemed as if she had practically forgotten your existence. Blinded by grief, the monster never spared you a glance or word. Whenever it came to food, she would forget to cook for you and only make enough for herself. Due to all this, you found yourself making all the meals so that there would be food for both of you. No matter what you did, it seemed as if Toriel would never acknowledge you. It absolutely terrified you and you feared that you were losing your mother to the child who had ruthlessly killed her in the last timeline. Were you just not enough for Toriel anymore? Was Frisk better than you could ever be?

It hurt to think about.

Most of your time was spent with you locked in your room. Since Frisk had ignored you during their entire stay, you no longer had their number. Without their messages, you had no idea how their journey was going or when to warn Toriel of their plans to meet with Asgore. Due to all the complications starting to pop up, you were unsure of just what to do. Just when you were starting to give up on this timeline, you had decided to head out of the house for the day. During your walk through the Ruins, you had been lost within your own thoughts. However, you were soon jolted out of your mind when a sharp pain shot up your ankle. Letting out a cry, you bit down on your bottom lip and tossed your hands onto the wound. Searching for the person who had harmed you, you paused when your eyes caught sight of some yellow petals.

"Flowey...?" you called out, your voice wavering a bit. After a moment of silence, the flower suddenly appeared before you. Locked in a staring contest, the silence was practically palpable as it dragged on. Confusion was plastered on the golden flower's face as he stared up at you. Deciding he was done, Flowey finally broke the silence, "How in the world do you know my name? We haven't met yet! There's no way you could know it unless... Oh! I see! You remember timelines too, huh?"

"You... You remember too?" you questioned, a little stunned that you weren't alone. Sitting down on the ground, you felt relief flood through your being. As tears sprung to your eyes, you ignored Flowey's protests as you pulled him into a gentle hug. Sobbing before the flower, you didn't care how pathetic you looked or the fact that Flowey may attack you instead. For once, you finally had someone who understood just what you were going through. Simply staying in that position, it took a while before you finally wiped your eyes and apologized. Although the flower did hiss at you and smack your leg with one of his vines, it seemed as if he was going to let you off this once.

Ever since that event, you were once again subjected to Flowey's daily visits and updates. Whenever the little monster would show up in your room, you were always glad for the company and info on Frisk's progress. While Flowey certainly didn't consider you a friend, you had started to see him as such. It was pleasant to finally have another person who would remember everything you did. However, there were times that you felt as if the flower was hiding things from you. Whenever you would ask if anyone else remembered the other timelines, the little bugger would give a vague answer or simply leave altogether. Although you desperately wanted answers, you held yourself back from forcing anything out of him since you didn't want to be left alone again.

* * *

 

When the world was reset again, you weren't prepared for it at all. You usually got a message from Frisk with a picture of everyone on the Surface but you never got the picture due to how everything had happened in the Ruins. Once you woke up on your bed, you simply locked the door and stayed in your room the entire time. For Frisk's entire stay, you simply hid in your bedroom and only left to get food when everyone was sleeping. After hearing Frisk and Toriel argue about leaving the Ruins, you heard two sets of feet heading down the basement. Sitting around for a little bit, you exited the your room once you had decided enough time had passed. Heading downstairs, you went to see just what sort of timeline it would be this time. When you saw Toriel sobbing before the Ruin doors, you once again went to comfort her.

From there on out, that had become your routine for every reset. Hiding out in your room, you would wait for Frisk to leave before assessing just what had been done. Sometimes you would find Toriel crying while other times, you would simply find a pile of dust. In the end, it always ended up with you either being a shoulder to cry on or crying by yourself. Whenever you found the dust pile, you would sometimes wait around and see if the voice from the other side of the door would return. Unfortunately, it seemed that you were either missing them or they just weren't stopping by anymore.

After hundreds of timelines had passed by, your presence had simply been covered up by everything. While Toriel was there for you when Frisk wasn't around, your mother would simply ignore you once the brunette child left. Frisk had either forgotten you completely or just didn't care enough about you to bother finding out what had happened to you. In the end, the only person you really had left was Flowey. Despite the fact that he was crude and terrible on some occasions, it seemed as if the two of you had grown some kind of bond throughout the flood of resets. While you might not understand just what sort of connection it was, you were glad to have anyone at all.

Despite everything, it seemed as if your time to be happy was finally over. Everything had shattered when Frisk had fallen down and now you were simply nothing but a part of the background. When Frisk was around, you simply didn't exist anymore. It was heart-rending to watch your mother forget you again and again, yet you treasured the moments you had with Toriel before Frisk's arrival. Sometimes you would go out of your way to put obstacles in Frisk's way so you would have more time with Toriel, but the child always arrived sooner or later. It seemed as if there simply wasn't a place for you in the Underground anymore.

You had been erased and Frisk had perfectly filled in the space you left behind.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it hurt me a bit to write this chapter. Having the Reader slowly fade into the shadows of the world was something that was really cruel to do but it was necessary. So how does it feel to know that Flowey's the only one talking to you now? Also, please let me know if it's hard to read what Gaster is saying. It's supposed to be difficult but still legible. 
> 
> My friend cracked a joke about Flowey being a tsundere and saying 'it's not like we're friends or anything, you iiiiiidiot!' so that's a thing now.
> 
> Almost hit 4000 words on this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and constructive criticism is appreciated!


	9. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had promised yourself to not interfere but it seemed like some things weren't meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for almost 2000 hits everyone! It means a lot.

Chapter 8 - Knock Knock

 

Despite the flood of resets you had been forced to live through, you had somehow been able to keep count of them all. Writing down everything from each reset, you had gone through several journals during the process. Though you had been reliving the same events, you knew that all the reset time had been worth at least a year or two. Without the resets, you probably would have been 23 by now. However, it seemed as if that was not meant to be. Instead of time moving forward, you were now on the 298th reset.

Currently, it was Frisk's eighth night at Toriel's home. For once, they were staying much longer than they had for the past twenty resets. While you weren't one to complain, it just meant that you had to hide in your room for a longer period of time. Throughout several timelines, the brunette child had attempted to enter your room. Since you had made it a habit to lock the door, they had never been able to enter. Even so, there had been some times where you had panicked due to the child at your door. Whenever they would knock on the door, you would wonder if they had suddenly remembered your existence. Those moments were some of the most nerve-wracking, for you would wonder if it was the red-eyed child coming to attack you once more or the brown-eyed child hoping to speak with you again. After the 200th reset, the child had seemingly given up on ever entering your room, which was a comforting thought for you. You honestly weren't sure if you would be able to handle interacting with Frisk, regardless of if they were the kind one you had cared for once upon a time or the murderous child with a knife in hand.

Earlier that day, Flowey had stopped by once again to talk with you. For a while, both of you had complained about how it was taking Frisk forever to move onto Snowdin. While Flowey was just grumbling about how it was boring to follow Frisk around in the Ruins, you were groaning about your inability to freely roam around the house while the child was around. At one point, the two of you had moved on from your complaining and had started cracking jokes about the eight year old. Flowey's jokes were much more abundant since he had been watching the brunette for several timelines, but your comments were way funnier whenever you found a way to weave them into the conversation. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the flower stated that he had to go check on something and left you alone for the rest of the night.

Ever since he left, you had simply stayed at your desk and worked on more theories. No matter how hard you worked, your theories always seemed to fall short or something just wouldn't add up. You had tried your hardest to piece everything together but it seemed as if you were just missing something that was blatantly obvious. Despite how hard you tried, you seemed unable to realize just what you were missing. Holding back a groan, you looked at the time on your phone. Pausing for a moment, you raised an eyebrow in confusion before placing your phone back down. By now, Toriel usually went downstairs to joke with her mysterious friend for an hour or two. However, you could hear her light snores in the room beside your own. Biting your bottom lip, you slowly began to contemplate your options.

While you had promised yourself to no longer attempt speaking to the monster on the other side of the door unless Toriel had been dusted, now seemed like a perfect opportunity to talk again. However, you knew that they would be expecting Toriel to respond to their puns, not you. The mysterious monster was the only one who could cheer up Toriel now and you would feel terrible if you ruined a friendship between the two by interfering. Even so, you were desperate to speak with someone again. Though you had Flowey to speak with, you wanted to have a conversation with someone who didn't remember timelines.

Decision made, you pushed yourself out of your desk chair and took a moment to stretch. After changing into some warm pajamas, you snatched up your blanket and wrapped it around your body. It was always colder near the large door since it connected the Ruins to Snowdin and you didn't feel like freezing. Pulling the blanket around your body, silently slipped out of your bedroom and closed the door. Making sure to lock the bedroom door before you left, you placed the key into your pajama pants pocket. Shuffling down the stairs, the walk to the Ruin doors filled your mind with doubts. As you stood before the door, you reconsidered your decision entirely. The large doors loomed before you, dwarfing your form as if they were trying to intimidate you. Taking a deep breath, you reached forward and placed two sharp knocks onto the door.

For a moment, nothing but silence filled the air surrounding you. Perhaps you had been too late coming downstairs and the monster had already left. Of course, there was also the possibility that the monster had no intentions of coming today and that was why Toriel hadn't come downstairs. Biting your bottom lip, you held back a sigh as you tightly grabbed onto your blanket. About to leave, you were stunned when you heard a voice call out, "who's there?"

"Egg!" you squeaked, rather surprised by the sudden appearance of the monster you had been waiting for. A grin was already plastered on your face as you stood there in silence. You were already excited by the fact that the mysterious monster was here. It was nice to hear their voice again, relaxing a bit to know that the monster that had apologized to you so long ago was still alive and well. The last time you had heard their voice was on the 78th reset before they turned to dust. Since then, 220 resets had occurred without you ever hearing their voice. Even though you knew there was no way for the monster to remember your encounter from so long ago, you were just glad to hear their voice again.

"egg who...?" the voice questioned, their tone sounding a bit unsure about everything going on. They were probably just confused that it wasn't Toriel on the other side of the door. After all, he had been meeting your mother at this door for who knows how long. For someone else to suddenly arrive and break the cycle must have been weird, especially when you were aware for the fact that Toriel had told this monster that she lived alone. She had done it before Frisk had ever arrived, almost as if it was another way to keep you safe from any royal guards trying to come and search her home for humans. Making sure to continue the joke before things got awkward, you questioned, "Eggcited to hear from someone new?"

Your joke was enough to earn a laugh from the monster on the other side of the door, although their laugh had seemed a bit more tense than it ever did when Toriel told them a joke. Refusing to let that revelation bother you, you took a moment to comfortably sit on the ground. Leaning your back against the door, you buried yourself in your warm beige blanket and let out a small sigh. Closing your eyes, it wasn't long before the monster on the other side of the door started his own joke. For a while, the two of you simply exchanged jokes and laughs. Making someone laugh and hearing some hilarious jokes in return was enough to reignite the perseverance in your soul. Smiling to yourself, you finally felt content for the first time in a while.

"so am i gonna get a name or are you going to be as mysterious as that old lady who usually shows up?" the voice questioned, finally breaking the flow of jokes that had been exchanged. Pausing for a moment, you were a bit surprised that Toriel hadn't given her name. Usually she introduced herself to anyone knew she met, so it seemed a bit odd for you. However, now that you thought about it, she never seemed to speak with anyone that wasn't from the Ruins. This one mysterious monster was the only exception. Nibbling on your bottom lip, you frowned as you stared up at the ceiling, "It doesn't matter if I give you my name or not, you'll forget it soon enough..."

"sounds like you're trying to beat that lady in the mysterious game," the monster deadpanned, causing you to give a bit of a strangled laugh. Biting the inside of your cheek, you fell silence as the monster continued, "seriously though, give me a name here. if you give me a name, i'll tell you mine in return. it's a bit of a pain to not have something to call you by. keep it up and i'll give you a really lame name to call you by."

Rolling your eyes, you take a moment before deciding you'd give them something to call you by. After a moment, you simply give the monster the first letter of your name. It seemed to be enough for them, since they soon stated, "if I only get the first letter, so do you. i'll be 's' to you until i get a full name. anyway, mind telling me why you're the one here instead of the old lady? she's doing alright, yeah?"

Pausing for a moment, you could have sworn that they sounded concerned for a moment. If they were, you weren't sure why they would suddenly be so on edge at your appearance. After all, it wasn't like they remembered the one time you had told them about Toriel's death so long ago. Certainly they wouldn't have been so kind if they remembered that timeline from forever ago. Back then they had seemed so angry at you until they had finally apologized in their final moments. It just seemed impossible that a monster would be so kind to you if they remembered everything. Biting on your bottom lip, you finally answered, "Mom is fine, she's just sleeping in her room. Our little guest probably just tired her out today. Last I heard, they were out snail hunting all day."

"for someone that lives with these people, you sure don't seem to know what they've been doing in their free time," S pointed out. Just by their tone of voice, you were sure that S had raised an eyebrow at your response. Letting out a soft sigh, you curled in on yourself before muttering, "Why don't you mind your own business? You don't hear me trying to pick you for details about your life. Listen, I came to this door to... I don't really know what I was hoping to do but I certainly wasn't expecting to be interrogated."

For a moment, everything went silent for a moment. Assuming that the monster had finally left, you pushed yourself onto your feet. Gathering your blanket into your arms, you aired it out in hopes of getting all the dirt off of it. Before you could announce your departure, two knocks seemed to echo through the room. Pausing for a moment, you glanced up at the door before letting your annoyance subside a little. Giving a half-smile, you whispered, "Who's there?"

"honey bee."

"Honey bee who?"

"honey, bee a sweetie and give me your name."

"No way, S. It's not like you're going to need it anyway," you responded, still unable to hold back a small giggle at the joke. Your smile sunk a little as you remembered the meaning behind your words. Once again wrapping your blanket around your shoulders, you explained, "I don't plan on coming back to this door, S. It was a one time thing. Anyway, Mom would probably have a heart attack if she realized I had been near this door. She'd probably lock me up in my room for the rest of my life."

 _'I already lock myself up in my room enough. That's besides the point though...'_ you thought to yourself. Before your thoughts could get any darker, S spoke once again, "c'mon kiddo, you've already punned your way into my life and now you plan to walk out? i don't think so. give me a number to contact you by or something."

Despite how much you wanted to have a way to contact S again, you were sure your heart would be unable to handle getting closer to the monster only for him to forget you in the next reset. Turning your back on the door, you gave a curt goodbye to S before starting to walk away. For a moment, there was silence before S hesitantly called out a number - their cell phone number. As you continued to walk away, you pulled out your own cell phone and stared down at it for a moment. Despite your better judgment, you typed the number in and saved it under the name S. Even if you had the number, it wasn't like you would contact it. If it came down to it, the number could be used in case of some emergency with Frisk. That was all it was. An emergency line to warn the Underground about a possible genocidal child.

At least, that's what you kept trying to tell yourself.

* * *

Ever since that last meeting with S, you had been wrapping your phone up with your journal as well so that you would have their number even if a reset occurred. While you continued to tell yourself that it was just so you could warn the Underground about Frisk if they killed again in another reset, even you knew that your reasoning was lame. The truth was that you saw that simple phone number as a lifeline of sorts. Seeing that number in your phone made you feel as if you hadn't completely been forgotten in this world, even if you knew that wasn't true. Even if you had S' number, it didn't mean he remembered you like Flowey did. When a reset occurred, the monster on the other side of the doors would forget you once again. Despite all that, you still clung to that number as proof that not everyone would ignore you just because of Frisk's appearance in the Underground. Perhaps it would seem like false hope for other people, but it was enough to keep you going.

You never told Flowey about your meeting with S. In fact, you never once mentioned that you had spoken with the monster. While you were usually against hiding things from Flowey, you knew that he was keeping things from you. Plus, you felt as if telling the flower about the monster on the other side of the door would cause problems. After all, you still remembered all the times he had called the monster a 'smiley trash bag'. Along with that, you still had no idea just who Chara was. Although the flower kept stating that he was Chara's best friend and was working to help the person, the little monster refused to give more details on the person of interest.

* * *

Though you had gone through several more resets, S' number was now a permanent part of your cell phone contacts. Just in case it was erased from your phone in a future reset, you had been sure to jot the number down in your journal. It was becoming a bit of a hassle to wrap your phone up with your journal at night, so this had been your best option. Throughout several of the resets, you had considered sending a message and just pretending that you were trying to prank the monster. However, you found yourself unable to even type a single word before giving up on the idea. With Frisk being rather peaceful during the recent resets, you had no reason to warn S of the child's presence and simply messaging the monster for no reason seemed selfish.

Once again, Flowey was the only one who would come around and keep you company. Last reset, the little flower had told you that he were starting to get a little scared of Chara. When you had questioned why, the monster had kept their lips shut and not replied. Ever since then, you had avoided the topic of the flower's 'friend' so that he wouldn't act so timid around you. Truth be told, you were a little worried about who could scare Flowey. He always seemed like such a confident and strong monster, despite his small size. You were sure that he could crush anyone in his path if he really wanted to, so it was hard to believe that someone could terrify the golden flower. Honestly, knowing that Flowey was scared of someone made you afraid of whoever it could be.

Recently, you were starting to get a little worried about the world around you. Flowey was starting to push you towards leaving the Ruins, although he wouldn't tell you why. You wondered if this was some new plan that he had made with Chara but it seemed a bit unlikely. Through every single reset, the golden flower had always reassured you that Chara simply wanted you out of the way. Due to that, you had always been safe as long as you locked yourself within your room and didn't come out. If it wasn't a plan with Chara, you wondered just what in the world it could be. Biting your bottom lip, you fiddled with your phone once more as you tried to figure things out.

Next time you saw Flowey, you were going to get answers out of him. You were done with being in the dark and he obviously knew more than he was letting on. If he wanted you to leave the Ruins, the golden flower was going to have to let you in on what was going on. If not, there was no way you were going to leave the safety of your room. Sure, the resets were ruining your life and you hated the fact that your mother constantly forgot you once Frisk showed up but at least you were safe. Safety was the most important thing, right?

Unfortunately, your soul seemed to disagree with your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little over 3000 words.
> 
> The plot thickens, my friends. I know it's a little slow but I promise that you'll be getting more action in a few more chapters. I have to make sure that I get everything set up correctly so that I don't leave any plot holes in the future. Please understand!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading. Comments and criticism is always appreciated!


	10. One Step At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had to make a compromise but at least you were finally going to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than usual! I had a few tests to take so I had to take time off from writing. Then there was an event I went to on Friday and I had to preform with the marching band on Saturday. Plus, I started drawing art for this story so that took some of my time too. None of it is up yet, but it'll be on my tumblr when it is! And I mean, if you wanna send fanart, discuss theories you might have for this story, show me something funny, or just talk than my Tumblr is open for all that. So, I guess I'll link you to the tumblr?
> 
> http://clockwork-flames.tumblr.com/

Chapter 9 - One Step At A Time

 

Sitting patiently in your room, you finished up writing in your journal before wrapping it up and putting it back in its usual hiding spot. It was now the 302 reset and Frisk had exited the Ruins last night. You had heard Toriel sobbing through the night, yet you hadn't gone to comfort the sad goat monster. Your attempts of cheering your mother up had already stopped working quite a long time ago, so you couldn't find it in yourself to go to her. If you had gone to the woman's side, you simply would have hurt yourself emotionally once again. It simply would have been too much for your heart to handle. Anyway, it wasn't as if Toriel had acknowledged you once since the brunette child had come and gone. Once again, you had been cast into the background of the world.

Before you could sink any further into your rather depressing thoughts, a familiar popping sound announced the arrival of a familiar friend. Not needing to look back to know just who it was, you instinctively jumped out of your chair and hit the ground. As usual with your guest's arrival, several white pellets struck the chair that you had been sitting in moments ago. Rolling your eyes, you pushed yourself off the ground before dusting off your gray tank top. Turning around to face your attacker, you placed your hands on your hips and raised an eyebrow. Despite the fact that you were trying to seem annoyed, you were unable to keep a smile off of your face, "Last time I checked, I distinctly remember telling you that there were rules in this room. One of those rules was definitely the fact that you weren't supposed to be firing off attacks in this room. You could break something!"

"You might have made the rules but I never agreed to follow them," the yellow flower spat, a smug grin on his face The small exchange between you was simply a running joke at this point. Flowey would jokingly throw a few 'friendliness pellets' your way and you would dodge them only to complain about him breaking something in the long run, it was practically your own special way of saying hello to each other. Letting the topic drop, you snatched one of the pillows off your bed before dropping it beside the flower monster. Sitting on the pillow soon after, you made yourself comfortable on the hardwood floor before facing Flowey. Stretching your arms over your head, you heard the satisfying crack of your joints before letting your arms fall back to your side. At the sound of your joints popping, Flowey shivered in disgust, "That sound is so gross."

"Get used to it, buttercup," you teased, moving your hand to smooth out the flower's ruffled petals. Almost instantly, Flowey bit down on one of your fingers and held it in his maw. Letting out a laugh at the action, you easily pulled your finger free and held back the urge to roll your eyes once again. Without looking at your finger, you already knew that it was perfectly fine. Flowey had bitten you several times before and he had never really left any damage. At this point, you were beginning to think that all his hatred towards you may be a show despite his protesting otherwise. Wiping your finger on your blue shorts, you hummed, "Alright, I'll drop the teasing. Anyway, it's great to see you again. What's the topic for today?"

"I'd say it's great to see you too but I don't appreciate talking to trash as a way to pass the time," Flowey grumbled, rolling his eyes as he simply stayed in place. Taking a moment to contemplate where he wanted things to go, the golden flower seemed rather serious on what he wanted to talk about. While you waited for the monster to speak, had a feeling that you knew exactly what was going to be brought up. Flowey only made that serious expression when it came to one particular topic. Before you could voice your observations, the flower cut you off, "Let's talk about what you should be doing with your life in the Underground. Specifically, the fact that you should exit the Ruins for once."

Letting out a groan of frustration, you halfheartedly batted at the flower monster with your hand. Of course, Flowey easily avoided your hand before letting out a hiss of annoyance. Giving a huff, you crossed your arms over your chest and stared at the flower, "We're really going to have this conversation again? You bring this up every time it's your turn to pick a topic! It's getting ridiculous, Flowey. Why are you so insistent on me leaving the Ruins?"

"We'll have this conversation as many times as I want, _____," Flowey grumbled, resisting the urge to throw another attack your way. If there was one thing he could commend you on, it was your stubbornness to stay in the Ruins. Even though Toriel no longer paid attention to you whenever Frisk would arrive, you were still reluctant to leave your mother's side. It was sweet but it was starting to piss the yellow flower off. Meeting your eyes, the flower growled, "After 302 resets of Frisk doing whatever they please, this world has started to get a bit repetitive. Even _you_ must admit that you're starting to predict what will happen in each timeline. Frisk usually fluctuated between a genocidal freak or a pacifist darling though once in awhile they'll kill only one of their closest friends just to see what will happen. Remember that time they only killed Toriel and let everyone else live? Oh, your anger was practically radiating off you back then. I must admit, it was nearly a bit scary. I'd never seen so much rage in one human before."

Of course you remembered that timeline. It had been the 254 reset when the child had come through the Ruins and spent nearly a week and a half with your mother. Everything had seemed fine and the two had sounded happy together. You had heard the instinctive fighting before you heard two sets of footsteps head downstairs, yet Toriel had never returned. Rather confused by the situation, you had gone downstairs to see if she may be crying in front of the Ruin doors. Instead of being greeted by the sight of a sobbing goat monster, you had stumbled upon the horrifying sight of a dust pile. From then on, Flowey informed you that they had gone through Snowdin without killing anyone. Through it all, your rage had only grown as Flowey continued to inform you of Frisk's journey and the lack of dust being spilled. No matter what you did, you found yourself unable to understand just why Frisk had done it. Why kill only Toriel? She had been nothing but sweet to the brunette child. It was something you were never fully able to comprehend and you had spent the rest of that timeline destroying Toriel's home in a fit of rage. The house had held too many memories of the time you had spent with your mother and a kind child during the first timeline, so you had torn in all apart until you were left with nothing but broken furniture and a shattered heart.

"Why bring that up now? What point are you trying to make?" you whispered, clenching your eyes shut in hopes of banishing the terrible memories from your thoughts. If the flower monster was aware of your pain from remembering that timeline, he certainly showed no signs of it. Instead, Flowey continued on with his ranting, "All of these timelines are starting to grow predictable and I'm tired of it! It's beginning to become monotonous. You certainly must be sick of it as well. Just how many times have you been forced to face the fact that an 8 year old went and killed your kind mother for no reason? How long have you hidden behind this door because you feared for your life? Can you really continue to live like this when you constantly blame yourself for the fact that Frisk continues to kill monsters? I've seen the looks you give me whenever I come and tell you what's going on, I know just how you feel about everything going on."

Feeling something rest on your leg, your eyes snap open before you direct your eyes to the area. Flowey has one of his vines resting on your thigh as if he's trying to comfort you. Staring down at the golden flower, you take a moment before you cautiously asked, "Just what are you expecting from me, Flowey? I don't even know what's going on in the Underground. I've never been in a fight before and Toriel's always protected me so I have no experience when it comes to what I should do. All I know is to show them mercy but I can barely defend myself long enough to do anything. The one time I tried to show mercy, Frisk nearly killed me. Even though I want to fix things, there's nothing I can do. I'm too inexperienced with this world. Despite the fact that I lived here for 8 years, I never truly went out and explored the Underground. The Ruins have always been my home and Toriel was always sure that everyone here would be kind to me. There's no way I could survive outside of here..."

"Well..." Flowey seemed to contemplate your words for a moment, as if trying to figure out a solution to the problem. For a minute, everything stayed silent as he thought to himself. After a moment, the monster grinned before he oddly chirped, "What if I travel with you? Then you won't be alone and I can show you the ropes for how the Underground works. C'mon _____, think about this for a moment. With the two of us working together, we could probably fix the Underground in no time! Things would certainly get more interesting if you went out there and explored for once. Plus, you could keep an eye on Frisk in case they ever decided to try and hurt another monster. It'll be exciting and fun!"

Not taking your eyes off the monster, you felt rather disturbed by his happy appearance. You had never seen Flowey so joyous before and it seemed a bit creepy to you. Soaking up his words for a moment, you nibbled on your bottom lip. Having Flowey as a guide in the Underground would certainly put your mind at ease, plus your mother was too caught up in her grief about Frisk leaving to even notice your disappearance. Flowey's words had a ring of truth to them as well, seeing that there may be a chance for you to change things if you left the Ruins. You had never attempted to do so before and the action would certainly throw the timeline for a loop. After a moment, you let out a soft sigh, "I see where you're coming from but... there's still something bothering me."

"And what would that be?" the flower questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit in confusion. Biting on the inside of your cheek, you pushed forward, "You know more about all these timelines and resets than you're letting on, Flowey. I need answers to all the questions I have. For example, who in the world is Chara and what plans have you been making with them? If they're your best friend, why did you tell me that they were starting to scare you? Does Chara remember resets too? Does anyone else remember resets besides the two of us? There's just so many questions and I know you've been hiding some of the answers from me."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up!" Flowey yelled, his face contorting in anger. Pausing your ranting, you glance at him with a bit of fear in your eyes. You were waiting for the flower to disappear as he always did whenever you brought up Chara, yet this time he seemed to stay. After a moment, the monster seemed to let out a huff of annoyance. Glancing away from you, he mumbled, "I guess you have a point. I've been keeping quite a few secrets from you, that's for sure. So... How about we make a deal? If you agree to leave the Ruins, I'll answer whatever questions you have. It'll be a question a day. You get to ask me one personal question about this mess we're in and I'll answer truthfully. As long as you leave the Ruins, this deal will keep up no matter how many resets we go through. How does that sound? A fair deal, if I do say so myself."

Pausing for a moment, you watched as Flowey moved his vine off of your thigh and held it out for you as if to shake hands. While you were accustomed to seeing his vines with thorns on them, it seemed as if he had retracted them for the time being. Biting on your bottom lip, you took a moment to think things through. What was the worst that could happen? If the world did reset again, you would just end up in your room and Toriel would never realize you had left. Repeating Flowey's deal in your head, you gave a small nod before reaching out and gently taking his green vine in your soft hand. Giving a firm shake, you flashed a small smile before you hummed, "It's a deal. I'll start packing and we'll leave as soon as I'm done."

Listening to your words, the flower grinned back before he suddenly wrapped his vine around your right arm. Once he was sure that you would stay still, Flowey popped his roots out of the ground and attached himself to you. Safely wrapped around your arm as if it was a lifeline, the yellow flower adjusted himself so that his face was head your shoulder. Feeling his golden petals graze your face, you glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. As if embarrassed, the plant pouted and avoided your gaze, "Don't take this the wrong way! I don't enjoy your presence but it'll be easier for me to keep up with you if I'm just wrapped around your arm like this."

"You don't need the nutrients from the earth or anything?" you questioned, pushing yourself off the ground. Grabbing the pillow you had been sitting on, you tossed it back onto the bed before snatching your pale green rucksack out from under the bed. While it was a little old and worn from age, it was still surprisingly sturdy and hadn't fallen apart yet. The dark brown straps of the bag never seemed to give and it was large enough to hold quite a bit. Of course, your favorite part of the bag was the fact that it had a hidden pocket inside that made it look as if the bag was shallower than it really was.

"Of course not!" Flowey hissed, seemingly insulted by your question. Rolling his eyes, the monster grumbled, "I may be a flower but I'm still a monster. I eat food for things like that! The ground is just a comfort for me. It's easier to escape from things and move about that way. It gives me a certain sort of stability as well. When I'm just clinging to objects like your arm, it feels as if I'm floating around a bit and it's honestly rather awkward.

Tossing the bag onto your bed, the first thing you did was snatch your wrapped up journal out from its hiding spot and slip in into the hidden pocket of your bag. Once that was done, you zipped the pocket shut before heading to your closet. After putting a few sets of clothes into the bag, you laid out some clothes on the bed for you to wear before heading out of the Ruins. From what you knew, Snowdin was cold and you didn't want to die of hypothermia on your first trip outside the Ruins. Once that was done, you exited your room cautiously and headed into the kitchen. Seeing that Toriel wasn't around, you snatched up some food before moving back towards your room.

As you passed by the fireplace, you hesitated for a moment as you stared at the empty recliner. Biting your bottom lip, you let out a sigh before placing the food down on the ground. Moving towards the recliner, you ignored Flowey's questioning gaze as you used your left hand to dig between the cushions. Feeling around for a few moments, it wasn't long before your hand found what you were searching for. Snatching the small object, you yanked it free and opened your palm to stare. A small red coin sack with a brown drawstring rested in your left hand. Toriel had told you about the hidden money a while back, telling you to only take it in case an emergency arose and she couldn't make it to you. Though you hated to take the gold from Toriel, you were sure that you would need it when you left. Pocketing the gold, you turned around and picked the food back up before heading back into your room.

Placing the food in a separate pocket from your clothes, you slipped the coin sack out of your shorts pocket and held back the urge to put it back where you had found it. Instead, you slipped the pouch into a small side pocket on your rucksack. Once that was done, you took the time to snatch up some pens from your desk and toss them into your bag as well. Deciding you had everything, you closed your bag before placing it on the ground. Asking Flowey to give you a moment so you could get changed, you placed your hand on the ground and waited for him to get off. Snatching up your clothes, you headed to the restroom to get changed.

Slipping on a pair of dark blue jeggings, you pulled on a pair of white toe socks before wiggling your toes for a moment. Grabbing your favorite white turtleneck sweater, you pulled in on and took a moment to sink into the warm fabric. Decorating the bottom hem of the sweater was a vibrant violet hydrangea with a few petals scattered around. Soon enough, you tossed on your plain black capelet coat before shoving your feet into a comfortable pair of black combat boots. As you exited the bathroom, you silently thanked Toriel for her great sewing skills and well as the people who had found and sold her yours boots. Without any of the clothes you had, you probably wouldn't last a second out in the cold.

Silently entering your room, you grabbed your cell phone off your desk and slipped it into the right pocket of your coat. Buttoning the pocket shut, you turned on your heel and snatched your rucksack off of the ground. Tossing it onto your back, you tightened the straps so that the bag hung comfortably against the small of your back. Kneeling on the floor, you held your hand out to Flowey and flashed the monster a small smile. As the monster once again wrapped himself around your arm, he made sure that he was underneath your coat so that he would be hidden from the cold. Once at your shoulder, the flower grumbled, "It took you long enough! For a minute, I thought that maybe you drowned in the toilet or something. I guess I can forgive you for taking so long though."

"Oh yes, thank you for the forgiveness, your highness!" you laughed, finding the whole situation quite funny. Though the flower scowled at your laughter, you were pretty sure he was trying to fight back some sort of smile. Even if the monster never stated how he felt about you, you were pretty sure that he saw you as some sort of friend. Perhaps the flower monster was unaware of it himself but you were positive that the two of you were definitely friends by now. If anything, you definitely saw Flowey as your friend.

Moving towards your desk once more, you grabbed the key to your room before turning off the desk lamp. Heading towards the door to your room, you glanced back at the room you had spent so much time in. After a moment, you exited the room before locking the door behind you. Placing the key in the same pocket as your phone, you took a deep breath before pushing yourself to move forward. Heading downstairs, the walk was rather silent. As you approached the Ruin doors, Flowey spoke up, "Listen _____, I just want to say this now but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about whatever I tell you once I start answering questions. As you're already aware, not everyone realizes the resets when they happen."

"Of course, Flowey. You had my word that I'll keep silent," you hum, a small smile on your face. Hesitating for a moment, the golden flower continues, "I'm probably going to hide from some of the monsters we meet, so I'd appreciate it if you don't mention me whenever it comes down to things like that. As you might expect, not everyone can appreciate my true talents so I have a few people who don't like me very much. If you can do all of that, we should be fine once we exit the Ruins."

Giving a nod to show that you understood, you stared up at the tall doors for a moment. Staring at the black insignia on the doors, you took a moment to wonder why you had never noticed it sooner. It was the same symbol that was on Toriel's dress, yet you had never wondered just what it was. Storing that in your memory as another question to ask Flowey in the future, you decided that it was time to stop stalling. Reaching out with both hands, you put all your strength into shoving the door open. Stumbling over your feet in the process, you quickly fumbled through the doorway before catching your balance. As the door firmly slammed shut behind you, your eyes widened as you took it all in.

Before you was a winter wonderland in every sense of the term. On both sides of you were tall tree trunks with branches covered in snow. While you wondered just how in the world such large trees could be growing underground, you looked up at the ceiling to see icicles hanging from above and glittering in the artificial sunlight. As snow seemed to continue its slow descent, you decided that it must be some form of magic making this entire world possible. Eyes glittering with excitement at everything happening, you took a moment to breath in the cool air. Readjusting your rucksack, you decided to ask Flowey your daily question later on. Right now, all you wanted to do was explore the world around you.

For now, the beauty of the Underground was enough of a reason to keep moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little under 4000 words but I got in everything that I wanted so I'm pleased with how everything is turning out!
> 
> Finally the Reader had taken their first step outside of the Ruins and it only took 10 chapters! Now that Flowey and the Reader have set out on a journey of their own, it'll be fun to see what you guys think will happen next. Hopefully I'll be able to keep you guessing. It's no fun when a story gets predictable. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and lend some criticism!


	11. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it seemed as if you had been making progress, everything just ends up backtracking.

Chapter 10 - One Step Forward, Two Steps Back 

 

Walking through the winter wonderland of Snowdin Forest, your pace was rather slow as you took time to look at everything. The sense of peace in the seemingly empty expanse of snow and trees before you, there wasn't a moment of hesitation in your steps. Since Flowey had decided to hide from the cold in the right sleeve of your jacket, there was no conversation between the two of you. Instead, the soundtrack of your journey was filled with crunching snow and whistling wind. Sometime during your walk, your eyes had trailed away from the trees and found the snowy ground. Trying to find some hint of Frisk's path, you were a bit surprised that there were no footsteps from the young child in the snow. While you hadn't left right after the brunette had, you found it hard to believe that the falling snow would cover their footprints in an hour and a half. The fact of being in the snow for the first time lead to no knowledge of the rate of snowfall it takes to cover foot prints.

With a sigh, you were about to pull your eyes upwards when you caught sight of something brown partially buried in the snow. Stopping before it, you squatted down and reached out a hand towards the object. The snow chilled the skin of your hand as you dusted off the object, revealing a broken stick. Smiling a bit to yourself, you assumed that the stick must have been broken when Frisk was walking by. it was nice to know that not everything had been covered up yet, so the child was probably only a bit further ahead. Pushing yourself back onto your feet, you shoved your hand into the pockets of your capelet coat and picked up the pace.

It wasn't soon after that you found yourself facing a rather large wooden gate that was positioned in the middle of a bridge. Cautiously walking onto the wooden bridge, you bit down on you bottom lip as you heard the bridge creak beneath your feet. Honestly a bit terrified by the noise, you stumbled forward in your haste and grabbed onto one of the large pillars supporting the gate. Finding the gaps between the bars to be large enough for you to easily walk though, you kept your grip on the pillar as you walked. Once you were on the other side of the gate, you quickly dashed back onto solid ground. When you heard the crunch of snow beneath your feet once more, you took a moment to calm your rapidly beating heart. Hands on your knees, you hunched over slightly as you took in several deep breaths. Though you weren't usually one to be scared of heights, the wooden bridge had definitely freaked you out. Not only was it without guard rails but it also seemed rather old, making it seem like a disaster waiting to happen. You were just glad to be off of that wooden death trap, although you were pretty sure you heard Flowey mutter something about you being a wimp.

As your heart began its steady beat once more, you straightened up before taking a few more steps forward. Entering a clearing, your eyes first caught sights of an oddly shaped lamp to the left of you. With it's dark purple body and light blue shade, the object definitely stood out in the mix of dark brown trees and white snow. As you wondered just why in the world a lamp would be outside in the snow, your attention was soon caught by the wooden station a bit away. Swiftly moving towards it, you nibbled on your bottom lip as you went behind the counter. Finding several bottles of assorted condiments, you raised an eyebrow in confusion. While all the other condiments seemed rather full and standing tall, there were three empty ketchup bottles that were hap-hazardously tossed in the corner of the station. Finding nothing of interest to take with you, you simply turned on your heel and moved forward.

"Hey Flowey," you whispered, finding yourself at a branching path. Hearing some grumbling coming from the flower, you patiently waited for the monster to answer you. As the right arm of your jacket shifted slightly, you did your best to muffle your laughter as the flower moved to pop his head out of the collar of your jacket. The shifting of his vines had tickled quite a bit but the soft brush of Flowey's golden petals against your cheek was a bit comforting, It seemed as if the flower was unconsciously leaning towards you in hopes of sucking up the body heat radiating off your skin, though you doubt he noticed. If he had, there was no way in hell that the little devil would admit to it.

"What?" Flowey snapped, rather annoyed that he had to remove himself from the warmth of your jacket. Before you could answer, the monster surveyed the area around you and made a face. The flower questioned with a hiss, "Are you seriously lost already? You were definitely right, you really _are_ helpless out here. Listen up cause I'm only going to explain this once. Snowdin is practically a straight path for most of the walk, though you're free to look around a bit if you want. Of course, Snowdin is pretty desolate unless you're actually in town so exploring would be a waste of time. In either case, we should be more focused on getting to our objective anyway."

Listening to Flowey's words, you ignored the path to the left and started walking forward. After all, you could always backtrack and look at the side paths some other time. Raising an eyebrow as you walked, you cautiously question, "Objective...? Flowey, I didn't realize we had an objective, I just thought you wanted me to leave the Ruins and see if it would switch up the timeline at all. If there's some ulterior objective that you have in mind, you better inform me now or else I may end up ruining it without realizing it."

Contemplating your words for a moment, the flower monster fell silent as he crossed his leaves in thought. As you waited for Flowey to respond, you passed by a small wooden box resting near a sign. Stopping to look inside the box, you were a bit disappointed to find it empty. Closing the box once more, you sat on top of it and glanced at Flowey from the corner of your eye. Before the silence could become awkward, the monster sighed, "Fine, I guess I can explain it to you. However, telling you about the objective will be your one question for the day. Is that a deal?"

"Usually I would complain about the fact that you're snatching up my 'personal question of the day' with something that you should have told me from the start, but I really want to know so I'll let it go this once," you grumbled, a little annoyed at the situation. With a snarky grin on his face, the golden flower snidely remarked, "Great! Nice to know that you can see a good deal when it's in front of you. I guess you're not a _complete_ moron."

Resisting the urge to give Flowey a rough retribution smack, you bit the inside of your cheek and glared. Holding back a laugh, the flower straightened up before glancing around for a moment. Seeing that there weren't any monsters around, the little devil moved so that he could whisper in your ear, "Alright, you'll obviously have to keep this to yourself since it's about the timelines and such. Anyway, our objective is to find a way to snatch up the reset ability for ourselves. If we can do that, we'll be able to control the timelines once and for all."

"Flowey... I... I don't know about this. No one should have that much power. It's wrong." you hesitated, looking around the snowy area for anyone that may be coming. Not giving up on the idea, the flower monster hummed, "C'mon now, just think about it for a moment. With the ability to reset, we could do some good for this world! _____, imagine the possibility of being able to bring Toriel to the surface like you always dreamed of. She would certainly remember you then. Not only that, but you would definitely become a hero to all the monsters trapped below. With all that glory, certainly you wouldn't be part of the background anymore. All the people you've met would remember you and your mother would finally get to enjoy the pleasures of the Earth without it all restarting.”

As you listened to Flowey's words, you found yourself being further drawn to the idea of gaining the ability for yourself. Falling deeper into your thoughts, you opened your mouth to reply before pausing. Shutting your mouth, you shook your head before standing back up. Shoving your hands back into your jacket pockets, you whispered, "I... I'll consider it. For now, all I want to do is explore this world. If we end up finding something you need for your objective along the way, I'll help you. After all, we're..."

Cutting off your own sentence, you fell silent before beginning to walk once more. While Flowey pestered you to complete the sentence, you found yourself ignoring him. When the flower realized you had zoned him out, he tightened his vines around your arm for a moment before hiding in your right sleeve once more. While you were certain that your arm would have a pattern of bruises matching his vines thanks to the squeeze, you weren't bothered by it very much. After all, there were more troubling things to worry about. Now that Flowey had brought it up, you were aware of the fact that resetting time was an ability that a person could gain. If that was the case, then you had to wonder just who it was that currently had it. Flowey must have been in control of it at one point, for he seemed to have an adept amount of knowledge on the topic. However, now you had to wonder just who was in control of the timelines. Unfortunately, you wouldn't be able to ask Flowey that question until tomorrow.

Walking past a cardboard box that seemed to resemble the sentry station from earlier, you glanced at it before walking past it. As you made it to the next station, you noticed that the wooden building was empty. Pausing for a moment, you were surprised to see that there was a smoking dog biscuit left abandoned on the counter. Biting the inside of your cheek, your foot ended up kicking a few burnt treats left in the snow. Before long, it seemed as if you had run smack into an invisible wall. Letting out a surprised yelp, you rubbed your assaulted nose as you glared at the space before you. Stretching your arms out, your hands hit the invisible wall with a dull thud. Feeling your way through the maze, you were sure that you must have looked quite idiotic. Luckily, no monsters seemed to pass by and spot you. However, you found the lack of monsters around to be unnerving.

The passing of another bridge lead to two more dog houses, and in the middle of the main path was a sheet of paper. Picking it up, you were a bit surprised to find an unsolved puzzle. Shrugging to yourself, you folded the paper up and slipped it into your bag before continuing on. When you found the plate of spaghetti and an unplugged microwave resting on the table, you were honestly a bit upset that you couldn't eat it. Now that you were looking at food, you were finding yourself quite hungry. What was supposed to be a short walk turned out to be longer than expected due to the exploring and sightseeing.

Soon enough, you found yourself passing a spike trap that had already been solved. Walking over the bridge, you paused as your eyes caught sight of something that you certainly hadn't expected. The heart stopping and breath choking feeling made you stop in your tracks. The sudden weakness in your legs made you fall to your knees.  Your hands hovered above two piles of dust that rested beside one another. Hands that trembled from shock, your brain tried to figure out just what was going on. The sudden stop of the rhythmic motion of walking caused Flowey to pop out of your jacket to complain.  Flowey had paused when he caught sight of what was going on. Without any remorse, the flower stated, "Well, would you look at that. I guess Frisk ended up killing some monsters after all."

"B… But I thought..." trying to catch your breath, you curled in on yourself for a moment. Trying to fight back your tears, you bit down on your bottom lip as you mumbled, "They had brown eyes so... I thought they wouldn't be killing anyone. Frisk let Toriel live but... Now that I think about it, I haven't seen any of the other monsters in the Ruins. I thought that they... I was sure that... No. I was wrong. My theory was so wrong. I don't know what to... I can't..."

As you began to hyperventilate, the flower monster stared at you for a moment. Rolling his eyes, Flowey moved to wrap a vine around your shoulders. Although he refused to look at you, the little tag-along stated, "You need to calm down. If you continue to freak out and panic here, more monsters will end up being dusted. Right now, you're the only one who can stop Frisk. Are you really going to let these monsters die for no reason? It's not like they'll be dead forever. They'll be back in the next reset with no recollection of what happened. C'mon now, man up!"

Somehow Flowey's odd pep talk was enough to calm you down slightly. As your soul began to hum loudly with its perseverance, you wiped your eyes before forcing yourself to your feet. With a new fire lit in your eyes, you nodded your head before walking past the dust piles. Head held high, you were unaware of the purple glow emanating from inside your jacket. However, Flowey had noticed your perseverance. Staying silent, the flower felt a grin bloom on his face as he stared for a moment. Before long the monster fell back into a slumber knowing that everything was slowly falling into place.

Easily traversing the rest of the forest, you were sure to pick up the pace as you pumped your legs into a slight jog. While traversing through the snow was difficult, yet pushing limits as you continued the journey. Fortunately, all the puzzles were already solved so you did not have to constantly stop and figure things out. The path forked and to the right there was a long snowy bridge hidden by trees. An unknown attraction pulled your soul, and would have caused you to side step your journey. Promptly ignoring the force had caused a swell of pain upon continuing onward.As you dashed past the area, you silently promised to go back down and figure out just what was calling your soul back there.

Now standing before a rickety suspension bridge, you cautiously grabbed one of the ropes on the right side. With great caution while attempting to ignore the rocking motion, you took one step at a time. While your steps were slow, there were several times where the bridge would swing roughly due to a gust a wind. During those moments, your hands would tighten on the rope as you would squat down and close your eyes. At one point you had made the mistake of looking down, and there you saw the dark chasm below. When you finally made it to the other side with trembling knees, and there you stood pondering   how the bridge hadn't crumbled beneath you. It was most unstable bridge you had walked across while down here, and you were surprised to be alive.

With a few more steps, you found yourself standing before a paper banner. The banner has sparkling Christmas lights with that was painted in blue and red. Dusting the snow off to get a better look at the banner had caused you to grin from ear to ear. Shoving your cold hands into the pockets of your jacket, whispering, "I'm finally here... Snowdin Town, huh?"

Entering the town, you were surprised to find the place rather empty. You ventured forward with great caution to avoid hitting any dust piles, biting down on your bottom lip with a sigh as you shook your head. After passing a shop and an inn, you had paused as you stood before a rather tall Christmas tree. Staring at the glittering lights and shining metal star on top, you felt sorrow for the monsters that had lost their lives to the brunette child behind it all. As your foot lightly hit a beautifully wrapped red gift with a golden ribbon, you sat down beside it and gazed up at the icicles frozen to the ceiling of the cave. There you saw the artificial light make the long ice shards sparkle like stars, and you wondered just how lively this place must have been with actual people within it.

Your mind began to wander and conjure images of how the town must have looked before Frisk came around. With releasing a breath, you had laid down in the snow hearing it crunch under your weight. As the snow beneath you melted and slowly began to soak into your jacket, you ignored the uncomfortable feeling it left behind. When his vines were touched by the soaked area of your jacket, Flowey shifted so that he was wrapped around your waist and further away from the cold water. Suddenly, you were snapped back to your thoughts as your ears picked up on the crunching of snow. Before you were able to sit upright, a shadow blocked out some of the artificial sunlight from your view. Looking up at the figure that loomed over you had caused you to be filled with a sense of dread.

Just when it seemed as if you had finally done some good by leaving the Ruins, it seemed like the world was out to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little under 3100 words but it's set up perfectly for the next chapter. Honestly, the next chapter is probably going to be a rather long one due to what I intend to be in that chapter.
> 
> As always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it was a bit later than usual but I had things to do over the week. Comments and criticism is always welcome and I'd love to hear any theories you may have for this story! I'll reply to anything left in the comments below or anything sent to my Tumblr ( http://clockwork-flames.tumblr.com/ ).
> 
> Thanks to greengem24 for becoming my beta-reader for this story!


	12. Side Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The laughter was infectious and the company was amazing, yet it seemed that someone was against your happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to give a small sorry that this chapter took so long! Both my beta-reader and I had exams this past week and a half, so it was hard for us to get on a similar schedule and get everything done. However, this chapter is finally complete!

Chapter 11 - Side Stitches 

 

As your eyes took in the figure towering over you, it took all your self control to not scream. Fear pulsed through you and kept you still, but only until you recognized the monster. Though you had never met the monster personally, you distinctly remembered Papyrus from one of the photos Frisk had sent you long ago. Dressed in the same outfit he had worn in that selfie from a past timeline, the skeletal figure wore a smile that seemed plastered to his face. What grabbed your attention the most was the bold red scarf around his neck, a familiar piece that was seen in all those selfies. In fact, you were sure that you had seen it in person, but you couldn't remember exact details of when. The memory was there but reaching for it felt like sand slipping between your fingers. Before you were able to let out a word, Papyrus broke the silence, "HELLO THERE, LARGE HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHO MIGHT YOU BE?"

Stuck in a stunned silence you continued to stare up at the happy skeleton before you. After seeing all the dust piles scattered throughout Snowdin, you had been positive that the skeleton brothers would have been dusted by now. From all the pictures Frisk had sent you during the first few timelines, you had gotten a general idea of where all their friends lived. Long ago, you had noticed that all the pictures with Papyrus and Sans had been in the snow, so you had made the conclusion that they lived in Snowdin. Now aware of the fact that Papyrus was still alive, you felt hope bloom in your chest. If Frisk hadn't hurt Papyrus, perhaps the tall skeleton had changed the child's mind about hurting everyone.

"AH, I SEE! YOU ARE STUNNED BY MY PRESENCE! DO NOT FEAR LARGE HUMAN, I WILL BRING YOU NO HARM!" Papyrus chirped, snapping you out of your thoughts. A red-gloved hand was offered to you and you gave him a smile in return. Taking a moment to sit up, you soon put your hand in his without hesitation. Papyrus tightly held your hand before easily yanking you out of the snow. With the force the skeleton had used, you found yourself in the air for a moment. As a sense of weightlessness hit you for a fraction of a second, you broke into a fit of laughter. When your feet finally hit the ground once more with a satisfying crunch, you released Papyrus' hand before finally replying, "My name is _____. Thanks for helping me back up."

"WELL THEN, HUMAN _____, ARE YOU HERE WITH FRISK?" Papyrus questioned, taking you by surprise. The moment Papyrus said Frisk's name, you could feel Flowey tense from his position around your waist. Although you were concerned by Flowey's reaction, you decided that you could figure it out later. After all, it seemed as if your travel buddy wasn't going to show his face around Papyrus. Deciding to take the opportunity presented thanks to Papyrus, you grinned, "Actually, you're right! My mom sent me out to look for Frisk since they left something behind back at the Ruins. Would you happen to know where they could be?"

“I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MEETING FRISK AT MY HOUSE SOON FOR OUR DATE! YOU CAN COME WITH ME AND MEET UP WITH THEM THERE!" the large monster stated, obviously pleased with his plan. You remembered the 'dates' that Frisk had told you about long ago and held back a chuckle at the silly memories from a timeline forgotten. You gave a small thank you and it was not long before the two of you started your walk to the house. While walking you were unable to shake the fact that the town still seemed so desolate. Papyrus seemed to catch your unease and tried his best to put on a smile, yet it seemed as if the emotion didn't make it to his eye sockets. After a moment of silence, you jokingly asked, "So how was Frisk able to convince you for a date?"

"OF COURSE YOU'D BE CURIOUS ABOUT HOW FRISK WAS ABLE TO GET A DATE WITH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THAT WILL BE A STORY FOR ANOTHER TIME AS WE ARE ALREADY HERE AT MY HOME!" Papyrus announced, waving a hand over to his home. Turning your attention to the dark wood two-story house, your eyes caught the glistening of Christmas lights lining the snow-covered roof. There was a small balcony on the right side of the second floor, which you were sure must have a lovely view of Snowdin. Noticing that there were also lights wrapped around one of the wooden pillars near the door, you soon spotted the wreath nailed to the door. On the left side of the house were two red mailboxes, though one seemed to be overflowing with junk mail while the other remained empty. Meanwhile, there was some sort of shed made of light wood on the right of the home. Between the two buildings rested a rather small igloo, although it seemed a little out of place.

"NO NEED TO BE SHY, COME ON IN!" the lanky skeleton called out, already opening the door to the house. Flashing Papyrus a smile, you easily dashed up the stairs before entering the home. It was definitely warmer inside and you were grateful for the heat. If it weren't for Flowey, you would have peeled off your capelet since the wet fabric of the coat was starting to bother you. While you were busy taking in the room, Papyrus stated that he needed to do something in his bedroom and would be back shortly. You gave the skeleton a nod of acknowledgment and watched Papyrus enter his room. Now onto important business.

Quickly removing your jacket and letting it drop to the floor, you looked down to see Flowey still wrapped around your waist. Once both of your eyes met, the monster seemed to get the idea before you even spoke. Almost offended by your unspoken words, the six-petaled being hissed, "Oh no! No no no! There is no way you can even convince me to put my vines on your gross human skin and hide under that sweater of yours! You put that coat back on right now and suffer the consequences of lying down in the snow!"

"Flowey, please!" you begged, making sure to keep your voice low. You didn't want anyone overhearing your conversation, especially since the flower had practically sworn you to silence before agreeing to travel with you. Pouting a bit, you held out a hand towards Flowey before continuing, "If I put the coat back on, I could overheat with how hot it is in here. I tend to get dizzy spells if overheated and it could delay ‘the mission’ if I passed out. Who knows how long it would take for me to awaken and continue our journey. Certainly you don't want that to happen. Plus, my skin is probably warmer than the jacket will ever be."

Warily glancing at your hand, it took a moment before the flower let out a huff of defeat. Flowey wrapped himself onto your hand before moving under the sleeve of your sweater.  It no longer bothered you when Flowey crawled on your skin in this fashion since it was not the first time nor it be the last. Soon enough, your travel companion had made himself comfortable around your left arm. There was found an odd comfort in the feeling of Flowey's vines on your skin, you felt as if you were grounded to reality. You whispered a small thank you and it didn't take long before Flowey snapped back, "Yeah, just don't make me regret this! If your gross flesh messes with my petals, I'll get revenge. Don't you dare complain about my vines hurting you either, since you asked for me to hide here. It's not my problem now, it's yours!"

"Yes, of course. It'll be the stupid human's fault if she gets hurt because of her dumb request," you joked, rolling your eyes at the statement. Though Flowey grumbled about your sarcasm, you caught the slight smile that seemed to be on his face if only for a moment. Once Flowey had quieted down, you snatched your jacket off the floor before folding it up and resting it on your right arm. While Papyrus was still in his room, you took some time to examine your surroundings.  

The living room held a rather large television, which rested on a small wooden table with a single drawer. Next to the television there was a sock covered in sticky notes, which you ignored your curiosity to examine them. A rather large green couch rested across from the television with a small circular side table near it. On top of the side table rested a joke book with a quantum physics book inside, causing you to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Moving on, there was a large table near the door which held a rock covered in sprinkles.  While the floor was covered in a blue and purple zig-zag carpet, the walls were a rather dull red.

Catching sight of the kitchen, your eyes instantly locked onto the ridiculously tall sink with a large storage space beneath it. You gave a small laugh at how funny it looked. Right next to that was a simple white fridge that seemed to be only a little bit smaller than the sink. Entering the kitchen, you soon spotted the small trash bin in the right corner. Looking to the left, you noticed the four-burner stove and long white counter top. The warm rich colors of the kitchen were homey, yet it seemed to match too much as the dark red walls were paired with red and orange tiles.

Once again entering the living room, you placed your folded jacket beside the rock on the large table before hearing someone rush down the stairs. Turning at the sound to face Papyrus, you took in his new outfit for a moment. Dressed in a white shirt with yellow trim, you were able to read the bold black letters which read 'Cool Dude' on the front. Along with this, there were basketballs which were somehow staying on his shoulders. Donned in blue basketball shorts with yellow buttons on them, you soon caught sight of his long white socks and red sneakers. Placed on his head was a red baseball cap which was worn backwards. Despite the different outfit, the skeleton was still wearing his red gloves. Before you could ask what he was wearing, Papyrus replied, "MY DATING HANDBOOK SAYS THAT YOU HAVE TO WEAR SPECIAL CLOTHES ON DATES! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY OUTFIT?"

"It's certainly something special," you reply, finding yourself unable to tell him that the outfit was a bit ridiculous. With your words, Papyrus' face seemed to light up with joy. Without any warning, the skeleton picked you up and pulled you into a tight hug. Practically dangling in Papyrus' grasp, you grabbed onto the skeleton's shoulders in hopes of not falling to the floor. As the skeleton swung you around in a hug, you found yourself bubbling up with laughter. Once your feet were back on the floor, Papyrus stated, "THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT, LARGE HUMAN! I MADE THESE CLOTHES MYSELF!"

"Wow, really? You did a really good job!" you chirped, honestly impressed by the seams of the clothing. While the outfit might seem a bit ridiculous together, it was obvious just how well made the clothing was. After a moment of silence, it seemed as if the lanky skeleton finally remembered something. With a grin on his face, the cheerful monster stated, "YOU SHOULD MEET MY BROTHER BEFORE MY DATE WITH FRISK STARTS! THAT WAY YOU'LL HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO WHILE FRISK AND I ARE ON OUR DATE."

"Oh no, that's fine Papyrus! I can just sit on the couch and wait or look around town a bit more. I wouldn't want to impose on your brother," you interjected, hoping to simply have some alone time. Unfortunately, it seemed as if Papyrus wasn't going to let you be alone. Instead, the skeleton placed a hand on your head and ruffled your hair, "THAT'S NONSENSE, YOU WOULDN'T BE IMPOSING AT ALL! ANYWAY, MY BROTHER IS A HUGE LAZY BONES SO HE WOULD BENEFIT FROM INTERACTING WITH PEOPLE."

No matter what you said, it seemed as if you were only delaying the inevitable. There was no possible way you were going to get out of meeting Papyrus' brother. Letting out a sigh of defeat, you finally gave a single nod of agreement. Overjoyed that you had finally submitted to his idea the tall skeleton's eyes were practically sparkling. Removing his gloved hand from your hair, Papyrus cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting, "BROTHER, COME MEET MY NEW FRIEND! THE LARGE HUMAN APPARENTLY KNOWS FRISK!"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence after everything had been said. Once a minute or two had passed, you began to wonder if Papyrus' brother was even in the house. Just as you were about to voice your thoughts, a sudden slam caused you to jump in surprise. Your eyes quickly jolted back to the second floor only to see that the door further down the hall had been flung open and hit the wall. Not long after, another skeleton monster stepped out of the room. Taking in the monster for a moment, you easily recognized Sans from the same selfie that you knew Papyrus from. In fact, you specifically remember Frisk telling you that they had been brothers. That little tidbit of info seemed silly to forget, but after such an expanse of time it was only natural to forget. After all, you had been much more focused on avoiding Frisk and surviving the countless resets.

Watching the short skeleton walk down the stairs, you felt your blood run cold as you laid eyes on his jacket. Almost instantly, you felt as if you had been tossed back to the first genocide timeline. Memories rushed through your mind suddenly, as if watching a movie, you found yourself staring down at a blue dust-covered jacket beside a red scarf resting in the snow. Just as quickly as they had come, the terrifying memories were gone and you were back in the home of the skeletons. Snapping back to reality, you did your best to keep a level head as you gave a nervous smile. Soon enough, Sans stood before you with a tense smile plastered on his face. With the two of you standing face to face, it became obvious that you were at least a head taller than the big-boned skeleton before you.

An awkward silence seemed to fill the room for a moment as you and Sans seemed to have a staring contest of some sort. It seemed as if Papyrus was oblivious to the tension in the air but you could tell it was there. In fact, the tension that was seeping out of Sans seemed thick enough to be cut with a knife. Before you could break the silence, the shorter skeleton seemed to have the same idea. Holding out his right hand, the jacket-clad monster stated, “c’mon kid, don’t you know how to properly introduce yourself to a new pal?”

“Oh! Sorry,” you fumbled out, moving your arm to return the gesture. Before Papyrus could stop you, your hand had already connected with Sans’ skeletal one. With the obnoxious noise of a whoopie cushion filling the air, all the tension seemed to be blown out of the house. Freezing up for a moment, it wasn’t long before you released Sans’ hand and doubled over. Arms wrapped around your stomach, your laughter shook your body as you tried to catch your breath. Your sides were in stitches and pain seemed to shoot through your abdomen due to how hard you were laughing. It certainly wasn’t a very funny joke but the fact that such a dumb act had seemingly brought normality back to the room was enough to crack you up.

“the ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick is a classic. seems like you found it humerus,” Sans commented, his smile seeming to relax a bit as he shoved his hand into his pocket. With a wink, the monster continued, “name’s sans. tibia honest, i didn’t catch your name a second ago. mind repeating it?”

“BROTHER, STOP USING YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS ON OUR GUEST! AT THIS RATE, YOU’LL SCARE MY NEW FRIEND AWAY!” Papyrus scolded, obviously trying to fight back the growing smile on his face. Hands on his hips, the tall skeleton leaned over slightly to look his older brother in the eyes. Doing his best to give a stern expression, the younger brother stated, “DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

Before Sans could reply to his brother, you decided to cut in by clearing your throat. With the attention of both of the brothers on you, your decision was made before you even spoke. Not one to back down to a challenge, you gave a smile before replying, “I would be telling a fibula if I said I had mentioned it to you. My name’s _____, nice to meet you. I’d tell a femur puns at your expense but I don’t want Papyrus to get sternum with me over them.”

After taking a moment to process what you had said, Sans’ grin seemed to widen before a snort escaped him. Meanwhile, Papyrus’ expression was one of utter betrayal as he stared down at you with dismay. A scream of annoyance left the tall skeleton as he stomped his foot, “SANS, YOU HAVE CORRUPTED THE LARGE HUMAN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RETURN THE LARGE HUMAN TO FRISK WHILE SHE IS IN SUCH A PUNNY STATE!?”

“Papyrus… was that supposed to be a pun?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow as you tried to cover up your giggling. For a moment, Papyrus seemed confused before a look of dismay took over his face. Turning to his brother, the tall skeleton easily picked up Sans and started to shake him. While Sans looked as if he was being swung around like a rag doll, Papyrus bellowed, “BROTHER, YOUR HORRIFIC PUNS ARE INFECTIOUS! YOU HAVE RUINED ME!”

“paps please, stop with the shaking! if you keep this up, i’m gonna be ill,” Sans groaned, honestly looking a bit dizzy. Soon enough, Papyrus stopped before gently putting his brother down on the couch. While the tall skeleton seemed to fret over the stout skeleton, the soft squeak of the front door caught your attention. Glancing over your shoulder, the smile on your face slipped away as a young brunette child stepped into the doorway. As you stared at Frisk, the first thing you noticed was that their eyes were an odd mix of brown and red. While the brown was the dominating color in their eyes, the underlying red gave them a rather unnerving tone.

Turning completely to face the child, a cold breeze swept through the house as the door was left open. As you had a staring contest with Frisk, you watched the emotions on their face go from confused, then to recognition, and lastly worry. Knowing that the young child wouldn’t remember who you were, you tried your best to give a believable smile. Unfortunately, with all the terrible memories you had of the child, it was a hard feat. However, you were somehow able to pull it off.

“SMALL HUMAN, YOU HAVE ARRIVED IN TIME FOR OUR DATE!” Papyrus chirped, standing beside the couch that Sans was still sitting on. With a smile on his face, innocent skeleton continued, “WHILE I WAS OUTSIDE FIGURING OUT IDEAS FOR OUR DATE, I RAN INTO THIS LARGE HUMAN! APPARENTLY HUMAN _____ IS FROM THE RUINS AND CAME SEARCHING FOR YOU!”

With all the talking Papyrus was doing, you suddenly wished that you hadn’t told him so much about yourself. Honestly, you had hoped to do most of the talking yourself but now it seemed like you wouldn’t get the chance to speak. The more Papyrus rambled about you, the worse Frisk seemed to look. All at once, the young child seemed to tense up and stare you down. Hoping to defuse the situation, you opened your mouth to speak. However, you never got the chance to say a single word.

Without warning, red became the dominating color in Frisk’s eyes before they lunged at you. At first, you were in stunned disbelief that the young child would actually attack you in front of the two skeleton brothers. In fact, you were practically praying that it would be some kind of sick joke. Unfortunately, it seemed as if that simply wasn’t the case.

Watching in horror as the young child pulled a familiar knife from the pocket of their shorts, panic filled your being as you tried to figure out just what to do. Papyrus and Sans had yet to notice the knife since the brunette hid it in their sweater sleeve. Worried that Frisk would harm one of the brothers if you tried to dodge the attack, you stood your ground and readied yourself for the blow. Throwing your right arm out in hopes of blocking more area, you made sure to guard your left arm by tucking it behind your body. Flowey was still wrapped around your left arm and you didn’t want him getting hurt due to your refusal to dodge an attack.

You were positive that the perseverance in your soul would bring you back like it had before if you took the hit from Frisk. However, if either of the brothers were struck down, you knew that they would simply turn to dust. If you could prevent the deaths of any monsters by using yourself as a shield, you would gladly suffer through the pain. Granted with the power of perseverance, you had every intention of using it to protect the monsters stuck below ground from any harm.

After all, you felt as if it was the least you could do for allowing the genocidal child to rampage through so many timelines.

You had thought that dying at the hands of Frisk had been painful the first time but now it was definitely ten times worse. The blade of the knife easily cut through your white turtleneck sweater before digging into your skin. A deep gash was cut into your body, starting from your right shoulder before stopping above your left hip. Every part of you was in pain with that one strike and you were pretty sure that any normal person would need stitches for a wound like this. Almost immediately, your blood began to turn the pure white sweater red as you moved your right hand over the wound. Wincing at the action, you stared down at the small child before you. Flashing Frisk a grimace, you found yourself at a loss for words as you stood there.

Somewhere behind you, a gasp seemed to resonate from one of the skeleton brothers though you were nearly positive that it was Papyrus. It seemed as if they had finally realized what had just happened, although it was certainly too late to stop anything. You didn’t look behind you, refusing to let the two monsters you had just met see your face twisted in pain. Taking a step towards Frisk, you reached out with your right hand and cupped the left side of their face. As the child stared up at you in shock at such a caring gesture, you did your best to put on a smile. Letting your thumb caress the young brunette’s cheek, you ignored the blood you were smearing onto their skin, “I guess you never really did care for me, Sweetie. I shouldn’t have let myself be fooled by you again.”

Frisk seemed confused by what you were saying, not understanding just what you were referencing. You should have known that they wouldn’t remember the other timelines, yet you had brought it up anyway. Feeling your strength dissipate, you fell to your knees as your soul once again popped out of your chest. Letting your eyes be drawn to your glowing purple soul, it took a moment before the cracks began to form. Not soon after, two red gloves came into view as they hovered around your soul.

Papyrus stood to the right of you, desperately trying to figure out how to keep your soul together without touching it. He was seemingly shouting, yet for some reason it seemed as if the world around you was on mute. Orange tears ran down the skeleton’s cheeks as he became frantic, constantly swapping his attention from you to Frisk and Sans. It seemed as if Sans had pulled Frisk away from you sometime after you had fallen. To the far left of you, the brunette child was surrounded by light blue magic and seemed to be stuck to the floor. Sans was practically looming over the child, his back turned to you and Papyrus as he kept Frisk under control. Glad to know that the brothers were safe, you let out a small sigh of relief.

Turning your attention back to Papyrus, you gave him a shaky smile. You honestly felt terrible about the fact that the sweet skeleton was practically being forced to watch you die but it wasn’t like you had much of a choice. The tall monster was trying to say something to you but you just couldn’t hear anything. Instead, your ears were just filled with some obnoxious ringing noise. The sound reminded you of static in a way and it was just a little painful to hear. Using the rest of your strength, you forced your right hand to rest on one of Papyrus’ hands. You just wanted to reassure him that you’d be alright, you would be back soon. Making sure you had the younger skeleton’s attention, you forced out, “Don’t worry… I just need a minute…”

Not long after those words were spoken, your eyes lost focus and were overcome with darkness while your soul faded to gray and shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, so I know that I basically killed you again but at least you finally met Sans face-to-face, yeah? Like, that's gotta be a plus. It only took 12 chapters for that face-to-face meeting (not including that genocide run where you watched him turn to dust). This chapter was a little longer with 4389 words. Honestly, this chapter originally had a lot more that I had planned to add on but I decided to start the next chapter there.
> 
> Fun-Fact: I almost ended this chapter where Frisk walked in but I felt like I should add a little more since I made you guys wait so long! That's why you got more angst lol.
> 
> My one concern with this chapter is the characterization of the skeleton brothers. I hope that I did Papyrus and Sans justice with how they act. Throughout the entire writing of this chapter, I kept worrying that they might be out of character. Truth be told, the skele-bros have always been the hardest for me to write for some reason.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and criticism is always appreciated. I'd love to hear any theories you may have as well.
> 
> Thanks to greengem24 for beta-reading!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://clockwork-flames.tumblr.com/  
> 


	13. Get Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes more than that to keep you down, yet it seems like it's impossible for you to stay out of trouble.

Chapter 12 - Get Back Up

 

When your eyes open, you find yourself staring up at the darkness that seemed to devour the space around you. Pushing yourself into a sitting position, your hands once again find comfort in the small grassy hill which lay below you. Staring down at yourself, your shaky hands search your chest for a wound that should be there. After giving yourself a once-over and not finding any injuries, a wave of relief washes over you. Before you know it, you’re sobbing in your little sanctuary within the darkness. Wrapping your arms around yourself, you curl up and allow yourself this moment to let all your emotions run free.   
  
The first time you had died, the attack had been substantially weaker and there had been no one to cry for your loss. Back in the Ruins, you had died alone with no one to watch. There had been no one to mourn your loss, for everyone was already dead. Not only that, but Frisk’s attack had been out of the blue. By the time your soul was shattering, your brain barely had the time to register the pain your body was in. Instead, you had been too busy with the emotional pain of being betrayed by a child you had trusted with your entire being.   
  
This time was different though. You had been absolutely terrified when Frisk had lunged at you. The sting of the knife been worse than you remembered and watching Papyrus fret over you was heart-wrenching. You had already introduced yourself to the skeleton brothers before dying before their very eyes, leaving behind people who would possibly mourn your death. Thinking it over, you had probably scarred the brothers for life with your death, especially with you dying in the middle of their living room. However, you were just glad to know that you had protected them from such a terrible child.   
  
Once your tears had finally dried up, you wiped away the tear tracks with the palms of your hands. Making sure not to squish any of the buttercups surrounding the area, you stood up and dusted yourself off. Before you stood a familiar word, glowing white in the inky black of the surrounding void. Staring at the word, a grin slowly made its way onto your face. Instinctively listening to your soul, your body did not hesitate with its movements like it had last time. Slamming your hand onto the word ‘continue’ in capital letters, your soul began to overflow with PERSEVERANCE.   
  
A flash of white overtook you once more, sending a wave of familiarity through your being. It was time to pick up where you had left off.

* * *

Forcing your eyes open was a feat of its own, yet you found yourself able to do so. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment, you took your time as you wiggled your fingers and toes. After a few minutes has passed, you finally pushed yourself into a sitting position. You were on the old green couch in the skeleton brothers' living room, a reminder that you had successfully continued. Taking a moment to assess yourself, you found that you were still wearing the same clothes you had been attacked in except your shoes had been taken off. Your sweater was still sliced open and red with blood, yet the wound was no longer there. Shifting around a bit, you paused when you felt something tighten around your right calf. Letting your feet hit the carpet floor, your voice dipped low as you softly whispered, "Flowey...?"   
  
For a moment, the silence seemed deafening as you waited for some sort of reply. Just when you had begun to believe that Flowey had abandoned you, the feeling of movement around your leg got your attention. Soon enough, you began to hear a familiar voice muttered as vines popped out of the right leg of your jeans. Not long after, Flowey was slipping out from under the material and crawled up your leg. By the time the flower was at your waist, you could see just how annoyed he was. Quick to help your travel companion, you held out your left hand and waited for him to climb on. It wasn't long before the monster had wrapped himself around you wrist and set his eyes on you. Moving your hand close to your face, you gave the flower a meek smile, "Hey buddy, you doing alright?"   
  
"Of course I am," Flowey hissed, a frown plastered on his face. Even though he was trying his best to seem indifferent, you could have sworn you caught a hint of worry in his eyes. For a moment, the two of you were simply in a staring contest. You were trying to think of what to say, yet the words simply wouldn't come to you. Before you could speak, the buttercup monster cut in once more, "You have no idea how hard it was to hide from those empty-headed skeletons! I had to keep moving from place to place so that the obnoxiously loud one wouldn't find me while he kept checking you for wounds. It was easiest to just hide around your legs. You better be grateful that I decided to stick around instead of ditching you. You're so troublesome that it's annoying."   
  
Listening to Flowey rant about how terrible it was to suffer in the house thanks to Papyrus' booming voice and Sans' terrible puns, a grin grew on your face. Without warning, you moved the angry flower closer to your face. His ranting paused for a moment as he questioned just what you were doing. Ignoring the little flower, you placed a little kiss on the monster's face. Almost instantly, Flowey began to protest as you smothered him with little kisses. Soon enough, you stopped with the kisses and simply snuggled your face softly against him. Unable to stop your smiling, you teased, "You totally care about me! That's too sweet. I thought this was a one-sided friendship."   
  
Flowey fell silent at your words and simply allowed you to continue your actions. While you continued to smother him with love, the flower seemed to be thinking through everything as he stared at you. The monster just couldn't understand why you would protect him out of all people. He could understand your need to protect the skeleton brothers because they had been kind to you from the moment you had met, however, he had been nothing but cruel and rude throughout all of your interactions together. Flowey was constantly throwing attacks at you and berating you for no reason, yet you has still called him a friend. It wasn't like he had a soul to have feelings with, so all your affection and feelings towards him were simply meaningless.    
  
After some time had passed, the flower pouted before grumbling under his breath. Rolling his eyes at your antics, the monster finally mumbled, "Are you alright? From what I saw when moving around to hide, Frisk got you pretty good. I don't think I've seen them panic like that in a long time. They're usually composed about when and who they attack, so watching their calm facade shatter like that was rather surprising. With how bad they got you, there's no way you should be alive. So... How are you alive? This isn't the first time that I've seen you get up after dying. It happened back that the Ruins the first time we met too."   
  
Pausing for a moment, you hesitated to tell the flower just how you were alive. However, after having spent so many resets with the little bugger, you had grown to trust the monster. With a nervous smile, you softly admitted, "I'm not exactly sure how I keep coming back alive. I have theories but no solid evidence. My best bet is that it has something to do with my soul. When I die... I wake up surrounded in darkness and there's just a word standing before me. I just hit the word 'continue' and wake back up after the attack. Perhaps it's because my soul trait is perseverance? Toriel explained souls to me quite a bit but she never told me about human souls having powers so I'm just making guesses here..."   
  
"That makes enough sense. Back in the past, there were human mages that sealed us underground. All human mages were people with strong souls, so you must have a strong soul as well. That's the only explanation I can think of," Flowey replied, seeming content with your answer. Glancing around for a moment, the flower stated, "We should leave while those dumb skeletons are gone. They took Frisk to Alphys in hopes of getting them a 'check up' for their fit of rage. They think something's wrong with the child, as if Alphys would be able to help that brat. Those idiots don't know what they're dealing with."   
  
With a nod of understanding, you shoved yourself off of the couch. Taking a moment to catch your balance, you stared down at your sweater and sighed. You certainly couldn't go out looking like this. If you did, you would be showing off your bra to everyone. Remembering that Papyrus made his own clothing, you wondered if you could perhaps find some sewing supplies in his room. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, you slowly moved upstairs before pushing open the door to his bedroom. Confusion crossed Flowey's face as he hissed, "What are you doing? I said we should leave, not explore some more!"   
  
"I know, Flowey. Listen, I promise we'll leave soon. I just need to fix my shirt really quick," you reassured the flower, closing the door behind you. Turning your attention to the room, you took a moment to take it all in.To the left of room was a red race car bed with some blue bedding. Near the bed was a long wooden table with several action figures placed neatly atop it. A pirate flag flung on the wall across from you with several papers pinned below it. Beside the flag was large bookshelf with books of all sizes about puzzle creation as well as a collection of children's books. On the right side of the room, there was a computer that seemed to be blocking most of the window behind it. Along with that, there was a box of bones that rested in the right corner near you. Directly across from you was a door which you could only assumed lead to a closet.   
  
Taking a several long strides forward, you opened the closet door to see Papyrus' clothing hanging up neatly. On the floor of the closet, there was a sewing box that was tucked away in the corner. Carefully grabbing the red and black box, you pulled it out of the closet before sitting on the floor. Searching through the box, it took a while before you found a spool of white thread and a needle. Not caring if Flowey saw anything, you slipped your turtleneck over your head before resting it in your lap. Pausing for a moment, you stared at the ruined sweater before muttering, "This won't do at all..."   
  
Putting the needle and thread back in the sewing kit, you shoved the box in place before standing up. Searching through Papyrus' clothes, you soon found a shirt that looked like it would fit you decently. Pulling the pale green tunic off the hanger, you stared at it for a moment before shrugging. While it certainly wasn't something you would normally wear, you didn't have the time to be picky. Tossing the shirt on, you took a moment to smooth out a few wrinkles before frowning a bit. The shirt was rather long on you, coming to the middle of your thighs. Along with this, the tunic seemed to hang off of your body in several areas. The breeze could easily get underneath your shirt which was rather uncomfortable for you, especially with the chilly air. Muttering to yourself, you started digging through the closet again before finding a long black ribbon. Tying the ribbon below your bust, you decided that would have to do. At least this way, you wouldn't have to worry about the breeze getting under your shirt as easily as it had before. You simply hoped that the rest of the Underground wasn’t as cold because you certainly weren’t going to enjoy shivering beneath your coat.

  
Closing the closet door, you scooped your turtleneck sweater off the ground before exiting the room. Taking the stairs two at a time, you folded up your shirt on the way down. Stopping at the large table downstairs, you swapped your ruined sweater for your capelet coat. Once your coat was on and buttoned up, you waited for Flowey to make himself comfortable. After moving around a bit, the flower had once again made his home around your left arm. He was hidden below the sleeve of your tunic in case you decided to take off your jacket again at some point. You were grateful for his consideration towards your comfort, though you knew he wouldn't admit to caring.  
  
Opening the front door to the house, you quickly dashed down the stairs only to collide with something sturdy. Unable to retain your balance, you fell backwards with a yelp and landed on one of the snow covered steps. Wincing in pain, you rubbed at your forehead and prayed that a bruise wouldn't form. Wondering just what you had run into, you looked up only to come face-to-face with two very surprised skeletons. Unable to pull your gaze away from them, it takes a moment before you meekly wave and squeak, "Hi?"  
  
Almost immediately, you were swept up into a hug by Papyrus. The large skeleton was crushing you against his rib cage as he swung you around. Fearing that you may slip from his grasp, your hands quickly grabbed onto his shoulders as a safety measure. As you stayed in the tall skeleton's embrace, you were surprised to feel something wet hit your shoulder. Tilting your head upwards, you were surprised to see orange tears spilling from the skeleton's eyes. After a moment, Papyrus cried out, "LARGE HUMAN, IT IS SUCH A RELIEF TO SEE YOU ALIVE AND WELL! WE WERE UNSURE OF WHAT TO DO AFTER THE TINY HUMAN HAD HARMED YOU! THERE WAS SO MUCH BLOOD AND... AND YOUR SOUL HAD... IT HAD... WELL, THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! ALL THAT MATTERS NOW IS THAT YOU ARE HERE WITH US NOW!"  
  
Feeling your gaze soften, your grip on the skeleton's shoulders slipped away before you fully embraced him in a hug. For a monster that you had just met, Papyrus was just too kind to stay anxious around. It was as if the tall skeleton had a way of melting away your anxieties and worries. He certainly cared for your well-being and it was rather reassuring to know that they hadn't forgotten about you during the time you had been dead. Resting your forehead against Papyrus' battle body top, you whispered, "Sorry for worrying you. I told you that I only needed a minute and I'd be back."  
  
"THAT IS TRUE, YET YOU WERE OUT FOR SEVERAL HOURS! OF COURSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID MY BEST TO CARE FOR YOU BEFORE LEAVING TO HELP MY BROTHER WITH FRISK! AFTER ALL, I COULDN'T LEAVE MY NEW FRIEND ALONE WITHOUT MAKING SURE THEY WOULD BE ALRIGHT ALONE," Papyrus explained, leaning down to place you back on your feet. Once you released Papyrus from your grasp, you straightened up and straightened your coat. Feeling another set of eyes on you, your attention quickly turned to Sans.  
  
The stocky skeleton was staring at you rather intensely, eyeing you as if you held the secrets to some unsolvable mystery. Although there was a smile on the short skeleton's face, it was definitely grim. Whatever small amount of friendliness you had earned the first time you met Sans, you certainly no longer held it after rising from the dead. Unsure of how to deal with the problematic situation, you simply stood there like a deer in headlights. After what felt like an eternity, you watched Sans shove his hands into the pockets of his blue jacket. As the comedian raised an eyebrow, he questioned, "where were you off to in such a hurry? don't patella me that you were planning on leaving without telling us you were alright. you certainly wouldn't do that, right?"  
  
Almost immediately, your brain was yelling at you that you were somehow stuck in a dangerous situation. Sans was definitely suspicious of you, and with no knowledge of how to con your way out of this mess you felt stuck. Warning bells were going off in your head, telling you to lie and play along with it. Trying your best to make up some believable story, you quickly sputtered out, "Of course not! I just didn't know where you two were and I was worried. I was hoping that if I went out then I would be able to find you two. The last thing I saw was Frisk after they had attacked me so... I wanted to make sure they didn't get you two as well..."  
  
It wasn't a total lie so you didn't feel terrible about it. Even so, you could tell that Sans wasn't completely buying your story. Before you could react, Sans' smile suddenly grew wide as a flash of some indiscernible emotion flickered through his eye lights. Without warning, the short skeleton walked towards you as if he was a cat that had caught the canary. Swinging an arm over your shoulders, the monster's voice seemed to be coated with false kindness as he stated, "well then, now that you've found us, certainly we can all head back inside. you can tell us all about how you know the kid and paps can whip up some spaghetti. maybe you can even let us know just how you survived a dance with death. yeah?"  
  
Knowing there was no way to escape, you simply nodded your head in agreement. If you had tried to speak, you were positive that your voice would have cracked with fear. At your nod of affirmation, Sans' smile twisted into something that clearly let you know he had gotten what he wanted. The grip of his arm around your shoulders seemed to tighten as he led you back inside the house. Glancing over your shoulder, you watched in utter dismay as Papyrus closed the front door behind you. In that moment, you felt as if your fate had been sealed. For the time being, you were stuck with the skeleton brothers until you found an opening to escape. You just hoped that Flowey wouldn't get too annoyed at your failure to push forward.  
  
For the time being, you would be able to figure out just where the skeleton brothers had taken Frisk and if the child was alright. However, in the process of all that, you would also have to be careful and dodge whatever questions were thrown your way. After all, there was no way you could be truthful of everything that had happened. There was no way that the skeletons would believe your claims about a 'continue' button in a dark void and hundreds of timelines.  
  
You just hoped that you could make some convincing lies cause if Sans caught onto you, you had a feeling that you'd be in for a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Whenever I write this story, I listen to a certain song on repeat. There is one song that gave me the idea for this entire story and I constantly listen to it while working on anything to this story. After completing this chapter, I've listened to the song over 300 times.
> 
> As always, thanks so much to my amazing beta-reader for helping me edit this chapter! I hoped that everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments and criticism is always appreciated. I'd love to hear any theories you may have as well.
> 
> I might do a one-shot for Halloween but I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see on that.


	14. As It Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never realized how easy it was to get someone off track while in the middle of an interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter begins, I wish to give every single one of you readers my love - especially if you live in the US like I do. If you're like me, you saw the results of the election and were absolutely heart broken. I know that this is not many of us wanted for the future of the US but I wish for everyone to know that I care for you all from the bottom of my heart. We are all here for each other. Do not let this tear you down, we can stand together.
> 
> We will PERSEVERE.
> 
> Originally, I planned to wait until Friday to release this but I felt as if this was something that should be released early in hopes of bringing a little light to someone's day. I hope that this chapter can hopefully lift your spirits at least a little bit. As always, enjoy.

Chapter 13 - As It Should Be

 

Awkwardly standing in the skeleton brothers’ house, the weight of Sans’ arm around your shoulder was causing you to slightly lean towards him. Since he was shorter than you, you were already in a rather painful position due to his arm. In fact, you were pretty sure that your back was starting to cramp. With both hands, you hesitantly grab Sans’ arm before moving it away from your shoulders. Almost immediately after, you release your grip on his arm and take a step away from him. The entire interaction was extremely uncomfortable and you were just ready to get it all over with.

“LARGE HUMAN, PLEASE GO TAKE A SEAT IN THE LIVING ROOM! YOU MUST STILL BE RECOVERING FROM SUCH A TERRIBLE INJURY! I’LL GRAB YOU SOMETHING TO EAT! FOOD IS IMPORTANT FOR RECOVERY!” Papyrus chirped, flashing you a genuine smile. Seeing that the tall skeleton was truly glad that you were alright calmed you down a bit. Giving the energetic monster a small smile in return, you nodded your head. After watching Papyrus dash into the kitchen, you turned on your heel and left Sans near the front door.

Taking a seat on the couch, you curled up on the right side and began to peel off your damp socks. In your haste to leave the skeleton brothers’ home, you had foolishly forgotten to put your shoes on. The shoes still sat beside the couch, undisturbed from there spot. Tossing your socks onto the boots, you wondered just how you planned to make it through this interrogation with the skeleton brothers. Papyrus was too trustworthy to lie to and Sans was too smart to accept your lies. All in all, it was going to be an extremely difficult challenge. You had no experience with lying and you honestly hated lying, yet you knew that speaking the truth would be disastrous.

Feeling the couch beneath you shift slightly, you glanced upward to see Sans sitting on the left side of the couch. You hadn’t seen him walk past you on his way, so you wondered just how he had gotten there. Noticing something in his hands, you paled when you recognized it to be your ruined sweater that you had left on the table. The stout skeleton was examining the blood-soaked top, as if trying to find answers in the seams of the fabric. Quickly tearing your eyes away from the lazy skeleton, you nibbled on your bottom lip in hopes of distracting yourself.

The house was silent except for the clattering of Papyrus in the kitchen. Soon enough, the clattering of pans turned into the booms of explosions. You weren’t exactly sure just what the tall skeleton was making but those noise were definitely starting to worry you a bit. For a moment, you considered getting up to check on Papyrus but it seemed like you didn’t need to. Before you could stand up, the joyful skeleton walked into the living room with a large plate of pasta in his hands. After dropping the plate of food into your lap, the skeleton took a seat on the floor before stating, “WHILE I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI FROM SCRATCH, I HAD TO HEAT UP SOME OLD PASTA INSTEAD! SOON ENOUGH, THE TWO OF US WILL DEFINITELY HAVE TO MAKE SOME BEST FRIEND SPAGHETTI TOGETHER! IT’LL ONLY MAKE OUR FRIENDSHIP STRONGER!”

“Of course, I’d love to make spaghetti with you sometime,” you hummed, looking down at the plate of food. Picking the fork out of the pasta, you wondered just why the food seemed to glisten unnaturally. Giving a small shrug, you dug in without a second thought. While the pasta had certainly looked odd, it tasted pretty good for something that was apparently reheated. After taking a few bites, you took a moment to flash the tall skeleton a smile, “It’s really good! Did you make this yourself?”

“OF COURSE I DID! OH, I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD BE ONE OF THE FEW THAT COULD SEE THE TRUE ARTISTIC TALENT THAT I PUT IN MY FOOD!” Papyrus grinned, his eyes practically glittering with joy. For a while, the two of you simply tossed small talk back and forth. During that time, you were sure to finish your food before placing the empty plate on the floor. With all the chatting going on between you and Papyrus, you were desperately hoping that you would be able to avoid discussion just how you had come back from such a terrible wound. However, it seemed as if Sans wasn’t going to let you escape the conversation though.

“so kiddo, why don’t we start off with a simple question,” Sans stated, cutting off the conversation between you and Papyrus. Tearing your eyes away from Papyrus, you stared at the shorter skeleton for a moment before sighing. After a moment of silence, you gave a simple nod as you waited for the monster to continue. As Sans examined your face, he questioned, “how do you know the tiny tot? from what i’ve heard, frisk didn’t come down here with anyone else.”

Alright, that was definitely a question you could answer without having to lie. Sure, you would have to omit a few things, but that was much easier than trying to make up a story. If all the questions were going to be this simple, perhaps you wouldn’t have to worry at all. Letting go of a breath you hadn’t been aware you were holding, your eyes slipped shut for a moment before you brought your attention to the ceiling. Taking a moment for yourself, you finally spoke, “You’re right. I didn’t come down here with Frisk. In fact, I was already here when they fell down. We met in the Ruins when they came to my mother’s home after wandering around for a while.”

“OH YEAH! I REMEMBER YOU MENTIONING YOUR MOTHER WHEN WE FIRST MET IN SNOWDIN!” Papyrus cut in, an innocent grin on his face. Turning your attention to him, you noticed that the taller skeleton seemed to be hesitating. Giving the kind monster an encouraging smile, you nodded slightly as a sign for him to continue. Noticing the movement, Papyrus wasted no time in talking, “BACK WHEN YOU BROUGHT IT UP, I WAS PRETTY CURIOUS ABOUT WHO YOUR MOTHER WAS BUT I GOT A BIT DISTRACTED WHEN YOU MENTIONED YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THE TINY HUMAN! DOES THAT MEAN THERE’S ANOTHER HUMAN IN THE RUINS?”

Almost instantly, Sans seemed to freeze up at the possibility of another adult human in the Ruins. Wanting to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, you quickly shook your head. Your eyes never left the younger skeleton as you replied, “As far as I know, Frisk and I are the only humans in the Underground. I guess calling her my mom is a bit misleading but my caregiver is a monster so you don’t have to worry about any other humans passing through. At least, not for the time being.”

“IF YOUR MOTHER IS A MONSTER THEN COULD YOU TELL US WHO THEY ARE? AFTER ALL, WITH THE ROYAL GUARD ON THE HUNT FOR HUMANS, NOT MANY MONSTERS WOULD STICK THEIR NECK OUT FOR A HUMAN AND TAKE CARE OF THEM!” Papyrus pointed out, obviously interested in the topic. Letting your eyes wander over to Sans, it was easy to tell that he was interested in the identity of your mother as well. At the very least, it seemed as if following this route might steer the discussion off course and let you avoid speaking of what had happened. Pausing for a moment, you nibbled on your bottom lip before thinking things over. You didn’t see any harm in telling the skeleton brothers about your mother. After all, you doubted that they would hurt a fellow monster.

“My mother’s name is Toriel,” you started, a smile gracing your lips as you thought about the kind monster. Whenever you spoke of Toriel, your heart always seemed to flutter and it felt as if your body was wrapped with warmth. She was your guardian and an absolute angel in your eyes. Even if she couldn’t remember you whenever Frisk would show up, you could never blame her for it. Toriel was everything you had always wanted and more. While there was no such thing as a perfect being, you always thought that Toriel was the closest that someone could get to perfect.

Pulling yourself out of your thoughts, you felt as if you had suddenly been stuck under a microscope. You could feel Sans’ heated gaze on your back at the mention of Toriel, yet you paid him no mind. For a long time, you had been aware of the visits that Toriel would get from S. While you hadn’t had a face to the name, you were starting to piece everything together and you were nearly positive that Sans was the face behind the voice. All the evidence was starting to line up, from the blue jacket to the joking nature. While you couldn’t remember the voice perfectly since it had been so long since you had personally spoken with S, you had the distinct feeling that Sans’ voice was familiar and resembled the voice of S.

Of course, now wasn’t the time to voice these thoughts of yours. In fact, you weren’t sure if there ever would be a time for you to bring this up with Sans. Perhaps your observations and questions would always stay locked away within your head, yet you really did want answers. However, if Sans really was S, you knew that he couldn’t remember you from the first genocide route. Flowey had already informed you that barely anyone remembered the timelines. While Flowey and you were two of the people who remembered the timelines, only three more people were able to recall the past timelines and you had no idea who they could possibly be. It was absolutely frustrating that you were in the dark about who else knew everything going on.

Turning your attention to Papyrus, you continued to speak about your mother while doing your best to avoid giving away unneeded details, “Toriel has been taking care of me ever since I came to the Underground. She’s a sweet woman who couldn’t hurt a soul even if her life depended on it. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone kinder than her. In fact, she’s probably the sweetest thing on this earth. Mom always loves telling jokes and puns, so I started to pick up on them too. That’s why I was able to make so many skeleton puns in one go when I first met your brother. Anyway, when I saw her crying cause Frisk left us, I decided to do anything in my power to make her happy again. Now I’m here, trying to bring Frisk home to get what they left behind and hopefully make amends with my mother. If you ever get to meet her, I’m sure you’d love her, Papyrus. Perhaps you two could cook together.”

“now then, tell me how in the world you survived that attack from frisk,” Sans stated, tossing your ruined sweater back into your lap. Staring at the torn and bloodied fabric resting in your lap, you fell silent as you took in into your hands. Frowning as you ran your fingertips over the dried bloodstains, you found it impossible to look over at the short skeleton. Refusing to take your silence as an answer, the stout skeleton continued, “i had to explain to papyrus that you were bleeding since it’s not a thing that monsters do. the moment i explained that blood was supposed to stay inside the human body, he nearly broke down since he didn’t know how to help you. you better start explaining.”

Fear shot through your body as you heard the anger practically dripping from the short skeleton’s voice. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Sans was very protective of Papyrus and the fact that you had basically subjected the tall skeleton to watching you die definitely hadn’t earned you any respect from the short skeleton. In fact, you were nearly positive that the jacket-clad skeleton was blaming you for any mental trauma that Papyrus might end up having due to seeing your bloody demise. You couldn’t really blame Sans for that but at the same time you were rather insulted since you had died to make sure that neither brother would take the hit. You guessed it was simply impossible to please everyone all the time.

Taking a deep breath, you soon realized that your hands were shaking. In an attempt to calm down, you covered your face with your hands and tried to think of things that made you happy. Memories of cooking in the kitchen with Toriel and nights spent by the fireplace fill your mind, calming your frantically beating heart and shaking hands. Letting your hands fall into your lap, you turn to Sans with the most serious expression you could muster. Without warning, you suddenly gave the lazy skeleton your best jazz hands before stating, “Magic.”

Well… it wasn’t a lie. However, that definitely wasn’t the answer that Sans wanted to hear. In fact, if looks could kill, you were pretty sure you’d be dead by now. Before either of you could speak, Papyrus seemed to beat you both to the punch. Throwing his head back, the tall skeleton let out a groan before shouting, “LARGE HUMAN, PLEASE DON’T START USING THE SAME TERRIBLE JOKES THAT MY BROTHER DOES! THEY’RE ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS! IN FACT, IT’S NOT EVEN FUNNY AT ALL SO IT SHOULDN’T COUNT AS A JOKE!”

Seeing this as an opportunity to avoid more questions, you did your best to recall all the skeleton puns you had heard spoken in the conversations between Toriel and S. Quickly sending the entire conversation off course once again, you grinned before commenting, “Oh c’mon Papyrus, how bad could Sans’ jokes possibly get? The ones he already told me seemed pretty humerus. Then again, I bet The Great Papyrus could do much better than a lazybones like Sans. Surely you’ve got a funny bone in you somewhere, right?”

“IS THAT A CHALLENGE HUMAN? I CAN BE FUNNY IF I WANT TO BE!” Papyrus stated seriously, crossing his arms before falling into his thoughts. For a moment, everything was silent except for the soft snickers of Sans in the background. It seemed as if your slew of skeleton puns had gotten the skeleton to lighten up a little bit. As you waited for the tall skeleton to say something, you mentally complemented yourself on escaping the situation without lying. Not long after, the skeleton grinned at you before bellowing, “ALRIGHT, I’VE GOT IT! HOW DID THE SKELETON KNOW IT WAS GOING TO RAIN?”

Oh, you had heard this joke from Toriel before. With a confident grin on your face, you leaned into the couch for a moment and looked up at the ceiling. Relaxing in your spot, you pretended to think about the joke for a moment before turning your attention back to Papyrus. Raising an eyebrow, you questioned, “Could he feel it in his bones, Papyrus?”

You could hear Sans chucking in the background, though you had a feeling that he had probably said this joke once before. For a moment, the look on Papyrus’ face turned to one of disbelief before he quickly shook it away. With an excited grin on his face, the tall skeleton seemed to vibrate from his seat on the floor before he replied, “Of course not. He read the weather report, you doofus.”

Processing the joke for a moment, it wasn’t long before you fell into a fit of laughter. Practically falling off the couch, you hit the floor with a dull thud as you curled in on yourself. Grinning from ear to ear, you tried to stop laughing as you wiped a few tears away from your eyes. While you couldn’t see Sans, you could hear his genuine laughter in the air as well. Soon enough, Papyrus seemed to join in on the laughter as well.

After what felt like an eternity, you were finally able to calm down enough to push yourself into a sitting position. Now on the floor with Papyrus, you leaned against the bottom of the couch and smiled at the skeleton. Still a little red in the face from all of your laughing, you hummed, “That was definitely a good joke, Papyrus. You got me real good. I was positive that I had gotten the right answer too.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! IT SEEMS THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ONCE AGAIN THOROUGHLY JAPED A HUMAN!” the eccentric skeleton replied, obviously proud of himself. Papyrus was practically glowing as he struck a pose from his position on the floor. Glad to see the kind skeleton so happy, you gave a small round of applause before letting your hands fall back into your lap.

“man paps, that was sansational. you always make me so proud,” the smaller skeleton replied, giving his brother a wink. Papyrus seemed to let out an annoyed groan, yet it was easy to tell that he was trying to fight off a smile. As the brothers continued to banter, you simply watched in silence. It seemed as if your distraction had been enough to have them ignore you completely.

You hadn’t even left their presence yet but it seemed as if you had been shoved into the background again. Just like it had been with Toriel, both brothers seemed oblivious to your existence. While you had wanted to bring the conversation off topic from how you had survived the encounter with Frisk, you hadn’t meant for the skeletons to forget you completely. The fact that you had been so easily forgotten stung, wounding you mentally as you were forced to stay there in silence. It seemed as if you were simply meant to always fall into the background.

You wished that you could be happy that everything was back to normal and as it should be but you weren’t.

Now that everything was back to normal, you took a moment to look around. Finding your ruined sweater on the floor, you picked it up and folded it once more before placing it beside your shoes. Grabbing your socks, you were glad to see that they were dry once more. After slipping on your socks, you were quick to shove your feet back into your boots. Standing up, you walked towards the door before pausing in your stride. Glancing over your shoulder, you took a moment to engrave the scene into your mind.

Sans was still resting on the left side of the couch, practically sinking into the dull green fabric. The sight was almost comical and you faintly wondered if he wished to become a part of the couch. Meanwhile, Papyrus was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his back straight. While Sans was very minimal with the amount of movement he did, Papyrus was avidly waving his arms and hands around as he spoke. While the two were definitely brothers, they were polar opposites in many ways. You had tuned out to what they were talking about, yet you could tell that the two were clearly enjoying themselves. The skeleton brothers were full of brotherly love for each other, basking in each other’s presence. The scene was complete, warm, and full of life. In a sense, it was perfect in every sense of the word.

There was no room for you in their lovely world.

You weren’t needed in this home. In this world, you were simply a visitor who came into their lives and left just as easily. All you had done was set Frisk off and cause them to lash out, risking the lives of the skeleton brothers in the process. While you had been around to take the blow, that was all you were needed for. Papyrus and Sans didn’t need you in their lives. While the taller skeleton had been kind to you and accepted you with open arms, it was obvious that you were simply another guest in his eyes. While he had easily claimed that you would be your friend, he had forgotten you so easy. Meanwhile, Sans had seemed a little nervous around you before opening up if only slightly. However, after taking a killing blow from Frisk and coming back from the dead, it was obvious that the stout skeleton was on edge around you. You weren’t sure how to fix his unease around you and, now that he has seemingly forgotten your existence, you weren’t sure if you ever could make things right between the two of you.

With a soft sigh, you took a moment to remind yourself just why you were here in the first place. You had only left the Ruins to stop Frisk and save any monsters you could along the way. Right now, you were doing terrible at both those things. While you may have saved the brothers, there were still tons of monsters who had already died at Frisk’s hands. Not only that, but you had failed at stopping the child when met face to face. While making friends had been nice, it was something that didn’t seem to last with you. Not only that, but it was starting to become a distraction from your main goal. You would love to make friends and forget the horrors that the brunette child was committing, yet it wasn’t meant to be.

You had a mission to complete and you were going to set things right.

Bringing your attention back to the door, you set your hand on the cold doorknob before taking a deep breath. Turning the knob silently, you carefully opened the door only to be greeted by the wicked wind whipping into the room. Easily slipping out the door, you closed the door as quietly as possible. Staring at the shut door for a moment, you rested your right hand against the wood before whispering a small goodbye. Your words were swept away by the wind, yet it was enough to know that you had said it even if the brothers never heard it.

Shoving your hands into the pockets of your jacket, you walked down the stairs before standing in the snow. Looking upwards, you stared at the frozen stalactites that seemed to glitter due to the artificial light. As you stood there in the cold, snow danced around your form before touching the ground. Along the way down, some snow would get caught in your eyelashes or get tangled within your hair. Meanwhile, the wind seemed to whisper unknown words in your ears and make your hair flutter with it. Your nose and cheeks were a little red from the temperature, yet that didn’t bother you much. However, as you stood there in the snow, a single thought came to your mind.

In all your time of life, you had never felt more alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was 3853 words! I know we all wanted to stay with Sans a little longer but I'm not THAT nice. Anyway, hopefully you're ready for this adventure to continue on. :D
> 
> As always, comments and criticism is always appreciated! If you liked this story, please consider reading my other Sans/Reader one!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://clockwork-flames.tumblr.com/  
> Please consider supporting me on Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/ClockworkFlames


	15. Wander Through Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Snowdin behind, you find yourself walking deeper into the Underground as you wander around with Flowey and your thoughts.

Chapter 14 - Wander Through Serenity 

Forcing yourself out of your thoughts, you quickly turned on your heel and walked away from the skeleton brothers’ house. Making your way past the snowy igloo and dingy looking shed, you soon found yourself moving through rather heavy snowfall. Throwing your right arm up to shield your eyes from the snow, you squinted in hopes of clearing up your vision slightly. Stumbling around in the snow storm, you found yourself glad that you hadn’t fallen flat on your face. With the luck you had been dealing with these past few days, you wouldn’t be surprised if you had. After what felt like hours trudging through shin-deep snow, the snow finally seemed to dissipate. Catching sight of a cave in the distance, you forced yourself to speed up and make it there. Though your legs felt as if they were on fire due to the resistance the snow had against your run, you finally made it into the area. Shaking the excess snow off of your boots, you found yourself glad to be in a place that was a little warmer.

Turning your attention to the cave you had walked into, you were surprised to find a small river to the left side of you. Assuming that it must be melted snow from Snowdin, you were still in disbelief by that fact that the Underground had free flowing water. Due to the dark color of the riverbed, the water resembled a dark shade of indigo. Soon enough, your eyes caught sight of the tiny gemstones that were scattered throughout the navy cave walls. The stones provided natural lighting for the cave area due to the soft celeste glow they gave off, making the area around you seem absolutely stunning. The ground beneath your feet seemed to match the color of blueberries and had small mushrooms that rested near the edge of the water.

While the area was beautiful and serene, the air within the cave was another story entirely. With every breath you took, it felt as if you were weighed down due to the muggy atmosphere. Your clothing seemed to cling to you like a second skin and made it impossible to feel comfortable. Almost instantly, you stripped your heavy capelet coat off and tied it around your waist. Leaning over, you did your best to roll your jeggings so that your legs could get a breather as well. Straightening up a bit, you decided that your first move would be to find a place to change. Now that you weren’t rushing to get away from the skeleton brothers, you found yourself remembering that you had packed a few spare sets of clothes in your bag. Silently reprimanding yourself for forgetting such a thing, you instantly knew that once Flowey found out, he would throw a fit for wasting time going through Papyrus’ closet.

“Hey Flowey, do you know if there’s an area around here that’s hidden pretty well? I want to get into some comfortable clothes that won’t drag me down,” you explained, patiently waiting for the flower to reply. After a moment of shifting, Flowey suddenly popped his head out of the collar of your tunic. Holding back a laugh as his petals tickled your cheek, you turned your head to face him. While your travel companion glanced around, you found yourself scouring the area as well. Spotting a small pile of dust in the distance, your heart sunk as you realized that you may be too late for the people here as well.

“You… had clothes on you the _entire time_?!” Flowey questioned, his voice a mixture of annoyance and disbelief. Nodding your head in embarrassment, you quickly explained that you had forgotten about them in your rush to leave Snowdin. Hearing your words, the little plan rolled his eyes before sighing, “Alright, I get it. Stop trying to explain yourself. Listen, there should be a small river ahead that we’ll have to walk through to get to the other side. If you walk up to the waterfall, there’s a small room behind it where you can get changed. Just make it quick. I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

“Thank you, Flowey,” you hummed, a small smile on your face at his words. While the small monster didn’t reply to you, he looked away from you before hiding himself within the sleeve of your shirt once more. Starting to make your way forward, you paused when you caught sight of an empty sentry station in the distance. Once you got closer to the station, you found yourself drawn to a rather tall electric blue flower that was hidden near the corner of the area. While the flower seemed to be glowing, what caught you off guard was the terrifying scream the flower seemed to release when you touched it. Stumbling back from the flower in shock, your wide eyes finally caught sight of the dust pile beside the strange flora.

Horrified by what you had just heard, you found yourself unable to stay there any longer. If you continued to linger near the dust and flower, you had a feeling that you would either cry or lose the food that Papyrus had fed you earlier. Without another word, you quickly dashed away from the area. Passing up a small wooden box during your escape, you wasted no time when stepping into the river. Easily side stepping some of the rocks that seemed to fall down the waterfall, you soon found the hidden opening behind the wall of water. Stepping through the water, the cool liquid against your skin was a pleasant experience.

After stepping through the waterfall, you untied your jacket from your waist and tossed the clothing near one of the two mushrooms in the room. Squatting down, you rested your left hand on the ground and let Flowey plant himself back in the earth for the time being. Without needing to ask, Flowey moved over to the opening of the room with his back to you. Shrugging your backpack off, you knelt beside it before digging around for some clothes. Snatching up the first thing you got your hands on, you smiled before shutting the bag once more.

Stripping your old clothes off, you instantly slipped on a new pair of underwear as well as a bra. Tossing on a plain periwinkle bohemian blouse with long angel sleeves, you took a moment to flatten out a few wrinkles with your hands. With the long yet billowing sleeves, Flowey would still be able to hide around your arm without you getting overheated. Along with that, the blouse also had a simple lace back to allow airflow as well. Slipping on a pair of high-rise blue jean short, you buttoned them up before smiling to yourself. After putting on a new pair of socks, your shoved your feet back into your black combat boots before folding up your old clothes. Once your old clothes and your jacket were in the bag, you closed your bag before smiling.

“Alright, I’m dressed,” you called out, taking a moment to move your wet hair out of your face. Turning to face you, Flowey gave a small nod before making his way over to you. Sitting down on the ground, you held your hand out and watched as the little monster easily made his way up your arm. Wrapping himself around securely, his head popped out beside your own once more. With a smile on your face, you stated, “I guess we should probably keep moving.”

“Yeah, we need to get a move on if we want to catch up to Frisk. We’re lucky that they’re stuck with that pathetic excuse for a scientist but we don’t know how long that stuttering fool can keep them there for. It’s better to be safe than sorry at this point, especially since Waterfall is a big area,” Flowey replied, shifting around a bit. Before you could question what was going on, the flower moved so that he could tangle himself within your hair. Resting himself over your left ear, it made it seem as if Flowey was simply a buttercup that you had stuck in your hair. Not giving you a chance to question his decision, the monster quickly hissed, “I can see better from here and tell you anything without having to be loud!”

“Sure Flowey, whatever you say,” you replied, doing your best to hold back a few giggles. Putting your bag back on, you quickly made your way through the waterfall before moving to the other side of the water way. Pushing through some rather tall grass, you soon found yourself picking up some seeds at Flowey’s instruction. Placing four of them in a row into the water, you watched in wonder as they suddenly sprouted to life. Staring at the flowers in wonder, they reminded you of water lilies due to their light pink petals. Once your travel buddy told you that the flowers would easily hold your weight, you walked along them before making your way into the next area, “Could you tell me about the different types of flowers here? I’ve never seen anything like them before.”

“Just because I’m a flower, it doesn’t mean I’m an expert on the subject!” the buttercup hissed in your ear. As you began to pick up the seeds and toss them into position, you frowned when you messed up. Unsure of what to do, you awkwardly stood there as you stared at the ruined flower bridge. Rolling his eyes, Flowey sighed, “You see that yellow flower hanging over on the wall? It’s called a bell blossom. If you ring it, the magic in the bridge flower seeds will cause them to reappear in their original location.”

Giving a curt nod, you made your way over to the corner of the room and rang the bell blossom. When you rang the flower, you were surprised to hear a high pitched ring leave the plant. Turning around, you watched in wonder as the magic of the bridge flowers caused the seeds to disappear from the water and reappear on the ground. With guidance from Flowey, you were able to correctly complete the puzzle this time. Walking over the flower bridge, you soon entered a room with held several of those glowing blue flowers from earlier as well as a telescope. Wondering why there would be a telescope in a room that had nothing but earth above it, you looked up only to gasp. Glittering above you were thousands of crystals, each giving off their own soft cyan light. Unable to tear your eyes away from the sight, you simply gazed in absolute wonder.

“This is the wishing room. To the monsters down here, these crystals are the closest thing they’ve ever seen to stars since most of the monsters from before the war are dead. A lot of sappy monsters come here to make wishes, though it’s not like they’ll ever come true. Those tall blue flowers are called echo flowers since they repeat the last thing they’ve heard. If you touch one, you’ll probably hear someone’s ridiculous wish,” the little yellow flower explained, obviously finding the sedimental value of this room to be dumb. Hearing your companion’s explanation, your mind was instantly drawn back to the screaming echo flower you had first encountered back at the beginning of Waterfall. With a hesitant hand, you reached out and brushed the petals of the first echo flower to the left of you.

_“A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hopes with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…”_

Frowning a bit to yourself, you moved onto the next echo flower. On and on you went until you had finally interacted with four of the five flowers in the room. Listening to their words, you felt as if a heavy weight had been set down in your heart. All of these words seemed so sad and downtrodden, it was as if the hope of these people had been sucked away. Standing silently in the wishing room, it felt as if all the words that had been echoed were bouncing around on the walls.

_“Thousands of people wishing together can’t be wrong! The king will prove that!”_

Of course these people were relying on their king to finally see the sky again someday. Did the monsters Underground know what their king was doing to all the humans down here? Were they even aware of the atrocities and horrors that the king had committed? You had assumed that they knew since Toriel had been able to inform you of the children the king had killed but perhaps you were wrong. The words of this monster just seemed so hopeful and innocent that you could practically feel his ignorance to the terrible acts going on.

_“C’mon sis! Make a wish!”_

_“I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday…”_

All these monsters wanted to do was bask in the light of the sun and gaze upon the beautiful stars. The humans who had done this could never imagine how woeful it must be to live a life where you have never felt the warm rays of the sun on their skin or seen the glory of the stars sparkling above them. There were children down here who had never stared at the blue sky or watched clouds lazily make their way through the sky. What right did humans have to lock up these monsters? Who thought they had the right to strip the monsters of such simple pleasures?

“C’mon _____, we need to get a move on. You see that wall over there? It’s fake. You can just walk through in and enter into the next area,” Flowey explained, pointing over to the wall with one of his vines. Glancing over at the last echo flower, you let out a soft sigh before getting a move on. While at first you thought that Flowey may just be tricking you in hopes of watching you run into a wall, you were rather surprised when you actually did walk through it.

With a dull thunk, you stepped onto the royal blue wood of a dock. While it was hard to tell, there was dark water all around you as well as below the dock you stood on. Throughout the water, there were plants that reminded you of the cattails you had seen on the surface. Seeing the plaques that were screwed onto the cave walls, you found yourself drawn to them. Letting your hands graze the words engraved on them, you were soon piecing together a story that you had heard from Toriel when you were a young child. Letting your eyes skim the words from every plaque, it wasn’t long before you were reading the familiar story of The War of Humans and Monsters.

_“Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed as if they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human soul. But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL… A horrible beast with unfathomable power.”_

The final plaque held a drawing of some sort of monster. For some reason, the crude image seemed to terrify and unsettle you. Nibbling on your bottom lip, you tore your eyes away from the image. Though you had heard of the event from Toriel, this account of the war seemed much more biased against humans. Then again, you couldn’t blame the monsters for feeling resentment against the humans that had trapped them beneath the mountain. After all, due to your life from before you fell, you knew how it felt to be locked up against your will.

Quickly shaking the unwanted memories out of your head, you continued your walk on the dock. The entire time that you walked on the dock, you were filled with an odd sense of foreboding. It felt as if someone else should be there, yet you found yourself alone for your walk. No matter how long you walked, you never ran into another monster. Your troubled mind told you that Frisk must have already killed everyone in Waterfall, yet you didn’t want to believe it. However, as you stepped off the dock and shoved your way through overgrown grass, your heart grew heavy with grief as it started to agree with your mind.

Passing by an odd piece of crystallized cheese on a table and another echo flower, you soon found yourself near another telescope. Staring at it for a moment, your hand hovered above it before finally touching the object. Glancing at the eyepiece, you raised an eyebrow at the red paint that seemed to be smeared onto it. Easily wiping it all away with your thumb, you rested your right eye against it to get a better look at the crystals above. After a moment or two of gazing, you decided to get a move on before Flowey scolded you. Moving away from the telescope, you walked past yet another box and an opening to another area before freezing up.

Staring at the landscape before you, it took a moment for you to process that the sight before you was real. Before your very eyes, the water that had once been a dark indigo was now glowing an amazing electric blue that seemed to light up the entire cave brighter than it ever had been before. The crystals embedded in the cave walls seemed dim in comparison to the water. Tall cattails seemed to rise up and above the water while lily pads in a variety of blues seemed scattered throughout the water. Spotting a black bridge to the right, you took your time walking across it as you continued to take everything in.

The once blueberry colored earth beneath your feet was now black as you entered this completely new section of Waterfall. While the black earth was strange, the small glowing blades of turquoise grass that grew in small patches throughout it was beautiful. Though there were still stones embedded in the walls, there were far less than there had been earlier on. Along with that, there didn’t seem to be any crystals in the ceiling that you could see. Glancing to the left, you were able to catch sight of three glowing trees that reminded you of smaller versions of the evergreen trees you had seen in Snowdin Forest. However, these trees had glowing trunks that started off as a pure white but faded into a lovely shade of baby blue the higher up the trunk you looked. As for the faintly glowing leaves, the lower ones were also a pure white while the leaves higher up gradually shifted into a dark oxford blue.

“Flowey, where are we?” you questioned, your voice soft in an effort to not disturb the peaceful quality of the area. Standing in place, you silently wondered if you had fallen asleep at some point of your journey and this entire area was a dream. Maybe you had fallen asleep back behind that waterfall you had gotten changed behind and Flowey had decided to let you rest? Actually, that sounded like more of a dream than this scenery. Despite how friendly you were with your travel buddy, you doubted he would ever let you take a nap unless he allowed it.

“I guess now is as good a time as any,” Flowey sighed, shifting a bit in your hair. Moving some of your hair to make himself more comfortable, your companion finally stated, “Welcome to the real beginning of Waterfall. Everything before this was just a weird mesh between Snowdin and Waterfall. From here on out, the area is going to get way more complex and difficult to navigate. It’s also going to be really difficult to see what’s on the ground, so try not to trip. Anyway, as long as you listen to my directions, we should be able to traverse this area in no time. Think you can handle that?”

“Listen, I don’t want to sound like a jerk but I’ve literally been killed by a genocidal child twice. I think traversing Waterfall is going to be a cakewalk compared to that,” you replied, a confident grin on your face. Hearing your words, the flower seemed to mutter something under his breath as he rolled his eyes. Adjusting your backpack, you took a deep breath before starting forward into the unknown. Oh, if only you could have know how wrong your words would be.

_'Maybe one day I'll learn to stop jinxing myself...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the chapter to come out! Whenever I write about the Reader making their way throughout a new area of the Underground, I literally spend hours pouring over maps of the area. Along with that, I probably spend an obnoxious amount of time comparing the colors on the map to different shades until I'm sure that I have either the exact color or something SUPER close. Plus, I find myself hopping through walkthroughs of the game to make sure that I have the exact words from the echo flowers and plaques. Not to mention all the time I spend fact checking on the Undertale Wikia. I'm just a sucker for details, so sorry if it the time that takes bothers you. I try to do it in a timely matter without rushing. 
> 
> Also, yes it's walkthroughs cause I refuse to reset my game. I played once and got the pacifist ending and I REFUSE to replay cause I just CAN'T DO THAT TO SANS, I'M SORRY FOR BEING A BIG BABY.
> 
> Anyway! I'm not sure how I feel about the chapter title but I guess it works. This chapter is 3501 words! I ended it right where I wanted to, so it does mean that Waterfall will end up being two chapters. While this one was a little slower and used to build the atmosphere and story, the next one will be more exciting. 
> 
> I don't know if it'll interest anyone but I made a Tumblr that's specifically for all my AO3 stories. Right now it's still a little WIP cause I'm drawing art for it but all art for this story as well as scenes that were cut from this story and parody chapters will also appear there! I'd also love to hear from all of you! Tumblr: http://clockwork-flames.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, comments and criticism is always appreciated!


	16. When The Past Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't aware that traveling through Waterfall would give you such insight to the past. However, it seems like you'll learning more than you ever could have expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start this chapter, I just want to apologize that this took so long! I've had this written since the 21st, yet the place I was in had horrible wifi and when I got back to my dorm on the 26th, the wifi was out for some reason! I'm literally posting this minutes after the wifi has finally been put back up. I hope you understand!

Chapter 15 - When The Past Comes Back 

 

Not long after you had begun your travel through the real Waterfall, you found yourself at another black wood bridge. While the one you had crossed over a moment ago was much thinner, this bridge was wider. Taking a moment to walk over to the edge of the bridge, you knelt down and stared into the luminescent water. Noticing that there didn’t seem to be any fish within the water, you found yourself slightly disappointed. Reaching down with your right hand, you let your fingers glide through the breath-taking river. Although the water was a bit cold, it simply couldn’t compare to the chilling temperatures of Snowdin.

Standing back up, you dried your wet hand on the front of your shorts before crossing the bridge completely. Almost instantly, you heard the rushing water from a small waterfall near the edge of the area you were in. It seemed as if there was a small elevation drop a few steps away from where you were, yet it wasn’t large enough to cause any harm. Taking notice of the two echo flowers near the bank on the river, you were drawn to them in an instance. Standing before the one closer to you, your fingers brushed over its petals before you moved onto the other flower that was a few paces away.

_“So? Don’t you have any wishes to make?”_

_“... hm, just one but… It’s kind of stupid.”_

While the words from the first flower had been easy to make out, it had been harder to hear the other echo flower since it rested rather closer to the small waterfall. From what you could make out, it was a conversation between two people - most likely children. There was no way for you to tell what gender they were based on voice alone but that didn’t matter. However, you found yourself curious of the relationship between the two. From the way they spoke, it seemed as if the two speakers could possibly be siblings. The first voice had sounded a bit younger than the other but not by much. If anything, you guessed they were probably only a year or two apart.

Continuing your journey forward, you soon noticed that the small waterfall from a moment ago fed into a rather large lake. From this lake, there were two thin waterfalls that seemed to fall into the deep abyss below. Following the winding path, you were sure to be careful while crossing over the two small waterfalls thanks to the bridges. After all, you really weren’t in the mood to fall into the abyss down below. While your soul could somehow bring you back from the dead, it couldn’t get your ass out of a seemingly bottomless pit.

In the back of your mind, you felt as if someone should have been smart enough to build guardrails while creating these bridges. Honestly, all the bridges you had seen in the Underground so far had absolutely no way of protecting someone in case they tripped and fell. The lack of a guardrail was definitely going to cause some problems on of these days. Truthfully, you wouldn’t be surprised if some people had already died due to the lack of railings on these bridges. Maybe when all of this was over, you would bring up the idea with someone because you were pretty sure the lack of guardrails was a safety violation.

Letting those thoughts leave your mind of the time being, you soon stumbled across another echo flower. This one rested in front of a small pond that was connected to the river. Glancing to the left, you spotted the two echo flowers from moments ago just across the river. It seems as if you had simply made one big U-turn which made you question there wasn’t just one bridge connecting the two sections of land. Rolling your eyes, you brushed the petals of the echo flower and listened carefully.

_“Don’t say that! Come on, I promise I won’t laugh.”_

Rather surprised to be hearing the same voice from the first echo flower you had interacted with in the real Waterfall, you wondered just what was going on. Now that you were listening to the same voice for a second time, you found that this one reminded you of Toriel’s in some odd way. While they didn’t sound the exact same, this voice had a few of your mother’s speaking mannerisms - such as her odd habit to hold out her o’s a bit longer than needed - yet it sounded slightly more masculine than her own. With that in mind, you decided that this voice must belong to a young boy. Perhaps they were a goat monster as well. However, would that mean this voice could belong to someone related to Toriel?

Walking away from the echo flower, you crossed another bridge only to find a slight indent in the path. Catching something glint in the space, you moved into the small space only to find another plaque that had seemingly been hidden on the wall. Raising an eyebrow, you allowed your fingers to trail over the words as you read to yourself. It seemed to be a continuation of the plaques from earlier that had spoken of The War of Humans and Monsters.

_“The power to take their SOULs. This is the power the humans feared.”_

Furrowing your eyebrows together, you found yourself nibbling your bottom lip. While you could understand why humans would fear the fact that monsters could take the soul of a dead human, you didn’t feel as if it justified the start of a war. If monsters had begun to kill humans and take their souls, that was definitely a reason to start a war. However, it they simple had the ability and had never used it than there was no reason to start violence.

Of course, it was human nature which caused people to be terrified of things that they simply couldn’t understand. Fears of the unknown lead to clouded judgement and rash decisions, yet it was hard to fight against the nature of your very being. Even if it was wrong, it was the nature of humans to fight when they felt that their lives were in danger. It was certainly wrong and you didn’t find it right that the humans had done such a thing but you could easily see their reasoning since you were one yourself.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, you questioned just why your mind always seemed to fill with thoughts whenever you read these plaques. Exiting the small space, you finished walking down the hall only to enter a room with a large lake of water. This water was the same dark indigo as the place that Flowey claimed to be an odd mix of Snowdin and Waterfall. Walking the long hall alone, you found yourself glancing at the lake of water occasionally. Though you were surrounded by water on both sides, there seemed to be nothing within it at all. Once again, you felt as if there was someone else meant to be in this large empty room yet no one ever came. The entire room was desolate and eerie without a single monster or noise to fill the silence.

When you finally exited the room, you found yourself glad to be in an area with noise once more. Glancing to the right, you watched as a rushing waterfall came from above and fell into the abyss below. The sound of rushing water filled your ears as it did so and you were glad for the noise. Looking around a bit, you were surprised to notice that the cave walls were now black while the earth was once again the color of blueberries. Deciding not to question the sudden change, caught sight of another plaque and made your way towards it.

“Don’t bother reading that one. It’s not about the war. For now, let’s just keep going. I didn’t mind you reading the plaques about the war but this one is just plain stupid,” Flowey suddenly spoke, causing you to stop in your tracks. Deciding that the flower monster wouldn’t lie about something so trivial, you ignored the plaque and simply went the direction that your companion told you to. When you spotted two more plaques on the walls of the hallway, the little flower didn’t stop you from reading these ones.

_“This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster’s SOUL. When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster. There is only one exception. The SOUL of a special species of monster called a “Boss Monster.” A Boss Monster’s SOUL is strong enough to persist after death… If only for a few moments. A human could absorb this SOUL. But this has never happened. And now it never will.”_

A power with no counter? That would certainly be terrifying to anyone who heard of it. Even so, you were more concerned about the fact that monster souls were so weak. Had monster souls always been so weak or had things changed throughout centuries to make them so weak? You weren’t sure if you would ever get an answer for that. However, you were nearly positive that you had an idea of what a boss monster would be. You were sure that King Asgore had to be one, yet you wondered if there were any more. While boss monsters were stated to be a special species and could be assumed as rare, you doubted that there was only one. Perhaps you could bring up boss monsters to Toriel in the next timeline before Frisk came to the house.

Soon enough, you found yourself frozen as you stood before a statue. Staring at the monument in awe, drizzling drops of water from a hole above the statue hit the piece before trailing down its form. Due to this hole, there was also a beam of light which seemed to shine down on the statue. The ancient statue before you was chiseled out of gray stone and seemed to be cracking in a few places due to weathering. Donned in a long robe with flowing sleeved, you were able to make out the Delta Rune which had been faintly chiseled onto the chest of the robe.  Along with this, the robe had a large collar which seemed to have been popped outwards to and slightly framed the being’s head. There were also shoulder pads that seemed to protrude outwards before curling back slightly. However, what caught your eye was the heart-shaped locket which seemed to have been chiseled with extra care.

The statue seemed to be of a goat monster, having a slightly similar facial structure to your mother. Their sharp fangs seemed to slightly pop out of their frowning mouth while his eyebrows were furrowed together. On their face, there were two distinct jagged marks that were on the monster’s cheeks. The goat monster had long ears that seemed to droop a little past their shoulders due to their bowed head. On top of their head, there was a set of long horns which seemed to curl outwards.The figure’s eyes were a slightly smaller than Toriel’s eyes and much more angular. While the pupils were sharp, there seemed to be sadness within the carved eyes as they stared downward towards their arms. If you looked close enough, you could spot the small carved tears that seemed to be stuck in the corners of the monster’s eyes. The goat monster’s arms were cradled as if they were holding something in their arms, in fact, it seemed as if the figure had been carved so that they were kneeling and slightly curled around the something in their arms in a protective manner. However, it seemed as if whatever or whoever had been in the monster’s arms had been smashed when the small area above had caved in. Due to this, there were broken pieces of ceiling and stone scattered around the ground.

“The statue seems so sad,” you whispered to Flowey. While you had expected to hear some snide comment, you were surprised when nothing happened. Though you couldn’t see your travel companion since he was in your hair, you wondered if the sight of this statue was upsetting him for some reason. Deciding not to push the flower monster, you continued, “It makes me wonder what happened to the figure. I really wish that it had been damaged by the cave in. Maybe there will be time for us to piece it back together later on.”

“_____, let’s get a move on,” your companion whispered, completely out of his usual character. Feeling a frown set on your face, you fell silent before giving a simply nod and continuing onwards. Heading into the next room, you found a sign beside a small trashcan full of umbrellas. Reading that the sign asked for you to take one, you grabbed a red umbrella before thinking back to the statue. Turning back on your heel, you quickly made your way back to the other room. Almost instantly, Flowey was complaining, “Where are you going?! We don’t have time for you to be backtracking!”

Ignoring the grumpy flower, you stood before the ancient statue once more. Opening the red umbrella, it took you a moment or two before you were able to position the umbrella in a way that it would stay standing and hide the statue from the rain. With a grin on your face, you took a few steps back before placing your hands on your hips. Admiring your work, you paused when the slow, soft melody of a music box began to play from within the statue. Listening in silence, you were about to speak before Flowey beat you to it, “Can we… stay here for a few minutes?”

“Of course,” you whispered, finding yourself unable to deny Flowey such an innocent and pure request. The flower had never asked you for something nicely before and for him to do such a thing must mean that this was important to him. Taking a seat on the floor, you weren’t sure how long to rested there for. Listening to the music box repeat over and over, a small smile made its way onto your face as time went on.

Soon enough, your companion had stated that he was ready to move on. With a simple nod, you stood up once more before continuing forward. Grabbing yet another umbrella, you opened the purple one up before continuing into the next room. Walking in silence, you did your best not to kick up any water from the puddles as you walked. For a while, only the sound of rain hitting the umbrella seemed to fill the silence.

“You’re not going to ask me why I wanted to stay around and listen to the statue? I know that I wasn’t acting like I usually do and you’re not dense enough to miss something so obvious,” Flowey asked, breaking the peaceful silence. Pausing in your stride, you looked down at the puddle you were currently standing in. Using the puddle to look at Flowey, you tried to read the emotions on his face. It seemed as if the little monster was doing an amazing job at hiding his feelings since you had not idea just what he was thinking.

“Flowey, I don’t know if you’re aware of this but we’ve known each other for 224 resets. During all that time, I started to consider you a close friend of mine though I’m not sure if the feeling is mutual. I’d like to think that you’ll tell me when you’re ready. I’m here for whenever you feel like talking about something,” you responded, your eyes meeting Flowey’s thanks to the puddle. After a moment more of silence, you turned your head to the trail ahead before starting to walk once more.

After what felt like an eternity to walking in the rain, you found yourself breathless at the sight before you. Staring out at the horizon, you were able to catch sight of the large light gray castle off in the distance with its three distinct towers. All three towers were topped with a light blue roof, making it the only splash of color on the otherwise dull structure. While the color scheme was bland, the overall design of the castle was stunning. You could faintly hear Flowey saying that the castle belonged to the king but you didn’t really care. Above your head, thousands of gems glittered with light and reminded to of the starry sky you used to gaze at when you lived on the surface. The scenery looked like something straight out of a fairy tale and you found yourself wanting to stay in this moment forever.

“I wanted to stay near the statue because of the music box,” Flowey admitted, breaking the silence. Staying silent, you patiently waited for the monster to continue speaking. Your companion never was once to speak about himself and you didn’t want to rush him when he was finally beginning to open up. Moving around a bit, it wasn’t long before the monster shifted so that he was in front of your face. While he was still tangled within your hair, the flower had been sure to be careful with the way he positioned himself so your hair wasn’t tugged harshly. After a moment, the monster continued, “My mom used to sing that lullaby to my sibling and I. It helped us fall asleep but it also calmed us down whenever we were upset. I just… Hearing it brought back some memories. That’s all.”

“Thank you for telling me, Flowey. It means a lot,” you replied, giving the small flower a smile. Just from the look on his face, you could tell that it took a lot out of him to be so honest to you. After a moment, you leaned forward and placed a friendly kiss on his petals. For once, your companion didn’t complain or groan about how gross you were. In fact, he seemed a happy with the small gesture although he was obviously trying to hide it. With a small nod, you stated, “Let’s keep moving.”

Agreeing with you, Flowey quickly got back into his old position while you continued forward. Spotting another trashcan up ahead, you put the umbrella in it before looking as the wall about you. After several failed attempts, you were finally able to climb up the ledge and make it onto flat ground once more. Dusting your hands off on your shorts, you huffed and pushed a few strands of hair out of your face. Walking forward, it wasn’t long before you spotted two plaques on the wall. Without hesitation, you were once again reading them.

_“The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust…”_

Were the monsters really calling such an event a war? No way in hell could such an act be classified as such. If anything, this ‘war’ was closer to a monster genocide led by humans. The monsters had already suffered through one genocide on the surface and had lost the ability to roam the earth due to it. Countless years had passed and now the monsters were once again facing a genocide at the hands of an eight year old child. How cruel could the world be if it was subjecting monsters to the same horrid act twice? It just wasn’t right and the thought of all the monster lives ended by the hands of humans made you sick to your stomach.

However, even with everything that had happened in the past, it was wrong for Asgore to kill the human children that had fallen below. All the children that had fallen came from long after the time the war had been. There was no way to connect any of the six children to the genocide that had happened long ago. Killing human children now was no better than what the humans had done to monsters long ago. Surely Asgore wasn’t so blind that was unaware of this, so he had to be doing it with the consequences in mind. You understood that he was getting souls to free monsters, but couldn’t he just let the children live their lives Underground and then take their souls once they had passed from old age? There had to be another way to gain these human souls besides murder.

With a sigh, you turned on your heel before making your way forward. Stopping before a bridge that seemed to go on into the horizon, you gulped before making the mistake of glancing down. While there was another bridge beneath this one, it was a little hard to see due to the distance between the two. After that, you were staring into nothing but the dark abyss of nothingness.

Almost instantly, your nerves were on edge at the fact that you could possibly die on this bridge. There were no support beams holding it up, so you had no idea just how this seemingly never ending bridge was standing. While you would usually use magic as the answer, that idea wasn’t helping you calm your nerves this time. Once again, you found yourself mentally cursing whoever the idiot was that didn’t put guardrails on these bridges. Your mind started to wonder just how many monsters had possibly fell off the bridge and fallen to their demise, yet you forced your mind off that train of thought.

After quite a bit of coaxing, Flowey was finally able to get you to step onto the bridge. Doing your best to stop yourself from shaking, you took cautious and steady steps as you traveled on the royal blue bridge. Though it took a little bit of time, you soon found yourself relaxing at the situation you had been placed in. Without warning, you watched at several spots around you began to glow electric blue. Standing in place, your eyes widened in horror as glowing spears made out of electric blue magic shot out of the places that had been glowing moments ago. Unable to hold back a scream, you found yourself unsure of what to do as the spears stayed there for a moment before fading away. Soon enough, several spots of the bridge began to glow once more - including the area under your feet.

“RUN!” Flowey shouted, his own voice laced with horror. Not having to be told twice, you dashed out of the way in the nick of time. If you had stayed there a moment longer, you certainly would have been impaled by one of those spears. Taking off, you stared at the maze of a bridge that lie before you. As you made your way towards the beginning of the intertwined bridges, only one thought came to mind.

 _‘I can’t_ **_believe_ ** _I jinxed us!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the chapter title was pretty smooth. It's supposed to be a reference to the history of The War of Humans and Monsters as well as the ancient statue and the little bit of info Flowey gives the Reader about his past. 
> 
> So this chapter is 3880 words. I know I said that this was going to be much more action packed, the story seemingly had a mind of its own when it came to the whole scene between Flowey and the Reader. It took much longer that I expected so Waterfall with actually end up being three parts. I really hope it won't be four chapters or else I might feel bad. Then again, I did keep you guys in the Ruins for ten chapters so...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the bonding that happened between Flowey and the Reader here as well as the insight you get into the mind of the Reader! Truth be told, I've been getting a little nervous over this story recently. I keep seeing a lot of Sans X Reader stories tagged with 'Reader Has A Personality' and I'm starting to wonder if the character I'm creating has a personality of their own. I don't want them to seem like some Mary Sue that you've been put in the position of. I guess it's just troubling me a bit though I really shouldn't let it.
> 
> Anyway, the idea and description I had about how the ancient statue actually looks is based on a drawing by Feredir on Tumblr. I had this drawing as my phone background for months and I always adored it. I felt as if this is how the statue is truly meant to look in all its glory, so I rolled with it. The link to the drawing is here: feredir.tumblr.com/post/135677344544/memory-i-like-the-idea-that-the-statue-in&sa=D&ust=1480408504479000&usg=AFQjCNE8Xnw2bS8ILbXIjMME7n1XXygUHQ
> 
> As always, comments and criticism is appreciated!


	17. Failing, Falling, Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying your best to escape harm, you do your best not to give out under pressure as you finally stand up for yourself. Unfortunately, it seems as if everything is crumbling apart no matter what you do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from exams! Thanks for being so patient everyone.

Chapter 16 - Failing, Falling, Fading

 

Almost instantly, you broke into a run as you tried to escape whoever was causing all the blue spears to rise from the wooden bridge. As you dodged and weaved your way through magical attacks, you found yourself getting lost through the intertwining paths of the bridge. Though some paths would just lead you in a circle, others were dead ends. In fact, if it wasn’t for Flowey then you probably would have fallen off of the bridge by now. Whenever you got too close to the edge of the bridge, your travel companion would use his vines to nudge you back towards the center of the bridge.

Every step you took was precise as you did your best not to lose your balance. You couldn’t waste any time and if you fell over, it could result in yet another death. However, if you died this time, you had a feeling that the monster wouldn’t simply leave you alone. Certainly, whoever was attacking you would try to take your soul once you were dead. You weren’t exactly sure just what would happen if a monster took your soul before you continued and now definitely wasn’t a good time to find out.

With labored breaths, you did your best to keep your eyes on the road ahead. Your lungs ached for more oxygen and your limbs cried for some rest as your body felt like it was burning. The slight small smack from the bag on your back was a reminder that you were carrying around extra weight. If you ditched the bag, there was a possibility that you could get way easier. Even so, you knew that you couldn’t simply toss the backpack since your journal was within it. If someone got their hands on your journal and learned about the timelines, you had no idea just what would happen. You couldn’t risk such a thing happening so you continued your escape with the weight of the bag slowing you down.

As you ran, you could hear the heavy footfalls of metal clanging against wood yet your eyes were unable to catch sight of anyone else of the bridge. You thought back to the bridge you had been able to see beneath this one when you had looked down earlier. Though it may seem like an odd idea to entertain, it seemed like whoever was attacking you must be working from there. With the current situation, the only thing you could do for the time being was run. If things worked out, hopefully you would be able to make it out without too many wounds.

You weren’t a fool and knew that with your lack of actual encounters, there was no way you would get away unscathed. While Frisk had gone through these situations over hundreds of timelines, you had never been in a true fight before. You had only been in one-sided battles with the young child where you were killed due to your refusal to harm them and harmless situations where Flowey threw pellets your way as his odd way of welcoming you during your times spent talking back in the Ruins. Even Toriel had kept you away from battle throughout your eight years  None of that had prepared you for true combat with a monster. Clearly, you were outmatched.

In an instant, your train of thought was broken as a glowing electric blue spear shot out from the right of you. As the weapon made its way up, it ripped through the angel sleeve of your blouse only to slice your upper arm and nick your ear. With a cry of shock, you continued to run as your left hand grasped the wound on your right arm. From your elbow to your shoulder, there was a deep vertical gash that had been left behind from the spear. Blood oozed from the wound and slipped through the cracks of your fingers while the sleeve of your shirt rested uselessly against your side. Meanwhile, the small slice on your ear wasn’t much of a problem.

“That was too close for comfort! Do me a favor and focus on not dying! We’ll deal with your wound later,” Flowey shouted, still resting beside your left ear. Giving a short okay, you didn’t falter as you continued your dash to safety. Soon enough, you found yourself on a singular path as all the other branches of the bridge seemed to disappear behind you. With a grin on your face, you panted, “Flowey, I think we made it! We’re going to be fine. This has to be the right pa-”

Cutting yourself off, you stopped just before the end of the bridge. With wide eyes, you were met with another dead end and the pitch black darkness of the abyss below. Taking a step back, you desperately searched the area around you for some switch or lever. Certainly this couldn’t be the end of the road! This had to be some sort of puzzle. You were surely in the right place because everything else had simply been circular paths and dead ends. Grinding your teeth together, you spat out, “We’ve gotta go back! This must be the wrong way!”

Turning on your heel, you took a few steps forward only to stop as a figure approached you. Frozen with fear, it wasn’t long before the monster which had been attacking you stopped. Staring at the person before you, it was impossible to discern just what the monster was due to the armor they were clad in. From head to toe, the monster’s metal armor reminded you of what a knight might wear in medieval times. The only thing about their armor that stood out was their helmet. For some reason, the helmet reminded you of a piranha poised to strike. Other than that, the only striking part of their outfit was the bright red hair that seemed to fly from a hole in the back of the helmet.

Staring at that fiery red hair, you were reminded of the spunky anthropomorphic fish monster that had taken a picture with Frisk in front of a burning house. Though you had never seen Undyne in armor before, you remembered the young child telling you that the fish woman was captain of the Royal Guard. With that thought in mind, you were positive that the armor-clad figure before you was Undyne. You knew that you were outmatched but there was no way you were going down easily.

Back when Frisk had attacked you, you had never made a move to defend yourself or stop them. You had always been focused on saving others and not worrying about what happened to you. Due to that train of thought, you had ended up becoming a punching bag for the person you were desperately trying to stop. From here on out, you refused to simply stand there and take it any longer. Even if your best wasn’t enough, you were going to try your hardest to come out on top. Just like your trait, you would persevere.

“You thought you could just run away from what you’ve done? You’ve killed so many monsters throughout your journey here and I have no intention of letting you go any further. For the sake of monster kind, I’ll strike you down where you stand and take your soul!” Undyne shouted, her voice echoing throughout the empty air of Waterfall. Staring at the woman, you realized that she thought you had killed everyone in the area. All the dust piles left behind showed that monsters had been killed, yet it seemed that the fish monster had never seen the true culprit.

Without warning, the monster summoned a spear into her right hand and threw it at you. Dodging to the left, you did your best to keep your balance while making sure that Flowey wasn’t harmed. Standing your ground, you clenched your hands into fists as you yelled back, “I haven’t harmed anyone! When I got here, the monsters were already dead! There’s another human Underground and they’re the one causing all the harm. I’m trying to stop them.”

“Another human? That just proves that all humans are horrific creatures! You’re probably trying to stop the other human from taking all the kills as their own. After your demise, I’ll kill the other human and we’ll have a spare soul so that King Asgore can become a god! Once he becomes a god, King Asgore will wipe out the humans at the surface will become our domain!” the armor-clad woman replied, summoning another spear into her hand.

As Undyne continued to fire spears at you, you did your best to keep up. However, you soon made a fatal mistake. As a spear made its way towards you, you found yourself unable to dodge to the left or right. In hopes of getting out of the way, you stumbled backwards only for your foot to catch the edge of the bridge. Before you could regain your balance, Undyne used your moment of weakness to launch a spear into your right shoulder. With a sickening thud and a nauseating squelch, the glowing spear made its temporary home within your shoulder as black dots flashed through your vision due to the excruciating pain. The force of the spear sent you tumbling over the edge of the bridge and you found yourself falling once more.

While your body was dragged downwards due to gravity, the spear in your right shoulder seemed to dissipate into thin air. Blood began to flow freely from the wound now that the spear wasn’t keeping the wound shut. As the blood slowly soaked into the shoulder of your bohemian blouse, the periwinkle fabric was starting to turn red. Stuck in freefall, you were reminded of when you first came to the Underground eight years ago. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you wondered if you would wake up back in the Ruins and this would all be some crazy dream.

Lost in a woozy state of mind due to the rapid loss of blood, you found yourself drifting in and out of consciousness. It wasn’t until Flowey’s screech reached your ear that you remembered you weren’t alone. Temporarily snapping out of your woozy state, you snatched the flower monster out of your hair with your left hand. As your travel companion securely wrapped himself around your hand, you watched on in silence. After a moment, your crumbled form curled around the tiny buttercup in hopes of sheltering him from the fall. Holding back your tears, you weren’t sure if your voice would reach him as you whispered, “I’m sorry, Flowey. I messed up again and we ended up in this situation…”

“You _idiot_ , that’s not it! In fact, it’s not even-!” started Flowey, yet his words were cut off as you mashed into the ground below. For a moment, it felt as if there was cotton stuffed in your ears as an obnoxiously high pitched ringing wouldn’t leave you alone. The world around you began to mesh into a glob of colors, making it impossible for you to figure out where you were or what was around you. As you blacked out from the fall as well as the current state of your body, you found only one thing at the forefront of your mind.

You _really_ hated whoever forgot to add the guardrails on the bridge.

* * *

Your body was floating in the void once more, the inky darkness soaking into your very consciousness as you simply stayed where you were. In this world, it seemed as if the wounds you had retained from your battle with Undyne were gone. While your right arm had been quite mutilated moments before due to some well-aimed spears, it now looked as if your limb had never been injured. Even so, your tattered shirt was enough proof to show that you had been in combat moments earlier. The fight with Undyne had been real, which left you to question just where you were.

Whenever you were about to continue, you would end up in different area. You were used to waking up on your small, buttercup-covered hill with the bright ‘continue’ button waiting for your touch. Also, this darkness was not calming and serene like it usually was when you awoke here after experiencing death. This was some place entirely different from the welcoming darkness you were used to. In fact, the nothingness you were currently in felt quite foreboding.

There had only been one time that you had woken up in such darkness and that was before you had learned of your ability to continue. In the back of your mind, there was something that was trying to get to the surface of your thoughts. It was as if your brain was trying to remember another time that you had been tossed into this terrible darkness, yet you couldn’t recall anything no matter how hard you tried. It was frustrating, yet you knew that there was no way for you to force yourself to remember.

  
  


“̞̖̫̝̥̉͗͌̚ͅỊ̦̗̲͈̮͈̎ͭ͌̉̅͂ͮ̚ṫ̡͔͖͔͚̜̹̌̋͆ͮ̄̆ ̢̦͉͖̟͇͔̟̬̓ͦͩ̋̇͆͟s̢̱̟̳͖͌ͭ͞ͅͅe͓̩̫̮̣̮̻ͪ͑ẻ̝̝̩̀ͥ͌̑͗ͤ̚͘͞m̠͓̦͓̱̟̙ͣͭ͟ṡ̆͂҉͍͇̝̤̦̤̤͜ ̯̘̝̹͎̭͇ͪ̾̋w͓̱̫̩͙̥̦̠ͮ̈́́̅̇̾ȇ̵̗̹͓ͣ͜͝ ̖̩̮̟̬̭͋̍ͩ͋̊̑ͫ͜m̷̨͇͇̝͖̹̤͕ͥ͗̿̋e̡̝͖̱̘͚̳̺̐̀̈̚͜e̯͔̓t͉͈̰͉͓͚̬̩̎͊ͩ͐̀̑͒̚͞͡ ̥̮̗̫̰̙͚̃̆͂̀a̫̰̱̹̻̯̹̲͗͠g͍̲͉̰͎͈̳̒̉ͭ͑̊ͤ̚ͅȃ͎ͭ̂̈́ͣͣͬ̈î̘̹̹͇̹ͭ͆͂̀͞n̶̠ͯ̒̕,̸̷̢̰͕̞̰͎̖̇̄ͨ͋ͅ ̈́̾̓ͫͩ͒͊͊̂́́҉̱̰̯̲̠̞̙͇y̠̺̔͋̍͑͊́o̫͇ͭͮ͌ͥͬ͐̅͠u̻̦̰͚̜͓̺̖͇̍́͡n̵̦̬̩̪̲̭̹̊̎̐ͣͨ͒̚͠g̨̨̥̞͖̫͓͚̑̅̇̋̆ ̲̬̖̼͔̱̍̾ͯͧ̾͂ͣo̎ͪͯͮͤ̄̚҉̠̮̠̻̪́n̵͕̩̘͎̩̜̣̑̿̏̃ͪ͝ẹͥ̈́̔́.̸̵̛̲͖̯̟̠ͥͣ ͇̲̤̙͈͎ͫ̾̾͋ͦͨ͘ͅÎ̶ͬ͛̅ͥ͂̓͐ͣ҉͎͉ ̤̥̥̌̇̒̉̑͑͂͆͞m̴͉̑́ͧ͑͒̎ư̞̙̫̲̝̟ͧ̓͂͛ͦͅṡ̼͇̮͖̬̭̬́͢͠t̛̹̰̱̤̹͓̹͋͊̍̽̑̕͠ ̫͇̘̙̓̓̾̈̚͡a͙̘̬̬̫͍̥ͤͨͪͤͭ̀ͯ͘d͍̟͉̜͍͗͒̀̚̕͠m̸̼͈̥̝̱̣̮̘͑͗i̊̾ͩ̎͏̡̻̠̤͠t͇̮̼̖͕̉͐̾ͫ̓̇ͨͩ͑͢ ̴̮̝̃̒ͮ́̔͊͐t͔̰͖̜̞̋ͫḣ̠̘̫̝̗͇̻̟͖ͭą̞̼̮̾ͤͤͯ͛ţ̾̔ͫ̔̍̅̄ͦ͡҉̼͙̦̠̘̗̩ ͣͬ̏͗͛̋̍͌̚͏͈̺̳̼̩̺̫͎͡ͅI̗̪͓̱͕̞ͫ̄̃͛̅̔̔͌ͅ ̶̡ͩͮ̋̓͗͌ͣ̕ͅw̹̒͛̎̅̕͘a͉̣̟̫̬͇̲͋̊͋͋̓̾́ͧ̚s̛͍͙̝̙͎̩͚͋̓͆̍̿̿̽̈ ͇̥ͪ̈́ͧͥ͊ͨͨͣ̉n̝̝̫͉̑̆̅ơ͈̮̟̜̜̩̎̉ͤ͒ͤ̇̓t̲͖̳͍̱͕̩͛ͪ̋ͦͬ͡ ̦̱ͪ͆̀̇̑e̼͙͉̙̍͊̍̐̆̑x̧̱̰͎̖̣ͥ͂͠p̱̺̘͇͉͈̮̑͊͗͌͘e̷͇̗̩͍̓ͬ̃͞c̙̖̙̙̼̏ͬt̡̬̣͉͇̭̙̉̈́̎̅̐͞ͅì̝͈̠̦̱̐ͯ̈́̌ņ̯̱̹͕̲̩̦͕̂͂g̠͓̜͍͙̙̰̬̓̌ ̧̰̪͎̪͙̑̋ͦͧͧ̽̚ȕ̶̸̞͕͚̖͑͝ś̺͎̙̱̯͎̹͗ͩ͒ͤ ̶̭̪͉̏ͣ̓̂̑̍͡t̵̡̢͍̞̻̞̥͌̔o̬̘̩̠̮͓̲͇̓ͫ͆ͤͭ̋ ̋ͬ͑͑̽͏̨͓̲̙͔m̝ͥͤ̿̂͐̓e̩̠͗̐͛͌ͧ́͞ͅe͎͍ͬ͐̀ṱ̴̛̘͙̱̝͐͊ͣ͋̐͡ͅ ̩͕̩̘̖̒̏̐̋̔̒ͭͧq̡̻̜̟̙̰̱̳̈́ͫ́́u͂҉̯͈͈͙̰̤į̖͙̞̩̅̚̕͠ͅṭ̵̵̖̠̉̉̇̋̑͋ͫͭ̐͞ë̛̝̝͇̮̘́ͯ̂̌̕͠ ̳̫̝̟͔̯͍̚s̓̇͐ͦͩͧ҉̡͔̙̦̬̪̣̗͡ơ͐͐ͨ̈́́̒҉̱̳̙̹̰̞̞ ̹̦̒̋ͤ̄ͩs̶̢̫͍̤̜̖̙̱ͮͫ͒̋̚͝ö̝͈́͆̏ͯ̔̋̔̚o̐ͯ́҉̳̮̖̞̤̭n͓͔͎̘̔̓̄̉ͅ.̦͓̳̜͖̪͕̥͔̌̎̔̀ͨ͟ ̲͐͆ͯ̍͌͋͜͞Ṫ̥̖͉͓̩̝͇͉͛̉̔ͨ͊ẖ̢̲͎̲̥̾͘ȩ͉̟̝̟̪̔͂͊n̷͍̩̹̔͌͛͊̕ ̸̷͈̲̉̿̚a̛̼̼͎̟̓͋̇̓̐g͙̮̍̔̉̄ͨ̅̄̀a̧̩̱͓̜͋̽ͮ̉̂̂ͧ̊́͘ͅḯ̻̥͓̤͎̥̔̔́̀͟͞ͅn͖̆͛̃͊,̷̗̠̩͔̈́ ̜̤̖̾̂̌̈̇́́t̴̞͔̝͓̜̾ͯ̇͐ͥ̾͑ͦi̷̛̘̱͔ͦ͐̉̎̽͌͂ͩͪm͆ͦͤͧ́̔͏̗͎̙̭̯̜e̢̡̓̾͏̪̪̟̞̩̥̟ ̢͖͍̖̜͎͙ͨ̔̒ͯd̴̨̪̞ͫ̋͐̍͛̃̊̕o̘̘̠͇ͪ̎̅̈ͥ͋͢e̤̋̌̋́͠ͅs̷̢̫̖̦͍͔̔ͣͯ͢n͈͍̳̹̮̹͉ͥ̂̓ͩ̕͜ͅ’́ͣ̑͗̐̈ͩ͢͏̼̥̬t̖͉ͨͭ̒ͧͅ ̸̟̼̭̍ͩ̓̂̄ͩ̽͟r̜̞͖̦̟̃ͨ̓ͬ̄̒̌̀e̴͈͚̞̯̘̹̩̣ͪ̽̔̊̉ͪͩ͞͡a̸̺̰̩̲͈͖̒͋ͥ͂̋̅̿l̴̹̯̘̯̎̉̋͌̐̑̚l̴̢̯̩̮̟͋ͨͅȳ̷̴̢̭̖̯͋̎͊̿̂̒ ̴͙̠̩͇̼̑̓̿ͭ̓̀f͔̯͙̈́͂̂̂ͫ͑̔̄͠l̘̻͍̠̹̭̞̈͗ͥ̌̓̍ͦͮ͡õ̷̰͙ͫw̻̓̐̃̾̓̔́̕ ̸̷͈̤̗̳̇ͭ̉i͖̦̺͓̍̇̌ͦ͐ͤ̃̊̚n͖̩̦̥̣ͣ̅̍̐̓͆̋ ̨̧̥̣͍͕̟̲̈́ͭͯ̍͆ͅt͆ͧ̀͘҉͚̠̝͉h̢̼̞̳͈̖̹͍ͩ͘͟e̠̻̝̠͙͖̓ͨ̌̐ͭ̀̚͞ ̜̺̖͇̝̰̼̽̋ͯ̀ͧ͗́̉͟ͅv̜̼ͧ̑̉ͦ͘͢o̸̡̪͔̳̰͚̮͇̒̌͂i̔͒͢͏̳̘͖̗̳͉̠̝̹d̴͑ͥ̓̓҉͖̰͍̯̕ ̰͕͖́̿ͩͥ͝͝s̸͙̳̣ͭͤͫ̾̃͌ͫo͖͓̖͈̥̭͎̒ͥ̅͛͆ͪ̆ ͚̩ͧ̌i̯͑͂ͯ̾̕t̷͈͔̹͙̲͎͖͉̻ͥ̍̓ͧ̈́̋͟ ̼̠͓̯̰̘̤͊̿͛͌́͒͟m͊̔͜͏̩̟͓̜a̪͍̹͎̯̭͆̈̑͂͋͝͡y͂̃̒̓̋ͥ͋̊̐҉̵̥͖ ̟̙̲̬̲͇͙̈́̾͋̎ḫ̪͚̮͙͉̦ͤ́̇͋͝a̶͔̗ͨͦ̂͊ͥ̀v̱̱̤̞̳̑ͤ̄͌͋̊ͫ͘͠ē̡̹͉̮̦̟̪ͨ̈́̀̐̚ ̪̼̗̂b̘̙͚͙̻̾̄̄͋͑̃ͩe̬͉̱̤̘̜͓̿̑͡e̶͎͈̠̭̻̹͔ͤ̇ͧ̊n̗̮̮̉̊͐̍͆͛ ̴̲̰̩͖̬̍̐ͤ̍͋̈͞m͔͕̋u̱̮̺̞͖ͬ͒ͨͧ̾̔ͥc̢̯̎̎͛͐h̢̠̩̟̠̙̋͘ͅͅ ͉̲̥̺̦͋̉͟͠l̷̶̞̹̝̬̺̜̪̺̺͒̑ͯ̂̔̎̐ͮö̴ͧ̽̿͏̻̗n̴̳̙̘̘̈́̈́̇̇ͧg̾ͧ̅ͦ̿̿̂͏҉̙̼͔̹̼̱̲̤e̵̛̠̩̩̣̦̘̦̬̊͛ͬ̇ͨ́r̵̡̮͎͎̳͉̹̣̙ͭ ͎͖͍ͪ̽̀͘t̗̮̟̲̻̫̳̣͊͑ͬ͠h̦̫́ͤͣ̊͂͗͗̉̚ą͓̻̬̼̞̮͑̔̓̿͟͟n̼̪͉͓̣̙̫̟̎̾̉ͭ͠ ̟̲̻͈͌̒̓͆I͍̣̋̋̒́͜ ̱̩̪ͦͤ͑́ͤͭ̍͜ò͖̫̦͇͓̹͖ͧ̀̎ͦ̏̇r͉̻̹̜͕̰̤͌ͨ͋̎̐̿̓͝ͅi̪̘͇͂͒̋͆̎̒̇ͩ͌̕͠g͛́͏̹̲͇ȋ̱͎̬͈̗ͮ͡͞n̞͖͖̲͚͇͍̆̌́̎̍͑͌̀͢a̝̓ͤ̽ͮ̑ͅḻ̨̩̫̟̮̱͕̮̥ͪ͌̋͠l̯̥͍̗͈̯͔̲͉͑ͪ̎̋ͫ͡y̴̵̜̣͚͑̒ͫͧ̾̒ͥ̃ ̤̘͚̳̉ť͈̹͚̟͚̜͙̪̰͌̉h̓̽͆͐͒̍̅͏̳̯̕o̢͎͉̖͙̥̭͇ͥ̿͌̐̌͑̔ư̸̸͔̥̦̲ͥ̌ͦ̉g̳̥͚̘̱͓͂͗ͧ͛ͤͨ̒̿h̷͖̳͋̎̅͋̐̋͠t̪̤͖̤͙̟̯ͫ̃͆.̳̳͔̠̩ͩ̈͋̀̀̀̚ ̈̏̀͆͂ͣ̎̄͏͖̯̻̱̺̖͈̱͞T͎̹̮̲͍̳͙̤̰̍́h̯̯͖͓ͩḙ̈́͘ ̛̛͚̖̌̉̕p̨̧̬̜͈͉͕͎ͤ̇̏̂̎͆͗̚ā͖͚͕̱̝͎͇̰͆̊ͯ̌̈́̐̀̚͞s̶̨̘͛̿ͬ͜s̨͙̣̈̂̌ͯ̋ͩ̕͡i̬̦͚̦̙͆͂͑̉̽̀̑ͪ͡n̠̲̐̋ͦ̚͟͝g̮̦͚̟̳̼͇̮̑ͬͨ͐̃ͯ͗́ ̡̃͂ͬ̔͏̯̝̥̙̱̙̪̖o̶͇͙̠͖̩̮͖͌̈̄̔͘͠f̡͇̦̱̓̓̄̑̅͋ͧͧ̄́ͅ ̴͓͈̠̪̖͍̼̺̗̓ͧ͑͌ͪͧ̎͟tͮ̀̅̽͊҉̡̢̝̫̣̻̘̥i̯̖͖̫̖̺̳ͪ͂ͦ̂ͭ͑̕͢ṁ̴̗̦̘̙̤͐ͯ͋͂ͪ̓̃ͨ́e͈̘̬̖͈͂̐͂͟͞ ̡̛͚̙͚̤̻̄ͬ̓i̶̹̞ͤ͐ͧ́̿̕s̸̴̜͚̗̫̞̭̹̼ͩ̔̎̆͆ͬ͆́̚ ̻̬̮̮͊͑ͮ̌͡͞q͈͎̜̰̾̐̀͢u̴̷̙̭̦͈̳͔̙̫ͩͪͯͧ̍̅̓̌͢i̸̧̘͖̞͖̍͑͊̿̈̽͛t͎̺͍̪͉͙̩̉͒ͪͪͩͅe̢͍̲̎͗̒͂̑͆͛͒̚ ̶̢͓̪̩̬̹͗͑ͦå̜̟͙͚͍̗̻̰̤̏̋͑ͯ̏͘͢ ̹̼̜̊͗̋͑̈́̍ͭ̒͋h͉̻̩̙͎̼͚̉̐͗ͤͬâ̞͖̼͉̍͗̀ŗ̹̫̘͉͖̼̾̉ͨ̔̀d̘̜̺̻̠̦̄͘͞ ̴̣̲͕͈̯͈͍̤ͪͬt̥͖̖̱̹̭ͩ̑ͧ͋ͪ͑͂̊̽ͅh̝̤͓̻̝̎ͪ̋i̞̺̝̖̤ͦ͊̆͟n̥̬̫͎͎ͦ́̕͡g̯̳͖̦̟̖ͩ͆̆ͪ͡ ̴̳͓̺͓͇͎̩͎͋̾̈́́͢t̜̝̞̣̯̥̦̄̋̈́̚ͅǫ͕̮͇͒̎̾̉̔̏ͣ ̭̤̟̈́ͭ̑p̤̝̳ͣ̇͛͑͊̚͟͡r̡̗̱̐̑̈́̏ͮe̢̢̛̱̫͎̘ͧ̌̇̍͑̓̍ͪͭd͚̤̭͔̔̒ͤ̈́̌͋ͦͬ͞i̴̱͇͒ͯč͒̏̌ͤ̇̒̌҉̘̬̟͙̯̭̬͇ͅt͋́ͩ͑̑̀͏̺̜̥͈̫ ̡͕̤̩̬͚͇̱̒͂̓̔̒́w̘̣̳̽ͪ͋ͨḫ͍̯͌̒̾̇̀̕ẹ͚̱͛̈́̐̌ͩ̽͗͠n̮͉̗̱̻̩̠̙͆̐ͣ͢ͅ ͍̣̏̇̂́̍͂̓͌́͝t͍͇̘̮̫̄̂ͨ͒̀͡i͂̄͆͋̍ͦ̇̚͏҉̩̦̗̳͍͇̳ͅͅm̷̪̪̳͉͓̍ͬͯ̑ͅe̜͍̲͔̮̓̇͆̌ͪ̑͆̂̀͞ ̢̗̱͚̯͎͓͎͈̿ͥͮ͂͌̓d̨̦̭̝̲͋ͩ͋̇͟ͅô̴͔̝̖͋̏̕ȩ͍̯̩̤͉̩̝͉ͫͫͪ̈ͥ̏̋͜͠ş̼̗̪̳̃̍ͪͤ͆̔̀n̷̛̲͓̹̘̼̞͛̓̄ͨ̉̐ͦ̈ͩ’̗̺͉͔̼̣̲͎̗̾̿͂̅̍͑̚ť͙͕̞̗̅͊̑͒̒ ̸̡̢̻͈ͤ̏̃̎̉ͧ͒m̶̢̱̺̪̦͕͂̆ͅò̩͓̥̹͕̑́̔͒͒̌̀̕v̡ͫ̅̍͊̚҉̬̬̭̜͖͖͉ë̳̼̯̞́ͤ́̊ͣ̂̒ͣ͋͠ ̰̩̭̆ȉ̧͇̟̻͌͟͝n̬̟̒̑̔ ̎̐̄͆͆̚҉̸̤̘͚̥̺̗t̷͚̥̯̤̲͈̺̿̇̽ͅh̟̫̮̞̍ͭe̸̘̋̽̈̒ͦ͌̚͝ ̵͚̬̱̰̖̹͖̯̯̿ͦͥ́ͨ̅̾̽̒́͘v̧̠͓̝̥̳͎̤͐̎̌̄͊̎ǒ̧̭ͧ͊ǐ̵̦̼̱̠̓ͭ͋̉͟d̮͙̤͈͌̈̌͗́.̸̨̺̞͔̬̳̟̱̹̿̌͜”̸̧͓̹͙̰̼͈͊ͣ̅͊͠

 

With the garbled and static-filled words echoing through the void, your ears rang as you did your best not to wince. Turning around, you came face to face with another skeleton monster. As you took in his features, the cracks trailing from his eyes sockets seemed faintly familiar to you. The deja vu you had been feeling moments ago seemed to grow stronger, yet you were still unable to remember. Taking a small step forward, you questioned, “Have we met before?”

For a moment, the skeletal figure was silent as he seem to stare you down. Your question seemed to have upset him slightly, yet you were unsure just why it had. After a moment, the monster looked like he was about to answer you before stopping. Instead of using any words, the monster clad in a black cloak simply nodded a confirmation. Frowning a bit, you sighed, “I’m sorry that I forgot about you. Usually it’s the other way around.”

  
  


“̺̺̩̗̙̃ͪ̓͊̃̉I̱̩͕̘̓͆͐ͣͅͅt̲͑͋ͭͬͤ̔͊ ̱̳̥͔͔̜̞ͮi̩͚͛͋ͦ͆́̆̌s̲͔̝͆̄́̌̍͒ͩ͆ ̭͔̗̗ͯ͊̒̄̀̓̄́ͅq͇̭̬͈̦̿̓ͧṷ̻̮͉̜̤̊̍ͫ͑̅ī̹͚̺̮̠̙̭͙̒̈t̰͉̀͒̐ͧ̉͐̀͌̍ȇ͖͔̎ ͉͕̠̔̃͐ͬa̯̭͉ͬͮͭl̰͕̺͋͌̇͂͛̌͑r͍͉͚̻͉̟̣̼̩ͧ͛i͉͍͙̟͒̎͗̾̋͋͒̃̃g̤͙̭̦̐̂h̜̘͔͓̩͖̲̅͆ͦ̚t͇̘͔̩̜̮͂͂̏̔,͎̤̦̔̒ͪ͆̽̉̉ͨ ̝͍͈̳̞̓͗ͤ̉͆͛̚y͔̮͑ͣ̐́o͇̤͓ͬ̈́͊̒̋͊̓̊ͤu͔̤͐̊͋̅̓̍̓̋n̳̲͕̭̦̉̿̋g̣͚̈́͑̎̋̽̈ͦ̃ ̞̺̥͎̪̥̿ͨͩ̎͑̓̎̿̅o̜͉͚͇̳̜̯͒ͮ̋ͩ͗̀ͥ̓ṉ̭̝̈ẽ̹̫͙͉ͣͧ̈́.̦̎ͦ̾͂͂͛̄ ̠͍̺̱̣͊ͬÅ͎̬̜̖͈̫͇ͤ͋͑ͦ̽̓ͧf̙͈̩͙͚̒́̓ͥͭͣ̚t͖̯͕̩̳̳̩̿͐̐͌ͯe̺̰̜̦͚̱̟ͣ͊r̗̲͈̫ͩ͗ͨͤ̈́ͬͩͅ ̯͇̪̬͌ͧ͒ͭͩͣ̚a̤̻̤͐́ͩ̎͋̈́̍̎ͪl̲̪͓̖̬̂́͐̂͊́̌̇̔l̺̜̫̞͑̋ͤ̑̈̑̉,̮̹̲͚͙̤͚̐́̌̓̇́ͮ̀̔ ̲̺͖̻̯͖̪̮̖̍̾̀ͫ̽̎̈́̀̍I̖̥̫͉̰̹̋̓͗͌ ̖͚ͤ̈́ͪͥa̰̫͙̱̭͈̺ͦͦ́͋̎̄̃̎̚m̗̊̄͊ͫ̾̑̽ͅ ͔̻̳͚̥̞̳̿̍̄ṷ̦̥̯̈ͭͧ̑š̖̾ͤͨ̎̏e͉͉̝̫̼ͭ͆̅͋̈́̃d͖̭̗͈̳͇̠̹̖̍̓ ̞̥͕͙̱͈̝͔̰̿͂̾͊̌͂̑t̰̩̖͋̊o̗̣̣̦̞͇̼̓̅̎̌ ̳̜̞͕̬ͩͬ͌̊ͥ̉p͕̀̃̇̍ͨ͒e̦̼͉̱̦̹̙͇̋ͅo͔͚̲̻̙͊̉ͧͫ͗̍ͤ̿ͅp̱͕̣̰̈́͆ͪl̬͔͙̰̬̦̃̌̒̑̍̍́̌e̠͑͗̚ ̼͉̘͎̓̈́̔f̻̻̮͔̱̩͊ͫ̽ͨ̂̈́̋̄o͍͉͈̥̺̽ͧr̞͈͎͉̋g̝̹̮̙̺ͤe͕̝̤̹̹̹͙͒̑̃̆t̘̎͐̓ͯ͂ͤ̀̉t̤͔͍̳̯̫̹̥̆͐̿͐͊̈ͥ̓i͎̞̦̼̍̔̓̚n͇͕̱̩͇̖̯͔ͮ̊g̭̞̗̤̹ͥ͆ ̤̲̠ͦ̎̐a͕ͭ͋̚b̼̜̬͈̯̻̦̲̂͐o͈̣̳͈͇̞͎͔̐̇ͯ͑̊ͮ͑ͥṵ͕̝́̀̃̐t̠̘͇͋ ͭ̓̍̂ͮ̄̌̋̚ͅm̺̮͇̙̞̬̊ḛ̩̻̮̣͔͂͛̋̅̾ͅ ͈̗͕̻ͯ͂̑ḛ͒ͨ̉͐̉ͧͤv͔͚̭̗̻̬͚̱ͮe̞͉͉̫͈͈ͫͪr̹͓̮̱͈͂͑͗ ͎͍̙̼̬͎̃ͪͣ́̀̓s̲͗͗ͦỉ̞̙̠̩̠̦ͯ̽͊̀ͅͅn̘̲̩̗̮̩̾ͤͩc͎͔͔̞̝̯͆e͚̩ͫ ̪̩̺̗̲́ͣ͋ͧ̑̌͛̅I̺̮̥̬ͬ̏ ̫̘͇̍ͧͮ̌͗f̱̗̱̗̓͑͆e̖̳̜̱̟̬̅̓̔͌̉̓ͧ́l̝̣̭̈͆͑͐̀l̤͎͉̻̣̩̦͙̈ͫ̈ͅ ̟̠̼̥̉̒̔ͧ͛͋͒̅i͇̼̙̖̬̠̗͍̒́ͤͯn͙̺ͬͥͣ̈́̀͑t͙͖̓̓͌̒ͪ̍ͣ́ͭͅo͉̲̟̦͚͔̐̆̃̂̉̀̊ ̜̭͇̩̫̌̇t̮̺͇̜̻͙͑ͨͭ͑͛̇́͊h͉̺̪̓̏ͪ̊̚e̩̝ͬ͌ͭ̎͂̉ͫ͊ͪ ͙̜̻̝̟̭̻̈͗͋ͭͅV̦͛o̞̗̮̙͕̣͈̝ͪͩ̔î͇͔̖͎̬͙͛̿ͧ̓d̞̭̥̖͔̑̍͗ͅ.̘͎̻̈͋ͪͥ̚ ̹̣͈̟̜͕̠͕̓Ḧ͓̰͈̫̥̳͓̲́̐̎̾ỏ̯̭̼̟͎̓͌w̲̬̦͖͓̥͛̄͑e̺̰̠͔̫̎́̆ͯ̿̃ͯv͙̜͖̎e̞̼͚̤̝͕͎̯ͨ̎ͤͧͤ̈́̊̚ͅr̺͆ͮ̑͌̽́̃͊,̥̥͓̥̤̠͓̫̻ͮ̍̎́ͨ̚ ̝̩͖͙̏̊ͬ̊̊̏Ĭ̱̼̬̝͐ͤ̿͂̒̈́̑ ̖͓̱̲̫̲̄͑ͭ͛a̘̹̲ͣ͑̒ͨ̊̂̉̋̓ͅm̫̰̰̏͛̇͆̆̃ͅ ͖ͤ̄ͫ̅̍̽ͭc̗̅́ͤo͔̺͖͗ͥ͐̅ͨn͙͇̆͂̏̔ͤͥc̜͔̒͋ͭ̆̂e̖ͣ̿̽ͣͨͨͪ̚r͉̿̿ͯͪ̌̄ͨͩñ͉̜͕̟̰̜͈̍̂̿e͕̜̘̫̙͛ͤd̠̥͉̦͖̞̠ͮ͛͛̌̄ ͍̘̬͖̥̐̒ͮ̂̓ͤ̄̅̅w̦͍̤̮̩ͯ̏͋͌̚i͖̘̮̹̝͚͊ͫ̈́ͧ́͐ͨ͋ͮt͍͎͕̬̫̘̹̖ͮ́ḥ̯̬̭͊͆ ͔͔͕͇̩̓ͨ͐ͥt͎̣̙̘͔̰ͮ̐͊͑ḧ͓̯̥̞̰͕̫̥̑̂̅͑e̜̰ͩ̇͋ ̦͌f̭͕̰̆̋̃̿̇ͦ̈ä̻́͐̐c̯͇̭̓t͓̘͔͖̯̣̥͖̭̄ͤ ̳̤͖̹̣͍̇ͧ͂̔t̩̺͍̿̊̊ͭh̬̙̝͎ͩͬ͒͆̀a̳̰͈͙̟̤ͨ͒t͖̖̗̖̥̞̰̘ͭ ̺͇͇͎̓͌ͫ͆t͓͍̺͂ͦ̆h͙̹̪͔́͋ͯ̅̒ě͕̺̺͖̘̇͛̒ ͉̹̥̫̌̊̿̃ͭr̲̦̘̹̰̻͆̅ͥ̈́̿̀̒͗e͓̺̞̱̫̠̯͆ͩ̂̈́͆͌̎̚s̠̻̤̭̼̺̐͗̽͋̐ͨ̂͗i̘̙̇ͮͤd̥̣̺̳͉̪̫̼͔͂ͯe͚͓̥̝͍͍̜̦͕͌ͪͬ̓̊͌n̩̥̖̟͍͐̋ͫ͆͆ͮt͈̻͖̟͉̩̠͙͗̑̒̿͊͒s͔̱͇̣̟̗̲̹̈́ͧͦͥ ͎̽ͧͥ̑̂̀̔͂o̰̹͍̲̞̺̓͋̾͑͊ͤf͓̳͖̻͓̫̗̗̫ͨͪ͑̆́ͬ͊ ̉͗͆ͅt̹͂ͬ̏͑̄h̹̥͓̯̜̮͍ͤ͌̄̀ͯͪ͐e͔͚̙̖̝̲͈̺͗̋̎͆ ̹̗͍̟̭̇̌͐̾U͚̻͓͉͖͊ͮ̇̓̀̚n̥̬͙̮͚̻̹ͯ̋ͭ̇͆ͥd͔͓̱̲̰̫͓͐͊̈̽̌ͪe̥͎̗̼̼ͪ̔͂͗̓ͤ̎r̦̪̻͊̋̇̇̽ͅǧ̙̖̙͕ͪř̹͇̱͍̪̯͈̫̽̓͂̇o̟̮̫̥͓̭̳̠̐͐ͩ̆̽u͈͎͍͇̜̮͕̼̔͆̏n̼̤̲̤͎̪͍͕̒d̦̣̮̭̀̔͊ ̱̞̬̝͕̺̂ͭ̽̑ͩͤ̾ͧ̚ͅä̭̭̻͕̘͊̓s͚͕̯̞͇̬̗̣̺ͤ̄̿̅̏̽ ͕̳̲̥̗̠̭͎ͤͨ͋ͭͨ͊̐ͅs̱͓̘̻̈̎͒ͪ̚ț͙̮̖̭̭̐͗ͮͮ̏̍a̮̬̹̠̳̎̾͊̇̓ͯ͌ŕ̦̱̊t̙͚͙̃̋̑̾ͣ̓̇͊ì̬̯̘͖ͦ͐̅͛͌n͍̩̬̹̯̠͈̓͑̌̃̉ͅg̺̳͕͔̤̬̟͋ͧ̍ͯ͐ ̬̮̟̫͚̊̿ͩ̓ͣ̓͒t̜͈͉̤ͫ̂̽̌ͭ̽̈̚ȯ̲͍͙̮̑ͩͥ̆ͤ̅ͥͪ ̼̍̍̏f͖̲̥̰̙̣̻̙ͣ̏o͖͕̮̜̜̙͎͔ͭͭͧ͌̃̄̓ͭ̇r̹͕̻̘͕͇͚̻ͩg̪͎̻̯̝͊̌ͪͮͥͯͣͦ̇ͅe̩̝͇͕͓̝͕͗̅͗́̑̉͗̉t͖̩̥̬̟̜̻̲̟̐ ͇͈̟̘̻̲̎̎̈́̃̈a̼̭̞ͣ́ͅḇ͖͕͙͑o̳͉̱͖̗͍̠̹͒ǘ̼̹̪͇̮̻͈͖̎̍͌ͬt̤̙̰̟̯̗͍̬̜̔ͭͫ͗̀̑ͬͮ ͕͇͔͎̍͑̅̀̔̑͒̚y̻̗ͨͫ͛o̙͕ͩ̈́u͚̖̬͔̻͕ͥ̐͗̑ͤ͋͋̅̌ ͚͖ͫ̐̊́ͧ̓w̰̯͉͇͚͕̆̍͋̀̾͆̈̅h͚͕͖͎͈̞̝̬̒́̈͗i̦̜̮͍̬̻͗̀l͉͈͇͚̮̼ͩ͐̀͌e̲̪̋̒̔͗͂̒̋ ̝͇͕̗̖ͨ̓̓̈̉͆̍̎y̙̤̳͓̳̜̟͆ͮ̇̑̎ͅo̞͈̤̹̣̼͈̓̑ͧ̉ͩ̋ú̘͙̘̗ͣ̓͂̽ͅ ̜̹̮ͫͧ͆ͪ̅̇͆̂a͉̜ͥͨ̇ͦ͐ͤr̖̲̼͖͉͗ͪ͊̓̑ͪ̾̊͗ê̖͍̱̺̰͎̦͙͆͑̐̃͌ ̯͕͖͈͓̝̮ͬͧ̍́ͬ̚̚ẉ̮̰͓̜̲͒ͯͤ̆ͦ̾̚ͅi͚̲̹̥͖̝̲͛͒͆̆t͔̘̥ͩ̐̿ẖ̘̪̠̎ͯͫ̾ͬͬ̚ ̝̳̫̤̘̪̊̆ͫͨt͍̙̞͕̥͗̌̎̃ͅͅh̹͓̥͙͕̒̿͗͛̒̀͊ͫe̱̹̥̘̅ͥͨ̓̒ͨ̚m͎̬̻̥̑̐͌̚.̭̜̙͖͉̏̔͒͛͛͗ ̠̱͌̑̚P̪͖̻͎̣̈́͌́́e͖̩͉͓̦̫͈̤̙ͮ͋ͣ͊̓̍̎ͨr͎͍̺͎̬͕̩ͮ̇̑ͅh̯̮͙͈̬͇͚̭͆̓̆͋̋ã͔̬̗̻̤̘̓p̖͍͙͕̪͈̥ͦs̗̼͚͊ͭͪͮ̅ͤ̆͛ ̣͕̖͕̥̮̙̪̥̒̏i̟̮̙̋̅̉t͔̰̦̫͑ͣ̾̈́̽ͭ ̬̘̘̤͇͉̲̼̞̏̓͆ͯi̮̜̮̩̭͈̯̾s̰̲̹̰̜͓̒͛ ̥̻͎̯̫ͪ͂ͩ̔̏̓̈̐ͅb͓̲̱̑̿̎͆̒e͙̭͓̠̪͔̗̗̺͗̒̐ͤͧ̚c͓̻͚͕̳̬̜͔̾ͦ͆̇̄͒ͤ̚ȁ͔͓̤̤͖͙ͤ̃̓̄͊̒u̪̩̼̤͖͕͙͂͑͗̄̿̄̀s͇̪̖͙̩̫̖̏̐ȇ͕͚̱̪̭͓͚̱ͩ̃͛̊ ̖̓̌͋̍̒̄y͔̯̭̘̋͒̂̊̆ͧ͑̊ͅǒ̲͇̘̖͍̱͎̹̍u̼̮̝̳̱̩̭͌͊͋ͩ̂̌ ͈̮͍͕̇͆ͯ͒̍̐ͮͮ̚n̜͖̠̖̉ͭͅe̙͎̓̏̌̏̎ͧ̄̿ă̼̜̦̑̄̓ͭͅr̜̭̫̜̐͑̓̎̋͗͊l̹͔͙̱̂ͦ͊̔̏̍̋̂ͣy̞͎̹̞̹̥̞͛ͥ̂̅̿ ̗̮͉͖͙̍̾ͤ̓ͪ̓s̝̗̼͛ͣụ̮̺ͧ͒ͤ̀̈͑͒͂̑n͎̬̖͙ͣ̿k̼͇̝͓̊ͣ́̎̀̑͒ͫ ̥̭̯͕̼̙̞̅ͯ͂̆̾ͮͅȉ̝͚̳͋̐ň͍̘̥̜͈͇̭ͅt̗̳͆͗͆ͯo͎̰͇̤͍͙̯͋ͬ̎ͥͧ̒͋̓ ͓̖̪̘̒ͧͧ̚t͈̲̭̺̜̏̐̓̂ͤ̉ͣh̤̪̙̣̞͈̞͇͂̽̉ͧ͌e̻̹̦̼̜ͧ̒̆ͬͧ̇͗ͭ ̗̣͍̣̰̌͂ͤͨ̀̐̚ͅV͖͍͚͙̫͗͌̌o̹͚̺̟͉͔͓͕̿͌ͣͧ̅̇ͅi̟̗̝͓̇͐ͨ͋̔d̪͚̭̾ͩ͂̍ͨ̇̒̓̽ ̯͍̺̼̮̞̬̰̓̀̆ͭd̖̯̎̒̄͌ͬ̇ͭů̘̩̤̬͉̳̬ͦ͋͆ͥ̊ͣr̤̖͉̈́̃̍̓ͪ͗̐i̙͙̬̎ͩ͛̆ͬͦ̽n͖͎̖̟̟͚̞̳̂̓̊̅̽g͔͈̬̩̣̙̭̈́̄͑ͨ̀̏ ̖̪͔͇̲̪͕͕ͬ̉͊̓t͔̘̣̘̬̖̅ͮ̆̃̿ͫͪ̅ͣh̯̼̯̫͐̔ͬ̒̅̉ằ͓͓͚͇͒͛͒ͫṭ̝͙̱̅̆̋͂͆̽ͧ ͓̥̼ͨ͊ͫ͌f̻̖̺̳̻̦̓̎͛̎͒ï̺̳̤̺̹͓̮͕̓͋̉r̤̻͇̲͙͓͔̖̺̒̊̉ͨ͗̂̏͐̽ș̽̒̊̑ț̲̩͙͍̩̋̒͒̐̇̅̑̓̇ ̥̱̗̺̠̥̒̂ͧ̊̿ͣ̆ͭe̗̹͎ͮͅr̙͓͒̎̽ͤͅà̫̮̣̟̯̟̲̰̮̿ͭ̇ͬ͗̒ͭ̃s͔͚̫͙̗͓͂̋ͮͬͨ̚ü̬ͥ́͐̈ͪr̮͉̤̺̲͛̐ͭ͋̚̚e̼̪͖̟͋̽̉̽̍͌ ̗̲̖̠̙̳͎̰̎͆t̰̣̱̹̹̩̋̋̿̍ͮ͊̊ͣ̚h̬̞͙͍̬̿̓͛ͫ̒͋ã̪̬̱͗̇ͮͨ̋̌t̜͓̠̬̘͎̭ͧ̂̚ ̻̻̖̝̻͋̇ͧ͊̈͌̌ͯẙ͓̎ͣͯ̒̅̚ȯ͔͓̖͉͈̒̋͂̈́͆͂̃̈ǔ͉̠̩̱̞̮̆̾̾̈́͂ͪ ̻̱̖͓̭̦̣̄̊̆͆̾̓͒ͤe̝̝̮̟̝͔ͤ̌x̙̺̜̰̩̘̭̭͓ͧ͊̒̌̎̚ṕ̰̰͓͈̣̖͈͖̣͛͊̂̊͑è̖̪̼͕̤̪͔̳̊ͬ̽͐̈ͮ͋r̩̪͈̥̣͇̉̈́̇̚ͅȋ̯͙̲͙͆ě̪͚̩̜͍̻̪̲̺͒̃̑̀ͦ̓̒n̻͚͌̋c̲͈̦̯̘̮͎͊̈ͩ̈ͮë̜̫̭̬̮͎̝̦̠́̋.̣̼̻̺͛̊̎̊͌ ̟̟̥̻̀̃̎̒͋̚I̝͚ͤ̓̆̿ͩͥ̚ͅt̩͙̞̀͑ͥ̉͆̂̽̚’̭̼̦̦̣́̆s̫̙͓̗̦̜̱̿̀̃̆ͬ̈́̒ͫ ͔̰͕ͯ̽ͅͅͅq͎̀̊̑̔̐̽u͖͙ͮ̉ͧͯͥ̌i͕̼̩ͩ͐ͬͨ͆ͫͧ͊̓t̻̗̻̱̺̜͙̾̅͌́͌͌̈́ͮ̈́e̺̳̘̩̿͆ͣͤͦͅ ̤͚͎͈̖͔̲̈ḭ̥͚̒̉̃ͧn͕̜̝ͮͤͫͭ̒ͫ̒t̖͖̙͇̺̓̈̔̍̄̌ͬe̜͔͈͙̲̒̐ͭr̺̱͚̫̍̔̑̿e͙͚ͨ̾͂ͥš̫̪̣͇̩͇̍̆̊̊ͩ͆̾ṫ̼͙̗͚̱̲̯̰̤̅i̤̼̲͎̻͕̦͔ͣ̂̀ͫ̏ͧ̑n͔̩̘̱̟͙͉̍̆ğ̤͇͖̫̬̪ͪ̊̓͌̓ ̬̭̦ͨ̀ͩͧ̋̌ͦ̅ȳ̳̅̆ͥ̉ͭē̬̦̗̙̼ͦṫ͔͈̘͂ͨ̃ ̮̹̫ͣ̂ͣ̑́̉̓a̳̪̯̖̰ͧͪ̈̓ͅl̪̟̜̼̅͒̎̉̋s̪̳̣̼̮̿̑̆ͅo͚ͫ͋̿̉ͤ͊͒̈ͤͅ ͎̜̺ͥ͛ͮ̆̈́͂a̭̤͚̫̘̼̗͆̋̇ͤͦ̑̄ ͉̝̺̚c̣͇̣̯̘̰͔̈͆̓͊͑̊̚ͅŏ̤̹͇ͦ̍n͖̜̝̬̤ͮ͛ͥ͑ͅc̖͚̤̒̆̓e̦͉͚͓̜̦̻̣͔ͨȑ͔̖̗̪̤͋n̮̯̥̳̎̎̂̂̽ͮͩ̓…̳͙̘̃ͨ”̱͈̻̭͉̞͚ͣͦ͒̈́̽

 

“I’m sorry but… I can’t really understand whatever it is that you’re saying. Do you possibly know sign language?” you questioned the monster, your brows furrowed together in confusion. Hearing your words, the skeleton lifted up his hands before beginning to sign something. As you watched his ivory hands make symbols, you found yourself staring at the holes in the palms of his hands. While the monster continued to sign, you found yourself unable to understand a single word. Feeling your frown deepen, you sighed, “It seems that we learned different sign languages. Frisk taught me ASL but… I’m not too sure what sign language you’re using.”

  
  


“̠̪͎̹͍̲̫͕ͧ̌̒̂̈́́̂͋Ị̩̈́ ͇͚̪̍ͭͩ͆̏͂s̖̖̩̰̺̣ͯ̒̃̓̉h͕͔ͨ̈ͬ̒̊̆̊̒o͓͕̪̝ͮ̍͒u͓͖̬͔̭͔̖̳̿͛ͤ̃̇l͙͚̭͇̦̪͒̋̏́ͩ̇̏ͅͅḏ̙̝͐̆̊̑ͫ̅ͨ ͈̫͕ͫ̾͋͛ͫͧ̏̌h̬̟̜̍̋͐͌ͮ͋ä̩̪̝̪̥͍͎́̃ͦ̄ͩ͆͑v̼̮̤̝ͫ͛ͫ͂̊͌ͦ̂̑e̪̰͇̖̰ͥ̏̾̇̍ ̟͉̀͌̽͋ͫ̋ͭ̚ḛ̻̜̺̺̮̼̠̍̏ͤ̑ͣͨ̏̈́͂x̮̤̙̲̙̙̻̳̅ͤ͐͊ͬ̿̾p̩̖̞͈̞͈̦̥ͣ̑͗ẽ̪͍̮͍̖̌̊̐ͭ̇c͓̫͎͓͒͒̓̑̍ͫ̃̔̑ͅͅẗ̼̺́̑ͨ̀̂̍e̱̲̞̺̯ͪ͌ͦ̚ḋ͙ͫ̑̿̒̾͑̎̆ͅͅ ̙̞̲̞͒y͙̗͍̣̓̐̅ͫo͇̲͚̫̰̝̖ͨͭ͋ͥ̏ů̮̘͇̬̟̀ͤ̈́r̼͓̳ͥ̃ͤ̓ ̲͍̤͚͈̏ͥ̐ͨ̏͌i̠̜̿ͨͤ̔̇n͉̤ͧͩͅa̙̼̺ͨͥ̎̆͛̄͑b̻̟͕͈̜ͪī̳͕̹̦̺̳̝̩̠͛͂̈́͑l͍̞̜̦̣̲͓̬̼̋̏ͬ̌i̟̗͍͖̪̽͌̓͊͐̒̋ͦ͌t̻̠ͫͥ̈͊ͤͅy̥̤͍̏͛ͤ̆ͩ ̲͕̠̺̗̯͇̬̀ͣ͂ͅṭ̥̬̀̿ͥͨ̎ͭ͐ͥo̖͈̙̹̔ͫ̊̔ͅ ͕̜͎̝͎͈̻̤́͐̀̓͗͊̄r̲̟͈͙̖͐ͦ̚e͇͕̯̜̜̖̪̙ͩͩͩ̚̚ḁ͈̣̤̗͇̱͇͇͋ͦͮ͑d͖̝̟̯̞̑̏̂ͧ ̪̹̍̽̂̔ͩ̂W̞͙̙͉̣͓̣̘ͬ̓̃̃̎̌͒ͦi̝̫͙̞͕͇̹ͥͦͅṅ̟͍͈͎͍̊ͮ̈ͮ͆ͦ̈ǵ͎̫͍̽ ̪̟͔̮̗̜̙ͣͮ́̈́̈́̃ͦͭD̮̜͓͉̻͚̞̣͇̄ͤ̃ͣ̉͑ͯ́̚ị͕͖̾ͬ͛͌n̥ͮ̾͒ͮǵ̳̞̤̉s̥̮͖̼̗ͭ͌ ̠̩̮̼̭̦̯̌͋̈̓̐s̥͎̭̰̎̀ͥ̎̃̓i̬̝͓̮̳̯̙ͩͅn̫͔̺̗̟̎c͍̭̻̦͉ͬe̩̩̝̖̠ͣ ͕̘̘̳̞͒̋̂̿̓y̦̺̭̝̟̍ͪ̑͌̔͛̚o̝̝̥̤͍͙͋ͩũ̬͛̾̍̿͆ͩ̈́̚’̘̗̺̣͈̞̦ͧͮ̑̒͒̓̚r̘̗̝̰͈̖̃͛ͭ͛͌ͫ̋ͨe͉͔͈̾̽ ͕̲̠̰̃ͪ̔̋͑̇̓̌ͅͅu͔̪̖̻̓̿͑̉ͦn̖̪̠͚̲̭̜͉ͫͮ̚a͎̾́ͮ̔̔ͫ͗b̘̥̫͖̭͕͓̈́̌ͩ͗̀̋̃l̠͍̜͓̯͉ͯ̅͌̔͗͛͊͊e̼̥̝͖̭͉͉͈͐ͅ ̼̠̤̳̔̓̿̎͐t̪̜͛ͦͪ̌́o̩̩̮̲̘͚̝̳̭ͪ ͍̳̩̉͊̓̈́ͮ̅ͪ͐u̬̲̣̰͒̌͋̆ͣn͓̦̭ͫͣ̅͊̚d͚̲͇̣ͦ̄̓̏ͮͯͅé̯̭̩̲̐̈ͮͧ̏ṛ͎̎̅ͨ͑s̜̳̳̻̝̠̘̒͗̽ͫ͋̽̓ṯ̘̤͍̰͇̜͈͎̉̂̊͛̄̆a̘̞̜͗ͤ̈́n̹̼̙̻̜̪̖̊́̽̈̎̐ͮ͛̚d̼̪̰̜̠͙͉̹ͭͣ̑̾̿̄̚ ̻̹̳̻̼ͣ̽̅̊̿͒ͧ̍t͔̮̞̺̠̩͍̫̓̉̌ͪ̇h̪̪͙̳̞̱̳̉͊̅ͧ̐̔ë̯̺͇̘́̈́̄̇͛̂ͦͦm̜̹͖̪͕̻̩̂͂ͤ ̦̺̘̰̄́͛̇̍̃̿͆ẘ̖͖̮̳̰͙̾͌h̝͖͉̿͗͗̒e͔͙̾͛̈n̩̲̝͓̊͊ ̦̜̱̲̲̻̥͙͑s͎̤̘̯̗͕͈̞̽͒̓p̦̤̝̻ͥ̓ͅő̙̹͉̣͊͒̑̎͂ͤk̘̫̻͊̚e̱̱͌ͭ̐.̱̻̩̃͒̎̈́͂ͭͨͤ ͓̼̦̫̳̼̠̀͊ͧ̏ͪ̂̑̋̌T̬̤̠̼̼̮͊h̼͖̣̟̩̑ͪ̋ͫa̤̦̻̓̇͌̓͗ͪt̟̝̞͉̼̲̟̞̃̓̊ͩ͋ ͕̣͐͐͋w̗̜͍̺͖͌͑̓a̬͔͖̗̜͎̜͕̘͆̌̇͒ͥ͌ͮ̍̒ș̼̩͈͕̺̝͚̆ͥ̑ͦ̋ͯ ̻̃ͨ́ͨͮͬͤm͙̳̹̘͍ͩ̋̽ỷ̼ͨ̈́̌͐ͩ͑̆ ̰͍̝͚̘̱̻̭͓̑̍̑m̘̙̭̌i̬͇̎͆s̲ͥ̾ͦ̑̃̔̒̿t̼͓͕̭ͦͭ͆̔͐̑ạ̱̅̄k͉̺̩͈̤̜͓̯ͣ͑͛͐͛̓̿ͣe̖̟͈̝ͮ̐̾ͥͩ͒̏͊,̭ͤ ͍͉̬͌͂̐ͣ͛͗y͖̩̮̺̼̱̘̟ͦ̈́ͨ͛̐ͣo̰̖̟̽̏͌̌̋u̗̠͖͛͂̎͊̾͑ͬͅn̯̬̮̄̀ͥ̾ͦ̒ͣġ͎̖̝̫͙̓̍͛ͥ͑ͅ ̬͙̭̻͇̞̱͕̊̔͐ͅo̗̖͚ͩ̎̆͛̿n̤͇̘̳̰ͤ͒ͮ̿ͅe̞̻̟̻̓ͨ́̑̋̄̋̏ͤ.̭̖̫̦̰̙̩̔̋́̽̈ ̜̣̘͚̜͉͚̈́ͬ̎̎̔́ͣͥP̺̹̬̞̰̘̱͓͕̔͂ͬ͌̔̉̚̚ë͔̟̫̘̲̯͓̜̌̍ͪr̝̰͙ͯh̗͙̮̦ͪ̋͒̊̇̉͒͑̒ä̙̭̬̠͙̞̔ͩͧp͖̣̩̭͕̤͈͓͛s̙͇̥ͪ̑̏̓͐͆ ͇̜̲̻͓̓̆̄ͩI͎̟̪̦̖̓̓͊ ͓͓̮̝̳̹ͪ̔̅ͬͫ̐s̯͈̹̳̱̐̉͋̓͗ͫh̪́ͤ̀͊a̞̣̮͙̙ͮ͂̽͗ͦͭ̈ͨḷ̰̒̿̎l͕͙̻͓̑̀͌ ͍̎̉̑͗̿ͣͯͩt̻̩̮̘̿̑̚r̥̠̼̮̖̖̥̈́̌̃̑ͧͥy̺̜̺̪̦̮̱̯̋̽̂͑̆̃͋͐̃ ̯̝̰̺̖̗̘̮ͦ̓ͦ̓ͣͥl͓̑͒e͈ͧ͐ͫ̿́a̺̳̘̥̣̙̗ͩ̑͊ͦͦ̍̐̿͊r͇̟̱̪̣̦̤̈̾ͨͪ̽ͪn̦͇̬̥̅̍͆̌̌ͪͦ͒ĭ̦̑ͬ͊ͬn̺̭̼̦͓̟͖̽̿̒̎ͣͅg̤̳̫̟̫ͦ̋ ͇͇̊̅͂̌̏t̤͚̖̘̘͙̃͂̽̌͂h̗͚̰̻ͦͮ͆ͦ̅́i̠͉̲͙͎̖͔̰ͮͪ̒͌̋s̥̱͍͉̀͒͒̇ͥ̆ͪ ͓̫͙͇̂͌̒Ā̗͕͖̮͈̇̄S̮̗̯̙͇̞̲̩͎̊Ḽ̼̘̳̭͋̋͌ͅ ̰̪ͮͪ́̋͊̒ͪ͋y̺̥͔̠̖͉̺ͮ͒ͬ̓̓̚ò͍͉̲͔̫̀ͥ̐ȗ͍̜̩̓̐͂͗ͧ ̟͙̠̦́̒͛ͩ̈̾s̫̦̬̫̪͈͒̈ͤ̾p̰͚͍̏͂e͇̻̊̈́̎̔̈́a̫̺ͤ̔ͨ̓̾͑ͥ̊͑k̦̰̻̣̍̉̈ͯ̀͋̃ ͖͔ͨ̉͌ͯͯ̔o̳͍̘̅̒̾̾̑f̬̻ͭͬ̑ ̪̗̥̫͎͗̇̈̇͐̏ͮ̄w͖͓̙͍̯̱̼̫ͫͫ͒̈͐ͦh͓͈̙̑̍̿ͫi̟̜ͩ̏͑ͦͅl̤̦͕͍̲ͬ̍͛ͣ̉ͨͥͤe̺͈͚̠͉̲̩̓͑ ̜̼̳̰̣̫̬̳ͭ͗ͥ̋͑̽̽I͎̦̻̫͓̾͗͋ͨͬ͑ͦͅͅ ̬̲̼͕̰̹͈̥̍͊͗̈̅̿̿͐ḁ̺̪̼ͦͯ̆̉͛ͭͭ̆m͎̗͉͇̣̩͎͆̊ ̼̘͙ͥ͊̓ͭͩs͕̝̻͎͓̖̠̑̈̔t͈̱̟͓̳ͥ͂ͩ̈́ͫu͔̳̻̠̣̺̱͖̫̒͂̍̽̌̏c̗̪͉̜̣̫̣̻̱ͮ͂̊̃̓ͭͦ̐k͎̟͊ͩ͋͒ ̼̇̉̀̈́͗ͧ́ì̙͙̩̤͌́ͮ̆̍ň̻̗̖̔͌̑ ̣̝̹̜̹̪ͣ̉̒̑ͪț̭̙̺̽̂́̊̇̓́h͙̻ͪͣ̔̏ě͎͕̱͗͛ͭ͐̚ ̮̗̱͙̜̼̖͉̱̑ͮ̋̑̃ͣV͎͍̹̮͇̜͇̤ͬ̅̎̂̏ͥͣ͛o͙͊̍̌̌i̮̓͑ͫ̚d̞̤̙̱̿́̿̾͑ͫ͂.͕̮̦̹̲̼̤͔͖ͦͫͦ ̘̣̌̅̈́ͩ̾̔ͫH̲̖͇̯̻̟͎̒̄̈́o̥͕͗̐̂͑̿͐͂ẉ̮̝̯̽̌͊ͣ̅̓ě̙̳ͫͨͪͥ̉ͥ̚v̹̠̪̖̘̜ͨ̌e̬͎̼͖ͫͤȓ̯̖ͧ̀̔ͤ͐,̜͓̯̬̱̦̦̅̀ͭͅ ̰͕̦̞̠̜ͨͬ̑ͥͅt̰̟̉͆͂ͮͫ̒h̳̻͉̞͉ͦ͂̿̆̿̚a̬̩̤͚͑ͪ̒͌̃̂ͪͅtͦ̇͂̓̚ͅ ͓̻̲̃͌͒i̬̤̗͎͆̽s͚͚̳̪̼̭̝̜͐̏ͧ͒͒̐ͫ ̲͖͎̮̆̐̊ͦ͛͂ͫ̈́n̗̺̄͐͒̒ͯͫ̚o̺̮͇͈̺̘͌̐̔ͯt̫̳͉̥̻̘̳͙͆̇̄͌ͦ̅̇̚ ̟͓͉͉̞̘̋̀͊ͫ͗̿m͓͍̞ͮ̂̄͗͐ͤ͒ỵ̫̙̯̏ͭ̆̿̀̋͋ͨ ̬͔̘ͩͦ̐͆ͧ͛͐c̫̬̯̯ͭ̈̍ͅò͉̣̤̭̙͓̩̭͙̚n̤̜͔̹͑̐ͧ̂͒̃̃c̼̥̫͖͈̓́̈́͊̈́ͯ͒e̬̠̝̟͔̙ͭ̃r̫͔̯̹̣̜̮̅͊̊ͬn͕̞͓͕̹̝̐͗̊͊̚ ̺͚̙̬̬̦͔͇̱̐̂͑ͩf͈̩̘̙̰͍̳͕͚̆ͣō̰̺̻̩̣̰͓̆̆ͬ̊r̘̯̋ ̻͔̠̦͙̹̝͔͋̌͒͗t͚̳̺͗ͦͅḧ̫̬̘͔ͨ̔͐ͨ̿̌e̙͍̩̟̫̻̿̃̽ͣ̽̓̿ ͚͕̖̻̥̈ͨt̫̺̰̳̱̟̣̒̎ͪ͛i̘͑̌͂ͣ͌ͤ̾̓̄m̪͉̠͔̭̈ͫ̑̅͌̈͑ḛ͕̫̠̐̎ͭ̓̌͐ ̬̗͔̺͓ͦ̎̍ͬ̔ͣb̰̰̳͕̫̝̉̓e͇͓̜̫̥̲̜̟͔ͧ͌̏ͯ̊ͨ̔̎̂i̖̰̗̫̱̩̋́ͫ͛̾̃̇n̦̖͖͇̬̍ͬ̒̊ǧ͙̬̥̫̮̩̝̻͌ͩ͑.̳̜̙̱͔̱̈̍̋̌ͥ̓̇̇̄ ̬̠͙̰̞̞̗̪ͧ̔̐I̮͖͍̅̔̍̔͌̊̆͑t̻̬̞̗͙͛’̹̖͈̌̔͂͌ͥ̂̀̽s̥͉̭̣͕̜̟̈ͮ́͊̆ͨ ̭̪͎̦ͧͤ̾ͧͯ̓̋̊ͤq͕̞̺̜̯̺̞̮͔͆ͫ͑ͪu̟͚̮̎ͮ̃̄ȋ͈̳̖ͪ̓̅̆̃ṭ̫ͥͨ̀̒͋̍e̘̱ͭ̐̑̂͗͊ͪ̌ ͉̪̳̪̺̗̈́ͦͧ̾͑̂͒̂t̪̻̻̞̗͑r͉͚͖̥̙̞̙̤̂̈ͮͬ̂ó̟̰̗̭̟̟̪̻͊̿ͩ͊ͭ̽u̩͎̺̝̮ͣ̓b͎̗̂͗̐͋̅ͬ̾ͥl͎͖̦̓̄͗̓ͯͧ̐ͅi̖̠̇̓ͩ̂̐n͈̲͚̱̣͗̓ͤ̀͒̑ğ̝̞͈̦̗̦̙͚̒͛̅ͯ͗ ̱̠̼͕́̐ͫ͒ͦ̚ẗ̝̙̦̒̆̎h̼̹̰͙̰̐̒̾a̜͎͕̫͎̩̤̋̌̓ͦ̈́ͨ̐ṭ͕̟͚̻̲͕̯͖̽̒̽͐̋ ̻̣͉̞̎͌ͭy̺͈͓̠̣͙̼̗̓̽̾̚o͙̳ͯ͒͋̽̾̈u̩̮͈͈̹͋ͪͣ͛̓̈́͒̀ ̰͖͔̤͇̮͒̓â̲͉̗̾́ͪr͇͖̺̣͇̜̪̦̓̈́̍e̲̘̣͖͕̐̀ͯ̑̏ ̲̪͎ͥ̓ͬ͊̈ͬ͆͑h̺̥͕̤̱̱̄ͯͩͥ̆̊̋ͦe̗̦͍̺̦͔̠̞̍̏̓͋̃r̳̳̟̹̤̀͋̄̐ͣͅe̫̙͖͈̗̗͌̀̂͒̏ ͍̦̘̲̣̲͈͂̽̋̌ͪͥ̍e̲̘͇͙̫ͩ͒́ͩ̽ͮ̉ͫv͖̮̥͕̯̿e̞͈͍̬̟̦͎͈ͪ̽̑ͥ̍ͬ̀͆̏n͇̱̋̉̋̆ ̭ͯ̋t̺͙̟ͯͦ͋ͨ̓ͥ̓̈́̚h̟̤͙͕̟̺͍̿͂͗̏̍͒ͅo̞̘̘̯̣̻͚̩͐̌̅u̞͔͑ͫ̎ͯ̚g̩̪͈̯͔̓̎͑h͓͙͚͖͇̰ͯͨ̀̐ͦ̚ ͎͉͔̜͚͎̬ͣy̜͚̘͔̪̤͎͖̑̌ͤ̆̋͛ͅo͕̥͈̬̼͔̩̭ͣ͑̔̚u̬͍̿̄̑ͬ̈́̚ ͙̞̲ͫ̃̈͊̎̈ḥ̩̦͐͛ͦ̎̄a͖̖̙̖̱̣̯ͮ̅͐v͖̤̅̑̒ͣe̥͍̖̠̊̆̓͂̎ ̭̙̰͋͌̽̊ͫ͂ͦ̅ñ͍̗̙̌̔̅ͣ̓ö̖͍̟̲͇̘̝ͪ̄̊ͅ ̘̬̰͎̊ͮ̑ͅn̜͓̏ͩ́̅͌͌̌͊e̟̾͊ͫͭ͊͑͋̚ẹ̪̖͍̰̺̒̔̐d̞̟̪͖͈̆͆̄͐̋ͅ ͇̈ͨ̏ͣ̉ͭͩͅt͎̗̺̰̘̤ͭ͑͑͐̚ô̗͈͔̤͖͔͈̍̔ͯ̇̔ ̥̺̘̄ͯͬ̇ͤ̌̃̚c̭̞̫̬͓̻̬̜̓ͧ̂̾̍ͤ̀ŏ̺̝ͥͤn͉̝̞̬͈̤̫̏̐ͬͮͬ̾̌ͅt̺̜̣͉̮̲͉̋̋̇ͬͤ͌̊i͈͚ͮ̾ͪ̏̎n͕̲͍̽ͨͥǘ̦̹͒̔͒͑̉e͍̝̗̭̽ͦͪ͋̀ͧͥ͐̚.̝͉̘̙͒͂̏̐ ͈̹̭͇̓ͦṰ̜͈͙̉̏͂ͪ̃̆͒̓h̫̤̗́ͭo̫̼̺͖̘̮ͨ̐̆̽̈́ͥ̈́̇u̗͙̥̳͈̹͓̹̎ͯ͗̍̇g̘̜͚̻ͣͩh̬͍͎̳̺̰̆̊̈ͫ͑̓ͮt͍̬̗͖ͫ̈́͋̂ͮ̈́ͤ͂ ̲̬̤͍̥͙͓̳͉̑ͯ̅ͬ̃̉̓̂̈́t̗̙̤͆ͥͅh͙̞̤̪̻̞̊è͓͙̅ͨ͑ͬ ̳̤̦͕̯̼̖͇̳̏͑̋ͣ͑ͬ̈d̻̣̼͎̞͔͊ͤ̓̋ͪͮͦ̒e̙̒͐ͩ̆t̰̘̙͔͕͕̰ͤ̉̆̐e̠̻͚̪͙̝͊͋̽̈́ͥ̾r͕̬͇̼̯̯̯̪̥͆̃m̤͉̩͚̳̬̯̥̍̉̉̀̎i͇̲̋͐͆̽̉̽̇n̗̼̫̪̩̮̥ͯͪ̆̋̽ͫĕ͈̯̰̞̙̲̥̽̾ͬ͛̔d̼̳͇͕ͮ́͌ͣ̀̔̂ͨ ̺̪͂̍̍̋ͭ̋̚c̠͍̤̠̳̏̎͑ͩͮͦͬͨh̻͌̚i͎͕̱̜̣̒̍l͎͖͉̱ͧ̇d̙̮̼̰̓͐̀̋̋ͩ ͈̟̮͍͈̲̝̱͙ͯͯͧ̿̒d͉͚͍̗̜̦̣̯͚ͣ̆̽ͪͤ̏̑̀o͕͈̰͓̜͍̣̻ͬͣ̂ͭ̋ͥ̈́̏e̻͚̖̻͖͆̿ͅs͎͉̏͑ͣͨ̄͗̔ͫ ̞̩͙̬̣̠͖͉ͤe̬̔̊n̦̩͙͚͚̱̜̣̔ͤ̃ͭ̃̽͂̈́ͫd͎̙͐̏̍ͤ ̼̟͓͓̲̄͒ͬ̄u̮̼̘̰͔̖̿̍̔̄̚p̰̺ͧͣ̉ ̠̺͕̲̾͛͑̔̽͒i̱͐̊̎͐̓ͩṅ̘͙̽̌ ͇͍̝̘͂ͭͧt̫͕ͫͭ̽͋̑̇͑h̼̥͎̼̍̈̔̂ͦ̂̆e̠̫͈̤̦̩ͯ͊ͪ͌̈ͯ́ ̺͉ͯ̿͛̎ͪͬͣV̼͖͙͂̏̇̽ö̪͓̝̥́̿i̮̣̜̩͑͑͊ͅd̠͙̠ͩͬ̅ ͍̤̝̙̘͕̗̙͒̓̂̓͆͑ͧ̅s̱͈̭̬̟̼ͭ͆̎ͧ͌̊̄ő̬͗ͨ͊̀̓ͨ̃̐m̜͖͔͉̥̝͔̬̀͒̐ͧ̇ͤe̼̣̹ͬͥͩt̜̺̆ͬ͒͗i̙̙̳ͯ͒̊̽̅͆ͯm͇͕̯̜̦͔͕ͦ̈͊͐͒ͨ̄e̫̪̗͖̹͓͙͂̎s̟͍̲̪̥̤̠̀ͦͫ̿̂,̫̣̟̘͕̙̭̻̄̾̽̅ͦ̋̓̆ ̜̜͖̈̋t̮̫̰͇̻͔̠̙ͥ͋̒̓ͦh̜̺̰̠̝̓̊̃̈́̈́e̞͇̙̪͙̝̾̅ͤͅy͕͇͕̙̬ͥ̒ ̟̝͕̬̦̗̹͋ǒ̜̪͐n͔̱̪̜̰̝̪̠͚̋ͩ͑̄̆̀͋l̺̜̑͐́͒̄̂ͭy̻̭̗̞̠͕͈ͯͥ̾̊͆ ̜̹̲̖̺͕͗ͯ͒̄a̱̻͙͚͕̲̋̌ͅͅp̲̦͕̠͕̙͇̒ͭ͋̎̌p̼̙͙̙̟ͣ͂̃ͧ̋̚ẻ͕̱͎̳͊ͨ̅̿ͭắ͍̜̭̜̭r̭̬͙̯̋͂ͮ̽̅ͧ͛̚ ̮̥͉̩̹̞̃͐ͩ͌̃͆͗w̥̮͔̼̰͚ͫͬ͋͒̋ͣh̩͎̱̪͕̯̮̊̅͋̔͒̇ͨ̚ͅḛ̮̝̖̤̱̗͚ͬ̈́͒͛̚n̗̝̬̝̝͙̫̗̬̅ ̤̘̟͈̗̰̮̤̖̌̍̍͑ͫͭt̺͚̝̜̰͉̾̽͂̉̆̒͒ͭ͑ͅͅh̳͙͊̑ͨ͋̽͗ͨ̒ḛ͔̝͓̦̃̃̐ͬ̆y̮͍ͣ̈̃͆ͥ̚ ̥̝̥͉̠̫͕̘̿h̙̖̫͙̙͐̆̐̔ͅͅa͍̦̙̭͒̍̿͒̂͒ṿ̃ͯ̌̿e̤̪̞͙̟̲̥̮̜͐̑̔͒̓ ̼͚̖̜̃ͪ͊̊͒ṭ̫̀̄̇̈ͣͧ͂h͔̙̼̫̥̟͑̿ͅe͇̩̘͆̽͂ͥ̔ ͇̼͔͓̬͔̫͓̙̑̇̿̋ṉ͎͔͎̰͈̾̈́̍́̓ȅ̜̲̙͖̣̇̏̌e̤͓̱͍̞ͫ̅̄̿ͬ̏d̞͍̞͎̝̭̭̦͒ ̣̳͆̄ṭ͔ͮͯͣ̑ͦͫo̝͔̅̌͑ͅ ̟͈ͪͬ̓͒͐ͣ̉R͉̼͍͇͉̽͗e̲̳͍̘̻̞̥͓ͥ̉s͖̫̼̻̟̹̗̜ͫe͈̲͓͕͚̒̾ͥ̓̉̑͂ṱ̣̼͓̖ͮͫ̍ͥ̉͆.̳͙̳̠̖̑͐́ ̥͉̖̝̻͂T̲̟͈́̄ḥͩ̀̽ͬ̒̾e̳̜ͥ̒̇ͩͭ͋ͯͭ͌ͅẙ͙̜̮̻͕̫ͬ̽ͪ̇͒̎͐ ̼̻̹̠͑ͦ͌͒́ͅh̫͖̠̮͚̣̆͂ͤ͂ͦ̃ͅa͇ͯ̍ͮͮ̊ͣv͕͉̙̤̩̫͑e͉̺͕͌̍̾ͮ ̮̦̝̳̗̜̯̹̓͗ͭ̏͒ͪ̎̈́n̯̰̬̮̰͔̫̙͆ͨ̈́̓͑̋̐ͫ͐e̝̲̭̅̇̏ͤ͐ͫ͂͛ͅv̖͔̣̺̳̱̍̆̑ͨ͆̆e̲̦̯̟̼̬̹͎͉ͪͩͪ̾̐̓ͧ̚r̜̘͖̩ͩͤ̀̓̆ͦ̒ͅ ̠̞͓̲̬͔̬͂̃͒ͩ̈́ă̗̥̗̻̟̭̔ͥ͊̿̓͐̒ͯͅr̞̬͖͇̣͕̣̄ͤͪ̿ͅr͍̥̠̰̟̩̙͋̏̓ͭ̑́̀ͅi̼̎͛̉v̯̼̯̟͙̟̐̀ͅͅe̠̝̻̞̰̗̖̎̇͒ͦ̐͆̊d͚̮̂ ̻̗̖̺̑́̋̿ͤ̒͒ḫ̥͍̭̗̜̆͐̓͑̌̚e͚̪̗̭͎ͩͪͦ̈́̆ṟ͔̖̺ͣ̉̓ͬͪe̘̔̿ͯͣ ͙̝͕̻͎̺͔͓̤̾̍ͣ̇̇s͍̲͎͖̟̱̬̖͆͑͒ͤ͂i̘͓̻͖ͩ͗͐̒͂ͥ̚m͚̮̤͍͍̑̾̃̈́ṗ̮̟͂̂ͬl̺̮̥̅͂͗̓ÿ̥̻̝̥̼͙́ͯͧ̾̍ͮ̈́ ̼̃̃͂̅ͅb̘̣̳̬͚̻͙̩͗͗ͯ̓̐̈ͯ̾e̹͚͈̹̹̤̗͎͌̇̍͌̓c͍͈̲͖̣̤͇͍ͦ̈́ͯ̾͋ͧ̍̚a͖̜͓͖̦̮ͩ̉̎u̯̭͖̻͍͍̜̣̮͒ͧ͒̒̿̔͒ͦs͔̩̰̻̟̯͍̳͆̏͌̈́ͦͯe̩̗̯͔͐͊̊ͯ̒̇͆ ̮̥̺̃̍͂ͬṭ̹̟̫̬͈́ͭͫ̃̋̅ḧ͕̳̖͉̝͖̟ͥͩͦ̊͆̄̚e̖̭͗̂ͪy̱̬̠̯̮͆̿̏͗̓ͨ̾̚ͅ ͕͍̟̙ͧ̄͛ͬp̦͇͈̂ä̺̼̯͎͕̬́s̪͉ͬͯ͆͒ͣ͂s̯̗̹͚̟̩͈ͤ̾̿͌ͯ̂̈̂ͭͅͅe̤̤̗͛ͧͦ̽d̹͚ͫ̅ ̳͕̝̩͍̈̆͗̉o̬̬̟͇̟ͧͭͪ́ͅṷ̲̲̺͕̼̺̋́͂̚t̬͇͕̮̘̥̬ͦ̑̽̓͐.͉͐ͫͪ̂ͫ̀̒ͭ ̣̦̄̃̽̅ͣȚ͖̳͈̺̳̫̖̯͋̈́͑͋͋ͧ̽h̭̣̖̯̱̼̯̱́̔ͅi̬̩͓͇͚̥̬̜ͯ̓s̜̩͉͚̬̜̎̀̅̂ ̮̠̜̤̫͔̄̚i̟͚̭̦͙̻̩̩͑̃ͦͧ̀̽s̠̮̼͓ͮ ̘̣͉͇̇͒͂̋ͯͩͬ̿v͙͔͚̟̤̎̌̇ͬ̆̆͆e̠͇̗̤͍̳͈̦̠̅͛̀̽r͉̟͎̟̞̼̳̱ͩ̓ͧ͋͗ͧ̐ͩͥͅy̱̮͛̋̽ ̮̳̤͖͙̋ͣí̱̹̼̱̘͙͖͆͂ͧͤͭ̌̓̋ͅn̹͖̹̣̂̒̅ͦ͊̆̈́ͭt̤̺͇̟̩̭ͨͣ̍e͙̙͚̠͌ͮ̈́͌ͬ͂̊ͧ̚r͎̞̬̒͐ͬ͛e̯͖̫̜͓̺̝̊̉͑̉̔ͥͥ̂s̩̥̟͖̤̣̜̫ͤͣͫ̿̑̃̚t̪̣̬̼̄̎̉i̮̩̜͎ͭ̈͒̒ͧ͂̇n͚̤̬̣͛ͭ́g̭̘͈͍̖͈̠̿ͨ̒͌̉̎̀…͎̗̰̱̝͖͙́̃ͫ͐ ͖͖ͧ̋̈́̐̚I̠̹ͦ͑ͮͪͅ’̩̟͖̤͎̗̲́̾̂̃l̜̯̰̩̩̞̮͓̇͂ͤͨ̊͊͋l̮̺̬͍͖͍̍ͨ̇ͥͭ̆ ̠̪͙̝̖̩̑ͪ̈͗̿ͪ͛͊c̠̺̆̇ͣͣ͗̈́̀̔e̹̩͍̫̽̉̈́͌̌ͧͅr̗̞̺̲̞̣͛̍͌ṫ̳͓͖̞̙͊̈́̅ͨa͎̯̻ͦ̂͆̏͋ͅi̼̩̺̦͕̲̬̓̓ͭ̍̒̈́ͣn͖̣̥̘̘͔̗̹̂͂̃̽l̫̝̘͇̩͖ͯ͗̉ͯẙ͉̬̰̜̭̽̾ͥ̓̐̽̽ͬ ͇̗̘̤̭̑̍̓̑l̗̪͎̥̬͒ͮͫ̍ͯo̜̘͊̒ͥ̑̂o̭̘͚̳͔̞̖̯̾̃̓̔͑̽͛ͦ̊ͅk͕͈̜̠̤ͩ͑̋ͧͥͥ̊̄ ̻͈̿͂̓ͩi͚̘̫̝ͦ̉̄͛͐͊̇n̖̈́͒̎ͧ͗̒ͨṭ̝͙̣̾̓͌ͯ̉̾̋ͅō̯̺̄ͮͨͩ̏̔͛ ̗̱͇̗̾ͣ̓i̺̫̟ͦ̚t̻̪͙̙̲̖͔̬͊̓ͣ͊͆ͥ̉̒ͅ.͔̤͉̤̱̝̑̎̋͒̍̊̊

 

Before you could speak up again, the world around you began to change from its sticky darkness and fade towards a light gray. Looking around in a panic, it felt as if the world around you was shifting. Quickly turning your attention back to the skeleton monster, you were surprised to see just how calm he seemed. Continuing to look around in confusion, you cried out, “What’s going on? I’ve never seen something like this before!”

  
  


“̼̰͉͕͇̗ͧ͒̏̇D̩̦̲̳̭̹̥ͬ̔̃̒̍o̥̼̱̰͔̲̟̰ͪ͆ͯṇͪͤ̓̽’̮̮̅ͪ͐͒ͯ́̊̐ͣt͓̮ͩ̌ͧ̀ ͓̙͙̘͙̜̳̦̉ͨ́͂͐̊w͈̰̟̱͉̙̹͗̌̎̄́͂̾̓o͓̼̼̻͇̮̩̩̎̇̐͆ř̰̻̠͇͎̰̤̬̞͑̽͂r̭̝̺͑͋ͬ̔͐ͯỳ̰̭͔̮̫̬̳̔,̩͉̠̹͓̬̮̘̇̈ͭ̋ͭ ̤̜̠̋͆c͙̬̯̭͐̿ḥ̟̪̎͂͊ͅi̺̱͔̅͊͗̑l̬̯̓͆͒ͪͅḏ̮͙͈̣ͫͭ̉.̼̭͇̰̖̳̂ͤͯ̃͊ͅ ͓̰̜͐ͯ͒Ȳ͈̩̟̖͚o̞͖̲̮̞̞̖̱͛̀̐̌̓̒̍̓̃u̟͍̞͌̓ͤ̑’̭ͫ̄͛͌́̏̿̓ͭr͙͚̆̌ͨͮ͆̓̉̿e̺̤̮̹̼̱̦̳ͣ̉̎̚ ̞͔͖͔͙̫͒̇ͥs̠̯͕̖̰̹̹̪ͪḯ̞͉͓̟͕̓͗͐̾ͤ̆͆m̘̭̺̺̘͈̺̍̑ͩ͐̍p̲͚̣̏͑̈ͦ͒l̺͉̟ͬͮ̀́̊ͫ̄̑̈y͉̙̬̝̣̬̋̓̋̽ͥ̓̓̑ͅ ͕͔ͫw̻̰͇͙͉̭̩̭͒a̼͎͓ͬͥ̇́̅̈́̈̎ͅk̮̗͚̟̳̒̋ͧͪi͚̘̺͇̼̜̥̎ͧ͋ͮ͑̚n͉͑̒͆g̹͙̠̜̋̈́ ͇̖̐̃̽̅ṷ͖̥̲ͦ̊ͬͨ͌̐͗ͩp̟̱͍͉̲̹͈̜̰ͩͤͣ̾ ̱̂͑ͪ͗̓f̝͙̞͎͕͇̝ͨ͌ͧ̈̐̔̿̇r̘̘̮̳̝͕̱͐ͥ͂̂ͮ̒͛o̗͔̙̹̬̤̐m̙͚̬̈̇ͥͬ̾ ̝͍͔̱̲̌̂̅̿̂͒̋̋y̤̙ͧ̽̽̎ͦͭͩͨȯ̞̮̫̦̘͙͂̍͌̍ͣ̇ͮu̪̞͇̘̘̝̫͚̍͊r͍̔ ̳̻̲̟͍͚̿ͬ̓͊ͩ͛ͪ̉ͅu̲̼̺̬̺̙̯͉ͦ́̋n̤̲͕̬̄c̟̮̓ỏ̱̟̊̍͑̈́̍̿̓n͍̥̰̙̞̙̞͓̽͂͐̏̓s̹̥͓̎ͨc̗̥̬̪̫ͯ͂̅ͬͯͅͅi̬̩̭̭̼͓̔ͭ̍ͪͪo͙͎͇͚̳̼̅̋́̚ͅu͔̟̠̦̓̂ͯ̎̿̍̿̄s̭̠͚̫̻͎̗͌̎̂̊̈́̏ͯ̚ ͎̺̠̯̹̦͆̈s̜̹̠͓̹ͥt̮̞ͯͣ͐̄ͦͨͥ̐a̬̟͚ͯ͑͊t͔̱͓̖͓̹ͦͧ̈̋̽e̺̤̪̞͔̭̹̳̓̿ͬ͗͐.̝͍̦̋̊ͩͭͯ ͈̬͍͛ͣͬ̚Ỵ̝̭̱̲́ͦo͚̻̰̐u͉̝̇ͫ̊́̈́’̰̯͇̪͍͎͒l̟͉͌͌l̟̘̩̠͚͓̒ͧͮ̆̎ͥ͑̃ ̩̪͇͙̣̭̗̺ͪ̾̍̍̆ͨͪ͛b̖͈̺̜̖͙͚̹ͤ͛̉̀̎ḛ̝̘̥̣̏̿ ͓̪̱̞͆̈ͮͅf͓͕͖̝̓̊͂ị̠͚̥̞̝͚̮̫͌ͣ̄ͥ̒̑͊n͖̬̭̥͈͎ͮͤͣ́̓̓ͅȇ̙̮͍̞̙͚ͯ̂ ̳͍̭̥͑̾́̆̓͗͂̂̚f͍ͪò͙͈̲̻ͫ̿̂͐ͫȓ͚̦̞͚̟̪̟̱͌ͣͭ͗ ͍͚̥̯̯ͦ̉̊̔ͪͦn̥̣̦̖̍̒ͣo̥͕͓̘̟̺͇͓̟ͣ͗w͈̍̀͛ͫ̀ͧ͆̾ ̭̦̠̪̥̳͕ͩ͊̃͗ͬ̇s̘͓̦̤̥̤͉̭̖͊̅̾̉̂͊ȏ͉̦̰̱̺̭̜͎͍́ ̞͓̍͛̎ͮṕ̩̜̪͙͉̤̱l̗͙̩̳̠̹͕͙͒ͧ̉͊ͩͪ̏̏ͭḛ̲ͤ͐ͥ̐̑ͬ͑͛ͯâ̗̞̜̩̺̩̫͊͐͒̃ͥͣͅͅs̺͇̭͚̙͈͉̓͂̎̎̒̒e̖̣̦̘̰̮̍͒͐͐ ̳͈̜͔̜̆̃̈̏̏ͮ̌ͩ̐d̝̮ͦ̋o̫͕̟͑ͦ̄̔͑n̳̲̝̠̭ͬ̊͗̾́ͭ̎’̦͙̪͈̠͓͙͔̉̎̅̈̓ͥt̠̼̗ͫ͐ͦ̏̽̽̚ ̹̟̹̺̫̰ͧͭ́̄̿͋͑p̯̗̹̙̠̲̳ͧ͐ͬ̐ͨ̃̄ͅͅa̝̘͌͒̃̌̈ͩn͙͎̲͗̇ͪͥͧ̅i̳̦̬̫̣̳̯̣̅̆c͍̣̠̣̱ͪ.͔̜̰͐̓̃̍͂ͦ́͊ͥ ̤̠ͨ̋͂͋̆̔͐Y͔͓̞̫̥̗ͫ̔͒̑̉o̺̱̜̙̘̦̹̜͋̇̂͊ͨͮ̒̃u̗̞͉̹̻ͨͮ͑̈́̿͂’̻͍̳̏̽̆l̯̱͔̝̮̜̞̥̽͊̋̅ͪ̓̔̾̚l̤͙̹̻̰͇ͪ̄͛̇͑̍͒̆ ̙͉̥̥̥̣͈̄́͋b̥̟͔͈̦̮͚ͬ̉ͅȇ̙̠̦̠͓̻̘̈̅̃̈́̑̾ ̻͖̰̱̬̻̺͓͗ͭͯ͆ͪ̆̀̎ŵ̰͚͎͉̯̙͔̠̇̊̈a̤̮̻͎̟̎ͪ̉ͤͯͅk̬͓̝͙ͣ̓̒̌̐ĭ̗̜̇̋n͍̣̽ͩ̍̍̇g̫̘̦̝͇̺͓͔ͫ̌̓ͤ̒̚ ̘̝̯̬ͧ͋ͣ͛̌ͅù͇̖̬̙̣̄ͭp̝̲͙̠̙̖̯̻̼̽̆ ̞̺̭͐͐́̆ͣ̽͒͂ͅi̼͎̤̠̦̣̻̾ͩͦͤ́̒̄ͪ̄n̲̲̲̙̜̱̘ͧ̌ ͔͔͚ͮ̉W̲͕̟̔͆̈ͤͩ̇ͭ͋̚ã͉̬̲͙̐̋̐̚t͇̣̭̦̩̗̥̗͍̔͒̀̈́̒̒͆̎e͇͙̯̓̊ͥ̏̈̚r̼̳̤͑̓̒͒̎f̼̯̟̱̠̑ͮ̚à̭͔̝̠̘̭̝l̺̝̪͔̼̫̍̄̅͐͋l̪̭͖̫̗͔̘̇͊̑̃ͨ̌̚,̮̗̭̞̟̬̰͍̇ͧ͋̏̔̄ͪ̿ ͎͍̗͚̲̙ͦ͆͆p̱͎̜̻̼͕̞̋ͬ͊̊̚ͅr̬̠ͧ̉̓o͈̝͂ḃ̫̘̇̂̔ͦ̚a̞͖̓̌̂̈́̓̑b̹̮̖̗͚̊ͦ̀ͬ̈ͫl̳͔͎̦ͯ̂̍̇͐͐̽̏y͙͖̻̍̆̒͂.̪̹̱̤͎̰̫̲̰̅͂͒ͤ ̥̻͍͓͖̘͈͕͐̔ͧ̿̅̚N̖̻̣͈͐ͤͫͤͣͮȍ̹̩͍̥̟͌̐ͨ̌w̻̙ͯ̏̓̚ ͕̗͎͍̹͌̃͛ͦͬt̫̫̤̗̉̂̍ͥͩ̈́ͦͨẖ̗̜̩͙͓̲̦̥̅͌̎͌e͕͔ͬͮ̈́ͯ͑̑̾͛n̗̗̳̪̫͂͐̏̑̆̓ͮ̚,̬̹̼̒ͅ ̰͎̲̺̘̗͈̞ͯͭ̃̂͋͐b̗̙̻̈̆̌͊ͩͥͫ͐ĕ̬͎̼̭̭̤̘͋̒̎̌̄̅̅͛ ͔̩̖̰̈́̂̂̀̔m̯̞̮͎̝̭̙̥̽̑͗̓ò̘̤ͧͮ̇̆r̬͙̙̺̦̟͚̲̙̍̇͐ͣė̠̳̮̳͈̮͍̟̯ͨͥͧͣ ͙̤͇͎ͭͬ̃̀c̰̣̯̱͍͕̍ͬ̃̽a̩̺͓͕̅͒̈̑̈̚̚r͕̩͓̯̤̹̫͌̓̍e̹̱͙͐̌́ͮ̈̈͌f̬͖͇͍͚͑ͪ̈́͛ͥu͉͖̫͔͎̯̣̼̻͐͐̅͒ͯͮl̹̣̻̞̑̆͂̅̽ͩ̈́̌ ̙͉̮̯̼͌ͮ̇ͤ̈́͊͗͛ḁ͓͕͎̺̠͑͗ͨ̍̔̿̆ṇ̠̮̳͉̺̙ͪ̃̋̉̈ͅd͓͎͖͍̻ͨ̏ ͇̣̑t̮̳̏̀ṟ̟̭̩̜͋y̱̝̻͔̹̿͌͐ͩͮ ͕̹̦͉͕̥͗y̠̠̙͎̮̩̥̪̆o͎͔͍ͯͧͪͯ̈́u͇̮̯͓̖̱͋̿̈́͒̿r̮͉̝̥̞͉͎̤͗ͦ͂̂̀ͤ ̺̼͎̫̯͐̑̍͆̌ͭͥ̅b̞̼͖ͦͫ̑ͪͪ͒̄̓e̙̬͙̝͕ͩͣ̇ș̤̠̝̳̮̟̽͆̈́͒͋ͪt͖̜̎͒̉ͤ̿ͩ ̦͚̟̓̈́t̲̿̈́̌͆ͫͧ̑ͯő̮̟͇͔̘̖̆ ̮̱̈́͆s̘̯̲̹̯̞͎̄͗͌͆ͅͅț̫̟̼͓̈ͤ͑ͮ̋̽̚̚ͅa̙̥̻̞̿̈́̔̄y͎̩̲͛ͮͣ ͍̬̳͓̻̰̻͐ͧͤ̑ͨͤ͆̚ȁ̠̭̹͓̙̰̜͎̓̓̀l̻̦̦̱͔͓͔͊ī̠̻͕̫̄v͖̫͒͂ͧ̏̒͊ͧe͖͇̣͋̌ͤ.̹̞̘̥̣͍̖̜͋ͩ ̖͔̩̯̪̮̮̄̐͂Ḭ̳̃͌ ̣̠͔͕̲̃̈́ͧͭ̽̂ḱ͙͆̄̌͋̑ń̪̟͍̥͑̂̓̐ͨ͛̑ͣó̭̮̻̱̳̹̝̌ͮ̆ͪ̈́w͓̩̐̾̒̐̒ ͔̫̗̝̤ͫͤ̐t͓͇̙̜ͣͪ͆̈̚̚h̳̑̏̊ͥả͉̥̰̯̉ͩ̃ͫt͔̦̖̲̙̑ͦ ̤͈̙̜̤͓̣̮ͧ̓ͬ̄̎́y̞̼ͤ̅ͪ͛͐o͙͕̠̰͚̯̝̞ͥ͂̀̽ͮͅü͙̹̞̰ͣ̂ ̺͓͕̬̝̼ͩ̏ͯ̒́̎̒̀ͅc̠͈̭͈͇̙̲͙̹͛ͤ̄͂̾̋͗ͩa̲̬̘͙̳͉͉͔͕͂͒̾̃͂̃̔͂n̲̝̖̲̲̥̲̜͂̒̍̊̏ͦ̅̄ ̞̹̞̣̭̖̝̑c͙͕̭͇͍̬͒ͩ̄̂͑̀͐o̞̱̗̬̭̼͉͕̭͂͊ͣ͌ͯn̻̻͚͇͙ͯ͐̈́̆ͦt̳͍ͩ̿̍ͥͣͪ̏̌̅i̦̬̤͖̟͓̝̤̭ͫͬn̮͓̜͉̒ͥͫ̒u͙̟̱̹̪͍̮͋ͪ̽ͮ̈́ë̤͔̃̑ͯ̏̍ ̭̼̻̞͇͎ͩͩ̃ͦb̗̝̹̹̅͊ͨ͒̽ͥ̃ũ̠̂ͪ̇̅t̲̤̤̬͑ ̠̲ͩͦ̿̓ͪë͙̘̬̫̰̰͎́́ͣͬͭ̔v̖͍̞͚͛͑ͦ̓ͥé̪̠͍̹̥̭̹̅̓͛̋͐̚̚r͔̹̞̲̹ͧ̿̄̈̽ý̥̫̭̜͉̭ͩ͋ͩt̞̙̤͖̘̩̿͐̏̄͌̿̅h̦̗̱̳͋ͭͤi̤͎͉̠͎͎̪̖ͯͣ̂ṇ͍̾̓̄ͩ̑̔ͪ̀g̙̠͙̳ͧͣ̒̽ ̗̣͖̮͎͕̩̈̌͆͆ͅh̰͔̖̟͍̭̍ǎ̻̦͉͔̳̯͍̝ͪ͑̽̎̓͌̉s̪̯̓̄̔ ̺̟̞̒͊͗ͫ̃̎̇ĉ̘͚͔̤̮̖ͬ̾̓o͓͉̰ͣͭn͔̩̘̜̬̦̯̿̊̈́s̰̮̩̬̩͔͓̅̆ͥ̉͛́e̬͖̬̙̳͓̮̳͛̆ͤ͑̀̄̈́̀ͪq̙̬ͥ̑̃̓́̃̓ȗ̟͉ͣ̊ē͉̹̤̜̯͖̞͖̽ͯͮ̏ͬ̑ͭ̆n̗̠̫̞̯̼̗͆͌c̱͓̖̩ͫ̏ͦè̩̗̱̥͓̩͎̻͐͗̀ś̘̯̠̝ͫ̓ ̲͇̞͖̗̯̮̫͙̆͌̽̃͒͂͒̊̏a̙̥͙̻̒̈́̑̂͛̉͂̅n͍̣̖̰̘̈ͤ͛ḓ͖͔̗͖̥̘̎̊̑̂ͅ ͕͇͖̼ͫŵ̬̘͇ͭ̊̑ḣ̪̳̮̻̬͕̪ͭ̈̑i͓̝̱̝̝͋͑ͬͧͤͅḷ̰̜̰̲ͪ͐ͥͤ̈́̄ͅe̘͓̺͖̪̺ͣͣ̓ͭ ͚͚̯͈͆̈̑ͨ̇̀̊̾͒Ỉ̹̳̱̯̪̦͒͂͂ͣͨ’̞̣̬͇̞͓̠̝̽̅͊ͤ̔m̮̙̠͖͑̏ͩ̅͐̅̏ ͓͍͚̣͕͖̪̽ͦ̏̾̃ͦ͒a͈̼̪ͣ̓ͫ̾͌w̠̥̣͍͇̥͛̓̈͌ͥ͋̑̃a̺̪̅̊ͯ̉ȓ͖̤͓̤̘̹̪̭͋ͤͫè͖̫̣͎̥̆͒ͦ͋ ͉̰̈̄ͅõ̙̯͖̝̳̙̭̩ͦ̈̿̓ͧ̑̄f̞̜̳̯͙̯̈́̒ͬͤ̑ ̝̩ͨ̍̽ͥͫ̓ẁ͚̞̖͙̘̩͉͒̑ͭͅẖ̙̟̥͆͒̌ͤͧ̅a͇̙ͯ͌͐̔ͅt̝̼̥̞͓̖̘ͦ͛̇͒ͅ ̼̭͔̜̤̏̎̒̎ͬ͋ͪͩͮw̤̣͈̻̝͚̲̎ͩi͇͉͇̳͙̞̰̮̭̔̒͗̃͗l̖͙̊ͪͬͮͣͩͩl̗̼̫̗͇̿ͬ ̲͎̎͐ͥh͕͙̳̖̘̮̑ͬ̿ͣ͆̍̐̚a̤̲͉ͤͥ̇ͭͣ̐̌̈p̳͙͕͕̈́ͩ̎ͩ͐̏̃͌p͈̖̭̮̬ͥ̽ͨ̎̌̀ͮ͛̎e̞̝̥̘̤̝ͫ̋̔̓̐̋ͯn͍̺̻̝̐ͨ̓ ̠̖̭̈̈́t͖͖͖̪̩̘͂̋͐o̯̩͕̫͖̖ͮͨͭ̓̀̈́̊͐ ̖̺͓͍̞̈́̂̀͌̓ͮF͙̻̘̯̜͔̩̂̍r̜͙ͪ͑̊͊ͥ̄̈́ì̟͕͎̜́ș͇̬̞̰̘̲̬̺ͦ̆ǩ̰̭̭̘͈ͬ̏̐̍̈ ̺͂ͩͩ̓̂͂ͫo̰̱̫̲̱̲̅͌͂̃͗̊n̖̞͕̠̣͗̇ͧ̄̿̊͑̓ͭc̳̩͓͙͎̤͈̠̓̀ͦ͆̾͋ͧ̚e̤̳͓̪̪̍ ̱̦̟̇̐͑͐̔ͨt̤̫̺̤͆ͥ̉ͬ̒ͥ̐̚ͅh̙̳̱͇̼͈͙ͯ̀͛ͮ̚è̮̣̼̹̿̎̓͌̇y̘͙̬͖̫͗̿͛̍͛͐ͥ ̟͚̺̖͂e̼̯̱ͥ͊ͭ͛͗x͙̥̠̬̱͇̯̱̠̄̚î̞͕̩̫̩̲ͥ̋̿͂̊́̾t͇̫͔̙̫͉̒̓͑̽̄ͨ̉̾̒ ̩͚̰ͮ͊͑t̘̼̙̦̘̪̞͙̳̓͐h̰̱̬͖̩͍͊̉è͎̱͗̽ͦͦ̆ ̺͇̦̤͍̗̎͆ͮͤ̽́̊b̭̠̰̫̿̈́̿a͚̜̘̖͉̯͒͆r̻̖̦̖͗̏̎̇̃̄ͥ̚ȓ̘͇̬̝͔̦̤ͮ̂̃̂̏i͍͈̳̪̟̟̜ͪ̄̔͋͑e͙͍̳͔̹͂̊̑̇̆͆̑̅r̝̻͔̊̐͊̃̅͋ͭ̍ͅ,̤̭̺̫̣͈̣̱͇̇̓̒́̒ ̙̖ͫ͋̔ͪͯỊ̯̘̗͚̯̈́ͣ̓̚ͅ’̜̭̞̥̟͇̳̯̉͆̐̔m̳͉̊̈̎̈͒ͤ̉ͅ ̲̫͕̙͖̻͖̘̎ͧ̊̎͐͊u̩̮͈̭͉̰̘̟̓ͯ̇ͤ̍ͬ̚̚n͔̤̬͈̙ͣs̬ͥ̂̏ͤ̆̀̇̆u̥͕̻̙ͯͫ̅̓̚r̤̹̘͉̲͇̣̂̚e̝͎͊ ̱̥̲̟̙͌̃͋̈́ͭ̈̆̚ō͎̼̾ͣ̽̃ͬͥ̚f̪̝̮͕͕̖͗ͨ ̫̘̻̩̣̻͕͗ͣ̚w̥͕͈̃̂̐̔ͅh̫ͯͥ̈̄̄̋ͮā͚̟̥̖̓ͪ̑ͬ̓͛͛t̰̻̲̯ͦ̃ͪ̿͆ ̮̣̑̌͐͂̈̄̐ͥ̋w̻͖͚͍̙͓̻̮̟ͯ͌ͬĭ͉̱͕ͫͩͨͅl̗̪̖̯͊̈́̀l̦̮̐̍ͫͬͦͬ̉̈ ͔͉̙̹̤̮̳͍͖̉̒̃̀͊̇b͙̬̘͖̟̞ͯ͛ē̘̪̮̰̠̊͌̒c͖ͣ̔ͫ̇͛́o͉͚̦̓͋m̩̭̰͒̽̂̾e̞͇̝̤̙͔ͪͭ̚ͅ ̥̟̲͇̞͉̪͚͚̂̈́̈́̐o̹̭̣̦̹ͬ̌ͬf̳͖̪̪̹̍̏̀ ̞̩̫̇ͥ̇̋̈y̳͇͈̹̹̤̥͍̆͌̂̊̋̈́̓̐̉o͔̬͇ͩ̽̂̀͒ͫu̩̯̲̣̲̹̺ͣ̍̾ͪ.̦͈͂ͭ̀ͥ̑̃ ͎̠̦̥̜ͦ͆̅ͮS͉̖̳̻̿̌ͅṭ̻̱͌͂͛͆̈ͣa͇̤͇͚̲ͪ̄ͩ̉̋̊͋̏y̮̤͉̞̼̜͈ͨͬͯ͌̾ͩ͆̚ ͈̰̳̘̲̟͈̤̞̓̋ͨ̊̒s͖̬̜̠̲̪̩̼̃̚a̞̼͓͗ͭ́͌ͦ͋̓̃f̠͈̘̙̻̠͍̞̦̑͌͗̌ě̯̰̯͋ͅ,͉̈́ͥͬͮ ͇͎̠̭̜͐̽ͣ́̽ͬ̚y̰̫̲̺̹̩ͮͫo̪̞ͥ̽ͩu̜̳͕̣̰̲ͮ̐̿n͉͍̰̠̮̯͍ͭ̚g̱̖͇͈̯͔̼̺͌ͬ̉͗̓ ̺̱͚̝̤̻̙̥͔̋͗́̇͂c̫͍̘̰̥̪̠̠̦͌̌̇h̩̦̬̊͑ͧ̓ĭ̠̹͚̙͕̮͈̭͖͋̔̋̉̏ͧl̪̙̖̯͉̀̍ͦ͗d̘̑͌̈́ͪ̓̂.̼͍͚͋̇ͩ́̽͆ͬ ̹̳͚͎̈͐̒Y̦̣̪̌͆ͧͬ̂ͦ̚o̠̭̤̭͙̣ͦͦ̎ͥͬͥȗ͓͚̖̩̳̮͕̟͆̔̑́͋̍ ̘͎͍̜̦̐ͬh̘̫̣̖̗̟̝̝̼͒ͤ̋ͥa̰̹̮͖̓̚v͈̳̼͒͂e͚̻̝͎͍̬͆̃͂̚ ̥͉̮̙̐ͪ̍ͪͧͣ͋̚á̪̬̲̘͇̦̋ ̬̮̘̪̹̙̓ͪ͒̾̈k̩̭̠̻̰͓̹͌͛̓̌̇ͥͯ̑͗ė̦̝̳̹̻͔̣̹͈̇ͯ̂͐̇ÿ̹̥̘̮͕̥̫́̄ͯ ͎̳͇̂̏̾r̩̰̰̥ͨͪ͋ͬ̎o̗̜̠̲͇ͭ̀̓ͪl͎͙ͥͦ͗̎ḙ̹̼̦̊̽̈́̊ ͍͕̞̭̺̘̾̂͆̆t̩͙͚̖͓͛͌͑ͨ͆o̞̫̤ͦ̉̄̄ ̤̯̟͕̌̎̄p͇̟͍̓ͤ͒̿̓͆ḽ̘͖̗̭̱ͮͮ͒̉͛̿̄a̳͇̽͆ͩͮͣ͐y̹̙͑ͬ͗̓͆̓̓ͨ ͖̭̝̹̣̯̥͓̃i̘̦̫͙͊ͥͤ̔͂̏̊͑ń͓̺̭̫͖̦̈ͤ̂͆̈́͌ ̦̯̰̩̠̙̰̊͗̅̊̔͑ͅe͎̻͉̬ͮ͌̌̄̈̉ͧͤ̀ṽ̹̩̺̗̞̈ͭͮ̋͗ͅe̤̘͛͛̋ͯ͑ͦr̺̪̮͊̌ͫ͗͋̋͆̓y͔̪̖̲̭̮͈͐̊ͤt͔͒́͌ͤͪ̐̅ͅḧ̥̭͖̻̈́ͬ̌ͤ̂i̼͔͎̙̯̠̎ͬ̋̈̎n̖̖͙̟̰ͥͣ͑ͦ͂ͅͅg̦͓͖̱̲̼̐͌̈́̾.̲͈ͪ̍̎ͩͫͤ”͉̲͚̤͚ͯ͐̀ͅ

 

“Wait!” you cried out, trying you best to reach out to the monster. You didn’t want to leave this monster alone in the darkness that you yourself found unnerving. Despite your efforts, it seemed as if the monster was already aware of something that you weren’t since he didn’t even try to grab your hand. Instead, the skeleton simply gave a small smile and a wave of goodbye. Though you tried your best to reach out to him, it seemed impossible as the world around you flashed white.

As the bright white light wrapped around you, the sensation reminded you of a hug. It felt as if you were within the arms of your mother back when you were a young child. Though you weren’t entirely sure just what the light was from, you felt safe for some inexplicable reason. Letting your worry die down, your eyes once again slipped shut as you allowed the light to take you back to where you belonged. You wanted to stay and help the monster who seemed to be a resident of the darkness, yet this was not the time for that. For now, you had a mission to do and a child to catch up with.

Hopefully Flowey could forgive you for taking a nap without his okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being 3064 words. I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait, especially with how much longer it took to get this chapter out due to exams! I'm not sure how I feel about the chapter title though, so any suggestions for that would be awesome!
> 
> I hope I did well with the encounter you have with Undyne! It was a lot of fun to write and I wanted to use the event as a turning point for the Reader to stop being a punching bag like they were both times they went up against Frisk. This time, the Reader didn't just stand there and take it. Hopefully the transition was smooth and a reasonable way for the Reader to stop standing by and simply allowing their death. While the Reader certainly didn't use violence, they did their best to fight back in their own way.
> 
> Please consider following my personal Tumblr ( http://sugarysweetsandknucklesandwiches.tumblr.com/ ) or my Tumblr meant specifically for my AO3 ( http://clockwork-flames.tumblr.com/ ).
> 
> I wanted to say that I was considering holding a stream sometime soon. I think it would be a great way to interact with everyone who has been reading my stories and such! I was thinking that I could maybe play some games or draw art based on some of the scenes in my stories. What do you think? Please let me know! If you're interested in it, what day and time do you think would work best? Please be aware that I'm in the Central Time Zone.
> 
> As always, comments and criticism is appreciated!


	18. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from your fall, you find yourself wandering through a new part of Waterfall and desperately searching for something you've lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just want to apologize for the fact that it took almost a month for me to continue this story. Please don't fear, I fully intend to continue this story and finish it! The same goes for my other story as well. The hiatus I took was unplanned and unintentional, so I sincerely apologize for it. I'm sure you all want an explanation so I'll give you one.
> 
> My family has had a bit of a falling out recently and I needed to take some time off to help my younger brother during these times. With things the way they currently are between my mom and ex step-dad, my little brother has been getting the brunt of it all since he's the one who still lives at home. While he certainly hasn't been hurt or anything of the sort, the emotional stress was just a lot for him to take in. Plus, there was also my brother's birthday and Christmas as well. Plus, I had to leave for a week to go to Florida for the Citrus Bowl that LSU participated in. I'm part of the school's marching band, so I was required to be there.
> 
> Now that everything has settled down, I'll be able to get back to my regular schedule of at least one chapter a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 17 - Left Behind

 

As you slowly awoke from your unconscious state, the sound of steadily flowing water echoed through the area. Peeling your eyes open, you stared up at the black cave ceiling above you. Due to the stone stalactites hanging above you, drops of water sometimes trickled down on you. Shifting to look at your left, your eyes caught sight of the waterfall that seemed to take up the entire wall. The indigo water pooled around you on the ground, slowly soaking into your clothes and hair. While the cool water felt calming against your skin, the rippling water against your wound caused excruciating pain and a wave of nausea seemed you sweep over you. 

Unable to use your right arm due to your potentially broken shoulder, you securely placed your left hand against the soft ground beneath you. Using all the strength you had left, you slowly pushed yourself into a sitting position. Groaning in pain, you slightly curl in on yourself as you take in the rest of your surroundings. Scattered around the ground are several pieces of royal blue wood as well as a cluster of buttercups beneath your body. Running your left hand through the flowers, a small smile makes its way onto your face as you roll your eyes. Of course you’d wake up on more buttercups, they seemed to be every place you needed them. From your initial fall into the Underground and first experience continuing to your most recent tumble from the bridge, the buttercups had always been there to cushion the blow.

Sitting in the small group of buttercups, you stared at your left hand for a moment. Running your fingers through your tangled hair, you paused when you didn’t feel Flowey buried in your hair. With a quick intake of breath, you froze up for a moment before a sense of dread started to fill you. Desperately searching through your clothes, you were unable to find your travel companion anywhere on your person. Scanning the surrounding area for any sign of your friend, the place seemed void of his presence.

Almost instantly, panic began to set in as you started to assume the worse. Perhaps you shielding Flowey from the fall hadn’t been enough to save him. There could be a possibility that the force from him hitting your body had turned him into dust. If he had dusted, the water could have washed it all away and left no trace. He could be dead right now and you’d have no idea until there was another reset and you found Flowey once again.

As tears sprung to your eyes, you found yourself slightly shaking as you tried to steady your breathing. Wiping away your tears with the back of your left hand, you took a deep shuddering gasp for air before letting your hand fall to your side. You couldn’t allow yourself to think like this, especially in your current situation. Certainly Flowey was still alive and well. In fact, you wouldn’t be surprised if he had gone off ahead to try and get you some help. There was nothing to worry about, all you had to do was catch up with him.

Taking a deep breath, you prepared yourself to stand up. Bracing your left hand on the ground beside you, it took a moment before you placed your feet firmly against the floor. Pushing off the ground, you wobbled for a moment before finally catching your balance. As you tried to catch your breath, you realized just how much that had taken out of your damaged body. Glancing around on the ground, you caught sight of your rucksack resting against some of the wood. Grabbing it with your left hand, you couldn’t find the strength to place it on your back. Instead, you simply let it hang by your hand as you turned to face the hallway before you. Nibbling on your bottom lip, you finally called out, “Flowey, where are you…?”

When there was no response, you simply sighed before pushing forward with your journey. Stepping into the water, the cold liquid came to your ankles. Due to your combat boots, there wasn’t much water getting inside your shoes and soaking your socks. Since you despised wet socks with a passion, this little detail felt like a gift for all the pain you’d recently gone through. With every step you took, your boots kicked up some water and caused ripples.

Passing by several piles of garbage, you were a bit surprised to notice several of the brands tossed away. While the air had smelled fine at first, a putrid smell started to permeate the air as you walked deeper into the dump. Tossing your left hand over your mouth and nose in hopes of saving yourself from the scent of decomposing fabrics and spoiled food. As you entered the next room, you found yourself with a waterfall on each side. Though the one on your left was simply bringing more water into the area, the one to your right seemed to empty into the bottomless abyss below. Once in awhile, a rock or piece of trash would fall from the first waterfall before falling down into the endless darkness. Steering clear of the drop, you quickly moved out of the room. At the moment, you were terrified of experiencing yet another fall with your already damaged body.

Moving into the next room, you take a left as you start dragging your feet through the hall. Passing more garbage, it isn’t long before your catch sight of a green bike to your right. Its rusty form and bent back wheel show just how much it was used before being tossed aside. Out of curiosity, you squeeze the bike horn with your left hand only for it to give a sad wheeze of defeat. After wiping the dirt and grime from the bike off of your hands and onto your shorts, you shield your mouth and nose once more.

Passing by a beat up white computer which was covered in rust, you catch sight of an obnoxiously bright orange cooler. The cooler seemed brand new and showed no signs of use, which seemed quite odd to you. If anything, it was the newest item in this dump. Glancing inside the cooler, you were a bit surprised to catch sight of a bar of freeze-dried food wrapped up securely and left inside. Though you usually wouldn’t eat food out of the dump, you took it out of desperation. You knew that you had placed food inside your bag a while back but after the fall you had taken off the bridge, you weren’t sure if it was even edible anymore. For all you knew, the food could have made a mess all over your clothes.

Ripping the bar of food open with your teeth, you placed the trash inside the cooler before taking a huge bite. Glad to have food in your stomach, you continued to munch on it as you walked forward. While the food certainly didn’t taste as good as Toriel’s pie or Papyrus’ spaghetti, it certainly helped you fight off your hunger. Once you finished the small bar of food, you noticed that the pain of your right arm had seemed to dim slightly. Though it was still a terrible pain, it was no longer so strong that you felt the need to puke.

After passing up a DVD case for an anime, you finally stumbled across a dummy that seemed to have been left within the middle of the hall. The dummy was covered in slashes as stuffing seemed to pop out of its seams. With black button eyes, the object seemed to stare blankly into your soul as you stared back. Unable to keep eye contact with it, you looked away before slowly walking around it. Soon enough, your feet hit land once more and you left the dump behind.

Entering a large room, your find yourself facing three different passageways. Along with that, there is one passageway on both your left and right sides as well. Stopping before the small pond of indigo water in the middle of the room, you take a moment to glance at your surroundings. Once again, you find that the earth is the color of blueberries while the walls were a navy blue. To your left, you catch sight of some glowing electric blue water as well as a patch of black earth and turquoise grass scattered within it. As you kept staring, you catch sight of a splash of yellow against the glowing blues and dark black. Thinking it was Flowey, hope fluttered in your chest as you swiftly moved towards the object. As you got closer, you soon realized that the object was a small yellow duck. It seemed to be offering to fly you over the long stretch of glowing water, yet you declined for the time being and gave the duck a small pat on the head as thanks.

Turning on your heel, walked around the small pond of indigo water once more. Ignoring the three passageways to the left of you, your main focus was on heading deeper into Waterfall and finding Flowey. Wandering past a wooden sign which you didn’t bother reading, you soon come across a small shop to your left. Stumbling into the shop, a small chime went off as you nearly tipped over before finally catching your balance once again. A deep laugh seemed to come from deeper in the store before a voice called out, “I’ll be there in a moment!”

It seems like you’d been pushing yourself too hard. Your body didn’t have much time to recover before you had stood up and started moving again, so of course it was starting to backfire on you. Bracing yourself on the counter that seemed to be carved out of navy stone, you found yourself staring at the glittering stones embedded within the walls. While these crystals weren’t like the glowing blue ones you had seen earlier, they were still beautiful. Gems ranging between different shades of blues and pinks covered much of the walls, however the thing that caught your attention the most was a dark black symbol painted on the wall. There were three triangles with the one in the middle being slightly bigger and upside down. Above that, there was a circle with a pair of large wings on its sides. You recognized it as the symbol that was always on Toriel’s robe, yet you had never realized it was a symbol that you could find around the Underground.

Hearing the steady footfalls of someone walking forward, you finally face forward only to catch sight of a monster that resembled a tortoise. He seemed to be incredibly old for a monster, especially with all the wrinkles he had. Dressed up like an archaeologist, his tan button-up shirt and dark brown pants went nicely with his olive skin. With a tan pith helmet on, the monster held a magnifying glass in his right hand as he made his way towards you. His white pointed beard seemed to be rather long and swayed from side to side as he moved. Though his teeth were crooked and yellow, the large shell on his back was a pristine dark brown with a pale cream rim. His right eye seemed to stay shut, making you wonder if it had been damaged somehow. With a grin, he pleasantly greeted, “It’s not often that I get humans around here. Name’s Gerson. How can I help you?”

“I… Um... “ you fumble around for a moment, unsure of just why you had come in here. Though at first you had a set plan in mind, it seemed as if everything in your head was getting rather hazy. After a moment or two, you finally questioned, “Do you have any medical supplies? Like, bandages or pain pills. Even hydrogen peroxide would be find. Just… anything, please. I have cash, I can pay whatever the price is.”

“Little Lady, I think you need more than just medical supplies. Come round back and I’ll help you out. Y’can return the favor later,” Gerson replied, moving around the counter to offer you a hand. Placing your hand in his own, the tortoise helped keep you steady as he guided you around his messy shop. Though the items in the store were scattered about, there certainly seemed to be a system to it. As the monster led you to the back of the shop, he opened a side door that led into a singular bedroom.

The bedroom was rather small and only filled with the bare necessities. Besides the bed that was pushed into the back left corner, there was a desk and chair resting within the front right corner. Other than that, the room was void of any personal effects. Once Gerson made sure you sat down in the small chair, he grabbed your bag from your hand and placed it beside the chair. Taking a moment, he moved over to look at your right arm, “I haven’t seen wounds this bad since The War of Humans and Monsters. Course, that’s mostly because it’s much easier for us monsters to heal our wounds than you humans. There’s also the fact that monsters are much more likely to lose limbs this damaged. After we take a certain amount of damage on a condensed area, it simply turns to dust and becomes irreparable. That’s what happened with this old eye o’ mine.”

“You were in the war?” you questioned, eyes wide as you turned your head to stare at the old monster. As the tortoise gently took your mutilated arm into his hands, you winced in pain and took a sharp intake of pain. Gerson’s eyes swept across your right arm, taking in the gash that trailed from your elbow to your shoulder. Though the wound was still bleeding, the rate of blood loss had slowed down as it had started to scab. Meanwhile, the huge hole in your shoulder from the spear you had taken was still steadily gushing. The fabric of your shirt was stuck to the wound, making it look like a total mess of blood, clothe, and muscle. If the old monster used his magnifying glass, he was able to see the fragments of shattered bone that were stuck within the destroyed muscle.

“Indeed I was! Back then, I was the Hammer of Justice. I was part of the front lines so I saw these sorts of wounds on our enemies all the time. Never really did get over how gruesome it all looked. It seems much worse than what us monsters have to go through since you humans are all made of solid matter. Of course, I’m sure the pair for both of us would be equal if we had the same wounds,” the kind monster explained, releasing your arm. Moving a hand to your right ear, he checked the wound there. Luckily, it was just a small nick and it had already scabbed over. Letting his hands fall to his side, the monster stated, “I’ve got a first aid kit under the counter that we can use. Before we wrap anything up, we’ll have to get it all disinfected first. After that, we’ll have to set your shoulder back in the correct place to make sure it’ll heal up right. Once all that’s done, you’ll just need to eat enough monster food for your body to completely recover. It’ll probably take a little while to get yourself back at full health so you’re free to stay here until then.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, flashing the old man a warm smile. Returning the gesture with a smile of his own, the tortoise exited the room and left you to your own devices. It wasn’t long before he returned with the first aid kit he had promised. Setting the kit on the desk, Gerson popped it open before snatching up the hydrogen peroxide and a pristine hand towel. Dumping some of the peroxide onto the towel, the tortoise started to lightly dab the gash on your arm. Though the disinfectant stung slightly, it wasn’t enough to cause you any pain. If anything, the sensation was more of a minor discomfort.

“It’s better to dab a wound instead of wipe. Wiping can open old wounds or pull off scabs,” Gerson explained, moving to clean up the large wound in your shoulder. As he methodically cleaned it, time passed before he finally put away the disinfectant and towel. Grabbing a pair of tweezers, the tortoise began to pick out the pieces of clothing that were stuck to your wound. With a frown on his face, the old monster sighed, “Judging by these wounds, I can assume this was done by Undyne. She’s grown from when she used to be a little urchin. In fact, the little monster used to follow me everywhere - even when I was beating up bad guys! Undyne was a little fireball of justice, lemme tell ya. Always said that she’d help me catch the bad guys, though she usually just ended up attacking the mailman or something.”

Hearing that, you began to laugh and Gerson ended up joining in. As the laughter died down, Gerson put away the tweezers and went to put your shoulder back in place. Instructing you to take a deep breath and count to three, you only got to two before the monster popped everything back into place. Letting out a cry of pain, you bit down on the inside of your cheek in hopes of distracting yourself from the jolt of agony running through your arm. Taking several deep breaths, you started to calm down as Gerson spoke, “Course, I haven’t seen Undyne since she became captain of the Royal Guard a few years back. Seems like she doesn’t have much time to spend on an old geezer like me anymore. Anyway, sorry about that, Little Lady. It’s best to not have you brace for the pain since it can cause me to set the shoulder wrong.”

“It’s alright. I know that you’d only do such a thing if it was for the best,” you reply, giving the old monster a pained smile. As Gerson began to wrap your wounds with the bandages, he continued to speak, “Undyne’s always been one to act first and think later. If she had taken the time to think things through, she would’ve realized that it would be impossible for you to be the human killing all the monsters down here. You don’t have a single point of EXP.”

Listening to his words, you closed your eyes and let out a soft sigh. After giving yourself a moment, you finally replied, “It’s nice to know that not everyone down here will think I’m the murderer if they take a minute to figure it all out. Then again, I guess there isn’t a lot of monsters left to worry about. I’m trying to stop the one who’s doing all of this, though I guess you can tell that I’m not doing a good job at it.”

“You’re trying and that’s more than most people can say,” Gerson replied, making sure to wrap up everything securely. Placing the bandaged to the side, the old monster took a seat on top of the desk. Resting his hands in his lap, the man seemed to glance down at his hands before meeting your eyes. After a moment of silence, the tortoise spoke, “Perhaps this is out of line but I feel the need to ask this. If you could find it in your soul to forgive Undyne, it would mean the world to me. In my eyes, she’s practically my granddaughter. I couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to her over a mistake she’s made. If you two had a chance, I’m sure that you’d get along. Maybe it’s not meant to be in this life, but I am sure it will happen in another.”

Staring at the old man, it took a moment before you rested your left hand on top of his. With a small nod of your head, you finally spoke, “Gerson, there’s no need for you to apologize for Undyne and ask for me to forgive her. I have no problems with her. Despite the fact that she attacked me, I know that she was doing what she believed was best for monster kind. It was a good deed done wrongly, there is nothing to forgive.”

For a moment, everything was silent before Gerson finally stood up. With a smile on his face, the tortoise gave a laugh before moving to ruffle your hair. Moving past you, the monster spoke, “You’re a good kid. Just sit tight while I find some monster food for you to eat. The sooner you eat, the sooner you’ll be feeling better.”

Once Gerson left the room, you found yourself wandering your own thoughts. It seems that you hadn’t been the only one left behind by someone who you cared about. While Flowey had left you behind for a short amount of time, it seems that Gerson had been missing Undyne’s presence for years. Letting yourself sink into the deepest parts of your thoughts, you found yourself continuing to stumble upon one detail. No matter how much time was given, it always hurt when you were simply left behind and forgotten.

You really hoped that Flowey would come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter ended up being 3590 words! I'm really glad with how it turned out and I hope it was worth the obnoxiously long wait you had to suffer through. The title is something I'm really please with as well. It was meant to represent not only the fact that the Reader was left behind by Flowey but also the fact that Gerson has seemingly been left behind by Undyne. Of course, it can also represent the garbage that had been left behind by the humans that saw no more worth in things that monsters turn into practical things.
> 
> I hope that the conversation between Gerson and the Reader went well and stayed in character. I really wanted to include Gerson in this timeline and I felt as if this was a smooth and nice transition to bring him in. I was hoping that this would be a bonding moment between the two so please tell me what you think! He'll probably be within the next chapter as well so please tell me if you think he was out of character in any way.
> 
> Please consider following my personal Tumblr ( http://sugarysweetsandknucklesandwiches.tumblr.com/ ) or my Tumblr meant specifically for my AO3 ( http://clockwork-flames.tumblr.com/ ).
> 
> My birthday is on the 27th this month so I'm really excited to turn 19! I plan to have a live stream for my birthday on the 27th, though it'll probably be really late that night.
> 
> As always, comments and criticism is appreciated!


	19. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to forge you way forward on your own, you ultimately end up discovering more than you thought possible along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'd just like to take a moment and apologize for taking nearly a year to continue this story. I ended up moving to Michigan and it took a lot of time for me to get adjusted to the move since I left everything behind - including my family and friends.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 18 - Answers

 

After what felt like an eternity, Gerson finally stated that you were all patched up and ready to go. The man had fed you enough monster food for a small army, effectively causing the terrible wound on your shoulder to close up. While the wound was closed and wrapped up, the monster had made sure you were aware of the fact that your shoulder was not completely healed. In fact, your shattered shoulder was still sore and incredibly weak. It would take at least two weeks for the damage to completely heal and until then, you were to try and avoid putting strain on that shoulder. As for your right arm, the gash was bandaged and would heal within a day or two. There wasn’t much that could be done for the nick on your right ear as it had already scabbed over before you had arrived at the shop but Gerson reassured you it was healing nicely.

For now, the kind monster had left you alone in the room so you could change into something that wasn’t soaked in your own blood. Tossing your ruined shirt into the trash can next to the desk, you picked up your backpack and placed in onto the chair. Rustling through the bag, the first thing you did was change your undergarments. After that, you grabbed a simple lavender tank-top and pulled it on. While it didn’t exactly cover your arms, it was too damp to wear anything warmer and there was no need to hide Flowey when he wasn’t with you. If it came down to it, the flower could always hide in your hair again once you found him. As for your shorts, you simply switched them out for a pair of black shorts. You really didn’t feel like walking around in damp shorts the entire time. Lucky for you, your combat boots had kept your socks dry.

Searching through your bag, you were glad to find that none of your possessions had been damaged. After placing everything back in its place, you scooped up your backpack and rested it on your left shoulder. With a soft smile on your face, you exited the small room and made your way back to the store front. Finding Gerson at the front, you made sure to give the old turtle a hug before back away. Getting ready to head out the door, you stated, “Thank you for all the help, Gerson. I can never repay you for what you’ve done, especially since you keep refusing to take some of my money for your services.”

“If you wanna repay me, do me a favor and stay safe. If you get the chance, stop by sometime and see me again. It was nice to chat with you,” Gerson responded, leaning against the top of the counter. For a moment, you thought that he may have winked at you but it was impossible to tell due to his ability to only use one eye. With a grin, he stated, “Now get on out there and continue your journey. I’m sure you need to get going.”

With a nod, you waved goodbye to Gerson before exiting the shop. Taking a left, it wasn’t long before you once again started coming along plaques against the walls. Running your fingers against the plaque, you quickly noticed that it was another continuation of The War of Humans and Monsters. With wide eyes and a frown on your face, you were quick to take in all the information.

_“Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a power SOUL can leave.”_

Engraved in the plaque were the answers to how you had ended up here eight years ago and why monsters were unable to leave. The magicians had never included a safety net so that humans were safe from entering the Underground. If anything, it seemed as if the magicians had purposefully made it possible for humans to come to the Underground whether the person intended to or not. As for monsters, they were unable to leave due to having weak SOULs. You could only imagine what would happen if a monster tried to force their way out. Perhaps a monster would simply turn to dust if they even attempted such a thing.

Continuing forward, the navy blue walls suddenly went back further than they ever had before. In fact, the walls were so far away that you couldn’t seem them in the darkness. While the floor stayed the color of blueberries, you continued forward on your path. In the background, you could hear the sound of rushing water while the path seemed to be lit up by echo flowers and nothing more. Before long, you came across another plaque that seemed to be hovering in the air this time.

_“There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human SOULs, attacks the barrier… It will be destroyed.”_

Reading just how the barrier could be broken made you feel sick. Was this truly the only way that the spell could be broken? Surely there had to be a different way. Even if this was the only way, there was nothing saying that the SOULs had to be extracted from the humans they belonged to. All of the humans could have been kept alive and lived below until the barrier was broken. Killing a child just for their soul without explaining anything was disgusting and made nausea flow through you. If it wasn’t for the fact that you had to keep moving on, you might have puked and gone back to Gerson to try and calm yourself down.

Coming to a waterfall, you took a step forward only to be up to your knees with water. Holding back a groan over your soggy shoes and soaked socks, you continued trudging through the cool clear water. Once out of the water, you kicked your feet around to get out as much water as possible. Finding another plaque soon after, you quickly began to read it.

_“But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever.”_

That statement caused you to pause for a moment. Had these plaques been made before the first human had fallen? If that were the case, they had to be several decades old. After all, six humans had already been through the underground before you had come around. At least, that was what Toriel had told you and your mother had never lied before. Letting the new information roll around in your head, you continued pushing forward.

Passing through another waterfall, you tried to ignore the water in your shoes this time as you walked. Soon enough, you took a right only to be taken into a place that was completely dark. Due to the lack of light, you were unable to seen the walls and floor or perhaps they were both black in color. You honestly couldn’t be sure since both possibilities seemed likely. Instead, the only thing before you were the familiar glowing blades of turquoise grass and a small cluster of glowing white mushrooms up ahead. There were also more of those glowing trees that had been around earlier. The evergreen trees with their ombre colors and lovely glow took your breath away no matter how many times you saw them.

Walking up to the mushroom, you bent down to touch it. As soon as your fingers grazed the fungus, more turquoise grass seemed to suddenly spring to life. A little shocked by the sudden development, you stood up and glanced around. Without Flowey, you were unsure of which path to take in order to continue forward. Deciding to take a chance, turned left and continued your journey from there. When you reached the next mushroom, you quickly touched it before continuing forward. While walking, you were surprised to come across yet another plaque. By now, you had thought that the story was over.

_“Without candles or magic to guide them Home, the monsters used crystals to navigate.”_

It seemed as if this had nothing to do about The War of Humans and Monsters. Just as you were wondering what this had to do with anything, the room suddenly faded to black. After a moment, the room was once again lit up. Taking a second to look around, you noticed the mulberry colored gems that were jutting out of the ground in small clusters. They seemed to be a type of amethyst, though you could be mistaken. Using the flickering lights of the crystals to make your way through, it took a while before you were finally out of the room.

The floor once again turned to the color of blueberries as the wall got close enough for you to notice they were black. Stepping into a deep puddle of water that came up to your knees, you paused as you took notice of something ahead of you. While there was a singular echo flower at a dead end ahead of you, what caught your eye was a smudge of yellow beside the echo flower. Quickly picking up the pace, you called out, “Flowey?”

As if startled by your voice, the small yellow flower seemed to straighten up before snapping around to face you. With a uncertain look in his eyes, the flower seemed to stay there in silence as you quickly made your may before him. Stopping before the small buttercup, you knelt down and flashed a grin our partner. For a while, it seemed as if the flower was taking in all your injuries as his eyes scanned over the bandages. After a moment, Flower finally spoke, “I thought you would still be back at the drop out… Are you alright?”

“I could be better but I’m not really bleeding much anymore. What are you doing all the way out here though?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow. It was odd to see Flowey caring about you, especially since he always seemed to come off as rather rude. The flower seemed to hesitate at first, as if unsure of how to answer your question. It was a bit troubling and you almost considered telling him to not worry about answering the question but you never got the chance to.

“I was following that obnoxiously loud fish to see if I could get any information from her. When she was talking on the phone, I overheard that Frisk was still stuck at Alphys’ lab. Apparently that big lizard is trying to figure out what’s wrong, as if she can fix the little psychopath. Undyne was on her way over so we should be in the clear,” Flowey explained, glancing around for a moment.

Accepting the explanation, you held out your left hand to the flower with a smile. Almost instantly, the flower wraps itself around your hand. Lifting the hand up to your face, you give Flowey’s petals a soft kiss as a welcome back. Crawling up your arm, it isn’t long before the buttercup makes himself at home in your hair. Without another word, you walk forward and brush the petals of the echo flower.

_“Behind you.”_

Taking in those words, fear causes your heart to hammer as you turn around quickly. However, there is no one behind you. With a deep breath, you calm yourself down before walking forward. Turning right to go down the path you had ignored a moment ago, you walk through a small patch of turquoise grass before stepping into knee deep water for what feels like the umpteenth time. Continuing forward, you touch the five echo flowers you pass by on your walk.

_“...hmmm… If I say my wish… You promise you won’t laugh at me?”_

The second echo flower gives the voice of a different person. It seems as if these echo flowers caught the conversation of two people.

_“Of course I won’t laugh!”_

_“Someday, I’d like to climb this mountain we’re all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around… That’s my wish.”_

For a moment, the fourth echo flower laughed before someone spoke.

_“... hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh at it!”_

_“Sorry, it’s just funny… That’s my wish, too.”_

Pausing for a moment once the last echo flower speaks, you silently wonder if these two monsters were still alive. If so, perhaps one day soon they would finally get the ability to fulfill their wish together. Letting out a sigh, you look up from the echo flower only to come face to face with another plaque. Unlike the last plaque, this one seems to be in reference to The War of Humans and Monsters.

_“However… there is a prophecy. The Angel… The One Who Has Seen The Surface… They will return. And the underground will go empty.”_

Reading those words, dread fills you as your mind makes a horrible connection. This angel… could it be Frisk? There was a possibility of that being the case. After all, throughout so many resets, the child had freed monsters from their imprisonment. However, the Underground could also go empty in another way - death. Throughout other resets, the mute kid had slaughtered everyone in sight and emptied out the Underground. No matter how you read it, Frisk was definitely this prophesied angel. Out of everyone in the Underground, Frisk was the one in control.

Frisk was the one who had the power to reset. You were positive of it after reading this.

Clenching your hands into fists, you held back the anger growing in you. All this time, you had been fooling yourself into believing that Frisk coming to the Underground when the resets started was a coincidence. How could you be such a fool? Of course the young child was behind it. After all, it seemed that Frisk, Flowey, and you were the only things in this world to ever change. That _had_ to be because you were aware of the timelines. You had let the young child you once loved like a sibling play you.

How foolish.

Turning right, you trudged forward as you tried to fight down your anger. Before long, you once again ended up before an indigo bridge. Fear filled you as you remembered the incident that had only happened hours earlier. Finding yourself unable to move, it took a moment before Flower finally moved next to your ears. Letting his vines spread out a bit, he seemed to sense your fear, “I’ll make sure to move us a little if you get to close to the edge. We have to keep moving though.”

With a small nod, you slowly made your way across the bridge. After what seemed like a few minutes, you were finally across. Picking up the pace to put some distance between yourself and the long bridge, you could feel Flowey readjusting himself in your hair. When you came across another bridge with no railing, you nearly considered running over it because it was such a short distance. However, you once again took your time before finally ending up on the other end of the bridge.

Standing before the large rock formation, you took in the sight of the jagged indigo rocks that formed a grand exit from Waterfall. It was impossible to see through the over side of the cave due to how dark it was. Unsure of just where you would end up next, you took a deep breath before letting your anger leave you. No matter what, you would push through this and come out on top. This timeline was going to be yours to win. There was no way you could allow Frisk to do this anymore.

With Flowey by your side, you stepped into the dark entrance to the next area and prepared for the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all in all, this chapter is a little shorter than all my other ones as it ends up at 2673 words. However, I'm quite happy with how it turned out and ended it right where I wished for it to end.
> 
> While I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update this story every week, I'm going to attempt to update it every other week. For anyone reading my other Undertale story, that one is still going to be on hiatus. It's my second year in college and I can only focus on one story at a time, sorry.
> 
> As always, comments and criticism is always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please consider following my personal Tumblr ( http://sugarysweetsandknucklesandwiches.tumblr.com/ ) or my Tumblr meant specifically for my AO3 ( http://clockwork-flames.tumblr.com/ ).


	20. This Totally Isn't Stressful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up but you're definitely not going to give under the pressure... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jzzy, one of my favorite people to read comments from! It's always a pleasure to read all the long paragraphs that you type for each chapter and they definitely make my day. I hope to hear from you again soon. :)

Chapter 19 - This Totally Isn’t Stressful

 

Entering the large cave, the place seemed much darker than outside had been moments before. While you continued forward, you soon noticed that the cave was heating up as you made your way deeper inside. As you walked down the dark corridor, you were taken by surprise when red light suddenly swept by your left and momentarily bathed the hall in its bright hue. Pausing in your stride, you turned to face the wall to your left. Staring at the large, green-edged LED screen that covered the wall, you were surprised to see such a thing in the Underground. So far, much of the tech you had seen here was rather old but the LED screen seemed fairly new. As you stood there, red text which read ‘Welcome to Hotland’ once again scrolled past you.

“Hey Flowey,” you ask, turning on your heel to continue into the cave. Making a face as it continued to heat up, you were nearly positive that you were going to hate whatever was up ahead, “Just how hot is Hotland? I really don’t feel like passing out from heat exhaustion any time soon.”

“It’s called Hotland for a reason, stupid,” Flowey hissed, his voice practically oozing with annoyance. Holding yourself back from rolling your eyes, you felt a small smile grace your lips. You should have known that your companion would go back to his snide ways soon enough. After all, it wasn’t often that the flower monster showed kindness in general. Before you could speak, the flower hidden in your hair continued, “You’re probably going to be dying in the heat. It’s absolutely terrible and I hate the damned place. Hotland is the worst and it makes my leaves all crispy while my petals droop all over the damned place.”

Well shit, you certainly hadn’t expected that the place would be hot enough to actually mess with Flowey. If it was going to be that bad, you were practically prepared to suffer in the heat. Holding back a groan, you soon saw a light at the end of the tunnel. By the time you finally stepped into the next area, sweat was already starting to form on your brow. The air around you seemed to weigh you down and cause your clothing to stick to your body. Taking in deep breaths, it felt as if your lungs were struggling to deal with the humid air surrounding you. If you had to compare it to something, you would think it reminded you of a really shitty sauna.

Letting your eyes sweep the area, the first thing you noticed was that the floor and shifted from the color of blueberries to an odd shade of squash orange. The walls of the cavern had shifted to a slate black, making it feel as if the heat was being trapped within the stone and radiated back towards you. A light wood bridge stood before you, connecting to yet another piece of land that was farther off. Glancing to the left, you had to double take as you saw a sentry station similar to the one that was in Snowdin. What surprised you about the little building was the fact that there was snow on the roof.

“What in the world…?” you muttered under your breath, staring up at the snow in envy. How was it even possible that there was snow in a place this hot? Practically glaring up at the snow, it took a moment before you walked up to the empty sentry station and tried to reach the roof. When you found yourself unable to reach the snow, anger grew in your eyes before you went to the other side of the station. Pushing yourself onto the table of the station, you soon stood on your tiptoes as you tried to touch the snow.

“Hey! We don’t have time for you to be messing around like a fucking idiot! Get off this shitty creation of glue of wood and get a move on!” Flowey snapped, his yell catching you off guard. Losing your balance from the sudden surprise, it wasn’t long before you fell to the ground and took the station down with you. Muttering a few curses, you quickly pushed yourself off the ground and stared down at the remains of the sentry station. Catching sight of the roof, you were surprised to see that there was still snow on it. Hoping to be cooled down momentarily by the cool flurries, your face scrunched up into a look of seething rage as realization overtakes you. Resisting the urge to kick the already ruined building, you grumbled, “I should’ve known that it was fake snow! This stinks!”

Frowning as you walked away, you did your best to ignore the cackling laughter of the little monster hidden within your hair. It was hard to block out the laughter when he was right beside your ear though. Making your way to the bridge, you nearly flipped out when you realized that there was once again no guardrails. Taking a step onto the bridge, it took a moment before you felt more heat radiating below you. Eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, you glanced down and nearly had a panic attack. While you were hanging around on the worst bridge you had ever seen, bubbling magma was slowly oozing around below you. Not wanting to be on the bridge any longer, you practically dashed to the other side.

“Why are there no guardrails on any of these bridges!? They’re deadly accidents waiting to happen! I’m nearly positive that if I fall of this bridge and fall into magma, there is no way in hell my soul will be able to continue. I’m not even exactly sure how my soul works but I’m not dumb enough to think I can survive my  _ entire body burning into a crisp _ ,” you shouted, still overcome with anger at both the fake snow and the lack of guardrails.

“Stop screaming before you give me a headache. We’ve got stuff to do and no time to waste,” your companion stated, finally snapping you out of your minor rant. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, you walked over to the water cooler before grabbing a cup and getting yourself some water. After letting the refreshing liquid cool you from the inside out, you tossed the empty cup into the magma before continuing forward. It wasn’t like the plastic cup would mess anything up since the magma would probably just melt it.

Soon enough, you came at a three way crossroad. Before you could even guess which was to go, your companion was already telling you to continue going forward. Listening to his directions, it isn’t long before you end up stopping before a wall of metal. While the silver metal before you seems to steam from just how hot it is, you’re surprised that it hasn’t started to morph in some way. Above the metal door, there’s a plain plaque that reads ‘Lab’ in bold, red letters. Walking up to the door, you were a bit surprised when it slid open without any prompting on your part.

Striding down the hall, the first thing you noticed was that the lab definitely had air conditioner. Practically thanking the heavens for the sweet relief, you held back from crying out with joy. Entering the open space of the lab, you soon took notice of the pale green wallpaper and baby blue tiled floors. It was an odd combination but it somehow worked. An old, brown desk in the shape of an ‘L’ seemed to be barely keeping itself together as it held the weight of an old IMB computer and piles of papers. Beside it was a rather hefty but sturdy grey refrigerator, standing tall as it hummed. There was a large grey screen where there seemed to be a monitor placed securely in the middle. While there was a control panel in front, you had no idea just what it did. All you knew was that the screen was currently focused on one person - Frisk.

Frisk was strapped down to a rather old looking bed, obviously angry as their red eyes glared at everything around them. Around the bed, you could make out the shapes of several other people around them. None of them seemed to be trying to hurt the child. At least, none of their actions seemed threatening. Biting down on your bottom lip, you desperately tried to figure out if there were any key features that could tell you just where the child was.

“Enter the bathroom, it’s actually an elevator that leads to the true lab below. That’s where that pathetic excuse of a scientist is keeping Frisk as they try to ‘fix’ them,” the buttercup stated, popping out of your hair to help give better directions. You were dashing to the bathroom in an instant, practically shoving the door in before slamming your hand on the button in the elevator. It felt as if the elevator was going way too slow for your liking but you couldn’t exactly force it to go any faster. Practically bouncing in place as you tried not to panic over everything going on, you bit the inside of your cheek.

The moment the elevator doors opened, you were stumbling over your own feet to get out. Not bothering to take in the sights around you, all you did was follow Flowey’s directions. As soon as you stepped out of the elevator, you took a left and made your way quickly down the hall. Taking another left soon after, it wasn’t long before the paths before you branched off. Going to the right like Flowey said, you nearly cursed as you saw the door was closed shut with a metal door. Before you could turn around to try and find another way through, Flowey’s vines were forcing their way between the middle of the door and pulling the two halves apart slowly.

“As if some shitty ass metal like this can stop me! The sooner we get that freaking brat, the sooner I can finally get what I want,” Flowey cackled, finally making an opening big enough for you to get though. Continuing down the hall, it wasn’t long before you finally entered the room. Finally taking a moment to look around, you noticed rows of beds with purple sheets covering them. The walls and tile floor were both a dark green, though the color may have been from the low lighting in general. Strapped down to a bed in the middle of the room was Frisk, struggling against the brown leather straps keeping them in place.

Surrounding the bed were three monsters that you recognized instantly. While Alphys was trying to figure out why Frisk was suddenly lashing out, Undyne seemed to be there for protection as she stared down the little brunette for any possible escape. As for Sans, you really couldn’t tell just what he was doing. The skeleton just seemed to be glaring at the child with his white eye lights. Watching them for a few moments, the three seemed to mutter amongst themselves. After a moment, you realized that the three still didn’t realize that you had busted into the room. I guess for once it was a good thing that you were constantly forgotten wherever you went. You never thought you’d be grateful for such a shitty thing.

“Alright _____, all we have to do is go over there and take the little runt. From there, just let me handle everything else,” Flowey stated, practically feeling the grin on his face as he hid himself in your hair once more. Frowning a bit at his words, you whispered, “Is it really such a good idea to take Frisk out of here? Maybe they can help them…”

“Those shitty monsters aren’t going to be able to help Frisk at all. They’ve gone and killed people again. You really think that devil is going to let these idiots go free after trapping them in this place? They’re going to kill all of them the second they get out of here,” the buttercup explained, keeping his eyes on the scene ahead. Taking a deep breath, you stood there in silence for a moment.

You didn’t feel like it was a good idea to just take Frisk and run. After all, if they somehow escaped your grasp, the child could kill more monsters. However, you also knew that Flowey was right in some regards. The moment that Frisk got out of those binds, the child would kill the three monsters and continue their slaughter regardless. It was only a matter of time before they somehow escaped. After all, you knew how conniving the child could be. In the end, the decision you made could ultimately determine the fate of the timeline entirely. Now then, just what were you going to do?

Oh yeah, this totally wasn’t a stressful decision at all. This was going to be so easy to figure out. No pressure at all. Yep, no pressure.

You’re screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short compared to what I usually type. However, this is where I wanted to end the chapter so that the next one goes as smoothly as I want it too. I promise the next chapter will be longer to make up for the shortness of this one.
> 
> As always, comments and criticism is always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please consider following [my personal Tumblr](sugarysweetsandknucklesandwiches.tumblr.com) or my Tumblr [meant for my AO3](http://clockwork-flames.tumblr.com/) .


	21. Ruining Your Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been working towards joining the Coast Guard so I was really busy but now I should hopefully be able to update somewhat-regularly again.

Chapter 20 - Ruining Your Day 

 

Still standing in the doorway of the room, it took a moment before you silently made your way into the dark corner of the room. Back pressed against the cool wall, the sensation caused a shiver to roll up your spine. Once you were positive that the monsters were still unaware of your presence, you took a seat on the tiled floor and simply watched from afar. For now, you’d take the time to examine just how the group of magical beings planned on helping Frisk. However, in the end, you were already aware that you would follow through with Flowey’s idea to take the brunette child.  
  
While you weren’t exactly sure of what the buttercup had in mind, he had informed you in the past that there was a plan he intended to follow through with. Flowey’s plan had been vaguely mentioned back when you first left the Ruins. The menace had stated that the both of you were going to get your hands on the ability to reset so that things could be brought back to normal. Well… you wanted things back to normal but Flowey had admitted that he wished to control the timelines.  
  
Honestly, at this point in time, you rather have someone else in control of the timelines instead of Frisk. Thought you believed that no one should wield such power, there currently wasn’t an option for the power to simply disappear. Until you could find a way to destroy the ability to reset completely, you would rather it be in the hands of someone who was constantly by your side. Even if you didn’t fully trust the golden flower, at least he was always within arms reach so you could try to stop him if he tried to do something drastic.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from your head, you focused on the scene playing out before you. There had never been a moment when you thought that your easily forgettable personage could be good but it seemed like a blessing now. As long as you kept to yourself and stayed mostly out of sight, the other monsters were oblivious to your presence in the room. It still hurt to know that you were part of the background no matter what but at least you could use the ability to your advantage for once.

Time ticked by slowly as you sat in the cold corner of the room. At some point, you had started zoning out all the words the monsters were saying. After all, you were pretty sure they’d started repeating their conversation at some point. It was just the same conversation spoken in different ways and it was starting to make you doze off. In fact, a nap was sounding really good right about now…  
  
Of course, there was no way that Flowey would let you fall asleep. Every time your head would bob, the flower would slightly tighten his vines around you to wake you up. It was starting to get a bit annoying but you could understand why your companion was trying to keep you awake. That didn’t mean you were happy about it though.

After what must have been an hour or two, the trio of monsters finally left the room. Even though you had seen them walk out the door, you didn’t move until their voices had faded off into the distance. Pushing yourself onto your feet, you slowly made your way towards Frisk as if they were a trapped animal that could lash out any moment. The child didn’t seem to notice your presence at all. In fact, the brunette was too busy thrashing about to notice anything going on around them.  
  
Once you were beside the murderous entity, you simply stared at them. All at once, you found yourself second-guessing this entire plan as a small voice in the back of your head seems to scream at your idiocy. Perhaps if you turned around now and simply went back to the Ruins, you could pretend this never happened. You could simply close your eyes and act as if you had never left the safety of your room. From there, the child would eventually do whatever it was they wanted before the inevitable reset came about.  
  
However, a larger part of you was ready to end it all. Though it may be foolish, you’d come this far with Flowey and there was no turning back now. Together, you two would finally strip Frisk of their reset ability and put everything the way it should be. Toriel would get the happy ending she deserved, whether she remembered you or not. There would no longer be a need to worry about a genocidal child. Maybe they’d disappear for good or perhaps it had been the power that had sent them over the edge to begin with. Either way, things were finally coming to a close.  
  
“Frisk,” the flower hissed, popping out from your hair. Hearing their name, the child paused in their struggle to look up. Despite their usually cold eyes, the child seemed rather surprised to see the two of you there. For a moment, no one spoke as the silence wrapped around the odd group. However, Flowey was quick to break the silence, “it’s time to end this. Either reset the timeline or we’re taking drastic measures.”  
  
For a moment, the child simply stared at the buttercup as if processing the words he had said. It was then that Frisk did something they had never done before - vocally laugh. Taken by surprise, you hesitated as you found yourself unsure of just what to do. All the time that you had known them had been filled with silent laughter and wide grins. For all 302 resets, you’d been under the belief that Frisk was mute because they were unable to talk. However, now it had been shoved in your face that they could speak but simply didn’t **want** to.  
  
Before you could finish processing everything, the child spat, “Drastic measures? From you? Don’t make me laugh! As if I could be scared of a pathetic little weed and a human that’s so forgettable their own adoptive mother can’t remember them. Get out of here before you ruin my plans again, Azzy.”  
  
Azzy…? Why in the world would they call Flowey by such a name? It was becoming increasingly obvious that you were missing something. Despite the fact that you were part of the conversation, it felt more like you were an outsider looking in. There was history between these two, something that your monster companion had kept hidden from you. Though you opened your mouth to speak, you were cut off by the flower, “I’m sick of all this! It’s ending now. _____, knock them out.”

“Knock them out? Flowey, I don’t even think I have something hard enough to do that!” you fumbled out, glancing around the room for an item. Desperately scanning the area, it took a moment before you saw a pale green dog bowl on the floor. Rushing towards it, you picked it up and dumped the food onto the ground. It was sturdy enough as it was made out of metal. As long as you didn’t swing too hard, you should be able to knock out the child without harming them too badly.  
  
Quickly making your way back to their bedside, you raised the bowl over your head. Hesitating as you stared at the child, you found yourself remembering the few happy times you had with them. Why had it come down to this? Certainly there could have been some way to stop all this from happening in the first place. It was too late though, Frisk had already ruined so many timelines and **something** had to be done.  
  
You simply hoped they could forgive you once it was all over.

Swinging the metal bowl down, it hit the side of the child’s head with a thud. Wincing at the noise, you took a moment to make sure Frisk had been knocked out. Silently apologizing for your actions, you dropped the makeshift weapon before asking, “Now what? There’s no way I can walk out of here with Frisk on my back. All the monsters back up in the lab will come for me if I do that.”  
  
“It’s alright, I have a plan,” Flowey replied as he moved out of your hair. Crawling down your arm, the monster flopped onto the bed before straightening up. Turning back to you, he stated, “I’m going to take Frisk to the Judgement Hall. Once there, we should be close enough to the barrier to have a chance of stripping them of their power. Unfortunately for you, I can only take one person with me whenever I move through the earth. That means you’ll have to meet me there. It’s a straight shot to the Judgment Hall from here. The Underground is one long straight path so you shouldn’t get lost. Do you think you can make it alone?”  
  
Giving a curt nod as a response, you found yourself believing in the future to come. There wasn’t much time left before you and Flowey would finally be able to fix all of the mistakes Frisk had made. Helping your companion with the straps trapping the brunette to the bed, you grinned with excitement as the last buckle came undone. Neither of you could have expected the piercing alarm that started to blare once the straps were all undone. Paired with the blinking red lights that started soon after, it felt as if you were a spy caught in a cheesy movie heist.

Staring at Flowey with wide eyes, realization struck you as the alarm continued to blare. Alphys must have set it us so that an alarm would go off if Frisk escaped. Without realizing it, you two had given yourselves away to the monsters upstairs. You took a deep breath in hopes of calming yourself with the alarm continued. Letting the little bravery you had take over, you tried your best to shout over the piercing wails filling the air, “Get out of here! I’ll meet up with you, I promise!”  
  
It seemed that Flowey must have heard you because he was quick to wrap his vines around the unconscious child and break the tile with some others. Watching him sink into the earth, you were left alone to fend for yourself. Quickly turning on your heel, you headed for the door that you had originally entered from.

You found yourself unable to hear anything besides the screams of the alarm as it covered up even your footsteps. Unable to rely on your hearing, the only way you would know someone was near would be if you saw them. However, that meant that they may also end up seeing you. Shaking the thoughts from your mind, you did your best to backtrack. All you needed to do was get to the elevator and then you would be home free.

You just had to hope that no one would be getting out the elevator when you got there.

There were several times where you swore you saw something move from the corner of your eye. However, no matter how many times you looked, there was never anything there. Hoping that it was simply paranoia messing with your mind, you continued on your path to freedom. As you were dashing down the final hallway which led to the elevator, panic filled you as you heard a shout over the alarm.

Unsure of what else to do, you quickly backtracked on yourself. Panting as you ran, sweat started to bead on your forehead as your heart went into overdrive. As you once again entered the room with the odd door and vending machine, you nearly threw yourself into a corner. You could only hope that you would once again blend into the background as you pressed your back against the wall.

All you could do was hold your breath as you waited for whoever had yelled to make their way over. It wasn’t long before Alphys and Undyne ran into the room. While the scientist seems flustered and panicked over the entire situation, the warrior of the Underground was armed with a recognizable glowing spear. Just seeing the weapon that had pierced through you before sent shivers down your spine and caused your body to ache.

For a moment, you were fearful that they’d see you with ease. After all, it wasn’t as if you were in a good hiding spot. You were simply relying on your forgettable personage for cover. Seemingly unaware of your presence, the two ran past you and towards the room where Frisk had been held captive. Letting out a small sigh of relief, you pushed yourself off the wall and made your escape.

Standing before the elevator, you impatiently waited for the doors to open. Tapping your foot rapidly against the ground, you kept glancing behind you as if someone would be there at any moment. The elevator soon bathed you in white light as the doors finally opened. As if you’d just been granted a pardon from a death sentence, you ran into the small safe haven. Slamming your hand onto the close door button, you weren’t able to relax until the doors finally shut.

Practically collapsing against the back wall of the elevator, you let loose a breath you were unaware you’d been holding. You closed your eyes as the hum of the elevator moving upwards surrounded you. The cries of the alarm were slowly dying out as you moved closer to freedom. Positive that you were home free, you gave yourself a moment to relax and prepare yourself to journey towards the Judgement Hall. You’d made a promise to meet Flowey there and it was one you intended to keep.

Before you had time to truly relax, the elevator shook and you crashed onto the floor. Fear shot through you as the lights went out and your vision went black. Struggling to get back up in the dark, you fumbled around as you tried to find a wall. Once your hands touched the solid surface of a wall, you stood there as desperately waited for the lights to come back. It felt like an eternity before the lights flickered back to life. Almost instantly, you wished they had never come back on as you stared at the figure standing before you.

Terror made your knees give out on you and you quickly fell to the ground once more. Staring up at the figure who had somehow gotten into the elevator, your eyes were unable to leave the empty voids of his sockets. In that moment, the silence between you two felt like the loudest thing you had ever heard. Trying your best not to hyperventilate, you prayed that you were simply seeing things. However, you found yourself unable to deny the reality of the situation as the monster finally spoke.

"just when i thought i'd dealt with the most pressing problem, another one shows up and ruins everything i've done so far. seems you two are just cockroaches that won't **s t a y d e a d** , huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd love to thank [streamlineworkshop](https://streamlineworkshop.tumblr.com/) for the lovely fanart she did for Time Forgot! It really motivated me to push forward, especially when I was in a rut. I highly suggest you go check her out! She did my new icon too.
> 
> Second, I'd like to thank everyone who keeps coming back to read despite how long it's been taking me so long to update. It means the world to me that you stick around and you all motivate me as well. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, comments and criticism is appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Book of Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560018) by [dogsat4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4)
  * [Visiontale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779618) by [SansWingdingsGaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWingdingsGaster/pseuds/SansWingdingsGaster)




End file.
